Envenimement
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Cobra cherche encore futilement son serpent quand il rencontre une jeune fille forte intéressante. Ses cheveux pourpre et ses yeux vert lui font drôlement penser à ceux de son défunt Cubelios. Leurs rapprochements ne seront pas des plus faciles et fréquenter une guilde officielle comme obscure n'a jamais été bon dans les deux cas, surtout avec la fin du monde qui approche...
1. Seul

-Cubelios! Cubelios où es-tu!

L'appel désespéré résonna 2 ou 3 fois en écho, renvoyer pas les ruines du Nirvana. Sur le coup, Cobra n'avait pas du tout compris, il s'était éveillé sous d'énorme débris de pierre et, avant de bouger, avait attendu patiemment que le son des pas des mages du Conseil s'évanouissent, malgré les bourdonnements assourdissants qui lui titillait les oreilles. Encore maintenant, le même son lui agressait les oreilles, mais c'était à peine s'il s'en rendait compte. La seule chose qu'il entendait aprésent était le bruit de son propre pouls battant dans ses tempes et de la panique l'envahir.

-Bordel de merde!, jura le membre d'Oracion Seis en sentant ses larmes remonter pour la seconde fois depuis longtemps. Cubelios! Fais-moi signe! Dis moi où tu es..., continua-t-il désespérément.

Puis vint l'étape de la recherche acharné. Il doutait. Il doutait de le retrouver vivant. Et si c'était le cas, de ne pas le retrouver agonisant, mourant. Chaque rocher bougé, retourné faisait jaillir en lui plus de remord, plus de haine, il ne s'arrêtait même plus pour respirer un coup, souffler et se calmer un peu, voulant comme se noyer dans ses larmes incessantes et la tristesse comme remord qui le subjuguait. Le surnommé Racer avait, avec le temps, eu le temps de venir lui prêter main forte. Le pauvre Cobra s'étouffait dans ses sanglots, il devait toutefois accepter la vérité, celle-ci même qu'Il avait accepter depuis le début, depuis son engagement avec Cubelios, depuis qu'il l'avait adopté; la mort frappe toujours, et souvent lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins.

-Non pas tout de suite... pas maintenant... pourquoi! Cubelios!, cria Cobra en s'effondrant sur ses genoux, braillant et pleurant comme jamais auparavant, n'ayant même plus la force de soulever quoi que ce soit.

-Viens Cobra, il faut y aller, dit Racer à son compagnon, celui-ci n'étant apparemment pas du même avis que lui.

-Non! Je... je veux le revoir... je veux le retrouver...s'il-te-plaît je...-

-Cobra ressaisis-toi, coupa Racer en l'agrippant tout en le secouant un peu. Tu avais beau l'aimer comme un fou, ça n'a toujours été qu'un serpent! Eh puis..., enchaîna-t-il avec plus de calme,... tu lui as tout donné; une belle vie, de la nourriture, de quoi boire, de l'amour et surtout un bon ami. Elle n'aurait jamais trouver meilleur maître cette bête là. Il devait être à la fin de sa vie aussi, ça faisait quand même vachement longtemps que tu l'avais.

Racer respira un bon coup avant de continuer alors que Cobra le regardait larmes aux yeux, un peu surpris de recevoir ce genre de discourt de la part de son confrère. Il accepta la main tendu de Racer alors que celui-ci reprenait :

-Il ne faut jamais trop s'en faire avec ce genre de chose tu sais... tu t'en achèteras un autre, ce ne sera jamais le même, mais ça t'aiderait peut-être à récupérer un peu. La dernière chose que tu peux faire pour lui, c'est de lui dire au revoir et d'arrêter de te faire toute la peine du monde pour lui. Non mais regarde toi à pleurer comme une chochotte! Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas tout ça. Respire un coup, la vie continue!, termina Racer en donnant une claque d'encouragement dans le dos de Cobra tout en allant chercher les autres. Entre nous, tu devrais quand même essayer de te trouver une jolie fille plutôt qu'un autre serpent, on sait jamais!, dit-il en disparaissant dans le lever de soleil qui fleurissait au loin dans le tableau noir de la nuit, lui procurant quelques couleurs.

Il fallu environs 5 minutes à Cobra pour quitter les lieux sans se retourner, essayant de formuler son éternel au revoir.


	2. Un premier accrochage

Alors premièrement, rien ne m'appartiens, même pas Cobra *va pleurer dans un coin *

Merci en fait de lire ce deuxième chapitre de « Envenimement », je vais aussi copié mimisikus et répondre à vos reviews directement sur les chapitres un peu comme ici, à moins de préciser que vous ne désirez pas que la réponse et que la review s'y affiche.

_**Reviews :**_

_**Mira-chan14 dit : **__Oh chouette ! Une fiction sur eux ! c'est ce que j'attendais depuis un moment, mais moi j'avais pas d'idée pour en écrire. Magnifique, on ressent bien les émotions de Cobra, j'ai hâte de lire la suite ! A très bientôt et bonne continuation :) _

_**L'Auteur répond :**_ _Haha moi aussi j'ai attendu, tellement que j'ai fini par en écrire une! Je me sens toute fière d'avoir la première fic Kinabra en français * sa tête enfle* Eh puis bien merci pour le compliments * rougit* Je poste dès que je peux!_

_**Gaeriel69 dit : **__Je fais un tour ici après avoir vu les derniers épisodes de l'animé, ayant bien envie de lire une fanfic sur eux sans trop espoir... Et surprise, je_ _tombe sur ta fanfic en premier ! :D_ _Bref, j'ai été ravie par ce premier chapitre, je trouve ces deux là mignons_ _et leur histoire intéressante, j'ai hâte de lire la suite_  
_**L'Auteur répond :**__Je suis bien contente de voir que ce premier petit chapitre soit-il, t'ait plu ^^  
Bien sûr ce n'est que le commencent ! mwahaha _

_**Mimisikus**__** dit :**__T'as presque réussi à me faire pleurer TT ! Tu retranscris très bien les sentiments de Cobra ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite :D (depuis le temps que j'attends une fic sur ce pairing, je commençais à désespérer x) )  
Kissu !_  
_**L'Auteur répond : **__Waaaa j'ai presque fait pleurer la grande Mimisikus!:O Tellement d'honneur! Et merci infiniement! ( je cherchais aussi désespérément... je vous sauve là hein? XD)_

_**AlonoraSnake dit : **__Moi qui pensais ne jamais trouver de fiction française sur les Oracion Seis (et particulièrement sur Cobra qui est mon personnage préféré) j'ai été agréablement surprise de tomber sur ton histoire. En plus d'être très bien écrite, ce qui donne vraiment envie de la lire, tu retranscris très bien les sentiments que ressent Cobra suite à la perte de Cubelios. Le pauvre, dire qu'il a été séparé de son meilleur ami si brutalement, il n'a vraiment pas de chance  
J'espère avoir l'occasion de vite lire la suite  
Bonne continuation :)  
__**L'Auteur répond : **__ Moi aussi je cherchais comme une folle pour Oracion Seis... et Cobra XD J'en ai trouver des intéressantes en anglais... des one shot cependant et rien de Hentai... déception. Mwaahhh merci, tout le monde me dit que je retranscrit bien, suffit de prendre le temps de s'incrustrer dans le personnage...;). Mon dieu pauvre Cobra... personne n'y a penser plus que ca, mais il devait avoir le cœur crever ( preuve, il parle encore de lui dans le « Time of Arc » AKA « Oracions Seis Reborn ».)  
Merci encore, j'espère ne pas te décevoir!_

_**Spherebleue dit : **__T'as failli me faire pleurer tu sais, ça fait un sacré moment que je cherche une fic comme ça, j'ai failli abandonné :o .  
Continue, c'est super bien fait :) .  
__**L'Auteur répond : **__Doux seigneur mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour presque faire pleurer tout le monde comme ça? N'abandonne jamais en passant! Et merci, compte sur moi!_

_**Himano dit : **__J__e cherchais désespérément une fic sur ce couple et pouf, voilà que je tombe sur celle là. Un super début qui m'a pas mal émue._  
_**L'Auteur répond :**_ _Contente que tu sois tomber sur celle-ci! Et merci beaucoup!_

_**Guest dit :**_ _Un super début de fic, bien écrit. Les émotions des personnages sont bien retranscrites et Cobra est très touchant.  
Je cherchais désespéremment une fic en français sur ce couple et je suis contente d' etre tombé sur la tienne :)  
Je suis impatiente de voir la suite :p  
__**L'Auteur répond: **__Merci bien! Ça fait du bien d'avoir des commentaires positifs comme celui-ci ^^ Au fait, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir chercher! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^_

_Un premier accrochage_

C'était un très beau matin d'été, le soleil rayonnait et les oiseaux chantait, tout était calme et paisible, une belle journée s'annonçait. En dehors d'un petit moulin, une jeune femme accrochait des vêtements sur une corde, désirant laisser sécher ceux-ci en cette belle matinée. Cela faisait environs 6 ou 7 ans qu'elle travaillait pour Fairy Tail, habituée de la guilde et employée, elle était rapidement devenue la femme à tout faire.

Elle se mise sur la pointe des pieds afin d'essayer de replacer un plis encré dans un morceau de tissu qu'elle avait posé sur la corde dans le but de l'accrocher, puis perdit l'équilibre et chuta. Cependant, elle ne toucha jamais le sol, rattraper par un membre de la guilde passant par là.

-Fait attention Kinana, il ne faudrait pas que tu te blesses, je ne crois pas que l'on pourrais tenir longtemps sans ton aide, rit Macao en aidant la surnommé Kinana à se remettre bien sur ses pieds.

Macao était un membre de la guilde Fairy Tail qui, après un malheureux incident, avait perdu beaucoup d'effectifs auprès de la ville et avait été remplacé par une autre du nom de Twilight Ogre. Il avait les cheveux mauves, un peu pâlis par l'âge et une moustache un peu à la Adolf Hitler. Il était devenu le nouveau maître de la guilde après la disparition du précédent. Il était aussi père d'un jeune garçon du nom de Roméo. Leurs magies s'apparentent, ils utilisaient tout les deux la magie des flammes, quoiqu'un peu spéciale.

-Au fait Kinana, ça te chicoterait d'aller chercher un paquet pour moi à la malle? J'aimerais bien y aller moi-même mais je suis occupé toute la journée et ça m'arrangerais bien, demanda Wakaba en sortant par la même porte que celle que Macao avait emprunté quelques instants auparavant.

Wakaba était l'éternel rival de Macao. Il avait les cheveux d'un brun éclaircie par l'âge et arborait une courte barbe. Fidèle à lui-même, il avait toujours un cigare au bec.

-Ne lui demande pas de faire tes commissions à ta place voyons!, reprocha Macao à Wakaba, elle a peut-être quelque chose de plus important à faire tu ne crois pas?

-Oh comme étendre les vêtements que tu pourrais étendre toi-même peut-être?

-Les... les garçons... je vous en pris..., dit Kinana essayant de calmer les deux rivaux, ce qui marcha à merveille; ces deux-là ne résistait jamais aux jolies femmes. Ça ne me dérange pas vous savez, justement je devais sortir allez chercher la livraison mensuelle de la guilde, je passerai chercher tes choses en même temps Wakaba.

-Merci Kinana, ce que je ne ferais pas sans toi!

-Non Wakaba, ce que l'ON ne ferait pas sans elle, répondit Macao en souriant bêtement.

Au moins les deux garçons étaient d'accord sur ce point. Kinana sourit à son tour et finit d'étendre les vêtements encore humides sur la corde pour ensuite sortir faire ces fameuses commissions. Même si la guilde primaire n'était plus Fairy Tail, Magnolia se portait tout de même bien. La jeune fille marcha dans la rue tranquillement, sans se presser, elle voulait profiter un peu d'un moment de répit. C'est donc sur des pas légers et enjoués qu'elle se rendit à la malle et ramassa le fameux paquet de Wakaba avant de continuer sa route.

Kinana entra ensuite furtivement dans un magasin pour demander l'heure tout en s'excusant de le faire; elle avait bêtement oublié de le faire avant de sortir faire les courses. La réponse la satisfit et remerciant gentiment le marchand, elle sortit reprenant sa route. Elle avait environs 1h d'avance sur l'horaire de livraison de la guilde ce qui lui permettait de se détendre un peu. Tout en pensant à comment elle allait dépenser ce laps de temps, elle fouilla dans sa petite sacoche et vérifia combien de joyaux elle avait sur elle. Toujours satisfaite de la réponse, son regard gourmand parcourut en vitesse la petite rue marchande dans laquelle elle était et s'arrêta sur un joli café. D'un pas encore plus léger et serein, elle s'y dirigea et y entra. Après un bref coup d'œil, préférant la terrasse, elle alla s'installer confortablement dehors et commanda un petit chocolat chaud n'ayant jamais vraiment aimé le café. Les minutes qui suivirent se résumèrent pour elle à perdre son regard dans la foule passante de Magnolia et penser.

«Laisse-moi...entendre ta voix...»

Mais pourquoi? Qui? Kinana se passa lentement une main sur le visage puis massa doucement ses tempes, de tels resurgissements de souvenirs avait le don de lui donner de sacré maux de tête. Elle s'obligea à regarder ailleurs et à penser à autre chose mais toujours cette voix s'intensifiait et revenait, incessante. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle allait finir la journée avec une bonne migraine pour sûre. Ses soupirs devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, ses maux commençaient à alarmer certaines personnes. Le remarquant rapidement, la malade s'obligea à sourire et endurer son mal.

Le temps passa.

Son mal de tête s'en allait lentement et les mots de ses souvenirs furent remplacer par un air qu'elle connaissait bien.

«...Seasons are changing and waves are crashing...and stars are falling all for us...days grow longer and nights grow shorter...i can show you, I'll be the one...»

Les yeux fermés, ses lèvres chantaient ce petit bout de chanson sans sa voix mais avec son cœur. Bizarrement ce n'était que ce bout de la fameuse chanson dont elle se souvenait vraiment puis, toujours parlant de son cœur, celui-ci se mit à s'emballer pour un rien.

«...ta voix... laisse-moi... entendre... ta voix...»

Les prochains moments passèrent si vite qu'elle ne se souvint même plus pourquoi elle avait fait tout cela. Avec hâte, elle se leva de sa chaise où elle avait été si confortablement assise et sorti du café en quatrième vitesse , payant rapidement au passage. Une fois tout cela fait, ses jambes se mirent à marcher vite, de plus en plus vite puis elle se mise incompréhensiblement à courir, son cœur le lui ordonnait et il semblait justement qu'il allait éclater. En état de panique et avec un nouveau mal de tête lui martelant les tempes, elle courait maintenant dans les rues de Magnolia. Dans quel but? Elle ne le savait pas. Pour allez où? Elle ne savait pas plus, elle irait où ses jambes allaient la porter. Se sentant perdu et en panique, la jeune femme ferma obstinément les yeux et inévitablement, il ne prit pas quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne renverse quelqu'un, trébuchant au même moment avec cette dite personne.

Tremblante, elle prit tout de même la peine de relever la tête pour voir qui elle venait de faire tomber et pour s'excuser. Cependant quand elle vint pour se relever et aider sa victime, ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, maintenant paralysées par une peur qui grandissait maintenant dans son ventre. Le souffle court, elle essaya de se calmer.

-Ça euh... va?, demanda sa dite victime gênée et incertaine, regardant angoissée la foule de curieux qui commençait à s'amasser autour d'eux.

Puis l'inconnu saisi la jeune femme par le bras et l'aida à se relever maladroitement et un peu brusquement. Toujours un peu confuse, Kinana resta stable sur ses pieds et regarda lentement la fameuse personne qu'elle avait renversé.

Il avait les cheveux d'un rouge vin très foncé avec de légères teintes de bruns. Son toupet retombait en trois mèches sur son visage et il avait de drôles de favoris de chaque coté du visage. Kinana remarqua aussi qu'il avait un joli petit nez peu pointu. Ses yeux d'un mauve pénétrant la regardaient quasi-menaçants. Elle se demande aussi comment il avait eu cette cicatrice sur son œil droit qui l'obligeait à fermer celui-ci. Il avait aussi de mignonne petites oreilles pointu, ce qui lui donnait un air fantaisiste, faisant un peu penser à un elfe.

-Je suis désolée je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et...

-Eh bien moi non plus, soupira l'individu, visiblement agacé.

Au comble du malheur du brun, la mauve perdit le contrôle de ses jambes et lui tomba dans les bras littéralement. Il jura un coup et dit à voix haute qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle, que ce n'était rien de grave et alla même jusqu'à inventer une crise d'hypoglycémie. Sur ce il la prit dans ses bras tout en refusant l'aide qui lui était offert et commença à marcher et se rendit jusqu'à un coin plus sombre puis soupira lourdement; il n'aimait décidément pas faire tout ça.

-C'est une crise de quoi ton truc?, lui demanda sèchement le brun.

-Hyp...Hypoglycémie, mentit Kinana, lui faisant croire qu'il avait vu juste tout à l'heure.

-Et je peux y faire quoi? Vite je suis un peu... pressé.

-Il... il y a un café pas loin...

Sans un mot, il repartit brusquement et prit le chemin du même café qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Elle fit alors son entrée la plus remarquée de sa vie, il faut dire que ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours quelqu'un qui entre dans un café en clamant que quelqu'un faisait une crise d'hypoglycémie. Drôlement, on l'installa à la même table qu'elle avait emprunté la première fois et on lui servit un autre chocolat chaud.

Il prit quelques gorgées et quelques instants à Kinana pour reprendre plein contrôle d'elle même. Le mystérieux garçon s'était assis devant elle et la fixait d'un regard agacé et ennuyé.

-Mer...Merci, dit simplement Kinana, gênée, tout en plongeant son regard dans son deuxième chocolat chaud de la journée

-Pas de quoi...

…

…

…

Un ange passa. (Angel?)

Visiblement consciente de l'ennui et de l'agacement de son pseudo-sauveur, l'air ambiant sembla encore plus lourd, écrasé par un visible malaise.

-Je crois être correcte maintenant... je me sens déjà mieux, merci... je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que cela., avança Kinana

Pendant qu'elle parlait, l'inconnu s'était levé et commençait déjà à prendre la porte du café. Pour toute réponse, il fit simplement un signe de main et parti aussi platement qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tout cela laissa un froid et Kinana finit sa tasse avant de remercier et s'excuser auprès des employés et du gérant du restaurant puis quand elle vint pour payer sa deuxième tasse, le gérant lui annonça alors que le garçon qui était avec elle avait payé pour elle avant de quitter. Maintenant gênée, la jeune fille quitta une seconde fois le café et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où elle alla chercher le ravitaillement de la guilde.

…/...

-C'est au moins la seconde fois que tu me désobéit ce mois-ci Cobra, il est d'ailleurs inutile de t'annoncer que tu me déçois beaucoup, j'imagine que tu l'as déjà entendu.

-Oui Brain je sais, soupira le brun.

Puis un moment passa, Cobra regardait le renommé Brain d'un air dubitatif tout en écoutant ses pensés. La personne devant lui portait maintenant le nom de code Brain, volé à leurs défunt « père ». Son ancien nom de code était en fait Midnight. Le garçon était devenu le nouveau chef de Oracion Seis ( étant une guilde noir et illégal pour les non-avisés) et avait repris le flambeau, allant même jusqu'à changer son «nom». Le chef avait les cheveux noir et drus, qu'il avait laissé pousser avec les années, avait maintenant engloutit ses petites pointes anciennement blanches. Il avait par exemple gardé sa mèche tressé qu'il avait aussi changé de côté ( avant la défaite de la guilde, il avait l'habitude de la porté du côté gauche de son visage alors que maintenant il la portait du côté droit). Aussi inévitablement, lorsqu'il pensait ou juste par habitude, il jouait avec cette fameuse mèche tressée.

Lorsque le supérieur d'Oracion Seis ouvrit ses lèvres noires soit dit en passant, Cobra le prit de court et répondit avant même que la question ne soit posé.

-Je cherchais Cubelios... je n'avais aucune intention d'attaquer une guilde officielle ou faire quelque chose de «stupide» sans te prévenir. D'ailleurs, tu remercieras Racer à ma place de m'avoir dénoncé, finit le brun sur un ton neutre.

-Il n'a fait que son devoir Cobra, alors que toi tu t'amuses à faillir au tiens.( Midnight se passa la main sur sa figure, exaspéré) Peu importe, qu'à tu vus ou fais pour mettre en danger le secret que Oracion Seis était toujours là?

Ah, Racer avait aussi tout vu. C'était dommage que Cobra n'ait pas entendu celui-là avant parce qu'il lui aurait peut-être fait comprendre qu'il devait apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires mmhh... Le brun soupira encore et répondit le plus calmement possible.

-Je me promenais tranquillement dans les rues de Magnolia quand une fille bizarre m'a renverser. Elle était en crise d'hypoglycémie ou quelque chose du genre, pour pas attiré l'attention j'ai juste fait ce que toute personne pourvu d'humanité aurait fait -c'était forçant et laborieux comme pas possible-; je l'ai traîné jusqu'à un café, attendu qu'elle ait mieux, payé son maudit chocolat et sortit pour revenir ici. Jamais le secret d'Oracion Seis a été compromis, fini Cobra.

Midnight sembla satisfait de la réponse, pensant que ça aurait pu être pire et qu'il aurai peut-être à penser au sors de la folle qui aurait pu compromettre les fameux secrets, puis tourna des talons et s'en alla.

…/...

-Quooiiii? Cobra se serait fait violé par une folle dans la rue!?

-Apparemment, répondit Erigor à Angel.

-C'est pas tout à fait comment ça s'est passé..., commença Cobra désespéré que cette anecdote ait apparemment été aussi loin.

-De l'amour?, dit Jackport en faisant tourné sa roulette sur son ventre qui arrêta sur trois cœurs.

-Ah non! Pas aussi loin, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule bon sang!, s'exclama le sujet principal de la conversation.

-Qui aurait cru que ce serait en fait Cobra qui perdrait sa virginité en premier entre nous, dit la surnommé Angel.

-Oh arrête Angel, tout le monde sait que le pauvre a déjà eu des problèmes de zoophilie et qu'il l'a perdu depuis longtemps avec...

-Tu finis ta phrase et je te tue!, s'enragea Cobra tout en agrippant Racer par le collet.

-Arrête, il disait ça pour rigoler... on le fait tous depuis tout à l'heure de tout fa-...

-Eh bien moi, je suis loin de les trouver drôle vos stupide blagues, dit Cobra en lâchant son coéquipier et en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte.

Un long silence s'installa, gros malaise général.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de te la fermer, soupira Midnight tout en s'en allant, évitant le malaise.

…/...

Aussitôt la porte refermer, Cobra se laissa tomber sur son lit, prenant son coussin dans ses bras et le serrant contre lui, des larmes perlant sur le bord de ses yeux. Pourquoi grâce il avait rencontrer cette stupide fille qui lui faisait maintenant tant rappeler Cubelios à cause de Racer? Cobra se rappela vaguement de son visage, de ses cheveux mauve et de ses yeux verts. Elle avait un belle robe verte et blanche qui faisait bien ressortir sa poitrine.

Son regard... le vert de son regard.

Il aurait très bien pu passé sur ce qui s'était passé dans la rue, ça aurait été facile si elle n'avait pas eu ces yeux.

Il se donna un coup d'oreiller sur la tête, assez violemment pour lui donné un mal de crâne. Ce n'était qu'une folle hypoglycémique qui l'avait accrocher et rien de plus, son esprit déraillait complètement. D'où voyait-t-il Cubelios? Celui-ci lui manquai beaucoup trop d'ailleurs... il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être continuer ses recherches plus tard et plus en profondeur... Cela faisait environs 6ans déjà qu'il le cherchait...Mais résigné il ne voulait pas abandonné, il le retrouverait coûte que coûte.

Se callant un peu plus dans son oreiller, il commença à se perdre dans ses pensées. Son obsession pour Cubelios était-t-elle futile? Et si il était juste mort dans les débris du Nirvana? Devait-il vraiment se faire à cette idée?

Non, renoncé était pour les lâche, et jamais il ne l'avais été. Son serpent comptait sur lui! Et pourtant... pourquoi doutait-il? Il avait peut-être toujours douté... mais il n'avait peut-être jamais voulu l'admettre... il se battait contre le destin mais si ça pouvait lui redonner son serpent. Pourquoi encore avait-il recommencer à le chercher ces derniers temps?

…/...FLASHBACK.../...

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne?

Un soupir et un regard rivé vers le plancher répondit à la question. Rien, toujours rien. Mais il ne devait pas abandonné, pas alors que son serpent en attendait tant de lui. Cobra ferma les yeux un moment, le temps de remettre son esprit en ordre puis tout en les ouvrant répondit à Racer.

-Ça euh... avance ouais... Ce ne devrait plus être long, qu'une question de temps...,Disait-il alors que son expression racontait une toute autre histoire.

-Eh, cette bestiole à survécu à la tour du paradis, ne me dit pas que tu doutes qu'il ait passé au travers de cette grosse pieuvre de Nirvana?

Les sourcils de Cobra s'arquèrent légèrement vers le haut, visiblement touché par ce que son ami venait de dire. Décidément, Racer était quand même un chouette ami, même si il ne voulait pas vraiment l'avoué. Oracion Seis était loin d'être un lycée avec des amis et pleins d'innocence, il ne fallait juste pas trop s'attacher les uns aux autres, le destin étant bien cruel. La perte de Hot-eye en était la preuve. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que Cobra avait fait pour mériter tout ça? Il était entré dans une guilde noire peut-être? Mais il ne voulait pas laisser cette guilde pour une autre, tout ses amis était ici et sa vie lui plaisait bien. Non, il acceptait tout ce qui venait avec la guilde noire. Mais s'il avait été donné qu'ils tombent à être une guilde officielle, cela aurait-il été mieux?

Voyant que Cobra ne disait rien et qu'il avait le regard dans le vague, Racer passa rapidement une main devant le visage de celui-ci.

-Eh... ça va? Tu as l'air perdu.

-Oh euh... non c'est rien, laisse tomber.

Puis notre dompteur de serpent s'en alla avec un petit sourire sur le bord des lèvres, il savait que Racer aussi le considérait comme un bon ami, ça lui suffisait amplement, il en était bien heureux.

Ce fût à peu-près à ce moment que leurs relations se gâta .

.../...AUTRE FLASHBACK MOINS LOINTAIN.../...

Le brun tapait du pied intarissablement, agacé par le comportement de la personne à côté de lui, il avait les bras croisés et le regard mauvais, non mais c'était le problème de l'autre?

De son côté, Racer n'en pouvait plus, agacé lui aussi. Dans les deux cas, le comportement de l'autre leurs causait de sérieux problèmes.

-Ok crache ce que tu as à dire, j'ai pas toute la journée.

-Tiens, on voit que monsieur ne lit dans les pensées que quand ça l'arrange.

-Arrête de faire chier Racer et accouche bordel, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de déconner avec toi...

-Non tu as raison, Cubelios compte pour tellement plus.

-Justement, alors viens-en vite au fait.

Les poings du surnommé Racer se refermèrent avec rage, manquant de les envoyer dans le visage de l'autre. Se rendait-il au moins compte de ce qu'il racontait? Et dire que juste en voyant l'air que Cobra arborait, il savait qu'il se foutait bien de sa gueule, tellement occupé à penser qu'ils n'entendait même plus ce qui se passait tout autour de lui. Toute cette situation ne faisait qu'enrager l'adorateur de vitesse, qui en avait plus que marre de cette situation.

-Je t'emmerde...

-Hein?, répondit Cobra, venant juste de réaliser que l'autre venait de dire quelque chose ( qu'il n'avait pas écouter).

-C'est fini tu sais, arrange toi tout seul à partir de maintenant avec cette foutu bestiole qui est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Surtout, vient pas me brailler dessus quand tu vas t'en rendre compte tout seul, t'es qu'un pauvre con...

-Je vais t'en faire des cons quand je vais la retrouver cette « foutue bestiole »! T'es qu'un pauvre abrutit qui croit en rien comme cette salopperie de guilde de merde! J'te hais espèce de dégénéré de toquard de... GRRR!

Cobra ne finit pas sa phrase n'en voyant pas tellement l'utilité vu que Racer était déjà parti. Tout en grognant, il donna un violent coup dans une grosse roche qui décolla du sol pour aller atterrir plus loin dans un certain vacarme. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de donner un coup pareille dans ce gros cailloux? Il venait de se pulvériser les orteilles et il sautillait maintenant comme un abrutit sur place en lâchant des jurons. C'était de sa faute à lui, à ce Racer si il finissait avec une fracture ou autre truc de ce genre. Eh puis, il pouvait se débrouiller sans lui... comme si il allait lui pleurer dans les bras voyons! Tout en essayant de boiter le moins possible ( dignité à garder) il se dirigea vers la sortie du QG, recommençant à chercher Cubelios.

…/...


	3. La patte dans le sac

_**Reviews :**_

_**Spherebleue**__** dit :**__Suite vraiment sympa, Cobra aurait du exploser Racer, ça lui aurait fait du bien XD ! Le pauvre, si il savait..._

_**L'Auteur répond **_: _Merci! Et oui, Cobra aurait définitivement du le faire, il l'avait bien mérité pardis! U.U_

_Eh oui... mais il n'en sait rien..._

_**AleonoraSnake dit : **__Ah quelle joie, un nouveau chapitre !__  
__Et oui, tout comme moi, toi aussi tu en as trouvé en Anglais ! Dommage que ce couple ne soit pas plus souvent exploités par des français, surtout qu'ils sont mignons ensemble. Et oui en eff__et il a dût avoir le coeur brisé en étant séparé de son meilleur ami__  
__En ce qui concerne le chapitre, j'ai adoré ! Surtout le passage entre Cobra et Kinana. Si seulement il savait qui elle était réellement, je pense qu'il serait resté à ses côtés, il en aur__ait même pleuré je pense (D'ailleurs c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais dans les épisodes, j'ai été déçue par leurs retrouvailles) Malgré son foutu caractère il a quand même accepté d'aider Kinana, ca prouve qu'il a un coeur malgré tout. J'ai adoré aussi les a__llusions zoophile de Racer ! Il est toujours aussi direct lui__  
__Voila un chapitre bien écrit et très agréable à lire ! J'espère avoir l'occasion de bientôt lire la suite_

_**Auteur répond:**__ Lire en anglais j'aime pas trop, en plus je pige pas toujours tout et ca __me gonfle un peu. Ce couple est le meilleur pour mes petits yeux de fangirl x). Oh là là, je lui parlais ( oui je parlais à mon écran erm erm...) et je lui disait d'arrêter de souffrir et d'aller voir Kinana... mais on ne m'écoute jamais! Rah lala..._

_Sinon__ plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup! Il aurait du rester... mais il a pas pu! J'ai aussi été très décue des retrouvailles... non mais Hiro franchement! Il a même couper la r*pe scene! Et ils ont passé quoi, 5 minutes ensemble?! Beurk!_

_Mais oui il a un cœur __notre Cobra! Juste que, il veut pas l'admettre ( et Cubelios y prend toute la place...) Racer est con et direct, pose pas de question ( il est même pire dans ce chapitre-ci à mon avis...)_

_Soon enough pour le nouveau chapitre comme on dit en anglais!;)_

_**Gue**__**st dit **__**: **__Un super chapitre vraiment très agréable à lire :D__  
__La rencontre improbable entre une folle hypoglycémique et un zoophile égocentrique :p __  
__Quel beau couple !__  
__Sinom j'ai juste une question : Cobra peut il entendre les pensées de kinana ? Si ce n'est__ pas le cas ça n'a pas l'air de le surpendre beaucoup.__  
__J'attends vivement la suite ! )_

_**Auteur répond : **__Oh là là j'aime quand on me dit que je suis agréable à lire! x) Merci!_

_Ah là là... la belle et la bête n'est-ce pas? Mais c'est cliché et c'est tout joli__! Prend Gajeel et Levy par exemple! Je les aime bien ceux-là... eh bien c'est un peu pareille! Bien que Cobra soit moins brutte que Gajeel... uhm..._

_Je ne peux cependant pas répondre à ta question, le chapitre le fera de lui-même!_

_Merci! Et vivement de nou__veaux commentaires de ta part ^^_

_La patte dans le sac_

Comme la plupart du temps depuis déjà un moment, la guilde était calme en cette belle soirée. Kinana venait de finir d'animer celle-ci et lavait la vaisselle tout en marmonnant une chanson, la même qui la titillait depuis... elle ne savait plus. Cette sensation de connaître tout en ne le sachant pas la troublait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. Oh dieu qu'elle haïssait cette sensation. Chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de se redécouvrir, son cœur s'emballait et elle était prise de malaise. Heureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne lui arrivait pas à la guilde. Elle ne voulait pas que Macao ou Wakaba s'en fasse trop pour elle. Ils en avaient déjà beaucoup sur le dos, valait mieux ne pas en mettre d'avantage.

-...Nights grow shorter... I can show you, I'll be the one... I will never let you fall... I'll stand up with-...

-Hey Kinana , c'est beau ce que tu fredonnes, c'est une nouvelle composition?

-En fait je... c'est... euh...

-Laisse-la tranquille Wakaba, sale séducteur à la noix! Elle vient d'animer, laisse-la se reposer!

-Nah mais de quoi je me mêle Macao?

...Et c'était repartit. Kinana soupira et pris une nouvelle assiettes et recommença à frotter et ainsi, laver. Elle devait une fière chandelle à Macao, jamais elle n'aurait su quoi répondre à Wakaba quant à la chanson.  
La soirée se continua ainsi et elle finit par fermer la guilde. Du moins, elle était en train de la fermer quand elle entendit un bruit suspect à l'intérieur. Mince, elle avait tout rangé et fermer les lumières...Elle risqua 2 pas à l'intérieur de la guilde pour essayer de mieux voir. Rien. Alors qu'elle repartait vers la porte de sorti arrière, un nouveau bruit retentit.

-Il y a quelqu'un? La guilde est présentement fermée et va ouvrir dans environs 5heures... Alors si vous voulez bien sortir en maintenant que moi je...

Sa phrase fût couper par un resserrement à sa gorge, du à une masse provenant de derrière elle. Bien vite, elle fut accoté contre une certaine surface et elle ne pu plus bouger, celle-ci la retenant. Il ne pris pas longtemps à Kinana pour comprendre que l'on essayait de la kidnapper. Ou du moins, c'est ce que la situation lui laissait à croire.

-Calme-toi petite fée... tu vas simplement me révélé ce que je veux savoir et...

-Jamais! Je ne laisserai jamais les secrets de la guilde être compromis par qui que...arg!

L'étaut autour de sa gorge venait de se resserrer encore plus, laissant seulement un mince filet d'air passer entre ses lèvres. De ses deux mains, elle tenait ce qui semblait être le bras de son agresseur. La tête vers le haut du au bras, elle ne pouvait pas mordre pour se défendre...

-C'est de votre faute si je l'ai perdu alors tu vas me répondre...! Collabore et je te laisserai partir... bien voilà..., continuait l'inconnu en sentant la prise des mains de sa victime se desserrer doucement. Maintenant, répond à ma... OUCH!

… mais elle pouvait toujours lui administrer un bout coup de talon au pied. Surpris, l'agresseur de notre jeune serveuse lâcha sa proie pour se tenir le pied.

-Ah-...non... Bordeeel le même pied en plus... arg!

Toujours dans le noir, Kinana se dirigea avec hâte sur un mur pour chercher l'interrupteur et ainsi, dévoiler son ennemi. Lors de sa petite course, elle sentit des doigts lui effleurer les cheveux, tentant une prise. Il l'avait presque eu, ce n'avait été qu'une question de centimètres. Avec plus de hâte, elle se jetta contre le fameux mur et le fameux interrupteur qu'elle enclencha avec hâte.

Un bras au niveau des yeux les protégé de la lumière le plus possible, il lui pris un peu de temps avant de réhabituer à la luminosité. La première chose qu'elle distingua fût un homme dans la vingtaine sans plus, se tenir sur un seul pied et penché vers l'avant, se frottant les yeux, tentant d'atténuer la douleur.

-Bordel je l'avais pas... entendu venir... merde..!

Pour encore mieux le décrire, l'homme avait les cheveux d'un rouge vin très foncé avec de drôle de favoris et...

-Vous!

L'homme releva la tête et débloqua un de ses yeux d'une de ses mains.

-Toi!...L'hypoglycémique!

…

…

…

…

Ils passèrent un long moment à se dévisager ainsi dans la guilde, à essayer de comprendre l'un comme l'autre leurs présences.

-Je... je suis tellement désolé!, s'excusa la jeune femme tout en rompant le silence. Je n'aurais pas dû frapper trop fort mais... qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez...? Vous... vous m'avez surprise et j'ai paniquer et...

-Nah mais merde! De toute les putains de fée de ce bordel de bâtiment j'ai ABSOLUEMENT du tomber sur toi!... Qui aurait cru qu'elle était une des leurs... son tatoo n'était pas visible... Merde!, dit l'individu, se parlant à lui-même tout en s'en allant, boitillant par ce fait même.

-Je... je n'en ai pas... je ne suis que serveuse... eh! A-attendez! Je peux vous aider peut-être? Et pour votre pied je...

-Je me suis toujours débrouiller seul, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

-Stop!, dit Kinana tout en se mettant dans la route de son ex agresseur. Je veux vous aider comme vous m'avez aidé moi... on oubli ce que vous m'avez fait et je veux bien répondre à vos question et vous soigner.

-Pfff, se moqua-t-il, Je suis certain que tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve ce que je cherche... ceux qui pourait bien le savoir ne sont plus ici de ce que j'ai entendu... mais on ne sait jamais pour les plus agés. Jamais une gamine comme toi pourrait le savoir. Quant à mon pied, il va bien et ne nécessite aucun soin.

-Alors pourquoi boitez-vous?

L'homme soupira.

-Bien mais il n'a pas intérêt à ce que cela prenne trop de temps, dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

D'un air apparemment ravi, la jeune femme l'assit sur un banc de guilde, retira le plus délicatement possible la botte de l'inconnu et s'occupa de son pied doucement.

-Alors, quelle est votre nom?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'affairait à sa tâche.

-Pas de tes affaires.

-Allez voyons!

-Appelez moi... Landon

-Eh bien, enchanté!, dit-elle sur un ton particulièrement heureux pour tout ce qui venait de se passer pendant les 5 dernières minutes, Ouh làlà... ne me dites pas que c'est vraiment moi qui vous ai fait ca!

Landon descendit son regard sur son propre pied endolorit pour contaster l'état encore plus piteux dans lequel il était à présent. Il poussa un lourd soupir.

-Disons seulement que tu as apparemment endommager une vieille blessure, répondit Landon calmement.

Kinana fronça les sourcils, entrant apparemment dans une certaine réflexion. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se releva de sa position assise et gagna ce que Landon aurait deviné d'entrepot. La porte de cette pièce était derrière le comptoir de guilde, là où Kinana devait travailler à temps plein si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Elle ne devait pas faire lourd salaire non-plus... surtout pas à voir l'état dans lequel la stupide guilde de Fairy Tail était. Bien fait pour eux à la fin. Même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour son orgueil et sa vengeance. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Penser à toute ces choses pourrait être dangereuse pour Madame hypoglycémique trop gentille et naïve comme une enfant. Il lui suffisait de trop penser à Cubelios pour perdre les pédales facilement et puis, sans doute que la pauvre ne resisterait même pas à un choc d'ondes sonores... En parlant de la frêle créature, celle-ci revenait avec une trousse de premiers soins.  
Tout se passa dans le silence. Ou du moins presque. Kinana devait avoir oublié à qui elle posait le bandages parce qu'elle se mise à fredonner un air. Le surnommé Landon ignora la chanson improvisé et se mit à penser un peu... puis une vérité vint le choqué. Pourquoi n'entendait-il pas clairement les pensés de la servante? Elle lui avait menti? Elle n'était pas qu'une servant ordinaire? Toute sorte d'hypothèse vinrent se bousculer dans sa tête. Avait-il été le plus naïf des deux en se laissant prendre par son beau rôle d'innocente? S'il fallait la compter comme une ennmie alors...

La jeune femme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du bourgogne.

-Je viens de finir le bandages... évidemment je vous demanderais de bouger le moins possible... aussi je voulais savoir comment je pourrais vous...

Tout en parlant, Kinana avait fait mine de se lever mais la main du garçon vint attraper son bras et stoppa ainsi son mouvement. Inquiète, elle replongea son regard dans celui de sa victime et y découvrit un océan de question et de mauvaises intentions. Un regard froid et cruel. Prise de court, la jeune femme vint pour avoir un mouvement de recul mais Landon l'en empêcha et approcha son visage du siens, menaçant.

-Qui es-tu, lui jetta froidement l'homme, ne lâchant pas son regard.

-Je... enfin je vous l'ai dit... à moins que j'ai bêtement oublié de me présenté? … Je suis Kinana et je suis serveuse à Fairy Tail...

-Que serveuse?

Il était méfiant, nerveux. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal?

-Je... oui... j'ai bien essayer d'apprendre la magie -le _Take Over _pour être plus exacte- mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de succès... Est-ce... je vous ai fait mal?

La pression sur le bras de la serveuse s'ammoindrit et Landon finit par la lâcher. Il avait refermer les yeux et semblait considéré tout les mots de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Elle était innocente... comme une enfant dans un corps de femme d'âge mûre... Bien sûr qu'elle lui avait fait mal! Tout le processus de nettoyage d'une blessure ouverte ou d'une éraflure était douloureux, infimement mais quand on relit la question, ça se comprend. Il faut aussi préciser le coup d'enfer qu'elle lui avait administrer pour lui faire mal à ce point. Elle avait bien frapper la garce.

Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il avait toujours de la misère à la lire. Il avait beau se concentrer, que des images flou, des sons toujours aussi imprécis. Rien de solide, aucune phrase cohérente ou concrète. Cette considération fit frémir Landon. De peur? De plaisir? Il ne savait plus trop. Fatigué et blessé, il jugea qu'il avait tout le chemin du retour pour y penser correctement et repasser de long en large la scène et les informations.

Tout en pensant il remit sa botte tout en faisant attention à son pied ainsi que le bandage et se remit debout, comme neuf... ou presque. Lentement mais sûrement, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie sans demander son reste. Trop de choses à penser, à considéré... pas de temps à perdre...

-A-Attendez!, intervint Kinana.

Cette action fit tourner la tête du jeune homme tout en le faisant stopper. Quoi encore?

Voyant qu'elle avait son attention, la serveuse fit vite.

-Vous ne vouliez pas que je réponde à une question quelconque?

-Tsk... laisse-tomber jeune fille, ça ne sert à rien.

-J'insiste!

Bon alors, elle insistait, et quoi encore?

-C'est pas important, cracha Landon.

-Moi je crois que ce devait l'être pour vous si vous étiez prêt à m'enlever et me faire du mal pour avoir votre réponse..., répondit Kinana du tac au tac.

C'était simple, elle ne lâcherait pas. Ce genre de personnes trop généreuses était du genre tenace, surtout quand ils y tenaient vraiment. C'était peine perdu de s'obstiner plus longtemps. Continuer son chemin sans lui répondre aurait sûrement été une bonne idée. Une très bonne même. Certainement meilleur que ce qu'il fit. Continuant sa route, il ne répondit qu'à moitié.

-Et disons que je n'ai pas la tête à ça? Je règlerai le tout une autre fois, je repasserai et nous verrons là, promis malencontreusement Landon.

La phrase sembla satisfaire Kinana qui n'insista pas. Il ne comprit cependant jamais pourquoi il avait répondu et promis aussi stupidement.

* * *

Tout la salle l'écoutait attentivement et buvait ses paroles. Certains avaient le sourire aux lèvres comme d'autre s'empêchait de pouffer de rire. L'orateur lui même ne se pouvait plus des paroles qu'il allait prononcer...

-Et là il a dit... appele-moi.. Landon!, dit Racer en éclatant de rire comme tout son public. Même Midnight esquissa un sourire à cette ridicule blague qu'était l'histoire.

La salle eut le temps de rire un coup et certains de reprendre leurs souffle juste à temps pour avoir l'air un minimum sérieux quand Cobra entra dans la pièce. Les portes de la guilde venaient de s'ouvrir sur le sujet même de l'hilarité précédente. D'un pas quelque peu boiteux, le dragon slayer se dirigea vers une pièce et y entra avant de refermer la porte violemment. Aussitôt parti, Angel et d'autres repartait un rire le plus étouffé possible.

-Non mais le con! Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas! Comment a-t-il pu recroiser la même idiote au même endroit comme ca!?, ria Angel.

-Et alors?, redemanda Jackpot en ricanant.

-Eh bien c'est tout... il est reparti après lui avoir parlé un peu. Très peu, termina Racer.

L'humour de la salle baissa rapidement et la plupart des membres rentrèrent se coucher. Racer devait avouer qu'il était assez fier de son coup. Il le ridiculisait et s'arrangeait pour l'enfoncer le plus possible dans la merde. C'était jusqu'au cou, et peut-être plus qu'il visait. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien raconté de l'escapade à Fairy Tail et de la vrai conversation. Non, tout son amusement se serait envolé bien trop vite pour pouvoir le savourer pleinement sans parler que Midnight aurait coupé court à la liberté du bourgogne... ce qui n'aurait pas été suffisant. Tout en se couchant sans son lit, il se mit à penser toutes les bêtises que sa victimes pourrait faire ou encore les conséquences monstrueuses du maitre de guide. Vraiment, et il le sentait, ça allait être super.

* * *

Comme s'il ne les avait pas entendus. Il entendait tout... TOUT. Partant des fous rires aux réflexions stupides des autres. Cobra ne savait simplement pas comment réagir devant tout ca -et était franchement trop exténué pour-. En une soirée, il avait tout foiré. Il avait foiré à retrouver Cubelios, foiré à enlever un membre de Fairy Tail, foiré à faire parler celui-ci... il n'avait pas entendu Racer, n'était pas plus avancé dans ses recherches pour son ami et le pire... il avait promis quelque chose de ri-di-cule. Comment pouvait-il être aussi nul?

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et pris son oreiller qu'il mis sous lui avant de battre des pieds, pour aucune raison apparente, dans le vide. Le stresse était une mauvaise chose, très mauvaise.

Il devait tout d'abord réfléchir... l'imbécile trop rapide n'avait visiblement rien à foutre de ses soirées...ni de ses journées. Ca allait être salement dur de le coincé et l'empêcher de le suivre. Parce que, malgré son refus, il allait devoir revoir Kinana. Bordel que c'était compliqué! Il n'avait qu'à ne pas respecter ses engagements et ne pas y aller. Ignorer la serveuse était la solution la plus intelligente. Oui, il le ferait.

Libéré de ce dilemme et de ce problèmes, Cobra lâcha un soupir et se changea pour ensuite se coucher correctement dans son lit et s'habriller de ses couvertures. Un léger sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres, Landon... nan mais il pouvait être bête des fois...

* * *

Vouala! Le troisième chapitre de cet fic est sorti!

Ceci est la toute première vraie et bonne interaction entre Cobra et Kinana!

Me demandez pas pourquoi Landon... je trouvais que ca faisait joli! Eh puis... je garde son nom pour plus tard kukuku * w *

Merci pour vos Reviews les amis! Vous m'encourager vraiment ^^


	4. Rencontre empoisonnée

_Alors dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup d'opinion partagées, certains ont adoré le coup de Kinana comme d'autre l'ont trouvé illogique ( je rappelle que Cobra a de la misère à se connecter à la fréquence Kinana...)_

_Enfin, merci de vos reviews! Je prends toujours idées et commentaire, n'hésiter pas à me corriger et à rédiger vos petites appréciations, peut-être sans le pouvoir, je vais essayer de faire plaisir à un max de personnes._

**Reviews :**

Spherebleue_** dit : **__Landon...Ça me fait penser à professeur Layton ...Bref, chapitre sympa, bien que bon, Cobra qui se fait avoir comme ça, c'est un peu gros je trouve XD ! On va d__ire qu'il était troublé :3_

_**L'Auteur répond : **__Bah techniquement s'il ne l'a pas entendu venir... au fait, c'est qui Layton?_

_Merci en passant:3_

_**Guest dit :**_ _Encore un super chapitre comme les deux précédents !__  
__Tu es toujours aussi agréable à lire :D__  
__La relat__ion cobra kinana se précise et le coup de pied était juste magnifique __  
__Sinom comme tout le monde j'ai vraiment était déçu par l'anime ils ont baclés leur retrouvaille :(__  
__Racer est à baffer : est il juste c*n ou alors s'est il simplement senti délaissé lors__ des recherches pour trouver cubelios ?__  
__Vivement la suite est la prochaine rencontre entre ce joli couple.__  
__Je suis d'accord avec toi le couple Gajeel Leby c'est la petite fée toute mignone et la brute débile : trop classe !_

_**L'Auteur répond :**__ Merci, c'est g__entil:3_

_Oui! Enfin une première discussion! Et devine quoi! Il va y en avoir d'autre:3 Je te gache le punch là hein? XD Et je sais, je m'étais dit aussi que celui-là allait être bien XD_

_Je sais! Il n'y a pas une personne qui soit pleinement satisfait de ce__t échange! Oh lala..._

_Oh que oui! Et je lui en donnerais bien une moi! Je vais essayer de le calmer un peu, il va préparer quelque chose de plus gros... Au fait oui c'est de la jalousie, je devrais clarifier ça un peu un jour..._

_Vive Levy Gajeel! Ah lala..__. et merci! Vivement de nouveaux reviews de ta part ^^_

_**Mira-chan14**__** dit : **__J'ai loupé tes deux derniers chapitres mais je rattrappe mon retard ! Franchement jadore toujours autant ! Surtout qu__e l'anime m'a déçu au niveau de ce couple. Ta fiction ne me déçoit pas quant à elle ;) J'en suis accro et surtout aux moments Cobra/Kinana ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite !_

_**L'Auteur répond : **__Allez c'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant non? x) Merci de continue__r de me suivre, je désespérais un peu, ayant peur d'avoir perdu trop de lecteurs D' :_

_Trop heureuse de ne pas te décevoir! Mon dieu déjà accro?! Ouh la, je vais créé des monstres XD_

_Tu attendais ta prochaine dose avec impatience? Eh bien là voici ^^_

_Merci __encore!_

_Rencontre empoisonnée_

C'était un beau matin. Le soleil rayonnait et les oiseaux hurlaient.

-Nah mais vous pouvez pas arrêter de pillaller?!, s'énerva un certain brun visiblement sur les nerfs ce matin-là. Z'êtes énervant à la fin bordel!

Rien qu'au commentaire, les oiseaux déguerpirent chanter leurs mélodies ailleurs. Bien, une bonne chose de faite. Cobra continua de trainer les pieds alors qu'il se rendait... à Fairy Tail. Juste à y penser, il fit une grimace, sortant la langue de dégout. Ce qu'il était idiot!

Depuis une semaine, il refoulait la promesse faite à la... la folle hypoglycémique et là, du jour au lendemain, il brisait tout ses efforts de conscience pour aller la voir gaiement.

Gaiement.

Bon, non pas tant que ça. Si Brain II lui mettait la main dessus, il pouvait tout de suite faire ses prières. Eh puis, il avait tout de même pas les bras croisés derrière la tête en train de siffloter une mélodie enjôleuse tout en faisant de grands pas d'un air déterminer et complètement typique « gentil serein et innocent » Non, il était méchant et aimait tuer... Voilà ce qu'il était.

De toute manière, il suffisait à penser à la tâche ingratte que Midnight avait été obligé d'assigner, aux caprices d'Angel, pour être content de ne plus être à la guilde. Vraiment, les bruits d'aspirateur, de l'eau sur le plancher, la mope et le plumeau, ce n'était pas ses sons préféré. Quant à ça, il préférait se faire casser les oreilles par ces bruyants de piaffes tout en faisant une bêtise-soit allé à Fairy Tail parler à Kinana-.

Plus il voyait le moulin approcher, plus sa gorge se serrait et que son cœur s'emballait. S'il se faisait repéré, qu'allait-il devenir? Déjà qu'il avait échappé une fois au conseil, cette fois si ils avaient la chance de remettre la main sur un membre d'Oracion seis, il n'y aurait pas de cartier. Il devrait tuer tout le monde.

Ça aurait quand même été sacrément pas de bol. Par prudence, le bourgogne alla se ranger près de a guilde et tendit l'oreille sur les bruits à l'intérieur.

Rien. Ou presque du moins.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les portes de Fairy Tail.

Toute la salle se retourna soit : une jeune fille aux cheveux mauves orné d'un bandeau rouge attaché en boucle sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle portait un tissu rouge comme une cape et arborait une robe d'un bleu très foncé, attaché bizarrement d'une ceinture en plein centre. Ensuite il y avait une femme d'âge plus mûre aux cheveux vert et coupé carré. Celle-ci ne portait qu'un haut de bikini et une jupe brune sans oublier un chapeau de cow-boy rouge. Sur elle avait une petite fille. La dernière et non la moindre était Kinana, portant les mêmes habits qu'à son habitude.

-Landon! S'exclama la jeune serveuse qui se dépêcha de déposer son verre sur le comptoir et aller voir le nouvel entré.

Toutes antennes déployé, le bruit du verre de Kinana contre le comptoir fit un bruit assourdissant mais cela ne le déconcentra pas pour autant. Alors voyons voir;

«Mmhh... mais depuis quand Kinana connait-elle un beau morceau comme celui-ci? Elle ne nous l'a jamais présenté... petite cachotière... sa cicatrice lui donne un bel air... ouh lala!», était ce que pensait la fille aux cheveux mauves.

«Il n'a pas l'air bien lui... j'espère qu'Alzack rentrera vite avec Roméo, je n'aime pas être seule avec cet homme, surtout pas avec Asuka...» était ce que pensait la cow-girl.

Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce bourbier... vraiment pas. Quant à Kinana, il ne captait que de la joie. Il allait devoir s'habituer et trouver pourquoi ses sens faisaient des siennes comme ça...

Comme il était bien concentré dans son petit monde à lui, il sursauta quand Kinana lui pris les mains.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu finalement! Heureusement, je n'ai pas trop de boulot puisque le chef de guilde et son ami sont absent... tu veux... aller bavasser un peu dehors?

Débutant pourtant joyeusement, la phrase finit emplie de gène.

-D'accord mais pas trop longtemps...

La réponse ne fit que sourire Kinana, visiblement plus heureuse de revoir Cobra que celui-ci à revoir Kinana. Elle l'emmena dehors et l'assis sur une vieille souche d'arbre alors qu'elle prenait place dans l'herbe. Elle avait encore un sourire accroché au visage, comme une vraie gamine. Il lui avait manqué tant que ça?

-Alors, tu disais que tu cherchais quelque chose que seul Fairy Tail aurait pu savoir?

Prenant une grande inspiration, le surnommé Landon se lança :

-Il y environs 6 ans, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami lors d'une mission. Fairy Tail était nos ennemis alors et... quand je me suis réveillé, il avait disparu.

-Comment s'appelait-il?

-Cubelios, c'était une belle bête... le plus gros serpent qu'il m'avait été voir de ma vie!

Kinana sembla réfléchir durement à la description. Cobra était nerveux comme un enfant la matin de noël. Alors elle aurait peut-être vraiment pu savoir quelque chose?

-Cu...belios... mince! Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part...

Les yeux toujours rivé sur le sol, la jeune femme se creusait les méninges et tournait le nom dans tout les sens.

-Vraiment!? S'exclama le brun.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était encore plus penché sur Kinana et leurs visages ne se distançaient que d'une trentaine de centimètre.

-Oui... mais... le seul souvenir que... la seule image qui me vient est flou et... il a l'air... humain...

L'effet fut instantané, le sourire de Landon s'effaça, il se décolla de Kinana et fixa son regard sur le sol à son tour.

-Je suis désolé... je...

-C'est rien t'inquiète.. J'ai l'habi-... Kinana!

Rapidement, le jeune homme se jeta sur la serveuse maintenant couché parterre à la respiration difficile. Il lui avait suffit de la lâcher des yeux 2 petites secondes qu'elle en profitait pour flancher! Tout en grognant, le dragon slayer pris Kinana dans ses bras rapidement et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Partant de ses mains, une couche mauvâtre commençait à se propager le long de ses bras. Cette crise d'hypoglycémie semblait beaucoup plus forte que la précédente à laquelle il avait assisté.

Entrant en trombe, par la porte de derrière – au diable faire le tour de la guilde dans un cas pareille- il eut dans l'immédiat un fusil pointé dans sa direction. C'était la jeune cow-girl qui le menaçait.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien..., grogna Bisca -il venait d'apprendre son nom de la jeune aux cheveux mauves- entre les dents.

-Tu veux que je la lâche peut-être? Pire, tu n'envisages pas vraiment de me tirer dessus alors que je l'ai dans mes bras?, dit Landon sournoisement.

Laki -c'était le nom de la jeune aux cheveux mauves d'après Bisca- se leva précipitamment et se précipita sur Kinana toujours dans les bras du basané. Le transfert de bras fut rapide et Laki monta avec la serveuse au deuxième étage là où elle avait l'intention de la couchée et de s'en occuper du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Bisca pointait toujours Landon de son fusil, l'air menaçant.

-Comment oses-tu..., gronda une nouvelle fois son agresseur.

-Tsk... Tu blâmes sans même avoir de motifs..., cracha le visé

-Je n'ai besoin d'aucun motif pour attaquer une vermine comme toi!

-Bisca stop!, interféra alors un homme en poussant l'arme de la verte de sorte qu'elle ne pointe plus Cobra.

-Alzack!, s'écria la cow-girl.

Le dénommé Alzack avait les cheveux noirs court, ses oreilles étaient orné de boucles d'oreilles et portait un chemisier d'un brun tirant sur le rouge. Par dessus, il portait une sorte de poncho orangé-brunâtre et ses pantalons n'avait rien de spécial étant d'un beige uni.

Le cow-boy regarda Landon d'un air mauvais puis tourna de nouveau sa tête vers sa bien-aimée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda-t-il calmement, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait.

-Le vaurien devant toi a fait du mal à Kinana et..

-Minute! Qui tu traites de vaurien!?, s'emporta le dragon slayer, je te signal que c'est toi qui...

-Arrêtez!, rehaussa Alzack. Tout les deux, vous allez vous calmer et...

-Dit ça à ta cowgirl...

-Je te signal qu'entre prendre la défense d'un inconnu et celle de ma Bisca, la réponse est évidente, Bisca aura toujours le dessus sur toi, alors garde tes commentaires pour toi.

-Putain de guilde de..., marmonna le bourgogne.

-Voilà! Son état est redevenue stable, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, soupira Laki tout en descendant du deuxième étage.

Mine de rien, les épaules de Cobra se relâchèrent et il retint un soupir de soulagement, fermant même les yeux momentanément pour savourer ce sentiment. Puis, revenant à ses moutons -dur dur d'être tranquille avec cette bandes de fées- il les ré ouvra dans l'intention de reprendre d'où il en était.

Les 4 mages se fixèrent un moment puis, Laki brisa de nouveau le silence.

-Bisca, baisse ton arme, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que ce cher Landon a fait à Kinana pour la mettre dans cet état.

-Pas question, je le garde en joue. Ce connard à fait du mal à...

-C'est bon! On a compris bordel de merde! Je peux raconter ce qui s'est passé oui ou non!?, s'emporta Cobra dans un excès de rage, il était maintenant de très mauvais humeur.

Un profond silence lui répondit et celui-ci dura un moment, le temps que Cobra reprenne son calme.

-Bon, commença-t-il, on était à l'arrière et on se parlait, elle a essayé de se souvenir de quelque chose puis elle a perdu conscience. Fin de l'histoire.

La salle resta muette un moment, un soupir finit par le briser. Bisca avait baissé et ranger son arme avant de s'intéresser particulièrement au plancher de bois. Quelque peu gêné, son compagnon finit par lui donner un petit coup de coude, il voulait qu'elle s'excuse.

-Désolée, commença la verte, j'ai paniquée quand j'ai vu Kinana dans cet état.. Eh puis toi qui débarque quand personne te connais...

-Ouai ouai, cesse de geindre, j'ai compris, soupira Cobra tout en portant son regard ailleurs, il n'aimait pas les excuses.

Puis un nouveau silence retomba dans la guilde, c'était assez fréquent ces temps-ci. Pour une énième fois, ce fut Laki qui brisa le malaise.

-Alors, maintenant que tout est ok, tu vas rester un peu je présume? Je vais remplacer un peu notre serveuse préféré pour l'après midi alors, je peux te servir quelque chose en particulier?, lança-t-elle.

-Indique le frigo, je vais me servir.

Du doigt, elle pointa l'objet métallique en question et le brun se dirigea vers lui. Il posa sa main sur la poignée froide puis l'ouvrit sèchement, se penchant ensuite pour regarder le contenu. Alors, jus de pomme, de la bière, de la viande froide, ketchup, moutarde et Co, ensuite il y avait du lait, et quelques restants. Ses yeux se promenèrent ainsi dans les étagères un moment, attendant vraisemblablement que quelque chose tombe du ciel ou soit miraculeusement apparu, ce qui n'arriva malheureusement pas. Déçu, il referma la porte et alla fouiner dans le garde-manger. Toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait et il commençait à s'impatienter.

-Nah mais vous les cachez où vos bouteilles de poison!?

La salle resta surprise de cette remarque. Cobra savait qu'il n'aurait pas du passer cette remarque à voix haute mais il en voulait vraiment et il en voulait là là. Ce fut Laki qui céda finalement à la requête du nouveau et monta à l'étage pour redescendre avec différentes bouteilles de poisons, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Les yeux de Bisca et d'Alzack s'équarquillèrent de surprise.

-Mais, d'où tu sors tout ça?, demanda Bisca en comptant mentalement les bouteilles que la plus jeune tenait.

-Eh bien... j'en fais la collection et... je n'avais plus de place chez moi... alors Kinana m'a offerte d'installer certains contenant au deuxième...

Alors elle aimait tout ce qui était dangereux et qui touchait torture? Intéressant, très même. Il savait maintenant à qui demander s'il chercherait une arme meurtrière quelconque. Après que la mauve ait posé les flacons sur la table étiquette devant -il y avait même une petite description en dessous-, elle laissa place au surnommé Landon pour choisir celui- qui lui pourrait lui plaire. Dans la liste des concurrents il y avait :

Arsenic : le sujet présentera des douleurs abdominales, des vomissements et de la diarrhée; des crampes et des douleurs musculaires; une faiblesse et des rougeurs de la peau, des éruptions cutanées; un engourdissement, une sensation de brûlure ou des picotements ou des douleurs aux extrémités; un épaississement de la peau des paumes des mains ou de la plante des pieds ; et une détérioration des réponses motrices ou sensitives. Si la dose est très élevée, la victime mourra en quelques heures dans d'atroces souffrances (douleurs abdominales, vomissements et convulsions). Malheureusement, ce poison n'avait ni goût ni odeur.

Cyanure : Le sujet mourra d'une mort rapide, causé par arrêt quasi-immédiat du cœur.

Le dragon slayer pris la bouteille et l'ouvrit pour sentir le contenu. Ça avait une odeur d'amande amère, pas trop son style.

Aconitine : poison foudroyant le sujet aura des taches violettes qui apparaitront sur le corps et la langue. Il donne la mort en 15-20 minutes, dans de douloureuses convulsions et des vomissements incoercibles. Les symptômes d'une intoxication incluent la paresthésie, l'analgésie, l'hyperhidrose, une baisse de la température corporelle et des vomissements. Une paralysie progressive et la mort par paralysie respiratoire ou arrêt cardiaque peuvent suivre.

Atropine : Donne une sécheresse de la bouche, des yeux dilatés, de la confusion, puis la mort en moins de 2h. La plante les produisant s'appelle la Belladone

Dans ce contenant froid se trouvait de petits fruits. Bien, il savait quoi grignoter maintenant.

Curare : Causant une paralysie musculaire entraînant rapidement la mort, il est extrait de lianes poussant en Amazonie. La victime meurt d'arrêt respiratoire, les muscles paralysés, mais en étant consciente jusqu'à la fin, sans pouvoir parler…

Voyant qu'il s'attardait à lire les étiquettes, Laki s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle avait pleins d'autre flacons chez elle. Cobra opina de la tête et pris un certain temps à se décider. L'ambiance était palpable.

«Je me demande lequel de mes bébés il va préféré prendre...» se demandait Laki visiblement fière que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à ses poisons.

«J'espère que Bisca va rester loin de ce type, je n'aime pas trop tout ça.» pensait Alzack inquiet.

«Je me demande ce qu'il va faire avec... non en fait je ne veux même pas savoir...» songea Bisca.

«Il est drôle le monsieur» pensait la petite Asuka toute innocente.

Puis, Landon approcha une main d'un des petits flacons et le pris pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Tout le monde suivait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. D'une main il tenait le flacon et de l'autres, un des dangereux petits fruits de Belladone. Curieux, le brun gouta au fruit sous les yeux écarquillés de toute l'assemblée.

-Attend t'es malade!, s'exclama Laki visiblement choquée, tout comme le reste de la salle.

-Laki, va chercher un antidote, vite!, s'écria Bisca en se levant d'un bond, la petite Asuka dans ses bras.

Landon roula des yeux et savoura un deuxième fruit. Le goût n'était pas déplaisant et celui du poison était doux et timide.

-T'es suicidaire ou quoi!? Arrête d'en manger! Laki mais qu'est-ce que tu attends!

La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves ne quitta son regard de sur le suicidaire qu'après l'appelle de Bisca. Cependant, quand elle vint pour partir, une main retint sa cape rouge, c'était celle de Landon.

-Pas de panique, je sais ce que je fais. Ton antidote ne serait rien de plus qu'un mauvais rince-bouche, déclara celui-ci en gobant un troisième fruit.

-Mais...!

-J'ai ce qu'on dirait, une immunité contre le poison, qu'importe la provenance ou le type. Alors arrêtez de me tirer ces têtes de morue asphyxiée.

Tous restèrent figés un moment, toujours pas pleinement convaincue. Dans un soupir, le mangeur de poison prit un dernier fruit puis en savourant celui-ci, il referma lentement le bouchon sur l'habitacle avant d'ouvrir celui du Cyanure. Résigné, il glissa ses lèvres sur le rebord du flacon.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais faire ça..., avança craintive la propriétaire des poisons.

Seul un haussement d'épaule lui répondit puis, d'un coup sec, le garçon vida la bouteille avant de reposer celle-ci sur la table. Vivement, il mit une main devant sa bouche, les yeux fermés. Toute l'attention était maintenant sur lui, allait-il être malade? Allait-il mourir? Les angoisses des autres parvint aux oreilles du principal sujet de l'inquiétude, lui faisant esquisser un sourire. Puis, rompant le silence planant dans la salle, un bruit de rot étouffé parvint de la bouche de Cobra. Lentement, celui-ci enleva sa main de devant sa bouche, cachant un sourire.  
Non mais, ils devraient voir les têtes qu'ils tiraient juste là! Cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas été aussi vantard de lui-même. Ça lui procurait un peu de bien.  
Un malaise suivit.

-Bon, je vais y aller, je reviendrai prendre des nouvelles de notre malade une autre journée, déclara Cobra tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Personne ne l'arrêta et certains pensèrent même qu'il serait mieux qu'il reste loin de la guilde.

«Si seulement ils savaient.», pensa Landon.

Ce fut la cape au vent que notre charmeur de serpents repartit vers sa propre guilde, se demandant quel connerie Racer allait encore débiter. Rien qu'à y penser, ça le désespérait, il devait essayer de penser à autre chose...

-...my baby's gooone...and she left meee too staaay... my baby's goone and left me, my baby's goone awaay...my baby's go-a-o-a-ane, and she leeft me to staaaaay, oh-ah-oh... i know my baby's goone... oh-oh-ah-oh oh-oh-oh... **(1)**

…/...

**(1)** Death of an Angel – The Kingsmen

Et on finit avec une fin « I'm a poor lonesome cow-boy and a long long way from home»  
Et vous savez ce que ca veut dire ça mhh? Qu'on va commencer au prochain chapitre avec Oracion seis:3

Sure ce, en espérant de vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre! N'hésiter pas à commenter! J'adore vos reviews!

Au fait, je dois vous avouer que j'ai piqué à sphere l'idée de boire du poison... j'ai trouvé l'idée trop bonne! Allez donc voir sa fic, _Snake Tail_! Mais essayer tout de même de me revenir... s'il vous plaît?

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre les amis!


	5. Bad romance

Alors voilà enfin ce fameux chapitre où il ne se passe... rien d'intéressant * évite les tomates *  
Je vous laisse voir ma vision démesuré d'Oracion seis dans ses temps libre... surtout de son bon vieux Midnight. En espérant que vous aimiez tout de même...

_**Reviews :**_

_**Spherebleu dit :**__ Grmbl, t'as de la chance que se soit toi :3 .  
J'aime bien, mais définitivement, le nom Landon me fait bizarre, oh, et Layton, c'est un personnage de jeux vidéo :3 . Que dire de plus ? Biska à l'air sur les nerfs …_

_**L'Auteur répond : **__Ah bon!Tu m'apprends q__uelque chose! Je vais voir c'est qui ce personnage x)__  
__Une chance que je suis moi n'est-ce pas? Merci de me laisser emprunter quelques une de tes idées! Au fait, Landon commence aussi à me faire bizarre à la longue... enfin, il va falloir que je fasse avec __…__  
__Euhm... tu pourrais dire que ma fic est géniale?:D hihi! Pour Bisca, c'est peut-être un sige qu'il va se passer quelque chose avec elle! Qui sait? Kukuku...*w*_

_**Guest dit :** Super chapitre :3  
Cobra qui n'aurait pas dut tenir sa promesse... Le pauvre on le plaindrait presque XD  
Vivement la suite !_

_**L'Auteur répond : **Mais JE le plaint!:D Il n'avait qu'à pas la faire eh puis, entre nous, c'est aussi bien ainsi * w *_

_Merci en passant! En espérant que tu aime ce chapitre un peu merdeux...XD_

_Bad romance :_

Il se permettait un matin bien relaxant. L'on était le lendemain de sa petite aventure à Fairy Tail, mais ce n'était pas ce qui s'emparait de l'esprit du jeune bourgogne pour l'instant. L'oreille tendu, il écoutait.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors que de petits pas légers entrèrent dans celle-ci. Bien. Elle était à l'heure. Elle fit glisser la porte de la douche doucement, puis tâta un peu avant de finalement trouver la valve, elle le tourna et l'eau commença à couler. Lentement, elle se déshabilla avant de se diriger vers l'armoire pour y chercher une bonne serviette. Quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle l'installa près de la douche puis, faisant re-glisser la porte, elle vérifia l'eau. La jugeant agréable, elle entra dans l'habitacle.  
L'eau heurtait et coulait maintenant le long du corps de la jeune femme, mouillant, redessinant ainsi chaque courbure, chaque partie de son corps. Si le principal intéressé savait ce que notre dompteur de serpent faisait là, il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer la raclée qu'il se serait pris. Mais, sur toute les fois où il l'avait écouté prendre sa douche ainsi, jamais il ne s'était fait prendre, ce qui était une bonne moyenne.  
Comme prévue, la chaleur de l'eau formèrent de l'humidité contre les portes de verres et ainsi, créa de nombreuses gouttelettes. Parfait. La coquine se permettait même de chantonner... mais plus pour longtemps. Il fallut attendre encore 2 bonnes minutes pour qu'un premier grouillement se fasse entendre près d'une des dites portes, dans un espace étroit entre 2 portes coulissantes. Visiblement intéressé – ou tout bonnement intriguée-, il y eu un deuxième grouillement puis un troisième, doucement, la créature sortait de son abris pour aller jeter une œil à ce qui se passait en dehors. Bien, bonne fille.  
Amusé, Cobra compta les secondes.

Un...deux... trois...quatre...cin-

-KYYAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAHHH!

Tout se passa rapidement, des pas précipités, une porte coulissante claquant contre une autre, le bruit des nombreuses gouttes d'eau heurtant le plancher de bois franc et le tapis installé devant la dites douche, des gestes précipités pour prendre la serviettes et s'en abrier pour avoir juste le temps de se cacher derrière celle-ci avant que Midnight n'ouvre la porte alarmé.

-Angel! Qu'est-ce qui...

-SORS! VA T'EN!, cria la jeune femme toujours sous le choc, serrant un peu plus sa serviette contre son corps encore mouillé.

Le garçon s'exécuta et attendit un peu, le temps de laisser Angel se calmer puis, reposa sa question. Le corps de l'ange était parcouru de grands frissons et de tremblements, son corps essayant de se réchauffer étant donnée toute la chaleur qui s'en échappait.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe maintenant, demanda-t-il accoté contre la porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

Pour toute réponse, la porte s'ouvrit doucement avec une Angel encore un peu sous le choc. Elle essayait de rester calme et avait replacé sa serviette d'une manière plus... sécuritaire pour sa pudeur.

-Vient l'enlever.

Non sûr de comprendre tout de suite, le nouveau chef d'Oracion Seis passa proche de faire répéter la demoiselle mais n'en fit finalement rien, se disant qu'il comprendrait une fois sur les lieux. Et pour comprendre il comprit. Cobra ricana doucement dans son lit, décidément, il allait devoir faire ça plus souvent. Ce fut donc exaspéré que Midnight tua l'araignée qui avait interrompue la douche de notre chère ange. Mais bon, d'un côté ce n'était pas une petite riquiqui bestiole non plus, il en fallait plus que ça pour faire paniquer Angel à se point.  
En parlant d'elle, Cobra pouvait entendre la manière dont elle se tortillait sous sa serviette, très mal à l'aise. Midnight ramassa les restants de l'araignée avant de jeter le tout dans la cuvette et de partir la chasse ce que Angel ne sembla pas apprécié.

-Merde! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire!? Je vais avoir un bon 5 minute à attendre que l'eau redevienne douchable maintenant que tu as utilisé de l'eau froide en partant la chasse! Je vais geler moi!

Un haussement d'épaule accompagna la remarque alors que la jeune femme se retournait, boudant le chef et se regardant un peu dans le miroir voir la tête qu'elle tirait.  
La serviette qu'elle portait n'était pas très large et même quelque peu penchée vers l'avant, il y avait apparemment un bel angle sur le début des fesses de l'ange. Enfin, notre amoureux des serpents ne le su que quand il entendit la claque magistral qu'Angel venait d'administrer à son compagnon et les hurlements de celle-ci alors qu'elle lui semait se sortir sur-le-champ. Ce fut toujours en se frottant la joue rougie que Midnight sortie de la salle de bain en grommelant.

-Klodoa..., grogna le blessé

Le bâton qui ricanait il y avait quelques instant même pas se tut.

-J-Je... Dé-désolé maître!, implora le bâton en essayant de s'enfuir lâchement mais Midnight le retenait bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as...

-Vous devez bien le savoir vu que vous avez regardé! Ne faut pas se demander pourquoi vous avez une telle marque sur la figure! kuhuhu

Ce fût environs là que Cobra se désintéressa à ce qui se passait au-delà de sa propre chambre à coucher. Il se tourna sur le dos et regarda son plafond intensément se demandant comment faire passer toute les heures de solitude et d'ennui à venir.

Rien d'autre ne rendit la journée plus palpitante, en fait, cette journée avait juste été... ennuyeuse. Il n'avait pas participé à la suite du ménage d'Angel... Il avait préféré se cacher toute la journée et relaxer, penser. Il avait chanté aussi... mais en secret. La seule fois où il se lâchait vraiment c'était dans la douche -et encore là, il ne faisait que marmonner-, là où ses larmes pouvaient librement se mélanger à ses larmes amères, ne laissant aucune trace de l'événement.  
Cette fois là aussi il avait sentit doucement l'eau ... c'était devenu une habitude de la sentir rouler sur ses joues tout en marmonnant et en chantant... Pleurait-il vraiment ou ce n'était que l'effet procurer par la douche? Peu importait...  
Cela dit, cette journée là il en faisait une de ces têtes. L'ennuie mélanger avec la douleur de son cœur ne lui donnait pas bonne mine.

-Cobra! T'as vu la tête que tu fais? Allez vient t'amuser un peu, on se fait une tournée entre gars...

Le charmeur de serpent considéra l'offre un moment tout en dévisageant Racer. Encore une attrape? Il ne se laisserait pas berner... non. Il vint pour ouvrir la bouche mais Racer le devança.

-Allez! Midnight est déjà saoul et c'est vraiment trop drôle à voir! Il a décidé notre petite sortie alors que tu étais dans ta douche mais bon, il faut croire que tu en es sorti...

Cette offre devenait de plus en plus tentante... l'oreille à l'affût, il entendait bien que Midnight faisait vraiment le con, chaud comme idiot. De son côté, la seule fille du groupe dormait déjà...

Poussé par Racer, Cobra se laissa inviter et les 2 Oracion Seisiens se rendirent au bar où Midnight et les autres faisait déjà la fête.  
Racer avait dit vrai; le chef était déjà saoul et il riait à un rien quasiment en s'étouffant avec ses hoquets. Le dragon slayer l'entendait depuis l'extérieur du bar, ce petit rire aigue que Midnight n'avait que lorsqu'il était bourré. Avec précaution, Cobra mis des bouchons avant de suivre Racer dans le bar. Même avec des bouchons, le son de la basse provenant de la discothèque lui tabassait les tympans pour aller taper jusque dans ses tempes, comme le battement de cœur d'un géant.

Il allait justement se poser la question du pourquoi il était venu quand une bière lui passa sous le nez. Les serveuses faisait quand même vachement bien leurs travail dans cet établissement et était prête à faire des faveurs pour un peu d'argent, le genre de bar que les garçons adorent d'habitude. Il alla s'asseoir au comptoir du bar avec le reste de la guilde noir et commanda un bière. Celle-ci arriva rapidement et il l'entama du bout des lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il s'obligeait à boire cette boisson ingrate. Rien qu'à voir le chef se plier en 2, rouge tomate se retenant de baver et cherchant désespérément son air, on n'avait pas tellement le goût d'en prendre pour finir comme lui. Cependant, son corps n'était pas de son avis. Il lui disait : boit! Boit cela te fera du bien! Regarde comment Midnight prend son pied... pourquoi pas toi aussi?

C'est avec cet état d'esprit que Cobra finit son premier verre, en commandant un deuxième, se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça...

…/...

Ce qui était bien avec Midnight, c'est qu'il savait arrêter... un bout de temps. Pas comme Cobra qui était lui, un grand inexpérimenté en la matière. Il avait rit, danser, chanter mais là, il devait avouer commencer à se sentir mal. Il avait dépassé le stade où tout demandait un effort et il avait beau essayer de se rappeler de comment il s'était ramasser ici, il n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Il lui arrivait même d'oublier qui était le punk à coté de lui... ce.. Racer ouais. Sa vue était flou et l'envie de rire lui avait passé, pas comme Racer qui encourageait le chef à faire toute les conneries possible.

-Eh... ça va? T'es tout blanc... trop bu Cobra?, susurra Racer, sourire sournois collé au visage.

Facile quand on en est encore qu'à sa deuxième bière...de sourire comme ça et d'avoir encore toute sa tête... on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête... Pas comme le pauvre charmeur de serpent tout pâlichon, le regard vide. C'était fou, il arrivait même à tanguer assis. Racer sentait qu'il allait rire lorsque celui-ci allait se lever.

-Eh, pas trop mal au cœur?

Un mouvement de tête négatif accompagna la question, bien.

-Tant mieux! Je voulais justement te raconter... j'ai appris que Fairy Tail avait détruit notre enfance... tu te souviens de la tour du paradis- que les enfers emporte cette tour- n'est-ce pas? Moi je me souviens bien quand on y échappait en chaloupe et qu'on ramait, complètement perdu avec d'autres embarcations. Les flots de la mer nous menaient de touts les sens et de tous les côtés... on se battait vraiment contre mère nature à ce moment là... Et quand on avait entré dans une fin de tempête... ah lala il y avait eu plusieurs embarcations qui avait coulé ou qui s'était détacher du petit groupe. Les vagues fracassant le navire et...

Cobra devenait encore plus blanc et celui-ci tanguait de plus en plus.

-...Bon je ne suis pas pour te rendre malade avec cette histoire! Je te conseil d'aller faire un petit tour dehors... viens, je t'y accompagne.

Un fois dehors, Le dompteur s'accota contre le mur du bar et respira à fond, comme un moteur en fait. Cobra ne se sentait pas bien du tout en fin de compte, il avait mal au cœur et tout tournait autour de lui, il avait mal à la tête et ses oreilles allaient rendre l'âme bientôt, ses tympans cillant créant comme une onde radio sur le canal neige de télé. Faiblement, il se pencha doucement, respirant toujours à fond. Il ne voulait pas rendre ses tripes... mais il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Jusqu'à date, tout allait bien, il allait peut-être pouvoir s'en sortir sans.

De son coté, Racer avait toujours sa bière en main et il regardait le spectacle d'un air amusé. Vous voyez, ce qui était bien avec emmener Cobra au bar, c'est qu'il se mettait des bouchons et qu'il ne connaissait pas ses limites. Ça, il allait l'exploiter un maximum.

-Dit, tu as remarqué au moins que je m'étais changer?

Un relèvement d'œil accompagna la question mais aucune réponse ne vint, il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué.

-Ça faisait quand même un bail que je n'avait pas refais ce mohawk, je dois t'avouer qu'il me manquait un peu... eh puis m'habiller chandail/pantalons aussi. Tu sais, j'avais oublié aussi comment c'était compliqué de faire cette coupe là. Il m'a fallu – et en plein milieu des toilettes de ce bar hein!- raper un savon dans de l'eau tiède... et j'ai ajouter quelques œufs aussi, ça aide souvent, ensuite j'ai bien mélanger-je te jure que je me souvenais pas que c'était dégoutant à ce point!- et j'ai enlever les grumeaux, tu sais c'est pas beau dans les cheveux ça. Alors ça m'a donné un substance visqueuse... un peu comme de la vase mais en pire tu sais et ensuite...

L'adorateur de vitesse fut coupé par les bruits atroces que Cobra produisant tout en vomissant tout ce qu'il avait en dedans.

-Je crois que ça avait à peu près cette forme là quand je me le suis appliqué dans les cheveux..., dit Racer tout en désignant ce que son ami venait de rendre.

5 minutes fut tout le temps pris à Cobra pour bien rejeté ce qu'il avait à rejeté. Pâle comme un drap -et dur de l'être quand on est basané- celui-ci se releva et perdit l'équilibre, tombant en arrière inconscient. Racer ne le rattrapa pas.

-Oups mon vieux... j'ai pas été assez vite pour te rattraper... hehehe..J'espère quand même que ça te servira de leçon... t'avais qu'à connaître ta limite avant... en expérimentant avant avec nous AVANT plutôt que de chercher ta stupide bête va...

Le punk resta encore un instant à contempler son ami parterre tout en sirotant doucement sa bière. Quand il l'eut fini, il déposa celle-ci sur le sol et ramassa le malade pour le traîner sur le coté du bar où il le déposa contre le mur et entra dans le bar à nouveau.

-Mid-...

-_You know that I want you..._ _And you know that I need you..._ ('Cause I'm a freak, baby) I want it bad, bad romance!

Racer se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui riait et qui encourageait le malheureux chef qui, debout sur une chaise, chantait à tue-tête.

-I want your love, and I want your revenge... You and me could write a bad romance... I want your love, and all your love is revenge... You and me could write a bad romance

-Midnight! Chef!, Cria Racer une fois devant le chanteur en herbe.

-Quoi?, demanda Midnight tout en se penchant doucement vers Racer, grand sourire collé au visage, les yeux mis clos, il avait quasiment l'air en paix avec lui-même.

« Il me fait presque peur...songea le punk»

-Je ramène Cobra il est-...

-Fait comme tu veux! On se reverra plus tard!

Racer haussa les épaules et se refraya un chemin parmi la foule pendant que son chef continuait de chanter à qui mieux mieux.

-Oh, caught in a bad romance... Oh, caught in a bad romance

Une fois dehors, il prit Cobra et le mis sur son épaule pour ensuite s'en aller calmement, les élans de la chanson inspiré de Midnight toujours dans les airs.

-Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah! Roma, roma, ma! Gaga, ooh la la! Want your bad romance!

…/...

Quand Cobra s'éveilla, tout était encore flou. Sa vision était encore trouble, il avait la bouche pâteuse avec un goût acide dégueulasse mais surtout, il avait l'impression que Mike Mangini **(1)** fracassait son record du monde sur ses tempes. Ce mal de crâne le clouait littéralement au lit et lui donnait même mal au cœur... Se lever n'était même pas une perspective... il allait attendre sagement que...

Ses pensées furent coupé par la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrant doucement avant que la tête d'un ange n'apparaisse. Ce qu'elle était belle.

-Tu es réveillé?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Sans demander la permission à personne, elle entra dans la chambre du dragon slayer avec un vers d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine. Elle posa le tout sur la petite table de chevet du brun avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son compagnon et de l'aider à au moins s'asseoir lui même dans son propre lit. C'était fou ce que les plumes blanches d'Angel lui donnait un air... angélique. Elles brouillaient sa vue et créait ainsi un espèce de bel halo blanc tout autour d'elle, si Cobra ne l'avait pas connu, il aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était descendu de son petit paradis que pour lui. Il la regardait avec un regard inquiétant pour la jeune femme.

-Je t'ai emmené un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau, ça devrait calmer ton mal de tête -parce que j'imagine que tu en as un n'est-ce pas?-.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais magnifique?

-Tu dois vraiment mal supporter l'alcool... tiens prend ça, dit elle en lui tendant le verre d'eau et l'aspirine.

En fait, elle du même l'aider à tenir le verre tellement les mains de Cobra tremblaient. Une fois l'aspirine ingéré, l'ange recoucha le malade dans son lit et posa sa main sur son front doucement avant de l'enlever et de le poser sur le siens.

-Tu fais même de la fièvre... ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée la sortie d'hier... et dire qu'on ne m'en a même pas parler... ne t'inquiète pas, je vais passer un deuxième savon à Racer et un premier à Midnight quand il rentrera. Il ne perd décidément rien pour attendre. En attendant, plus d'alcool pour toi!

Puis, elle se leva et s'en alla. Cobra referma les yeux et se reposa toute la matinée. Son mal de tête avait diminué mais il continuait à se sentir trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. La poisse.

Vers les midis, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Angel rentra une deuxième fois dans sa chambre, cette fois avec un bol et un verre. Comme la première fois, elle posa les deux sur la petite table mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'aider Cobra à se lever.

-Midnight n'est toujours pas revenu?, demanda Cobra

-Non, soupira la jeune femme, mais je te jure que si je lui met le grappin dessus, il va avoir affaire à moi. C'est sa guilde et regarde qui s'occupe de ses membres!? Moi! J'aimerais bien le voir s'occuper de toi! -elle piqua un profond soupir- En attendant, je suis sortie t'acheter du cyanure et je t'ai fait un bouillon de poulet. Soit sur pied pour le souper ou je t'étrangle d'accord?, dit-elle tout sourire.

Cobra hocha la tête calmement alors qu'Angel s'en allait tranquillement.

-Au fait Cobra, tu me trouves toujours aussi magnifique?, demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

-Allez retourne à tes fourneaux harpie!, répondit le principal intéressé moqueur, sourire au lèvre.

Angel ne se frustra pas, ou du moins elle lui tira la langue mais pas méchamment. Qui aurait cru qui fallait tomber malade pour que la harpie de service soit gentille avec vous? Cobra mangea goulûment et se reposa toute la journée.

Il eut amplement le temps de se mettre dans la peau de la jeune serveuse qui devait encore être alité ou du moins, il espérait qu'elle soit remise sur pied. Il se surprit même à se demander si elle allait bien. Pourquoi voudrait-il diable savoir tout ça? Il s'en fichait d'elle... elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité... elle ne faisait que penser savoir... Elle était pourtant la seule à pouvoir peut-être avoir un quelconque indice sur la disparition de son serpent, il allait donc la conserver.

En bas, il entendit finalement Midnight rentrer seul, les autres membres étant parti avant que le chef ne s'évanouisse d'ivresse.

«Nah mais le putain de mal de tête que j'ai... ce n'est pas croyable... il y aurait pas 2 éléphants qui m'aurait passé dessus par hasard...»

Le chef était tellement hors d'état qu'il ne remarqua Angel que lorsque qu'elle agrippa par sa tresse blanche en l'emmenant sous l'évier. Hargneuse, elle ouvrit l'eau froide et avec tout son poids, empêcha Midnight de se relever de la position inconfortable. Celui-ci criait et essayait de se débattre mais l'ange avait le dessus sur lui pour l'instant, quoi que difficilement. Quand elle eu jugée que sa victime avait assez souffert, elle enleva tout son poids d'un coup et se recula pour regarder le spectacle.  
Enfin relâcher du poids qui forçait contre sa tête, BrainII se cogna durement la tête contre le robinet, il n'avait pas prévue qu'Angel le lâche aussi rapidement et vu qu'il avait forcé contre le poids de la jeune femme... Enfin, Midnight lâcha un ou deux blasphème et se tenant la tête d'ou le sang y coulait dorénavant. Il poussa violement le robinet et se releva, les cheveux dégoulinants et une main toujours sur son crâne.

Toujours fâchée, bien que satisfaite de son coup, Angel jeta une serviette à la tête de Midnight lui bloquant ainsi la vue. Celui-ci grogna tout en enlevant le bout de tissu pour le rejeté sur sa compagne qui l'attrapa.

-J'ai deux mots à te dire, chef_._ Mais avant, vient ici, dit-elle tout en attrapant de nouveau la tresse du successeur de Zero, le tirant vers la salle de bain.

Elle passa ainsi une petite partie de son après-midi à soigner Midnight, brosser sa crinière et à sécher celle-ci tout en lui faisant la moral pendant tout ce temps. Bon, le chef d'Oracion Seis n'avait rien contre toutes ses petites attentions, mais le discours commençait à lui taper sur le système, exactement comme la blanche le voulait. Elle laissa ainsi le noir s'occuper de sa belle petite tresses blanches tout seul ainsi que du remaquillage -celui-ci n'était pas _water proof, _il avait légèrement coulé avec l'eau du robinet et la chaleur du séchoir-.

Le soir même, notre Cobra était sur pied et pu venir manger avec le reste de la guilde, et ils se firent tous joliment sermonner par notre belle harpie, le chef tout particulièrement. Il fut donc normal que le souper s'écourte et que les gens quittent la table encore plus vite qu'à leurs habitudes.

De nouveau dans sa chambre, Cobra se tourna les pouces et regarda tristement une photo de lui et Cubelios. Songeur, il vint à se demander ce qu'il allait faire à présent...

…/...

**(1) **Drummer connu pour avoir le record du single roll le plus vite du monde, envrions 1272 coups de baguettes la seconde

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelle point je me suis marrer à faire ce chapitre x) Je m'imaginais ce pauvre Midnight en train de mourir de rire sur le comptoir du bar et je ne pouvais plus de l'écrire moi-même!

Enfin, certain vont me fusiller du regard et chercher mon adresse pour m'égorger eux-même... mais je vous demande tout de même de faire le test! Mettez une musique fi-fille : Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, Carly Rae Jepsen, Spice Girl... enfin gâtez vous! Pendant que la musique joue, regardez une photo de Midnight ( la version 7 ans après ) et admirez!

Ceux qui essaieront ce petit tru-truc, commentez! Parce que moi, ca me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois! C'est aussi de cette manière que enfin... Il s'est retrouver à chanter... ça.

Enfin, merci de vos reviews et au chapitre prochain! ( En espérant qu'il y ait un peu plus Kinana...)


	6. Vert feuille

Commentaires :_ Rebonjour et bienvenue à ce nouveau chapitre de Envenime- *paf, se mange la tomate * D'accord... je suis désolé du chapitre précédent! Je promet que celui-ci sera moins pire! Au fait, je suis curieuse de savoir combien de gens sont allez voir « Death of an Angel » et qui ont testé avec Midnight? Je dois aussi ajouté que j'avais oublier de préciser que... la scène d'Angel dans la douche avec madame araignée est inspiré d'une histoire vraie... que j'ai vécue moi-même U.U... Cessez de rire je vous pris, j'ai du allez me rincer les cheveux au lavabo parce qu'ils étaient... deux mesdames et messieurs, deux belle grosse et dodues araingées dans ma douche! Elle étaient cachées et attirées pas l'humidité et l'eau, elle étaient sortient!_

_Et là c'est là que vous vous demandez : mon dieu, qu'à tu fait par la suite!?...J'ai appeler mon copain pour qu'il les tuent, il n'en a trouver qu'une d'ailleurs... va savoir où est l'autre... _

_Et là j'aurai droit à plein de commentaires du genre : tu es cruelle, tu aurais du la laisser vivre! Elle ne t'as rien fait! C'est bon hein!? Je voulais prendre ma douche tranquille bon TAT_

_Enfin, cessons de geindre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ( après les belles reviews de votre part miam miam!)_

_**Reviews :**_

_**Spherebleue dit**____**: **__Aha, pauvre Cobra, il supporte vraiment pas l'alcool 8D ! Je me suis marré, vraiment, et Racer est vraiment un salaud, moi je dis vengeance èé  
__**L'Auteur répond :**__ Nah, il est mieux d'essayer de se saouler au poison... c'est plus difficile... mais va savoir si ca a des effets plus nocifs... enfin. Contente d'apprendre que tu ne me jettera pas de tarte à la crème! Je me suis marrée aussi en l'écrivant, j'ai un peu ce don là, d'écrire du n'importe quoi je parle XD Et finalement Racer... c'est qu'un con mais il risque de se rattraper... il commence déjà d'ailleurs! Gros jaloux va! Il manque d'attention pauvre petit loup! En espérant avoir une nouvelle review de toi pour ce chapitre x)  
__**Guest dit :**_

_Mdrrr Midnight complètement bourré... qui chante Lady gaga en plus... j'arrive pas à m'en faire une image mentale XD_

**_L'Auteur répond :  
_**_Oh làlà... je sais, je suis complètement folle! Mais je le vois bien moi chanter du Lady Gaga! x) Contrairement à toi, je me la fait trop bien mon image... enfin XD Tu peux bien me jeter les tomates! De loin un de mes chapitres les plus nulles!  
Quand même, en espérant te voir au prochain chapitre ( c'est à dire celui-ci)._

_Vert feuille:_

-Nous en avons de toutes les tailles et de plusieurs race, vous en voulez une en particulier? Quels sont vos exigences?

-Combien mesure votre plus gros?

-Ah! Notre Boa constrictor ne mesure pas moins que 3 mètre et 10 c'est une très belle bête. Il atteindra peut-être même les 4mètre 50 si le temps joue en sa faveur, c'est un des plus gros serpents que j'ai en vente.

Le petit monsieur semblait bon, enfin, il n'avait pas l'air d'un arnaqueur et ce n'en était pas un non plus -rien de mieux que de fouiller dans la tête de gens pour vérifier-. Cobra réfléchit un instant à l'offre du Boa.

-J'imagine que si votre Boa mesure une telle taille, votre Anaconda ne doit pas en faire moins. Enfin, si vous avez un anaconda bien entendu.

-Nous n'avons pas d'Anaconda, malheureusement. Ces bêtes deviennent trop grosses et il devient illégal d'en avoir lorsque la bête dépasse un certain âge.

-Je dois vous avouer que je me fou de l'illégalité, dit le brun sans une parcelle d'émotion.

Le vendeur sembla réfléchir derrière ses grosses lunettes qu'il ne cessait de remonter tout en parlant.

-Je suis désolé de poser cette question quelque peu gênant mais, ne vous aurais-je pas déjà vu quelque part monsieur?

-J'en doute fort.

«Il me dit quelque chose... mon dieu mon âge commence à me jouer des tours... enfin... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai semblé le reconnaître quand il a parler d'illégalité...?»

-Revenons à vos serpents voulez-vous bien?, commença Cobra, quelques peu inquiets.

-Non attendez que ça me revienne...

-Bon, vous n'avez pas d'anaconda ce n'est pas grave, je vais regarder ce que je peux trouver d'autre ou...

-Bingo! Cobra d'Oracion Seis c'est ça?

Un grand frisson traversa l'échine du brun. Merde. Comment avait-il bien pu le reconnaitre comme ça? Était-il si reconnu? Le dragon slayer commençait à avoir des sueurs froides malgré tout. C'était une des premières fois que l'on le reconnaissait sur une place publique comme ça. Allait-il devoir le tuer?

-Ah ah! Quelle honneur de vous recevoir comme client! J'ai déjà fait une grosse recherche sur vous vous savez? Vous m'avez longtemps fasciné! Non de dieu...Cobra! Pincez moi quelqu'un!

Le petit homme venait de passer de vendeur tranquille à fan pris de frénésie soudaine. Bon, il fallait au moins qu'il arrête de crier son nom ou les autorités allait rappliquer. Le vendeur avait le grand sourire et était excité comme une puce, Cobra ne savait pas qu'il avait des fans...

-Appelez-moi Landon je vous en pris...

Au moins essayait-il de rester courtois et calme, contrairement à l'homme devant lui qui en revenait à peine.

-Oui oui enfin, Landon... comment va votre serpent... Cubelios si je ne m'abuse?

Le surnommé Landon eut son deuxième profond frisson. Il baissa les yeux, retenant ses larmes et son désespoir. Il était venu remplacer son ancien compagnon, cela n'était-il pas une preuve qu'il avait tourné la page sur lui? Sa tête lui dictait ceci alors que son cœur le contre-disait... seulement, il fallait raisonner et reprendre le contrôle de notre corps quelques fois, et c'était pile poil un de ses moments.

-Il euhm... il a quitté ce monde il y a environs 6 ans..., finit par articuler le dragon slayer difficilement, une boule d'émotion obstruant sa gorge.

-Que dieu prenne soin de cette belle bête... , dit le vendeur tristement. Vous avez toutes mes condoléances... ce serpent là était le plus beau que j'eus jamais vu -bien que jamais en vrai, mais j'imagine qu'il devait être aussi impressionnant que sur les photos-, vous me voyez vraiment désolé d'apprendre qu'il a... enfin

-Ouai ouai, j'ai fini par tourner la page et je suis venu m'en acheter un autre, c'est tout.

Il essayait de paraître le plus neutre possible mais le tremblements au fond de sa voix trahissait ses vrais sentiments. Ayant compris, l'homme hocha doucement la tête et se dirigea au fond du magasin, lui demandant d'un simple mouvement de main de le suivre. Le vieil homme sorti ses clés et débarra une porte du fond et laissa entré son invité avant d'allumé les lumières. Il s'excusa ensuite puis retourna à l'entré du magasin pour tourné son affiche, démontrant ainsi qu'ils étaient fermés.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Cobra scrutait la pièce de fond en comble avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur une boîte drapée. À l'intérieur se trouvait quelque chose, il le savait, il l'entendait. Doucement, il fit glisser le drap de sur la dites boîte pour y découvrir un gros terrarium contenant un gros serpent à l'intérieur. Le souffle coupé, le dompteur de serpent fixa et détailla la belle bête.

_**-**__Morelia viridis, _aussi appelé simplement Python vert, dit le vendeur derrière lui. Quand on m'a donné ce serpent, on m'a simplement dit : Johnny boy, ne cherche pas à comprendre et vend la vite pendant qu'elle est encore petite. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est loin d'être petite et je n'ai pas réussit à le vendre à temps. Elle est même devenu trop grosse pour que je la garde en magasin visiblement, bref je la garde en toute illégalité. Ces serpents là sont difficilement manipulable et celui-ci est particulièrement agressif avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas, surtout quand il est question de nourriture. C'est encore une jeunot, elle est à peine adulte et elle va peut-être encore grossir. Je craint qu'elle ne deviennent aussi gros que votre défunt compagnon.

-Ce serait parfait..., chuchota le principal intéressé, ne quittant plus des yeux le monstre qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Restez là, je vais vous la sortir

-Ne vous donnez pas la peine, je m'en occupe. Elle n'est pas venimeuse n'est-ce pas?

-Pas pour un sous, mais sa morsure n'est pas des plus plaisante.

-Dommage... je vais devoir m'occuper de ce détail plus tard dans ce cas... enfin allez ré-ouvrir votre magasin, je vais rester avec elle, occupez-vous de vos autres clients... ceux qui arrive... mais une dernière chose, a-t-elle déjà un nom?

-Elle s'appelle Leef, ce n'est pas très original mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé... enfin je vous laisse avec elle, je reviendrai sous peu!

Sur ce, le vendeur ferma la porte et la rembarra derrière lui, laissant Cobra enfermer dans la même pièce que l'énorme serpent, les deux semblait faire un vrai duel de regard, immobile, la femelle ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Doucement, il ouvrit le terrarium visiblement trop petit pour la bête et approcha sa main. La réaction fut immédiate, mais le dragon slayer n'en eu aucune. Les deux crocs plantées dans la main du jeune homme, Leef ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-Tout doux ma belle, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être manipulé mais je veux juste te faire sortir...

Le regard toujours rivé dans celui de l'humain, le serpent lâcha la main et monta doucement le long du bras qui y était rattaché. Cobra retenant des frissons, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti un serpent monté sur lui...Le serpent monta ainsi lentement jusque dans le cou du dragon slayer avant de s'entourer autour de celui-ci se positionnant comme un boa de fourrure, la tête en dessous de celle de Cobra. Celui-ci la flatta du bout des doigts, songeur. Est-ce que c'était la bonne chose à faire? Qu'allait-il faire si il arrivait quelque chose à Leef? Serait-il un assez bon maître?

Il se souvenait encore de sa première rencontre avec Cubelios...

...

Le temps était froid, comme toujours. Tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était les pleures des enfants, des soupirs las et des gémissements douloureux de temps à autre. Comme à toute les journées depuis... il ne savait plus... tout ce qu'ils faisait était travailler, construire cette maudite tour. Autour d'eux, les gens mourraient, étaient battu et sous nourrit comme sous hydraté.

Avec le temps, on s'y faisait du moins, la plupart des personnes s'y faisaient. De leur petite clique, il y avait notamment Midnight qui n'y arrivait pas. Au début, tout le monde s'en faisait un peu pour pauvre garçon, il enfilait les nuits blanches, les angoisses et la fatigue mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui, on ne pouvait que se mêler de ses propres affaires et s'occuper de sa propre survie. Tout le monde était froid avec tout le monde, bien qu'il y ait des exception tel Richard qui aimait bien raconter son ancienne petite vie de ferme et ses aventures avec son frère Wally.

-La première chose que je ferai quand je serai sorti sera de retrouver mon frère... et vous?, demanda le jeune garçon étrangement grassouillet malgré le puissant régime de la tour.

Un haussement d'épaule accompagna la question, personne ne savait vraiment ou n'avait même pu songer à sortir vivant de cette tour.

-Allons... personne n'a de souhait... quelque chose qu'il a déjà demander à dieu?, essaya le petit, penaud.

Un silence tomba de nouveau sur la petite conversation du groupe.

-Moi... j'aimerais bien avoir des ailes un jour... comme un ange..., commença la petite Angel, comme ça... je ne serais plus jamais prisonnière et toujours libre d'aller et faire ce que je veux...

Richard releva la tête et esquissa un petit sourire.

-Moi... je voudrais courir si vite que personne ne pourrait m'attraper et je pourrais aller où je voudrais sans que personne ne m'en empêche.

Les deux petites têtes d'Angel et de Hot-eye se retournèrent en cœur pour regarder Racer... un sourire apparu sur leurs deux visages.

-Moi, je préfère voler, c'est beaucoup plus beau!

-J'ai toujours aimé la vitesse moi... dis...? Un jour, est-ce que tu pourras m'emmener faire un tour dans les airs avec toi? Voler.. c'est bien aussi.

La petite fille avait maintenant les yeux pétillants tout comme Racer, les deux venaient de se trouver un but, vraisemblablement, et semblaient même le partager quelque peu. Angel hocha doucement la tête pour répondre à Racer, un petit sourire collé au visage. Richard regarda ensuite autour de lui, voir si quelqu'un ne voulait pas lui répondre aussi mais les 2 jeunes garçons restant ne semblait pas bouger d'un poil alors le jeune Hot-eye se contenta de son petit plaisir à partager des rêves avec Angel et Racer pour l'instant, ne sachant pas qu'un lien encore plus fort allait les unir plus tard tout les 5.

De son coté, le jeune Cobra était dans son coin, à réfléchir malgré lui à la question de son ami d'infortune. Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait vraiment? Sa réponse était tellement simple et ridicule... il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie avec qui il pourrait tout faire, comme un chien par exemple. Malheureusement, ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu... ou du moins... pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il eu un pincement à la poitrine, jamais il ne les reverrait, jamais il ne pourrait s'excuser suffisamment d'être parti de la maison et de n'être jamais revenu...  
Une larme perla sur le coin de son œil et le petit reserra la mâchoire alors que celle-ci creusait sa joue, bientôt rejoint pas bien d'autres.

-Otōsan...Okāsan..., s'étrangla le jeune Cobra dans ses sanglots.

Recrocvillé sur lui même, la tête appuyé sur ses genoux, il ne vit et n'entendit pas ce qui lui frôla le pied. Les yeux enbuhés de larmes, il releva la tête et appercut un petit serpent par terre. Pris de surprise, le jeune se recula rapidement se remettant sur ses pieds. Tout autant pris de panique, la petite créature rempa rapidement vers une vieille boite de bois pour essayer de s'y cacher. Oubliant son chagrin et essuyant nonchalament ses larmes du revers de la main, le petit homme s'approcha doucement de la boîte, curieux. Il y avait un trou dans celle-ci, le serpent s'y était donc infiltrer, seul un petit bout de sa queue en resortait. Innocemment, il toucha la queue du bout des doigt et une douleur retentit sur sa main. Surpris et blessé, il tomba sur les fesses en reculant trop brusquement tout en tenant sa main, un air ébahit sur le visage.  
Tout le monde le regardait maintenant d'un drôle d'air; le petit garçon qui n'avait pas habitude de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit agissait maintenant bizarrement, même Midnight le regardait.  
Rejetant ces regards plein de préjugé, il se réapprocha de la boîte à quatre patte et attendit un peu. L'animal ne bougea cependant pas. S'asseoyant en tailleur, le petit Cobra réfléchit rapidement puis se leva et parti plus loin. Le temps passa et le petit serpent sortit la tête doucement de la boîte, juste à temps pour voir une souris pendre devant lui. Alarmé, il se recacha dans son abrit de fortune puis, essaya un nouvau regard dehors.

-Allez... viens.. n'ait pas peur...

Cobra tendait une souris morte en le tenant par la queue devant la boîte. Pudemment, le reptile sortit et ouvrit sa gueule au plus grand pour essayer de gober le rongeur. Amusé, le futur maître de la bête pris doucement le petit animal et le regarda engloutir à lui tout seul sa grosse proie. Une fois repus, le serpent ne sembla pas mal réagir à sa présence alors, il approcha un doigt du reptile qui lui donna un petit coup de langue en voulant gouter l'air. De plus en plus amusé, le garçon passa son doigt sous la tête du serpent et le flatta. Étonnement, l'animal sembla même apprécier le geste. Il passa plusieurs minutes ainsi à tendrement flatter son nouvel ami avant de se dire qu'il lui faudrait un nom. Le petit mis un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Le jeune dompteur de serpent sursauta et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Richard qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais..., dis répondit simplement Cobra

-Tu lui as trouvé un nom? , demanda la petite ange qui elle aussi était venu voir, curieuse.

-Euh... attendez voir..., puis le garçon sembla réfléchir un court moment, disons... Cubelios!

-Joli, complimenta la seule fille du groupe.

-T'es trop chanceux!, s'exclama le petit Racer venant se rejoindre par le fait même à la conversation, ce que j'aimerais avoir un serpent comme ça moi aussi... Veinard!

L'égo de Cobra commençait à enfler petit à petit puis, quand les autres se désintéressèrent finalement à lui, il prit conscience de la gravité de l'évènement. Il avait maintenant une vie à entretenir, c'était à lui de s'occuper de la frêle créature maintenant endormie autour de son bras. Il lui caressa doucement la tête sans pour le moins réveiller l'animal. Il l'aimait déjà tellement...

...

-Landon...? Landon?

Sur le coup, Cobra ne se reconnaissa pas puis, sortant doucement de son esprit, il revint à la réalité où le vendeur agitait nerveusement une main devant le visage du dragon slayer, essayant visiblement de le sortir de son état léthargique. Cobra cligna plusieurs fois de l'oeil comme si les lumières venaient juste d'être allumé et baissa la tête pour regarder Johnny, l'animalier. Celui-ci remonta ses grosses lunettes nerveusement, visiblement soulagé d'avoir enfin une réaction de son client. Son regard s'arrête ensuite sur Leef qui était toujours endormie autour du cou de Landon.

-Elle semble vous apprécier, commenta le petit monsieur.

-Ouai...

Il baissa lui même les yeux pour admirer le magnifique python vert géant qu'il avait autour du cou puis, la flatta doucement... un peu comme il faisait avec Cubelios.

-Écoutez, concernant le prix je..., commença le dragon slayer.

-Oubliez ça Landon! Je vous l'offre! Savoir qu'elle s'est trouvé un bon maître tel que vous me réjouit amplement et ça vaut tout l'argent que vous pourriez m'offrir. Voyez ça comme un cadeau de ma part.

Le nouveau maître de Leef ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma, un micro sourire se formant au coin de sa bouche. Il avait bien entendu que le vieil homme le voulait vraiment... Il tendit simplement la main au vendeur qui la lui serra avec plaisir.

-Prenez en bien soin mon cher...

-Sans problème...

Sans plus, le dragon slayer quitta le magasin en nouvelle compagnie.

…/...

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Cobra avait Leef et il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas _lui._ Avant, il prenait sa douche avec _lui, _elle en revanche ne voulait pas. Capricieuse et nocturne, Cobra ne se rappelait pas que Cubelios ait déjà été aussi détestable. Madame n'aimait pas les lapins vivants, elle les aimait mort, elle ne les aimait pas réfrigéré non plus et il ne fallait pas qu'il ait le malheur d'être chaud, juste tiède. Quand elle était frustré, elle enserrait le cou de son maître et elle mordait tout ceux qui osait la déranger ne soit que par leurs présence quelques fois. Une plaie. C'était une plaie. Cobra soupira longuement dans son lit, son nouveau serpent sur le ventre, couchée en un belle spirale verte. Il la flattait du bout des doigts, espérant ne pas trop la déranger. Avec lui, elle n'était pas si pire, cependant, dès qu'il y avait plus de personne, ça se compliquait. Il imaginait qu'elle se calmerait sûrement si elle devenait habituée. D'ailleurs il l'entraînait à l'aide de Racer qui, étrangement, était devenu amical avec lui. Leurs liens se retissaient lentement.

Son regard se reposa sur le serpent encore somnolent sur lui, il sourit doucement et la flatta de sa main entière.

-Allez grosse parresseuse, réveille-toi c'est la nuit.

L'animal ouvrit un œil doucement et commença à s'éveiller. Une fois fait, elle fit glisser sa tête jusqu'au cou de son maître pour elle l'accoter contre celui-ci, appréciant ainsi la chaleur dégagée. Le dragon slayer rit doucement et continua de flatter ses écailles. Il devait avouer que pour un serpent, elle était belle. Ses écailles étaient verte feuilles de tons diversifiées avec un beau petit ventre blanc. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, enfin... oui. Cobra rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière regardant amplement le plafond, venant même à se demander si ce qu'il faisait était mal. Cubelios lui manquait toujours, un peu moins mais... c'est comme s'il le trompait. Il sentit des larmes remonter à ses yeux sans toutefois rouler le long de son visage. Ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était le poison se son ancien serpent, il avait un effet apaisant... l'animal lui avait toujours donné quand son maître se sentait mal, trop émotif ou même quand celui-ci avait de la misère à dormir. Derrière l'image de son défunt serpent, il vit l'image d'une jeune femme qu'il faillit ne pas reconnaître. Elle avait les cheveux mis-long de couleur pourpre et les yeux d'un vert exquis. Sa peau était blanche et semblait si douce... de plus, elle avait cette manière de le regarder... Le dragon slayer frissona longuement avant de se rappeler que la première fois aussi, il avait cette vague impression.

Peut-être devrait-il repasser voir son état? Cela faisait un petit bout maintenant qu'il lui avait promis...

Quelque chose de vert à la texture quelque peu rugueuse passa sous son nez, l'accrochant par ce fait même. Il cligna de l'oeil plusieurs fois avant de regarder Leef se diriger vers la porte de la chambre et de s'en aller dans le couloir toute seule. Dans un soupir, Cobra se leva et partit rejoindre son serpent, vallait mieux l'empêcher de faire trop de bêtise.

…/...

La porte de la guilde ouvrit et à l'habitude de tout le monde, chacun se retournèrent comme un seul homme, curieux de voir qui pouvait bien venir. Une silhouette et un aura quelque peu imposant entra en même temps que la personne, faisant par ce fait même lever le chef de Fairy Tail, Macao. Kinana qui essuyait de la vaisselle s'interrompit pour sourire au nouveau venu. Celui-ci se permit d'entrer et de se diriger vers le comptoir où la pourpre semblait l'attendre. Une fois devant, il prit place sur un tabouret et fit semblant de s'intéresser au décor un peu alors que la serveuse voyait son sourire s'élargir.

-Bonjour Landon, l'acceuilla-t-elle.

-Salut...

-Je te sert quelque chose?

-Je m'en charge!, s'exclama Laki tout en sautant sur ses pieds, courant ensuite au deuxième étage pour montrer à son nouvel ami ses poisons.

Kinana la regarda monter en souriant puis, recommança à travailler, tournant ainsi le dos à son visiteur. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire... alors elle frottait.

-Ça va... hum... mieux toi?, demanda maladroitement le dragon slayer.

-Oui, je suis en pleine forme, répondit-elle doucement tout en se retournant de nouveau pour le regarder, c'était toujours plus polie. Tiens, tu porte une écharpe en plein été?

La serveuse approcha doucement sa main vers la dite écharpe enroulé autour du cou du dragon slayer.

-C'est pas une écharpe c'est un se-...

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de vert cassé et des pas pricipités. Kinana venait de reculer contre le comptoir du fond et essayait presque de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle regardait appeurée, presque traumatisé Leef qui avait décidé de s'éveiller au même moment et qui, étrangement, fixait intensivement la jeune femme. Tout le monde dans la guilde s'était de nouveau retourné et Macao était sur ses pieds, se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

-Tu te trouves drôle peut-être!?, clama-t-il d'une voix forte en s'arrêtant à coté de Cobra, l'aggripant par le bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds dans le but de l'emmener plus loin.

«Non mais le con! Tout le monde sait que Kinana a horreur des serpents!»

«Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que ce type fait avec un bête pareille autour du cou?»

«Malheure... pauvre Kinana, elle doit être traumatisée»

La gaffe, avoir su il aurait laissé son python à Racer. Il garda pourtant son calme pendant que Macao l'éloignait de la pauvre serveuse encore sous le choc. Elle était maintenant accompagné de Wakaba qui l'obligeait à se calmer mais elle ne pouvait quitter son regard de celui du reptile... l'homme avait beau lui tourner la tête, la semer de le regarder et de l'écouter elle ne le faisait pas. La pauvre était prise de sueur froides et de tremblements... ses bras commençait à lui piquer.

«Je vais commencer une autre crise», songea-t-elle avec horreur.

Macao avait emmener le dénommé Landon juste devant les portes de la guilde, prêt à l'expulser de force s'il le fallait.

-Tu viens foutre la merde dans ma guilde!? C'est Twilight Orge qui t'as engager c'est ça? Passe leur le message que je les paierai le mois prochain et ne remet plus le pieds ici!

-Jamais entendu parler d'une guilde avec un nom aussi moche, répondit Cobra du tac au tac, Eh puis lâche moi, je sais marcher seul!

Le dragon slayer dégagea violemment son bras et regarda Macao avec hargne. C'est ce genre de comportement des guildes trop fière qu'il haissait, c'est aussi pourquoi il haissait autant Fairy Tail et toutes les autres officielles.

-T'es de quel guilde dans ce cas..., demanda Macao à la fois surpris et sceptique

-Je n'ai pas de guilde en particulier, mentit-il.

-Menteur!, cracha un petit bonhomme à coté du chef de la guilde.

-Roméo je t'en pris ne te mêle pas de...

-Allez papa! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Met le dehors! Je suis sûr qu'il est avec Twilight Orge!

-Bien... jeune homme je te l'ai déjà dit va t'en d'ici ou je...

-Non!

Le chef Fairy Tail et Roméo se retournèrent surpris d'entendre Kinana protesté un choix du maître... c'était en fait la première fois qu'elle donnait son opinion ou en fait véritablement son avis.

-S'il vous plait..., continua la serveuse,... ne le mettez pas dehors...

Macao baissa la tête tout en réfléchissant à la question, le petit Roméo s'éloigna de son côté, il savait que c'était déjà gagné pour Kinana.

-Tu es bien sûr? Il est peut-être de...

-Non je le connais... c'est mon ami. S'il vous plaît maître, laissez-lui une chance...

Le chef soupira avant de s'écarter de Landon et de retourner s'asseoir à sa place.

-Soit, répondit-il, mais je ne veux pas le voir faire de bêtise.

La serveuse hocha la tête et regarda Landon avec un petit sourire victorieux. Elle déglutit ensuite avant d'ajouter à son instar :

-Je ne suis... pas très à l'aise avec les serpents... est-ce que tu...

-Ouai ouai, je repasse une autre fois.

Puis il tourna les talons, fit un vague mouvement de la main en guise de aurevoir et s'en alla lentement de la guilde, abrégeant les souffrances de la pourpre qui était maintenant en sueur. Il pu l'entendre soupiré de plaisir lorsqu'elle remarqua que son malaise diminuait et il perçut en elle un sentiment d'espoir, toujours sans phrase ou mots précis. Elle espérait quand même bien qu'il revienne lui rendre visite, mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginé que ce serait si tôt...

…/...


	7. Douces illusions

Commentaires :_ J'ai encore du interrompre ma **** de douche à cause d'une araignée! Pourquoi moi!? Je suis damnée... enfin...*soupir*_

_Je ne crois pas avoir tellement foiré ce chapitre... du moins je crois, mais la situation tourne un peu à la « Snake Tail » bien que je vais essayer de ne pas tout faire tourner autour de ça... Bien que je dois avouer que j'ai bien eu l'envie de me faire une partie de trappe-trappe, j'aurai qu'à nommer ça autrement va! Je déconne... Au fait, je sais pas pour vous, mais mon style d'écriture ressemble un peu à celui de Charlaine Harris. Je lisait tranquillement TrueBlood quand j'ai décliqué... enfin bon, c'était une petite parenthèse comme ça x)_

_Bonne lecture les amis! Mais avant, j'aimerais vous remercié d'avoir été aussi nombreux à commenter mon dernier chapitre, vous êtes géniaux et je vous adore!_

_**Reviews :**_

_**Spherebleue dit : **__C'est pas juste quand même, il peut pas se balader tranquille sans qu'on vienne le déranger. C'est vrai quoi, c'est normal, d'avoir un serpent autour du cou... Par contre, c'était bien vu le coup de Kinana ! Sinon, Macao est un peu trop brutale je trouve ... Enfin, chacun sa façon de faire.  
Hâte de voir la suite !  
__**L'Auteur répond :**__ Aussi normal que d'avoir une écharpe dans son cas en tout cas! J'exploite Kinana à son maximum, que veux-tu? * w *  
Quant à Macao, était juste très inquiet à propos de Kinana, il a réagit fort c'est vrai. Il sera plus doux au prochain chapitre je te le promet._

_En espérant te revoir au prochain chapitre! w ( et que la tienne avance bien!)__**  
Guest dit : **__Avec kinana qui a la phobie des serpents on peut dire que leur couple est semé d'embuche !  
J'ai adoré le vendeur en mode fanboy :D_

_**L'Auteur répont :** Bien sûr, je ne fais pas de sénario trop à l'eau de rose, ce serait d'un ennuie si les deux se tombaient mutuellement dans les bras! Oh lala!  
Et kukuku, merci, Johnny te laisse le bonjour aussi x)  
Repasse un de ses quatres!;D_

_**Neko-Gailin dit :**_

Mais comment elle peut avoir peur de ces animaux si majestueux !  
(oui j'aime les serpents)  
Ton histoire est tellement bien j'arrive pas à me dire que je ne peut pas lire la suite et qu'il va falloir que l'auteur(e) l'écrive puis la poste T.T pourquoi les gens ont des vies, pourquoi ils ne passent pas tout leurs temps a écrire ... En fait ils n'aurais pas de vie s'il faisaient ça mais bon ...  
Bonne continuation  
_**L'Auteur répond :**__ C'est pas moi, c'est Hiro je te le juuurree! Tu regarderas sa carte de guilde, il y est clairement écrit et puis, je trouve ironique qu'elle ait peur de son ancienne espèce x)  
Moi aussi je les adore * w *  
Oh mah gawd, eh bien merci beaucoup! T'es trop gentille! Tu vas me faire rougir allons! Et euh, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé mais ces temps-ci j'ai encore plus de vie que d'hab, alors il se peut grandement que mes chapitres mettent plus de temps à écrire, gomene!  
Merci en passant, et toi, au plaisir de te revoir au prochain chapitre!_

Douces illusions :

Le vent était doux, ni violent, ni absent, il caressait doucement la cape du dragon slayer qui dehors, se délectait en secret. La guilde derrière lui était bien animée et les lumières étaient toujours ouvertes malgré l'heure qui commençait à défiler trop vite au goût de plusieurs. Depuis le début de la soirée, une guitare était grattée et une voix douce emplissait l'établissement. Pour la... il ne savais plus combien de fois, le son de la guitare retentit à nouveau pour commencer un nouvel air. Les yeux fermés, Cobra était accoté contre le mur arrière de Fairy Tail et écoutait attentivement la mélodie. Il frissonna quand il entendit de nouveau la belle voix s'élever doucement.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive..._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

Le dompteur de serpent frissonna et failli esquisser un sourire. C'est comme si elle chantait pour lui...

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you goI want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

Non, c'est comme si elle chantait ce qu'il ressentait réellement... Tout ce qu'elle chantait... l'histoire de celle-ci... Cubelios...

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

Le brun s'écrasa un peu plus contre le mur, rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière, cognant celle-ci contre la surface de bois derrière lui. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il aurait aimé avoir Leef... Cependant, il savait bien qu'il allait devoir passer par dessus son défunt ami un jour, et ne pas avoir à toujours s'accrocher à une quelconque bouée de secours... C'était un peu comme enlever les flotteurs à un enfant et lui demander de nager... Et comme si la chanson l'écoutait, elle lui semait le contraire...

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

-Je suis désolé Cubelios... mais je dois... te laisser... _I must let you go_...

Juste à cette pensée, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à nouveau... malédiction... Doucement, il replia ses jambes sur sa poitrine et entoura de ses bras celle-ci... puis il laissa doucement son front se poser sur ses genoux et il fut pris de tressaillements._  
_  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
_

Le battements de son cœur accélérait alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire et que ses mains agrippaient désespérément ses pans de pantalons. Ses bras se resserraient sur ses jambes, les enserrant dans un étau qui les collait contre sa poitrine, restreignant les mouvements de celle-ci. Le souffle du dragon slayer devenait de plus en plus bruyante et sifflante... finalement, une larme finit par rouler le long de sa joue.

-Putain, jura-t-il entre les dents

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side..._**(1)**

Les dernières notes de la chanson s'amusèrent à s'allonger et finalement, un flots d'applaudissement retentit de l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais Cobra ne les entendit pas... ses oreilles étaient maintenant sourdes à tout bruit extérieur, étant trop occupées à écouter ses propres pensées qui emplissaient sa tête... il se sentait chavirer. Son cœur battait alors que celui de son ami s'était tût à jamais... pourquoi n'avait-il pas succombé lui-aussi? Ça avait toujours été ce qu'il avait voulu... de mourir en compagnie de son serpent... de ne pas mourir seul... il avait été seul trop longtemps et le scénario était encore en train de se répéter. À bien y penser, ce n'était pas ça qui le tuait le plus, c'était plutôt de ne pas l'avoir enterrer qui torturait son cœur... cette vérité le poignardait à chaque fois... peut-être que c'était lui au fond qui avait laissé Cubelios mourir seul... alors que lui inversement ne l'aurais jamais abandonné. Il se rappelait encore de sa dernière image avant de s'évanouir... lui... tendant sa main à Cubelios.. la vue brouillée... Cela comptait pour... non... plus rien ne comptait à vrai dire... son cœur était mort le jour même où celui de son animal avait cessé de fonctionner. Pris de panique et d'un trop d'émotion, ses mains vinrent fourrager dans sa chevelure et y agrippèrent sa tête et ce à un point tel qu'il se donna lui même des maux de crâne... mais ça lui était un égal au fond.

Son instinct, lui disait se reprendre mais son cœur saignait de la plaie toujours ouverte qu'avait laissé la mort, cette vile créature.

Puis...son corps et son esprit entiers se figèrent lorsque juste à côté de lui, la porte arrière de la guilde s'ouvrit. La personne qui l'avait ouverte le regarda un court instant avant de finalement sortir et fermer la porte derrière elle. Devant ses yeux passa un bout de tissu blanc, poussé par le vent alors que la personne se pencha doucement vers lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et une deuxième sur son bras.

-Eh Landon... ça ne va pas?

Kinana était penchée sur le dragon slayer avec un air triste peint sur le visage. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose d'autre, un regard perçant arrêta son élan et la fis même lâcher le brun. Même si la tête du garçon était pour la plupart caché, un regard menaçant la transperçait de part en part. De son seul œil encore utilisable, le dragon slayer dardait son amie d'un regard semi-meurtrier. S'il n'aimait pas se faire toucher d'habitude, c'était encore pire quand il était dans une de ces passes émotives. Ce qui attira cependant l'attention de Kinana fut un petit éclat au fond de l'œil du brun... ainsi que ses larmes qu'il essayait tant bien de refouler. Malgré l'avertissement que procurait le regard mauvais du dompteur de serpent ainsi que son aura maléfique, elle approcha doucement sa main du visage de son ami et l'appuya doucement sur la joue de celui-ci, alors que du revers du pouce elle allait recueillir les larmes, elle fut repoussée violemment par un espèce de mur invisible.

Le choc n'avait pas été terrible, mais elle était quand même resté surprise de ce qui venait de se passer, étant maintenant sur les fesses. Elle avait vivement l'impression d'en avoir manqué un bout. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rediriger son regard sur le brun qui avait tourné sa tête du coté opposé de la jeune fille. Il soupira ensuite et se leva, essuyant violemment le passage de l'eau amer qui venait de creuser son visage. Il lui tourna ensuite prestement le dos et mima de s'en aller.

-A-Attends Landon!, s'exclama la jeune fille parterre.

Le dragon slayer de poison s'arrêta et tourna à peine sa tête, comme s'il l'écoutait.

-Je..., commença maladroitement la serveuse,... reste... je t'en pris.

-Tsk.

-Je suis désolé... si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal mais... ne t'en va pas... pas tout de suite.

Le regard du surnommé Landon était fixé sur un rocher parterre, il pesait les pour et les contre de l'invitation. Son instinct lui criait de s'en aller alors que son cœur chargé de douleur le suppliait de rester avec elle. Cobra était malheureusement un très mauvais dragon slayer car il suivait très rarement son instinct...surtout ces temps-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, répondit sèchement le brun.

Entre temps, la mauve s'était relevée et elle entreprenait d'essuyer sa jupe au plus qu'elle pouvait.

-En fait, je venait prendre l'air un peu et... je ne savais pas que tu étais là... tu veux... en parler?, raconta-t-elle tout en faisant le lien avec les larmes qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt.

-Pas envie.

-D'accord..., elle marqua ensuite un pause, cherchant un autre sujet que le bouillant dont elle avait essayer de s'emparer. Alors... qu'est-ce qui t'emmenait dans le coin...?

Cobra se tourna enfin au moins de côté, c'était déjà mieux que de dos. Il avait croisé ses bras, signe qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui même et il regardait intensivement le sol. Comme il était intéressant ce soir...

-J'étais revenu te voir et quand j'ai vu que tu te donnais en spectacle, j'ai pas voulu entrer pour te déranger...

Se donner en spectacle il disait? Il aurait quand même pu choisir un autre terme... moins louche. Kinana mis de côté ce petit détail et s'obligea à sourire à son ami, malgré le fait qu'elle était surtout inquiète à son propos.

-Je suis contente de tu sois revenu si vite... au fait, je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé plus tôt aujourd'hui... j'ai comme qui dirait... une phobie des serpents...

-Y'a pas de mal, j'ai juste vraiment passé pour le pire des minables et j'ai juste faillit me faire bannir de la guilde, répondit sarcastiquement le dompteur de serpent.

-Écoute Landon... je sais que ça ne va pas et que tu ne veux pas en parler mais... pourrais-tu… penses-tu pouvoir essayer de te montrer un peu moins... direct avec moi? À moins bien sûr que je ne sois réellement la source de ta souffrance...

La souffrance qu'elle disait. Tsk, elle ne savait rien à la souffrance. Et elle n'en saurais sûrement jamais autant que lui... les coups de fouet, le soleil plombant sur leurs peau et reluisant sur les bracelets orné de la satané bille rouge qui, à cause d'elle, empêchait toute rébellion soit-elle... la faim, la déshydratation... non, jamais elle ne saurait. Et encore osait-elle utilisé le mot souffrance? Ça le mettait hors de lui, mais il paraissait déjà suffisamment frustré auprès de la jeune serveuse, valait ne pas en rajouter. Il sursauta et enleva précipitamment sa main de l'emprise de la main de Kinana sur la sienne lorsqu'elle vint la lui prendre pour essayer de le réconforté. La jeune femme rabaissa son regard vers le sol, consciente qu'elle venait sûrement de le vexé. Troublé et quelque peu embarrassé, ce fut un peu à contre cœur qu'il prit lui-même la main de la mauve qui, leva ses yeux sur son compagnon.

-Ne... pense pas que c'est de ta faute ou quoique ce soit... c'est moi et juste moi. Je n'arrive juste pas à mettre une croix sur... un élément de mon passé et...

-Ça te démolit de l'intérieur c'est ça?, compléta Kinana avec un sourire triste au visage.

Un peu surpris de s'être fait couper, le dompteur de serpent hocha doucement la tête, bien curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu elle pour pouvoir ne serais-ce que prétendre connaître un peu les sentiments qu'il vivait.

-Tu sais... j'ai eu un passé difficile moi aussi et...

-Kinana?, appela Macao de la guilde, ouvrant la porte arrière.

Les deux individus tressaillirent et se retournèrent en cœur.

-Ah tu es... là... euh... bonsoir Landon, salua à contre cœur Macao, tu reviens finir ton spectacle? Laki va finir par allez prendre le micro et nous casser les oreilles si tu ne reviens pas vite.

La mauve sourit et dit rapidement au chef qu'elle reviendrait sous peu. La porte se referma ensuite, laissant à nouveau les deux personnes seules dans le noir de la nuit.

-Écoute... commença Kinana.

-Nah c'est bon, il faut que tu y ailles... alors va s'y.

La jeune serveuse hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner vers son partenaire.

-Tu n'entres pas?

-Nah... horreur de la foule de spectacle... je vais rester dehors plus tôt... on entend très bien d'ici aussi avec toute votre insonorité médiocre.

La chanteuse lui sourit une dernière fois avant de finalement entrer et de laisser Cobra seul. Celui-ci soupira lourdement tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur derrière lui. Une fois assis par terre, il roula de son unique œil et fixa ensuite intensivement un buisson devant lui.

-Je t'entend...

Le dit buisson se mit à bouger... et la première chose qui en sorti fut les pics d'un imposant Mohawk... suivit de tout le reste qui venait avec, c'est à dire Racer.

-Yo, le salua celui-ci.

Seul un mouvement furtif de la tête lui répondit et l'adorateur de vitesse s'assit auprès de son compagnon sans avoir demander la permission. C'était bien Oracion Seis ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Ah... Midnight m'a demandé de venir voir ce que tu fichais... toi partir deux fois en une journée et en plus sans emmener Leef avec toi la deuxième fois.. c'était louche.

-Sérieusement...

-Midnight n'arrive plus à endurer ton serpent, ricana le punk.

La réponse suffit à faire sourire Cobra un tantinet. Midnight se fichait vraiment royalement de son cas, c'était pour lui-même qu'il avait envoyé Racer venir le chercher. Il ne changerait jamais et c'était bien pour ça qu'il pouvait bien continuer à endurer sa bestiole.

-Elle a une de ses voix..., souffla l'ami du dragon slayer.

Derrière eux la guitare avait repris son cours tout comme la belle voix qui l'accompagnait. La guilde tout comme l'extérieur faisait office de spectateur à la beauté du spectacle.

-Ouai, acquiesça Cobra en fermant son deuxième œil.

-Et en plus elle est mignonne... t'as toujours été plus veinard que moi, toi au fond..., sourit tristement Racer.

Le dragon slayer ouvrit son œil et regarda son ami cruellement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les femmes préfèrent les hommes musclé, basané et marqué... les vrais quoi!

Le motocycliste lui donna un coup de coude et les 2 ricanèrent un moment. Leurs rires passés, les deux jouissirent de la musique un instant... le silence s'était réinstallé entre les 2.

-Tu sais... commença Racer, je... suis plutôt content que ça ait mieux toi et moi...

-Stop! Je t'arrête! Tu sais toute la merde que tu as fait depuis le début? Oui, je t'entend. Tu sais à qu'elle point tu as pu m'emmerder? Non, t'as pas la moindre idée, je t'entend... et tu sais à quelle point ça c'est du passé? Je ne pense pas, je t'entend toujours.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Racer.

«Toi t'es un vrai pote»

-Au fait... tu peux essayer de te la fermer dorénavant à propos de la guilde? Ce serait sympa...

-Tu comptes continuer à la fréquenter?

-Peut-être un peu ouai...

Le regard de Racer s'arrêta sur le sol... il resta ainsi un moment avant de finir par lancer :

-J'aurais aimé être sympa tu sais mais...

-C'est pas possible, finit un voix un peu plus loin.

Le sang de Cobra se glaça et fit plus d'un tour dans ses veines. Il eut des sueurs froides et il se releva précipitamment alors que devant lui un silhouette apparaissait. Comment avait-il pu passé outre sa présence? Il avait entendu Racer... alors pourquoi pas lui aussi.

-Kukuku... alors Cobra-kun, pris la patte dans le sac?, Ricana un voix plus aiguë que la première.

-Klodoa... il va falloir que je te le dise de quelle façon pour tu arrêtes de passé des commentaires ridicules, grogna la première voix, plus grave.

Midnight sortit finalement du sous bois, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres alors que dans sa main, son bâton s'excusait. Le dragon slayer regardait son supérieur avec un regard mauvais, près à se battre. À côté de lui, Racer se relevait lentement, honteux du coup bas qu'il venait de réaliser. Midnight arqua ses sourcils vers la haut, trouvant apparemment la situation amusante.

-Tu veux te battre?, dit Midnight, un rire tintant au fond de sa voix.

Le brun grogna ce qui fit éclater de rire son supérieur. Vraiment. Il avait la tête renversé vers l'arrière et ses épaules se soulevait au rythme de son rire dément. Drôlement, sa folie ne dura pas longtemps et son rire arrêta sec, laissant son visage reprendre un air sérieux, se voulant même menaçant.

-Arrête moi ça, tu n'en vaudrais même pas la peine... enfin...

Brain II releva la tête un air plus serein sur le visage et même un petit sourire... il passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'attraper sa tresse et de jouer avec elle tout en continuant son dialogue.

-Je trouve intéressant que tu te sois intéressé et tisser des liens aussi... amicaux avec cette pourriture de guilde, bien qu'elle ne soit plus à craindre... Cependant, Fairy Tail étant Fairy Tail, on ne sais jamais quand le vent pourrais tourner... alors je vais faire simple pour ta petite tête d'ignorant quelque peu traîtresse : Tu t'infiltre doucement dans Fairy Tail et tu y ressors toute les informations que tu peux... je te laisse faire mu-muse avec eux tant que tu voudrais mais je te rappelle que ton corps n'acceptera pas d'autre tatou que celui d'Oracion Seis à moins que je n'en décide autrement... alors ne fait pas trop l'imbécile... Je t'appellerai lorsque je jugerai que ce sera le moment... tu sauras comment le moment venu... mais je te laisse, tu a l'air occupé, dit le chef avec un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

En une seconde, Racer avait quitté son poste et n'était plus trouvable, ayant très certainement déguerpit. Le punk se déplaçait plus vite que le son et les bruits de ses pas ne résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Cobra que trop tard, c'est à dire quand la porte arrière s'ouvrit, avec des membres de Fairy Tail derrière. Il avait été trop déconcentré par Midnight pour avoir entendu clairement les membres arriver... et le temps qu'il prit pour se retourner ne lui fit pas de cadeau. La tête toujours tournée vers la porte, son œil eut à peine le temps de se déplacer pour voir l'attaque destructrice que Midnight lançait sur lui, oui lui Cobra d'Oracion Seis. Le pauvre n'avait qu'eut le temps d'entendre l'attaque arriver brièvement et de sentir son corps se plier en deux sous l'impacte de la magie créé par son supérieur. Il sentit et entendit aussi très bien ses pieds décoller du sol et son dos percuter le bois du mur arrière, toute les planches du dit mur se plaindre, le bois essayer de plier et finalement de craquer sous le poids exercé.

Le souffle coupé et le regard brouillé par la violence de l'attaque, il ne put que s'imaginer Midnight s'en aller l'air triomphant au visage. Tout autour de lui était vague. Les sons se mélangeait... brouillée par un certain cillement sûrement produit par ses tympans eux-même. Le son de l'attaque avait été suraiguë, le noir avait fait exprès pour sûr. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien... tiens, si ça ne lui rappelait pas la traîtrise de Brain... d'ailleurs, là aussi il avait perdu conscience, comme il allait le faire dans quelques instants, il le sentait et ne luttait pas nécessairement contre. Il ne cherchait pas à respirer plus d'air que ses poumons et sa cage thoracique voulait bien faire entrer, il ne s'assénait pas des claques mentales pour essayer de rester éveillé... il ne luttait contre rien. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'avait plus Cubelios à perdre... plus rien... plus rien...

Son œil se referma lentement... comme la dernière fois, il voyait le monde qu'il connaissait disparaître, il le quittait. La dernière image que le dragon slayer pu cadrer fut le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves visiblement inquiète qui venait de se jeter sur lui.

Mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre... plus rien... plus... ri...en...

.../...

**(1)**Everytime we touch (acoustic) – Cascada

Pour moi, les méchants c'est comme une belle course à relais : ça se passe le bâton (lol Klodoa), et c'est visiblement le temps de notre cher petit Midni.


	8. Instincts bestiaux

_Commentaires :Ouhla! Cobra déballe des secrets kukuku... Sa petite bestiole de lacrima est d'ailleurs si imprévisible, bah, c'est ok! Sinon, je dois vous avouez avoir quand même bien aimé faire ce chapitre, mais peut-être moins que le 9 que je suis en train de finir. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même!_

**Reviews :**

_**Spherebleue dit :**_

_"La motocycliste"  
*se retient de rire*  
Hum bref, je vois que je t'ai inspirée :3 . Je suis flattée, vraiment, t'imagines pas 8D ! Sinon... Bah Cobra est dans la bouse, jusqu'au cou... Et t'as repris le principe de la marque à ce que je vois, c'est sympa :o) . Par contre, j'ai vue des fautes chelou (comme celle du haut) ._

**L'auteure répond :**_ Ah! Putain...__ je suis vraiment désolé! Racer s'est vraiment transformer en fille un instand hein? Je sais pas ce que mon correcteur faisait, il devait être bien faitguée et il a du passer par dessus... merci de l'avertissement tout de même, je l'ai corriger U.U__  
__Pfff! T__u pensais quand même pas que j'allais rester là les bras croisée sans inspiration de ta part? T'es pas sérieuse! Et pour la marque, j'avais déjà la même idée vague, faute de quoi, tu l'as écrit avant moi, j'ai vachement l'air de te copier p'tain! Enfin, me__rci du review et en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre!_

Instincts bestiaux:

Il était revenu à lui, ça faisait un moment déjà. Son dos lui faisait mal tout comme ses pauvres côtes. Depuis qu'il avait perdu Cubelios, il était devenu tellement faible... Il ne trouvait plus moyen de se concentrer convenablement dans les combats... ça lui avait d'ailleurs coûté un œil, soit trop cher à son goût. C'était impensable... vraiment. En entendant le bruit de l'attaque de Midnight, son corps entier avait figé. Il avait reconnu le son de l'attaque qui lui avait marqué à jamais le dos... celle que Brain avait utilisé contre lui... mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui avait suscité une telle bêtise de sa part, c'était plus le frisson qu'il avait ressentit et le gouffre du désespoir qu'il avait entendu d'ouvrir sous lui alors que la peur lui avait tenaillé le ventre. La même maudite peur que lorsque qu'il avait cherché sans cesse son ami sans ne jamais le retrouver... Son corps avait figé, ses pensées s'étaient embrouillées... et il avait mangé l'attaque de plein fouet, comme le stupide être faible qu'il était devenu.  
Mais il allait essayer de remédier à ça et ce, avec la créature à même de son ventre, celle même qui avait apeuré Kinana alors qu'elle était monté dans la chambre pour voir s'il était toujours dans un état critique, celle même que Racer était venu lui déposer dans le lit peu avant que la jeune serveuse ne monte. Il leva doucement le bras malgré la douleur que cela lui occurait et posa sa main sur son serpent pour doucement le flatter. Leef ne bougea pas, elle dormait paisiblement sur le ventre de son maître. Son unique œil se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond et de la petite chambre... Celle-ci avait ses murs fait de bois tout comme son plancher et elle n'était munie que d'un lit, d'une petite table de chevet improvisée avec des côtés roses ainsi que 2 bibliothèques. Les couvertures dans lesquels il était drapé était d'un mauve-rosée plutôt fi-fille. Dans un soupir, il se détourna de sa contemplation et repensa à ce que Midnight lui avait dit avant de lui donner ce superbe coup de couteau dans le dos. Alors il allait devoir infiltrer Fairy Tail et jouer les agents-doubles? Ça allait être rudement facile.  
Le brun frissonna quand les écailles de son serpent rencontrèrent la peau nue de son torse. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était déjà dans cet état, soit démunit de chandail et les côtes tout comme une partie du dos bandée. Il pouvait bien s'imaginer le regard emplie de désir et satisfait de Laki lorsque les membres de la guilde l'avaient dépossédé de tout ce qui le recouvrait à partir du haut de sa ceinture. Il frissonna lorsque ses pensés naviguèrent plus loin. Elle avait beau vouloir être gentille, cette fille ne lui revenait pas, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait ce... genre de sentiment envers lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru plaire aux filles, elles ne l'intéressaient guère d'ailleurs. Enfin, il savait qu'il possédait un certain charme, grand charmeur de serpent qu'il était, il y était bien contraint. Sauf que, à part Angel, il n'avait jamais côtoyé de filles... les seules en tout cas n'avait pas été du genre à vouloir de lui... elles voulaient plus qu'il les épargne elles... peut-être que c'était à cause de son allure quelques peu animal...

«La pauvre Kinana est dans tout ces états… Ça va nous faire 2 blessés si ça continue! Je me demande s'il va bien... en tout cas, j'espère qu'il va aimer le poison.»

Et des bruits de pas. Ah merde, elle montait déjà. Il faillit faire semblant de dormir encore mais il se résout à ne pas le faire... il avait besoin de ce foutu poison! La porte ouvrit doucement -et dans un certain grincement qui fit serrer la mâchoire de Cobra- et Laki entra tranquillement, puis plus aisément quand elle vit que le protégé de la chambre était bel et bien éveillé. Elle tenait un plateau avec de la nourriture et une fiole de poison. Elle déposa le tout sur la petite table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit. Leef était heureusement endormie profondément et ne bougea pas quand Laki s'installa.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Mouais

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, la mauve le dévorait subtilement des yeux, il le savait, elle pensait bien trop fort. La dite victime se retint de ne pas soupirer, rouler des yeux et de lui demander de bien vouloir cesser fantasmer sur lui 2 minutes. Enfin, question de se retenir, il aborda un autre sujet.

-Je te conseil de ne pas la réveiller... elle est féroce avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas, lança-t-il un demi sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Laki cligna des yeux à répétition puis posa son regard sur le gros python vert juste à côté d'elle. Il lui prit un petit moment de réflexion avant de finalement esquisser un sourire puis, regarda l'homme à ses côtés.

-Il m'étonnerait que les pythons verts soient venimeux, ceci dit je n'ai pas peur d'elle bien que sa taille puisse être imposante. Cependant, comme tu le sais, il m'étonnerait que tu puisses la garder... Kinana en a horreur et en montant plus tôt, elle a faillit faire une attaque. Je te jure! Elle est redescendu en courant, haletante et tremblante... c'est aussi la raison de ma présence ici. Enfin, elle voudrait bien t'être plus utile mais ton serpent l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit... J'ai bien peur que le maître ne te demande de t'en séparer.

Il fallut un certain temps à Cobra pour comprendre tout ce que Laki venait de dire. Elle prenait pour acquis qu'il allait rester? Qu'il tenait à cette pauvre serveuse, à cette guilde? Sérieusement, il dut retenir un sourire, elle était tellement innocente. Nah, il allait se casser de là au plus vite, dès que ses côtes et son dos arrêteraient de le faire souffrir. Il allait juste saigner Midnight et lui faire passer ses envies de le jeter comme ça à la vermine.

Ou non tient, plus intelligent encore... comme le chef devait s'attendre à le voir de retour et pèter un câble, il allait rester dans cette guilde un peu le temps de bien emmerder ce très cher chef... puis, il reviendrait l'air innocent... après, et seulement après, il le saignerait s'il en sentait encore le besoin.

-Au fait, j'ai pensé à toi et j'ai emmené du poison, il aurait été extrait directement d'un Cobra... j'espère que tu l'aimeras!

Le brun entrepris de déplacer doucement le reptile sur lui sans réveiller celui-ci puis, il se releva dans une position assise tout en retenant des grognements de douleur. Cependant, son langage non verbal dut le dénoncer car Laki vint pour l'aider à s'asseoir juste avant d'être foudroyer d'un regard menaçant. La jeune femme stoppa son geste et se rassit lentement, regardant son patient se débrouiller seul. Une fois sur ses fesses, Cobra s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis, tendit le bras et attrapa la bouteille. Il approcha doucement l'objet puis, l'inspecta de près, tournant le flacon dans tout les sens afin de regarder le liquide au travers du verre. Le contenu semblait d'une bonne densité et le flacon était tout de même bien rempli. Satisfait du spectacle, le dragon slayer déboucha doucement la petite bouteille et la passa sous son nez un instant et ferma les yeux, portant rapidement à ses lèvres le liquide qu'il engloutit. Il reposa ensuite vivement le contenant sur la petite table comme s'il venait de caler un _shooter_. Un silence de mort planait alors que la petite mauve regardait le spectacle ébahit, grande inhabituelle qu'elle était. La réaction du brun tarda à venir, elle angoissait.

-Landon...?, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

-...

Le poison que le garçon venait d'ingérer était en train de faire brûler le lacrima en lui. De longs frissons lui remontèrent tout le long de la colonne. Il semblait que chaque pore de sa peau venait de prendre une énorme goulée d'aire, comme si celles-ci avaient asphyxié pendant l'éternité. Tout les chocs que son système nerveux envoyait était amplifié de cent, non de mile... il fût ensuite assaillit de secousses violentes qu'il entreprit de ne pas laisser paraître, il avait chaud, il avait froid... l'air était sec et humide à la fois...Ses oreilles se bouchèrent et sa vu se troubla momentanément alors que sa peau elle-même le démangeait de partout... il avait envie d'en arracher des lambeaux entier pour faire taire cette sensation de picotement. Pour ne pas aider les choses, il sembla que la chaleur de la pièce venait de chuter d'un seul coup, contredisant son torse qui semblait devenir un volcan en furie qui crachait par-ci et par-là son magma et sa chaleur intolérable. Quelque peu déboussolé, le brun décida de fermer son œil et de faire l'ordre dans tout ce qu'il ressentait... ce qu'il sembla lui prendre des heures.

Doucement, il ré ouvra son œil, redécouvrant par la même occasion sa vision semi-thermique. Devant lui se tenait Laki qui s'était apparemment levé et qui le regardait alarmé. L'information fit doucement son chemin jusqu'à la tête du dragon slayer et celui-ci réalisa finalement que sa transformation avait opéré. Son œil se baissa sur ses mains maintenant devenues griffues et par ce fait-même empoisonnées. Elles étaient recouvertes d'écailles mauve et l'intérieur était blanc, celui-ci se prolongeait le long de son bras d'ailleurs. Plusieurs clignements de son unique œil plus tard, il se mordit férocement la joue. Pourquoi devait-il avoir les mêmes écailles que Cubelios!? Avec le temps, il en avait même eu oublié la couleur... la texture et maintenant il les retouchait. Sa nostalgie ne dura cependant guère longtemps et ses pensées furent absorbé rapidement par un éclair vert qui passait sous ses yeux, d'instinct, il l'attrapa.

Laki était maintenant complètement collée à la bibliothèque derrière elle. La mauve avait eu la brillante idée de commencer à s'éloigner du brun quand la peau de celui-ci était devenu mauve, mais elle avait gardé une certaine distance avec lui, la distance même qu'elle avait gardé venait d'être anéantit par le saut du python, toute crocs dehors, menaçant comme jamais. D'ailleurs, son maître la tenait juste par derrière la mâchoire, la bête avait laissé sa gueule ouverte, exposant pleinement ses crocs. Encore sous le choc, Laki ne bougeait plus, et regardait bêtement la scène, attendant de voir ce que Landon allait faire.

La tête de la bête était immobile alors que son corps se tordait dans tout le sens, créant des anneaux verts mouvant, à voir cela, on pouvait avoir pitié du reptile, il paniquait, son maître pensait pourtant autrement. De son autre main, il ferma la gueule de Leef et orienta doucement celle-ci vers lui. Son œil fixait intensément ceux du serpent qui se calma, ce ne fut qu'à se moment que Cobra lâcha le reptile qui retomba sur le lit et qui rampa vers un coin du lit puis, sous les couvertures.

-Landon...?, appela finalement Laki encore paralysée par la peur, l'aura que dégageait maintenant le garçon était si oppressante et menaçante...

Landon ne répondit pas immédiatement, il était trop occuper à, d'une main frotter ses sinus qui semblaient avoir été bouché par la transformation soudaine et de l'autre se tâter les côtes à la recherche de douleur vive, qui ne vint pas. Le poison avait toujours amélioré l'état de ses blessures, mais là il était lui-même surpris de la rapidité et de l'efficacité du processus. Bonne nouvelle finalement... mais il avait toujours un de ses maux de sinus, plus il frottait et plus il avait l'impression que ça empirait, même si au fond, il savait que l'effet contraire de produisait. Ouch... il avait l'impression qu'il allait commencer une hémorragie mémorable par le nez... son œil droit était même embuée de larmes tellement cela faisait mal... mais le pire fut quand les sinus débouchèrent d'un coup. Ses deux mains se rencontrèrent sur son nez, il se le bouchait et essayait de respirer par la bouche le plus possible. L'odeur était atroce.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Landon? Est-ce que tu...

-Ne bouge pas!, sema le dragon slayer d'un mouvement de bras théâtral.

Laki s'immobilisa de nouveau puisqu'inquiète, elle s'était avancée vers Cobra. Celui-ci fixait son regard sur la couverture de la même atroce couleur fi-fille, il se concentrait là dessus. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ses instincts prennent le dessus... surtout pas.

-Lorsque je t'en donne l'ordre, tu t'en vas doucement sans geste brusque... et ne remonte pas avant que je t'ai donné un quelconque signe... je ne serai pas responsable des innocents qui auront l'audace de monter avant cela.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas tout de suite les intentions derrières ces menaces et ces ordres funestes, mais elle coopéra. Posant un pied à la fois sur les planches, dont certaines qui s'amusait à mugir sous son poids, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte puis, avec précaution, elle sortie, laissant ainsi l'homme seul dans la pièce. La porte s'accota doucement et Laki lutta pour ne pas tomber à genoux, épuisée de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

La peau de Landon s'était transformée en écailles... elle n'en revenait pas. Il utilisait la magie des serpents ou quoi? Sinon... enfin la seule autre explication qu'elle voyait c'était... La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête en signe de réprobation, ce serait si invraisemblable mais... si excitant à la fois. Enfin, elle avait bien l'intention d'en parler à son supérieur. Bombée d'énergie, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre avant de s'arrêter devant Macao qui, sirotait doucement une bière.

-Chef! Il vient de se passer quelque chose d'incroyable... vous ne me croirez jamais!

…/...

Ses muscles se détendirent doucement et il pu enfin enlever un peu de pression sur ses narines en feu, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était douloureuse, sa poitrine l'était aussi. Tout ses sens le semait de tuer, ses mains, s'ouvrait et se fermait continuellement à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la patte pour le broyer sans pitié. Il respira un bon coup, essayant de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Lorsqu'on éveillait son lacrima comme ça, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'au moins un peu de sang soit versé. Et qu'est-ce qui le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états comme ça? L'odeur du peu de sang qu'il avait versé lui-même, c'est-à-dire celui qu'il y avait sur ses pansements dans son dos. L'obligation de ne pas déchiqueter quelqu'un le mettait en rogne, ça l'énervait. Il sentait toutes ses vagues d'excitation lui remonter des pieds à la tête et il ne pouvait même pas en jouir. Cobra sortit finalement rageusement du lit, laissant les couvertures pêle-mêle. Il fouilla ensuite violemment -on parle ici de pleins de trucs renversé et brisé- dans la pièce à la recherche de ses vêtement. Il finit par abandonner et il se résout, non sans agacement, à porter la stupide robe de chambre blanche qui trainait dans le placard. Il l'enfila rapidement et ouvrit la fenêtre. Gracieusement et de plus en plus excité, il s'arrêta malgré lui et tourna sa tête vers le lit d'où dépassait un petit bout de queue vert.

-C'est maintenant ou jamais, déclara le dragon slayer impatient.

Pour toute réponse, Leef sortit des couvertures et vint s'enrouler autour de son maître. Satisfait, le brun sauta par la fenêtre et partit en courant dans la forêt luxuriante.

…/...

Le soir était déjà tombé quand le dragon slayer sortit finalement de son petit jeu de trappage ainsi, de la forêt. À son bras était accroché la pauvre robe de chambre qui était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et qui empestait encore le sang malgré le fait qu'il l'avait lavé -comme lui-même- dans la rivière la plus proche. Ses écailles étaient rangé et son serpent était enroulé autour de son cou et dormait paisiblement malgré que le soleil soit couché, sa journée l'avait apparemment trop épuisée, sans ajouté qu'elle avait au moins mangé le double de son poids. Lui-même épuisé, Cobra entra par la porte arrière avec la nette intention de monté à la chambre le plus vite possible pour s'y reposer. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas nécessairement comme prévu. À peine entrait-il dans la pièce que l'on lui sautait dessus et qu'on le trainait par le bras et, étrangement, il se laissa faire. Laki l'emmena comme ça jusque devant Macao qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

-Quoi encore...?, demanda lassablement le brun.

-Dit lui!, répondit joyeusement Laki.

-Hein?

-Allez! Ton truc avec tes écailles et tout...

-Bah... c'est rien d'important ça...

-Landon, on t'a accueillît sans dire un mot, on s'occupe de toi et on te permet de rester si le cœur t'en dit, alors je veux au moins t'entendre le dire de ton propre chef, déclara le chef de la guilde.

Le brun soupira lourdement, il n'aimait pas révéler ses secrets et encore moins ceux qui pouvait compromettre vie ou carrière.

-D'accord mais je veux pouvoir allez me coucher après... et avoir la sainte paix.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança,

-Deuxième génération.

-Continue

-Oh arrête t'as compris!

-J'insiste

-Je suis un putain de dragon slayer de deuxième génération catégorie poison... ça va comme ça ou je dois réciter mes attaques et ce que j'ai bouffé à midi?

-Hey, ne t'emporte pas... mais quand même, tu aurais pu nous le dire.

Un haussement d'épaule accompagna la déclaration et le visage de Roméo apparut en gros plan. Landon eut un minuscule mouvement de recul mais pas assez pour s'éloignement proprement dit, reculer, c'est pour les traitres et les mauviettes. Le petit garçon arborait un air grave et il leva sa petite main de manière déclarative et pointa le brun.

-Toi! T'es le dragon slayer d'Oracion Seis! Celui qui s'est battu avec Natsu!

Et voilà pourquoi Cobra avait caché son pouvoir, des dragon slayer, il n'y en avait pas 6 millions et ceux qui contrôlait le poison encore moins. Il fallait vraiment être idiot ou complètement tarré pour ne pas sauté à la conclusion tout de suite qu'il était ce qu'il était, c'était à dire le Cobra d'Oracion Seis.

-Roméo!, s'exclama Laki visiblement choquée

-Garçon, descend de la table immédiatement et cesse de raconter des âneries! Oracion Seis est en prison et de toute manière, qu'est-ce tu penses? Que crois-tu qu'il ferait ici de toute manière!? C'est un ami de Kinana.

-C'est un espion! J'en suis sûr!

-Suffit! Dans ta chambre immédiatement!

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais!? T'es con! T'es le père le plus stupide de la terre! Je te hais!, cria Roméo avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Macao se passa une main sur le visage doucement, tout cela semblait le dépasser.

-Excuse-le...

-Ça va... quand on est gosse, on raconte n'importe quoi... vraiment. Mais il ne le pense pas... crois-moi, compatit doucement le brun.

Le regard de Landon se perdit alors dans la pièce, son esprit était parti ailleurs...

…/...

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas!?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois mon chéri, un chien ça coûte cher sans compter les soins. En plus regarde la maison, on est trop à l'étroit pour avoir un chien. Maman et papa ne veulent pas.

-Papa m'avait promis pour mon anniversaire! VOUS me l'aviez promis pour mon anniversaire... ça va faire 2 mois déjà!

Le petit Cobra regardait sa mère faire la vaisselle tout en essayant de convaincre son fil qu'il était impossible pour eux d'avoir un animal. Aux coins de ses yeux perlaient des petites larmes, petit Cobra était vraiment triste de constater à quelle point sa famille était pauvre et impuissante à comparer à la société. Maman arrêta de frotter son assiette et la déposa sur le comptoir.

-Écoute... papa est très malade et maman travail encore plus... tu pourras avoir un chien plus tard...

-Nah! Tu ne comprends rien! Je n'ai pas d'amis et tout le monde à un chien sauf moi! Eh puis, t'es qu'une menteuse! Je ne t'aime plus, toi et papa vous êtes que des sales menteur... j'aurais aimé ne jamais vous avoir comme parents!

Petit Cobra se détourna rapidement de sa mère et partit de la minuscule cuisine en courant, traversant la porte à grande vitesse et partit loin en pleurant. Au loin, il entendait sa mère l'appeler mais il faisait la sourde oreille, il les haïssait tellement!

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il adressa à ses parents, le soir même, il était embarqué de force dans un bateau avec pleins d'autres enfants... s'en allant tout droit en enfer...

…/...

-Tu as sûrement raison... il va se calmer et je lui parlerai ensuite... erm... Landon?

Le brun cligna de l'œil à répétition et revint sur terre, soit au moment présent.

-Ouais euh... je monte me coucher...

Après des flashbacks comme ça, il était toujours un peu perdu. Mais bon... tout reviendrais de lui-même bientôt. Il tourna des talons et fut arrêter de nouveau par la voix de Macao.

-Ma... ma robe de chambre...

De quoi il parlait là? Il n'y avait aucune... ah... oups. Le brun baissa son œil sur les tissus blanc déchiré et encore tâchée par endroit... boulette. Il la tendit au maître de Fairy Tail qui la prit doucement, la regardant toujours avec des yeux ronds. D'accord, le plus vite il disparaissait le plus qu'il allait pouvoir en éviter. D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au deuxième mais quelqu'un le pris par le bras. Le brun s'arrêta et accorda un regard à l'individu en question.

-Trois choses : Un, tiens ton chandail et tes affaires... Deux, Kinana est à l'étage après une nouvelle complication alors tiens, les clés de sa maison. Trois, déguerpit avant que Macao ne change d'humeur.

Cobra hocha doucement la tête, pris ses affaires et sortit dehors flanqué de Laki qui l'accompagnait au moins jusqu'à la maison de la serveuse. Le chemin se fit en silence ce qui lui plut, il était vraiment trop fatigué pour tenir une conversation. Lorsqu'il vit la maison de la mauve, il eut comme un pincement au cœur. Sa maison était petite et fait de bois... un peu comme celle de ses parents. Laki lui débarra la porte alors que celui-ci regardait les façades du bâtiments avec nostalgie. Une fois la porte ouverte, Laki lui souhaita une bonne nuit auquel il répondit vaguement. Il entra ensuite dans la maison presque sur la pointe des pieds, comme un intrus. Il ne savait même pas de quel droit il entrait dans la maison. Il inspecta tranquilement chacune des pièces, elles étaient toutes de petite envergure mais confortable et chaleureuse. Du bout des doigts, il empoigna la poignée de la porte de chambre et l'ouvrit avec précaution. La chambre n'était pas une pièce bien plus grande que les autres et son mobilier était simple : une petite bibliothèque, un lit 2 emplacements une lampe, une table de chevet et un placard. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme. Il déposa Leef sur un des oreillers blancs et déposa les vêtements que Laki lui avait donnés plus tôt sur le couvre-lit mauve.

Son prochain but : la salle d'eau.  
Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait un peu mal de s'approprié ainsi la maison de quelqu'un d'autre... enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, ça lui avait souvent arrivé dans le passé qu'après quelques jeux de Monopolis à la Oracion Seis, il eut habité la maison d'une victime, ce n'était pas bien grave, tout de même...  
Avec le plus de détachement possible, il se déshabilla tout le long du chemin à la salle d'eau, éparpillant ici et là ses vêtements. Nu, il ouvrit le jet de douche et attendit que l'eau se réchauffe. Pour passer le temps, il se regarda un moment dans le miroir, inspectant son visage, ses cheveux... Il passa nonchalamment une main dans sa chevelure puis, il entra dans la douche, prête ou pas. Sa journée l'avait épuisé et l'eau chaude sembla lui donner une deuxième vie. La chaleur ouvrit doucement les pores de sa peau qui se régalait de l'eau qui s'écoulait de la paume de douche, cette même eau sembla laver tout ses tourments et ennuis tout en dénouant ses muscles un à un. Un soupir de bien être passa s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les minutes passèrent doucement et le cœur du dragon slayer se serra comme à chaque douche qu'il prenait. Sa tête heurta le mur de céramique et il resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes, autant dire plusieurs heures... Il finit par prendre une grande respiration et il se lava rapidement. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de voir son cœur débordé maintenant. Il était épuisé et ne jugeait pas avoir besoin de ces soins merci.  
Il tourna rageusement le robinet de douche, fermant ainsi l'accès à l'eau. Il attrapa ensuite une serviette en chemin et s'essuya rapidement les cheveux avant de se l'attacher autour de la taille, voir un peu négligemment. Le brun bailla ensuite à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, emmenant en même temps des petites larmes perlé au bord de ses yeux, mais il les essuya du revers de la main. Il passa ensuite devant le miroir sans se regarder et ramassa son slip en passant, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Finalement arrivé devant le matelas convoité, il troqua sa serviette encore humide pour son sous-vêtement et s'effondra dans le lit moelleux. Réunissant ses dernières forces, il se glissa en dessous des couvertures et s'endormit le temps de dire « Cubelios ». Les ténèbres appelé sommeil étaient si doux...

…/...

D'accord, je m'excuse de finir sur une fin ainsi, je sais, je vous laisse sur votre faim. Mais, je vais essayer de faire avancer l'histoire et de mettre un peu d'action, on verra cela plus tard enfin... merci de laissez vos reviews!


	9. Du trouble et des ennuies

Commentaires :

Alors voici le super chapitre dont j'ai eu le plaisir sanglant d'écrire, ainsi que mon pur plaisir maniaque sans importance et délirant. Bref, ne pas trop poser de question sur certains bout de chapitre... aussi, je viens de terminer un OS que je risque de poster bientôt en à côté, je vous invite à allez le lire, vous saurez quand il sera sorti lorsque vous le verrez... logiquement. Tappez « Toujours là pour toi» et lisez si le cœur vous dit, mais surtout commentez à savoir si je devrais en faire d'autre.

Merci de votre collaboration et bonne lecture mes amis! Surtout, n'oubliez pas le review!

_**Reviews :**_

_**Spherebleue dit :**_

_Muhuhu, ça commence à devenir marrant :3 .__  
__Un monopolis à la Oracion Seis... J'ai peur de comprendre. T'es pire que moi, en fait *o* !__  
__**L'Auteur**__** répond :**__  
__Oh lala, t'as pas fini de te marrer si tu veux mon avis! Je dois t'avouer que je panique un peu quant à la longueur que la fic commence à prendre... J'ai encore trop de chose à faire en si peu de chapitre si je veux pas trop débordé... * soupir *_

_Non d'une pipe! Je ne sais trop si je devrais prendre cela comme un compliment ou non... mais merci tout de même! On se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Merci de me suivre ainsi l'amie:)_

_Du trouble et des ennuies_

Tout brûlait. Bâtiments, gens, c'était la panique. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage. Il aimait le chaos, l'odeur du sang. Avec ses mains, qui n'étaient plus vraiment des mains mais des pattes de dragon, il caressa longuement le long serpent mauve qui venait de s'enrouler autour de lui, tel le fidèle compagnon qu'il était. Autour des deux individus, la panique faisait rage et les gens couraient dans tout les sens, essayant d'une part d'échapper aux flammes d'une autre, d'échapper aux assaillants de la ville. Il s'en délectait doucement jusqu'à ce que des rires résonnent parmi les décombres. Rapidement, le sourire du brun disparut. Derrière les flammes traitresses se dessinait maintenant des ombres presque inhumaine, avec un mouvement de recul, il put même s'apercevoir qu'il était désormais encerclé. À priori, ça n'aurait pas dût être un problème. À priori.  
Des flammes ressortirent des armes de toutes sortent, des haches, des lances et même des épées, toutes de différentes longueurs et tailles. Les objets s'abattirent dans une série désordonné, décrivant des arcs mortels et sanglants. Le jeu de pied du dragon slayer l'empêcha cependant d'être touché, ou du moins de peu. Avec le grésillement du feu autour, on ouïe était affecté, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de gagner. Un nouveau rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Cobra qui venait de reprendre sa confiance absolue en lui. Son serpent s'élança élégamment dans les airs, avec but de toucher sa cible, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il y arriverait.  
Surgissant de nulle part, une énorme hache coupa court la trajectoire du reptile, s'enfonçant avec un son affreux sur le devant de la tête de l'animal qui s'écrasa au sol selon la trajectoire de l'arme. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment. Le cœur du propriétaire manqua un battement et son sang fit plus d'un tour. De longues sueurs froides l'assaillirent alors que ses yeux restaient grand ouverts, ne voulant pas voir la scène qui venait de se dérouler. «C'est impossible...», se dit-il vainement. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu rester planté là des heures à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer s'il n'avait pas reçu le coup porté à son œil. Il grogna et cria de rage et de douleur, amenant sa mains au devant de son œil blessé, celui-ci tout comme son ami, saignait d'un sang âcre.  
La rage s'empara de lui et il ne fût plus arrêtable. Ses griffes volèrent en tout sens, déjouant et désarmant ses ennemis, son souffle était tellement rauque et saccadé que l'on aurait juré un animal enragé. Rien ne l'arrêterait. À une exception. De son œil valide, il vit du sang, comme au ralentit, passé devant son œil, goutte par goutte, puis il sentit l'impacte du liquide poisseux contre sa joue. L'effet fut immédiat, il cessa son mouvement en plein élan et tout son corps se figea. Seul son œil se déplaça pour apercevoir l'horrible scène. Son serpent devenait un véritable hérisson, après le coup de la hache, qui n'avait étonnement pas achevé l'animal, d'innombrables armes s'étaient ajoutées. Le reptile saignait de partout, à un tel point que l'on pouvait difficilement deviner la couleur qui se cachait derrière toutes les traces carmin. Ce qui brisa le cœur du garçon fut lorsque l'animal essaya de trouver de l'air en ouvrant la gueule et que seul un régurgitement de sang ne se produisit. Envahit de trop de sentiments contradictoires, Cobra n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête; allez rejoindre son ami agonisant. Le balancement du poids se fit rapidement, mais son geste fût couper, tout comme son tendon, lorsque qu'une longue épée lui passa juste derrière le genou. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il se retrouva rapidement visage premier au sol. Le brun s'appuya rapidement sur ses coudes et tendit son bras désespérément, dans une dernière tentative pour rejoindre son ami mais c'était trop tard. Cubelios, regard vitreux, était maintenant trainé parmi les flammes... il jeta un dernier regard mourant à son maître avant de fermer les yeux et disparaître derrière le rideau infernal.  
Les poings de Cobra se serrèrent tout comme sa mâchoire et de toute ses forces il hurla «Cubelios!». Que des rires sadiques lui répondirent. Malgré lui, les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, il les essuya rapidement du revers de la manche de son manteau et essaya de se relever puis... devant lui apparut une ombre plus imposante que les autres. Le dragon slayer releva son unique œil et contempla Midnight sortirent des flammes. Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans son regard. Bizarrement, Le nouveau chef d'Oracion Seis portait ses nouveaux habits alors que lui, portait ses anciens, soit manteau blanc et mauve, chandail noir et pantalon rouge couverts de bandes noires. Le brun décida de passer outre le détail.

-Midnight... Cubelios va chercher Cu-...

Cobra faillait s'étrangler en plein milieu de sa phrase, remarquant enfin que le noir était couvert d'un liquide rouge peu rassurant. Celui-ci d'ailleurs arborait un sourire malveillant et regardait son compagnon de haut.

-Mid-...

Cette fois, ce fût une vrille verte et jaune qui l'interrompit, sautant carrément à son visage...

* * *

À la guilde, l'ambiance était calme et sereine, bien que tout le monde se sente un peu mal de l'absence de Roméo et d'Alzack. Le petit ne voulait plus rien savoir de son père, alors le cow-boy s'était porté volontaire pour allez essayer de lui parler. Laki quant à elle faisait la vaisselle, Reedus cherchait de quoi l'inspirer, Bisca jouait un peu avec Asuka tandis que Macao et Wakaba se racontait de vieilles histoires, occurrent des disputes habituelles. Au moins, Wakaba faisait son taux d'effort pour rediriger la pensée de son ami loin de la scène de la veille. Vegeta, lui, dansait sans trop de motivation et Nab se tenait encore devant le tableau de missions, ne se décidant pas. En fait, il abandonna et alla se chercher de quoi lire. Droy engloutissait de la nourriture en quantité industrielle, donnant encore plus de vaisselle à laver pour Laki, Jet regardait la scène un peu exaspérée Max était parti passé le balai dehors... bien que cela semblait inutile, personne ne l'arrêtait. Ça lui arrivait des fois, des crises de vouloir passer le balai, mais quand il le faisait, il devenait introuvable, à croire qu'il allait faire le passer chez les voisins! **(1)**

En bref, c'était calme et la plupart des membres s'ennuyaient ferme.

-Au fait Macao, demanda innocemment Laki, elle est fichue finalement ta robe de chambre?

-Complètement, il n'y a plus rien à faire... je l'ai jeté à contrecœur hier soir...

-T'inquiète! C'était juste...

La mauve s'interrompit en entendant quelqu'un descendre les marches du deuxième. Elle arrêta même de frotter pour voir curieuse qui s'était, bien qu'elle savait déjà elle-même de qui il s'agissait. Dans le cadre de porte se dessina le joli petit visage d'une Kinana inquiète. Laki lui sourit.

-Bon matin! Tu te sens mieux?

La serveuse hocha doucement la tête et entrepris de descendre la dernière marche.

-Laki... laisse moi passer chez moi et je prend ta place, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et elle regarda Kinana s'en aller prestement de la guilde pour aller chez elle. Enlevant ses mains de l'eau savonneuse, elle eut comme un flash. Débitant un air de malaise, il porta un de ses doigts devant ses lèvres avec un tout petit rictus presque amusée.

-Mince... j'ai oublié de lui dire que Landon avait couché chez elle...

* * *

PPIIIIIINNN...PIIIINNN...PIIIINNNN...PIIIIINNNN...

L'homme s'éveilla en sursaut et instinctivement, envoya son poing dans ce qui faisait tout ce vacarme. Une fois le cadran éclaté sur le mur, il prit le temps de s'asseoir dans le lit aux couvertures pêle-mêle et recouvrit son visage de ses deux mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, un liquide s'écoula le long de son visage et retombât selon la loi de la gravité sur le matelas. Tout son corps était pris de tressaillement et de tremblements. Le cœur du pauvre continuait de battre la chamade. Cobra resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et essayant de se calmer. Lorsqu'il se leva, tout so être tremblait encore et il s'accrocha d'ailleurs dans ses vêtements laissé au plancher la veille, passant proche de se prendre une belle débarque direction le plancher. Une douche, il lui fallait une douche... son corps couvert de sueur le réclamait aussi. Le même manège se répéta encore, il se déshabilla en cours de route, ouvrit l'accès à l'eau mais cette fois-ci, il se jeta sous le jet du pommeau, température agréable ou non. L'eau froide le réveilla de sa torpeur et un moment après, l'eau chaude détendit ses muscles endolorie tellement il était raide. Tout cela consista à le ramener lentement terre à terre. Finalement calmé, le brun ferma l'accès à l'eau et sortit, empoignant une serviette au passage et se l'attacha autour de la taille alors que tout son être continuait de dégouté par terre. Comme la veille, il s'arrêta devant le miroir et regarda la mine de bouffon qu'il arborait. Ce sommeil là avait été loin d'être réparateur et des cernes s'était frayer un joli chemin sous ses yeux. Il soupira lourdement et d'un effort surhumain -il dût même s'aider de ses mains-, il ouvrit doucement sa paupière fermée depuis maintenant près de 6 ans.  
L'opération lui fit un mal de chien, ce qui lui confirma qu'il y avait encore quelques nerfs qui daignait de bien marcher encore. Plus les deux morceaux de peau qui lui faisaient office de paupière s'écartaient, plus le spectacle était écœurant. Une fois l'œil complètement ouvert, il se heurta à la même vision d'horreur que lors des 6 dernières années. L'ancienne coloration mauve de son œil était remplacée par un bleu-gris médusant, affichant clairement l'inutilité de son organe. Le pire était ceci : la marque que l'arme avait laissée était toujours présente, ne s'étant jamais refermé à cause de la mort des tissus. Son œil était carrément coupé en deux, laissant même entrevoir le noyau de l'organe. Ce qui était encore plus écœurant, c'était que son œil allait et venait au même rythme que celui qui marchait parfaitement. Juste pour tester, le blessé ferma son œil valide. Le noir total... non disons, du gris très foncé et des formes très vagues et abstraites... inutilisable quoi. Toujours curieux, il ouvrit son autre œil et plongea ses doigts dans les parois de celui qui était invalide puis, il essaya de faire sortir l'organe de son habitacle. Une douleur instantanée le fit abandonner son projet et ses deux paupières se refermèrent comme un coffre-fort.  
Il délaissa cette mauvaise expérience et sortir de la salle de bain et de l'eau pleins les oreilles, il n'entendit que quelques petits bruit, rien d'important. Ou presque. Cela le devint lorsqu'il fonça littéralement dans Kinana au tournait d'un couloir 90 degrés. Boulette.  
Surpris, il passa à un cheveu, je dis bien UN cheveu d'arrêter le coup qu'il allait recevoir. Au lieu de ça, il changeait la trajectoire de l'objet utilisé et il le reçut une pleine tronche. Il grogna et se plaqua une main sur le côté droit du visage tout en se pliant légèrement vers l'avant. Enlevant sa main de devant son œil, décidant de plutôt se masser la joue avec, il vit que la jeune femme tenait le poêle bien haut, et elle était prête à refrapper.

-WOOO! Wowowow! Calme-toi! C'est moi! Landon!, cria-t-il en espérant arrêter la jeune serveuse.

Et cela fonctionna et l'arme retomba au sol dans un fracas incroyable tandis que Kinana se penchait sur l'homme qu'elle venait de blessé, encore.

-Mince! Je m'excuse! Oh je suis tellement désolée! Je vais chercher de la glace, ne bouge pas.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Cobra fut assis dans la cuisine, un sachet de glace appuyer contre la joue et un peu sur son œil qui prenait des teintes de noirs, déjà...La mauve déposa doucement une tasse de chocolat chaud devant son ami puis elle prit place sur la chaise placé au devant tout en déposant son propre breuvage.

-C'est con quand même... ils auraient pu t'avertir, grogna le brun, dire que je ne t'ai même pas entendu en plus...

Elle haussa des épaules, signifiant que ce n'était pas bien grave puis, prenant un air un peu plus inquiet, elle lui répéta encore la même chose.

-Je suis terriblement désolé tu sais... avoir su je n'aurais pas frappé...

C'était au tour de Cobra d'hausser des épaules puis, il déposa le sachet de glaçons sur le comptoir avant de le troquer pour sa tasse encore bien chaude. Il immergea lentement ses lèvres dans la crème du dessus puis, dans le liquide sucré convoité. La chaleur le frappa mais il prit quand même goulument une bonne gorgée. Satisfait, il redéposa la tasse et pris une guimauve à la surface pour la porter à sa bouche, il la suçota un peu avant de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Kinana quant à elle le regardait faire avec un petit sourire, elle semblait heureuse de le voir partager ses petites joies quotidiennes... soit se régaler d'un chocolat chaud apparemment. Un silence se rependit alors dans la pièce, ne gênant pas les deux individus au début puis... ils sentirent un petit malaise planer avant de s'installer confortablement dans la conversation. Le dompteur de serpent se racla la gorge bruyamment avant de commencer incertain :

-Tu vas mieux? J'ai entendu dire que tu as fait un malaise...encore. Faudrait allez te soigner hein...

Le teint de la jeune fille devint blême et son expression le disait clairement : non. Elle prend cependant son temps pour répondre : elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, posa son regard sur la fenêtre de sa cuisine... puis dans le contenu de sa tasse où elle sembla se résoudre à se répondre avec un demi-sourire.

-Je sais que je devrais mais... entre nous, dit elle tout en se rapprochant, je n'aime pas les docteurs... même sans avoir vécue de mauvais moment avec eux... consciemment du moins...

Un des sourcils du brun se releva, consciemment? Voyant que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, la jeune femme s'empressa de continuer.

-J'ai perdu ma mémoire... je ne me souviens plus de ce qui ait pu se passer avant mon éveil à Fairy Tail. On m'a dit qu'on m'avait jeté un sort ou quelque chose comme ça...C'est assez abstrait comme raison mais, c'est tout ce que je sais. Quelques fois, une voix me revient, c'est vague et... oh excuse moi! Je ne veux surtout pas t'embêter avec ce genre de chose...

Un nouveau haussement d'épaule lui répondit, lui affichant que ce n'était pas bien grave. Il crut quand même bon d'ajouter quelque chose.

-Tu sais... j'avais un ami qui avait horreur des médecins aussi... dès que l'on parlait de prises de sang ou d'examens annuels, c'était fini, soit je ne le retrouvais plus pendant un bon moment, soit il devenait tellement agressif qu'il était impossible de le maitriser à proprement dit. Une vraie bête quoi.

Les paroles semblèrent rassurer Kinana un tantinet du moins, elle retrouva son beau sourire. Elle se leva ensuite, portant sa tasse dans le micro-onde et referma la porte de celui-ci. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le brun pour ajouter qu'elle allait prendre une douche en vitesse avant d'aller travailler. Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit. Une fois la femme sortie de la cuisine, Cobra se permit de sourire un peu, ayant été infecté par celui de Kinana. Impoliment, il posa ses pieds et la table tout en se callant sur la chaise de bois et repris sa tasse. Pour une des premières fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait savourer un bon breuvage matinal chaud, dans une maison douillette et ce, sans empressement ou de vacarme inutile aux alentours. Il sirota tranquillement son chocolat chaud tout en inspectant plus en profondeur la pièce dans laquelle il était. Elle n'était pas très grande. Les murs étaient d'un vert pomme fade et sale tandis que les armoires étaient de bois non teint. Il y avait absence de lave-vaisselle et l'évier semblait vieux... même le réfrigérateur blanc était démodée. Pour sûr, la maison était vieille et elle n'avait pas du coûter trop cher d'achat, ce qui avait du plaire à la jeune femme. La plupart du mobilier était fait en bois et... il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Un peu de vaisselle trainait dans le fond du lavabo sinon, rien de spécial ne sauta aux yeux de Cobra.  
Ayant fini de détaillé la pièce, il plissa des yeux et épousseta un peu son pantalon avant de finalement soupirer lourdement, reposant ses pieds sur le plancher alors que la mauve sortait de la salle de bain. Pendant que la jeune femme était partie chercher de la glace, lui s'était habillé en vitesse, troquant rapidement sa simple serviette pour ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre et le couloir. Il fronça néanmoins des sourcils en la voyant apparaître dans la cuisine en serviette. Derrière elle se dessinait la trace de ses pieds mouillés, elle n'avait presque pas pris le temps de se sécher. Tout comme Angel, tic de fille sûrement, elle gigotait mal à l'aise sous le bout de tissu qui recouvrait mal son corps. Il pouvait entendre sa peau humide frotter contre la serviette blanche, les frissons qui parcouraient son corps de haut en bas, les gouttes d'eau qui s'échappait de ses cheveux mauve pour retomber sur le plancher et elle même... il entendait même l'eau couler le long d'elle, découpant jusqu'à ses formes le plus subtile... Il s'administra un claque mental et se mordit férocement la joue pour reporter son attention le plus possible sur ce que Kinana voulait finalement, puisqu'il ne l'entendait pas, elle. Ses sourcils étaient arqués vers le haut, signe d'une profonde gêne.

-Tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, allez chercher mes vêtements dans ma chambre?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

D'un air blazé, il haussa des épaules et se leva, abandonnant son délicieux breuvage derrière lui, un peu à contre cœur. Il se traina jusqu'à la chambre dont il ouvrit la porte doucement et y entra. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et utilisa son ouïe pour repéré Leef qui dormait encore dans un coin de la pièce, apparemment, elle aimait bien se perché sur la lambre qui, réchauffer par son fonctionnement, donnait toute la chaleur dont le serpent avait besoin. Un petit sourire attendri découpa son visage puis, il disparut alors que le brun se dirigeait vers la grande armoire de bois de la chambre. Délicatement, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir la galerie de vêtement de la mauve. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de robes mais bien une copie son haut vert et sa jupe blanche, une paire d'escarpin et de petit soulier ballerine chic. Bien, puisqu'elle ne gagnait pas grand salaire, elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de sa galerie de vêtements. Sur le côté du placard se tenait des tiroirs qui semblait contenir plus de vêtements, mais il ne l'ouvrit pas.

-Ton haut vert, ta jupe blanche... c'est tout?

La porte non loin de lui s'ouvrit doucement alors que le jolie petit minois de Kinana apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça mais... il me faudrait... une paire de sous-vêtements aussi...

Cobra entendit très bien le rouge monter à la joue de la mauve alors qu'elle prononçait elle même les mots. Le brun lui-même faillit s'étrangler en l'entendant prononcer ce dont elle nécessitait. Ça y est, il allait fouiller dans les sous-vêtements d'une femme tout ça parce que la femme en question ne voulait pas entrer dans la pièce à cause d'une des plus belles créatures existante : un serpent. La porte derrière lui se referma et il put enfin prendre le temps de passer sa main sur son visage, complètement désespéré de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. S'il avait été pervers, il y aurait déjà fouillé à la minute où il aurait passé la porte, mais ce n'était pas le cas et c'était ma foie, extrêmement gênant pour lui de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il le devait, au moins en dédommagement du cadran et pour la location temporaire de sa maison. Le dompteur de serpent soupira et pris son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit les tiroirs sur le côté de l'armoire. Il se butta premièrement à un pile de chandails, dont certains devait très bien faire à la jeune femme, ensuite ce fut le tiroir pantalons et finalement, celui des sous-vêtements. Quasiment en fermant les yeux d'horreur, il plongea sa main dans le tiroir pour en sortir un bout de tissu : un soutien-gorge en dentelles noir avec des motifs de fleurs de brodés en blanc. Il remit l'objet là où il l'avait trouvé et pigea un nouvel objet. Bingo! La culotte était rose bonbon... d'accord. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ramasser le reste des vêtements, un vêtement quelconque tomba de celui qu'il tenait déjà. Curieux malgré lui, il se pencha et ramassa... un string. Il ferma les yeux et pris le temps de comprendre ce qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses doigts... la culotte rose ne faisait maintenant office que d'un très léger malaise comparé à maintenant. Il jeta le vêtement désobligeant dans le tiroir qu'il referma aussitôt. Au fond de lui-même, il avait quelques misères à comprendre ce qu'une jeune fille sage comme la mauve faisait avec cet... instrument, puis il se ravisa : derrière les jeunes filles les plus calmes se cache souvent des monstres. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour donner le paquet de vêtement à Kinana, il vint même à se demander si Angel portait ce genre chose. Peut-être, pourquoi pas. Les femmes qui le côtoyait semblaient maintenant bien décevantes.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce pour revenir dans la petit cuisine et finir son chocolat chaud qui avait maintenant un goût fade, il aurait aimé ne jamais savoir ce qui se cachait ainsi dans le garde-robe de la propriétaire de la maison.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines et il n'en pouvait plus. S'ennuyait-il de ses anciens compagnons? Peut-être. En tout cas, le calme plat de la guilde avait finit par l'affecté et les journées se ressemblaient au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient. Il prit finalement sa décision alors qu'il regardait les flocons tomber paresseusement par la fenêtre. Le soir était déjà tombé et ils étaient en plein mois de décembre, le temps s'étaient nettement rafraichit et il portait constamment Leef sur lui alors que l'animal essayait de trouver de la chaleur comme il le pouvait. Comme l'avait prédit le vendeur, elle avait encore grossit. Perdu dans ses pensés, il flattait l'animal immobile depuis un moment déjà. Kinana avait arrêté de paniquer à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et pouvait tenir une conversation légère d'environs 5 à 10 minutes lorsque Leef était endormie sinon, cela ne durait pas 2 minutes. Pendant ces deux semaines, Kinana n'était pas retomber en crise, ce qui était relativement bon signe. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il se leva et quitta son banc de guilde pour aller voir la serveuse qui elle, s'afférait à ses tâches quotidiennes.

-Écoute, je quitte pour pas long... je vais aller voir mes vieux un peu... Sert moi un peu de poison et passe-moi un manteau chaud et une écharpe... je ne voudrais pas qu'elle attrape froid.

La mauve plissa des yeux un peu, il pouvait percevoir du doute dans son esprit. Il espérait en tout cas que son mensonge allait marcher, bien qu'il lui fasse mal à lui-même. Finalement, dans un laps de temps qui sembla interminable, elle lui rendit son sourire, faux soit dit en passant, et ouvrit le garde-manger pour sortir un flacon de poison et elle le posa devant lui tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait vers l'arrière du bar. Nerveux, il décapsula la bouteille et la vida d'un trait, passant proche de s'étouffer. Derrière lui riait Laki et Macao. Bon, ils avaient décidé de lui faire la blague de la bouteille qui ressemble à du poison mais qui n'est en fait que du jus d'orange. Il les ignora et attendit le retour de Kinana avait un peu plus d'impatience à chaque minute qui défilait. Finalement, la mauve ressortit avec un bon manteau noir et une écharpe rouge qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir devant elle avec un sourire. Le brun s'efforça de le lui rendre et s'appropria les vêtements. Il la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée alors qu'il s'éloignait tout en enfilant le manteau et s'assurant que Leef était bien enfoui sous son foulard. Puis, il poussa les portes de la guilde et s'en alla lentement dans la soirée neigeuse. Il salua d'ailleurs vaguement Reedus qui essayait de faire un bonhomme de neige, il l'invita même à revenir bientôt, cependant, le brun n'en répondit rien et il continua son périple dans la neige.

* * *

La vision de la guilde le rassura et il pressa le pas. Il allait bientôt enfin revenir dans son élément avec les personnes qu'il connaissait depuis des lustres. Il poussa impatiemment les portes de la guilde déjà éteinte et il se dirigea dans une pièce qui donnait à un couloir étroit, où toutes les chambres étaient placées les unes aux cotées des autres. Sans faire un bruit, il traversa le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et jeta le manteau et le foulard par terre avant de mettre Leef sur sa couverture chauffante, elle se réveillerait bientôt, la pauvre était engourdie par le froid. Le brun s'étendit sur le lit et pensa longuement... puis ennuyé il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans un monde de son lorsqu'un en particulier attira son attention. Curieux, ou simplement qu'avec 2 semaines passé à Fairy Tail il avait oublié qu'il se fichait royalement des autres, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement et à pas de loup, il traversa le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte bien précise. Mais que faisait Angel? Il le savait et ça le dérangeait, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il ne pensait plus vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, il agissait, point à la ligne. Sa main hésita à toucher la pognée de porte. Eh puis zut. Il l'empoigna et la tourna tout en prenant son temps pour ne pas faire de bruit. La porte s'ouvrit presque de son propre chef, laissant Cobra sur une vision inhabituel. Angel était assise sur son lit qui était collé sur le mur du fond et elle regardait dehors, des larmes perlaient et coulaient le long de ses joues. Quant à ses draps d'habitude immaculés, se tenait de vilaines taches rouges sombres. Le brun resta un moment bêtement planté là sans vraiment comprendre puis, ses jambes bougèrent toutes seules et il enserra Angel dans ses bras, l'appuyant par le fait même contre son torse. Tout le corps de l'Ange se figea et elle tourna ensuite doucement la tête. Une fois qu'elle eut compris à qui elle avait affaire, ses muscles se redétendirent. Elle voulait arrêter de pleurer et lui crier dessus, lui semer de sortir, de lui ficher la paix et de bien allez au diable, mais elle en avait pas la force.  
De son côté, le jeune homme avait commencé à frictionner les bras de son amie pour la réconforter. Son souffle dans sa nuque la faisait frissonner et lui donnait la chair de poule, il l'entendait clairement. Il surprit même Angel à s'abandonné complètement à sa compagnie. La pauvre devait vraiment être sous le choc. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence un moment, bref jusqu'à ce que l'un deux décide de le briser.

-Tu es enfin revenu...? Depuis quand?, dit-elle d'une voix mis-éteinte.

-À peine 5 minutes... tu t'es ennuyée... je l'entends... raconte moi... tu es blessé?, lui chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille

La jeune femme secoua la tête, donnant une réponse négative.

-Dieu me punit, répondit-elle simplement dans un souffle, baissant instinctivement son regard vers ses jambes.

-Mais encore? Je suis là pour t'écouter... je t'entends...

Un faible sourire déchira son masque de souffrance. Les yeux toujours rivées sur ses jambes laiteuses, elle chercha un moment les mots pour s'exprimer. Ses pensées l'emmenèrent à serrer les poings et la mâchoire, la tension dans ses muscles était revenu et l'eau lui remontait aux yeux.

-Chut... je suis là... ça va aller...chut...

Le brun ramena la blanche contre lui alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler. Il lui frictionna le dos doucement alors qu'elle avait son visage enfouit dans son torse, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Ma prière... personne ne veut y répondre... je...je...

-Bah voyons pourquoi tu racontes des âneries pareilles...? Tout ça pour des menstruations?

-C'est pas ça, lui répondit Angel d'une voix brisée par l'émotion, c'est...la deuxième fois ce mois-ci... à peine 4 jours d'intervalle... et puis... ça faisait au moins 2 mois que je ne les avais plus... j'avais évolué... je voulais tant avoir mes propres ailes...

De ses mains, la jeune femme s'agrippait au chandail de son ami comme une bouée de sauvetage. Angel n'avait pas l'habitude de se confiée, et lorsqu'elle redeviendrait elle-même, ça barderait... mais pour l'instant, l'ange n'était qu'une humaine sans défense voyant son but s'éloigné de plus en plus. Le cœur du dragon slayer se serra, dieu savait à quel point il la comprenait. Depuis la perte de Cubelios, pas un seul jour n'avait pas été souffrant pour lui et la vérité finissait toujours par lui revenir en pleine figure : il n'entendrait jamais la pensée de son seul véritable ami. Il serra la mâchoire. Les émotions d'Angel l'affectait trop... il ne devait pas se laisser abattre et il devait tuer ceux qui les avaient séparé autrement... jamais plus il ne pourrait le regarder dans les yeux... jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait Angel plus fort contre lui... les deux étaient en détresse mais au moins avait-il l'un et l'autre pour le moment. Les minutes défilèrent, les heures aussi peut-être. La fatigue commençait à l'emporter sur les deux individus encore fortement enlacé. Le brun commençait à piquer des clous depuis un petit moment, il dormait presque assis. Sa tête dodelinait... il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et essaya de se réveiller comme il le pouvait. L'ange s'était endormi sur lui. Il préférait nettement cette expression sur son visage que celle qui tordait son visage il y avait un moment. Elle semblait tellement sereine... à croire qu'elle était partie rejoindre les créatures qu'elle chérissait tant. Ce fût à contre cœur qu'il dut la réveiller, il la secoua un peu, elle ne répondit qu'en grognant.

-Allez, réveille-toi... tu vas te mettre quelque chose pour combler tes fuites et ensuite, je te laisse dormir.

La blanche secoua la tête tout en grognant à nouveau. Exaspéré, Cobra la pris comme un enfant et la sortie du lit lui-même, l'emmenant dans le couloir et il s'arrêta devant la salle de bain qu'il essaya d'ouvrir, une fois fait, il déposa la jeune femme sur le plancher de carrelage blanc et la laissa là en plan, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il resta un peu devant la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'elle ne s'était pas rendormie, mais les bruits provenant de la salle d'eau lui disait le contraire, il en était bien heureux. Il se tourna alors vers le couloir pour regarder le plancher tachée de perles rouges. Le brun secoua la tête, tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Jamais Angel n'avait autant saigné et ce, dans un laps de temps aussi petit. Mine de rien, ça torturait son âme. Avec une pointe de dégoût, il parti chercher un mouchoir, en prenant soins d'éviter les tâches de sang, et il essuya l'incident prestement. Une fois fait, il jeta le mouchoir à la poubelle et lorsqu'il revint devant la porte, celle-ci était entrouverte alors que l'esprit de l'angel ressombrait dans le brouillard de la fatigue. Il soupira de nouveau et alla prendre la femme dans ses bras, comme la dernière fois et il se dirigea vers son propre antre, Délicatement, il déposa son amie sur son lit. Après tout, il était hors de question de la laissé dormir dans ses couvertures poisseuses de sang. Ensuite il fit voyager la couverture et Leef qui était maintenant réveillé dans un autre coin de sa chambre pour ensuite se laisser tomber dans son propre lit, aux côté d'une Angel endormie. Sans penser, il pressa contre lui. Enfin, il se permit de fermer les yeux tandis que ses doigts allait et venait sur la peau douce de sa partenaire. Finalement, le mouvement ralentit et sa main s'immobilisa, le brun était lui aussi parti pour le pays des rêves (avec Peter Pan! Nah... je déconne...)

* * *

**(1)**À tout ceux qui on compris la subtilité, commentez ou envoyer-le moi par PM, j'ai hâte de voir combien d'entre vous auront remarqué hihihi

Vous allez rire là, mais je suis vraiment partie chercher si le pays des rêves c'était avec Peter Pan... et je vais me faire sermonner là, mais c'est le pays Imaginaire... synonyme voyons! *va se cacher*  
Aussi, j'aimerais m'excuser pour cette scène quelque peu CobraxAngel... Ça fait parti du plan! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Sphere si je m'en fait un, merci ma belle! Ça va m'aider pour les évènements qui vont suivre! Je perdrais vraiment le fil sinon...

Vous me direz ce que vous pensez des lignes de séparation à la place des .../..., c'est un premier essaie !

Merci de reviewer! On se revoit au prochain chapitre!;D


	10. Jeu de chasse

_Commentaires :_ Désolé du retard de post... c'est juste que avec le temps des fêtes et mon grosse grippe... j'ai eu un peu de misère ^^' toutes mes excuses! Je tenait aussi à vous avertir que mon OS est posté ( Toujours là pour toi ) Au plaisir de recevoir vos reviews!

_**Reviews :  
**_

_**Himano **__**dit **__**:**_  
_Kinana n'était pas très présente durant ce chapitre, c'est dommage. Je me demande quand est-ce que Cobra la verra enfin dans son état "bras écailleux violets" parce que dans l'anime, elle est sensé l'entendre l'appeler, elle est attirée par sa voix. Alors à moins, que ta fiction n'ait aucun rapport avec les HS, il y a une petite incohérence à ce niveau  
Sinon, j'aime bien, c'est bien écrit et intéressant mais c'est trop court :')_

_**L'Auteure répond :**__  
__Plus cela avance et plus je l'oublis celle-là... au début tout se faisait selon elle mais j'ai trouvé Cobra plus intéressant à exploité. Je ferai attention à l'avenir de mettre plus Kinana en avant scène. L__e chapitre prochain sera plus shojo alors Kinana sera très pré pour ta review en passant ;)_

_**Spherebleue**__** dit :**_  
_Wiiiiii, c'est grâce à moi !  
Hum, comment dire ... Faudrait que tu te relises, t'as des tournures de phrases chelou des fois... Mais c'est tout ! Sinon j'attends VRAIMENT de voir où tu nous même. Non mais parce que là Oo ..._

_**L'Auteure répond :**__  
__Eh ouais! Je te flatte là hein? x)__  
__Je fais toujours des tournures de phrases chelou, c'est plus fort que moi. Mon cerveau est incliné je crois... __Au plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles reviews de ta part! J'espère que tu vas aimé ^^ Clin d'oeil à ta bataille aussi dans ce chapitre!_

_**Lou Celestial dit :**_  
_Euh, je croyais avoir déjà reviewé... mais en fait apparemment non. Mille excuses. J'aime bien ton histoire qui a le mérite d'utiliser des personnages originaux (oui oui, je jure pas mal par ça).  
Et puis, joyeuse fin du monde !_

_**L'Auteure répond:**__  
__Mais c'est bien de juré de persos originaux! Eh puis, tu es pardonnée au niveau de la review, vaux mieux tard que j__amais comme l'on dit! Bonne survie à toi x)_

_**Do R Sol dit :**_  
_J' ai lu ta fic d'une traite, j' aime beaucoup. Je suis convertie au couple Kinana/Cobra  
Par contre il y a pas mal de fautes qui traînent, me permettrais-tu de corriger celles que j'ai vu puis de t'envoyer le résultat?_

_**L'Auteure répond :**__  
__Ouais! But atteint! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que j'ai réussit à convertir quelqu'un! Excuse mes fautes... si tu veux me les envoyer, va s'y fort! J'attendrai mes textes avec impatience! Merci de la review au fait!_

_**Unegrandefan 3 dit :**_  
_J'attend la suite avec impatience!  
Je t'encourage à écrire la suite!  
Tu a beaucoup de talent!_

**L'Auteure répond :**  
Merci! Tu es bien gentille! Voilà la suite! En espérant que ça te plaise et en espérant avoir de tes reviews à nouveau ^^

_**Kinacobra21 dit :**_  
_Tu n'as surrement plus le temps d'écrire ou alors tu manque d'inspration ou bien tu a la flemme mais je t'encourage à continuer tu as un don! :D_

**L'Auteure répond :**  
Comme je l'expliquais plus haut, le temps m'a un peu manqué. Miles excuses! J'avais la flemme, la santé était pas là et j'étais occupé... enfin! Merci à toi pour ces douces paroles, elles sont lues avec joie! Voilà le prochain chapitre ^^ En espérant que ça te plaise et de voir une autre de tes reviews un de ces quatre!

* * *

Jeu de chasse :

La chaleur sur sa peau le réchauffait. Le vent doux de la plage planait et lui occurait des frissons lorsqu'il décidait d'aller et venir sur le bord de l'océan, ce qui contrastait avec le soleil qui lui, dardait ses rayons sur tous les visiteurs du bord de la rive. Ses doigts entraient sous le sable chaud pour caresser celui plus humide du dessous. Il se sentait réellement comme un sang froid, à se faire griller au soleil, son serpent aurait adoré mais, il se refusait à penser à cela maintenant. Il voulait profiter de ses vacances à son plein. Il était en fait si bien qu'il s'endormit... du moins ce devait être ce qui s'était passé parce que lorsqu'il rouvrit son unique paupière, le temps avait complètement changé, et il était maintenant seul sur l'étendu de sable. La mer était prise de spasmes infinis, tous plus gros les uns que les autres... comme une maladie perverse, les vagues dansaient sur la peau de l'eau, tantôt si calme et apaisante. À coté de lui, son parasol s'éventra, tournant complètement à l'envers puis, un vicieux souffle du vent l'emporta au loin. Devant le brun, les vagues devenaient de plus en plus grosses, à croire qu'une tempête tropicale était en approche. Alarmé, Cobra se mit sur ses pieds et tourna talon à l'océan qui lui donna un coup de couteau dans le dos, du moins, de vague pour être plus précise. Le courant poussa derrière ses jambes et son dos toucha l'eau salé le premier. Avec ses mains, il essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose mais rien n'empêcha la vague de l'attirer à elle puis, une autre de l'engloutir. Son corps se faisait balancer dans tout les sens, son ouïe ne lui servait plus à rien, que ce soit à retrouver le nord, le sud, ou plutôt le haut et le bas dans ce cas-ci. Son souffle commençait à manquer et miraculeusement, sa tête trouva surface. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, prenant une grande goulée d'air et toussota avant de se faire happer par une seconde vague. Le temps passa, le brun avait beau gigoter dans tout les sens, se débattre, donner des coups par-ci et par-là, la mer ne voulait pas le lâcher. Succombant finalement, la bouche du dragon slayer s'ouvrit et essaya de reprendre son souffle, n'avalant que du liquide amer. Essayant de tousser pour extraire ce qui venait d'entrer par sa bouche, ses poumons se remplirent d'eau et bientôt, il perdit tout contrôle de lui. Les yeux mis clos, il se sentit attiré vers les fonds de l'océan qui s'était tant battu pour se l'approprié. Devant lui, les ombres et lumières de la surface visible dansait et formèrent abstraitement un visage. Plus il coulait et plus se songe devenait clair, tellement qu'il le sentit le prendre par la gorge pour l'étrangler. Les lèvres noires du personnage se remontèrent en un rictus méchant... puis les yeux de Cobra se fermèrent et les 2 individus coulèrent ensemble dans une obscurité infinie...

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, tout en sueur et agrippa ce qui se tenait à sa gorge. Son énervement était demandant en air, celui-même que ses poumons ne pouvaient pas fournir. Ses doigts s'enserrèrent autour de ce qui bloquait son cou et il tira vers l'extérieur. D'un même mouvement, il baissa les yeux pour finalement comprendre que c'était Angel qui l'étranglait avec ses bras. Visiblement dérangée, la blanche resserra encore plus son étau. Paniquant un peu plus à chaque seconde et à chaque inspiration bâclée, le brun essaya de la réveiller.

-Angel! Bordel Angel! Tu m'étouffes!

Il gigotait dans tout les sens tout en essayant de séparer leurs deux corps. L'ange décida de prendre ce moment même pour ouvrir les yeux, encore toute endormie. La situation semblait franchement la dépassé et elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de finalement remarqué la proximité des deux visages... avant de baisser la tête, juste pour être bien sûre qu'elle verrait se qu'elle ressentait. Et Cobra se pris une des claques les douloureuses de sa vie. La seconde d'après, les deux Oracion Seisiens était assis dans le lit du brun, l'une dos à l'autre, boudeuse, l'autre étant occupé à un, frotter sa joue endolorie et très probablement rougie et deux, masser sa gorge pour essayer d'aider l'air à passer.

-Oi... je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de...

-Non! Toi qu'est-ce qui t'a pris!? Tu n'avais aucun permit pour me toucher l'à où tu l'as fait!, s'énerva Angel.

Le brun grogna, visiblement agacé.

-D'accord miss duchesse, dentelle, plumes et tralala, tu aurais préféré que je reste là à me faire étrangler?, répondit le charmeur de serpent, du tac au tac.

-Oui! Il n'y a aucune bonne raison pour toucher la poitrine d'une femme!

Puis le silence tomba. Le dragon slayer avait un sourire semi-amusé, ce qu'elle racontait était ridicule et il laissa le silence lui chuchoter à l'oreille, il pouvait l'entendre. Puis la blanche soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Après y avoir bien repensé, il était vrai que la réponse qu'elle venait de lui jeter au visage était ridicule, mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'avoue vaincue et qu'elle s'excuse. Elle préférait se faire marquer la langue au fer plutôt que de dire les simples mots que formulait un simple « Je m'excuse ». Elle finit par étirer ses longues jambes fines hors du lit et se leva avant de commencer à partir. Mais elle n'avait pas finit.

-Ne t'avise plus d'entrer dans ma chambre sans permission, de me toucher, de me déplacer de lits et surtout, ô surtout de dormir avec moi à nouveau.

-T'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer par une harpie fanatique d'ange, dit-il en un sourire.

Angel s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et un sourire fit son apparition aux coins de ses lèvres. Il l'entendait clairement le remercier pour le réconfort de la veille et au fond, elle se sentait mal d'avoir non-intentionnellement essayer de tuer son ami. Enfin, elle quitta la pièce sur des pas semi léger, la conscience débarrasser puisque perspicace, elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Cobra se laissa retomber sur le lit et fixa son plafond un bon moment. Finalement, il se leva et chercha Leef un peu, elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Oh misère. Quelque peu inquiet, il quitta sa chambre ainsi que le couloir des chambres pour finalement aboutir dans le hall d'entrée de la guilde où Midnight l'attendait, un air mauvais plaqué au visage. Ça n'allait pas être beau. Le brun s'arma donc d'un air agacé et malveillant et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la guilde, allant même jusqu'à prendre place sur le banc juste aux cotées du chef qui, vraisemblablement, gardait un œil sur lui, méfiant.

-Alors? Demanda le successeur de Zero, un mince sourire cruel se dessinant sur ses lèvres noires.

-J'espère que tu sais que tu vas me le payer..., grogna le brun mécontent.

Le chef pouffa en l'espace d'un instant, le trouvant tout simplement ridicule. Il se surestimait trop et Cobra avait la nette impression que cela allait lui coûter cher un jour ou l'autre. Du moins il l'espérait.

-T'es qu'un putain de malade... un défoncé! Tu aurais pu me tuer sale..., continua-t-il sans cependant finir ses dires.

Midnight soupira et leva la main, l'agitant un peu vers lui, lui démontrant que ce n'était pas grave.

-T'es pas mort grosse nunuche... et puis... erm erm... _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger** (1)**..._

Le brun, instinctivement, abattit sa paume sur les lèvres de son voisin, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par l'agacement.

-Si tu chantes encore ça une fois... nah mais UNE SEULE fois... et je te défonce... t'as compris?, grogna Cobra de mauvais poil.

Le noir enleva la main du dragon slayer de sur son visage et haussa des épaules tout en ramenant à ses lèvres noires sa tasse de café. Après en avoir bu une petite quantité, il ferma simplement le sujet.

-Ça a marché mine de rien, j'ai bien fait de vous casser les oreilles avec, ça nous a rendu vachement plus puissant et on est tous invincible désormais... mais trêve de chanson, comment se porte ta mission?

-Y'a rien d'intéressant à déterrer dans ce putain de guêpier, tout ce que ça risque d'apporter c'est de ennuies, je te le dis. Il y a le môme qui a fait preuve de plus d'intelligence que les autres en me pointant du doigt tout en clamant haut et fort que j'étais Cobra d'Oracion Seis... avant de se faire punir par son père. Ils sont niait, naïf, incapables et démunit de tout pouvoir pouvant être successible de nous intéresser. Il va falloir que tu m'éclaires, _chef,_ je ne pige pas pourquoi tu m'envoies rôder avec ces bons à rien.

Sirotant toujours le liquide de sa tasse, Midnight eut un sourire. Il ferma les yeux puis interrompit sa dégustation pour répondre à son employé.

-Si tu n'es pas au courant, c'est mieux comme ça. Mon père est un génie. Contente-toi de rester dans les parages de Fairy Tail et de m'avertir s'il arrive quoi que ce soit. Ces sombres idiots ont foie en toi et ça leurs apprendra. En passant, si tu as de la misère avec le gosse, supprime-le et fait passer ça pour un accident, c'est tellement fréquent. En passant, on va aller s'amuser bientôt, une belle partie de roue de la fortune, ça te chante? Ça va faire tellement longtemps...

-M'ouais..., soupira le brun.

Cobra se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la guilde, soit l'emplacement où ils entreposaient toute nourritures et boissons. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, pris le lait puis referma la porte de l'électroménager avant d'ouvrir celle du congélateur. Il en sortit 3 gros lapins congelés et les laissa tomber par terre alors qu'il refermait la porte du congélateur. D'un coup de pied, il envoya valser les carcasses animales sous la vieille table entreposer dans l'arrière de la guilde et il fouilla une armoire. Tassant toute sorte d'épices, de sauces et de boites de biscuits, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa la boîte convoitée et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un sachet de chocolat en poudre. Le brun rangea ensuite la boite sans se soucier si elle faisait tomber les autres objets que contenant le garde-manger et referma la porte de celui-ci. Doucement, il déchira l'emballage de plastique du sachet de poudre et versa son contenu dans la tasse de lait qu'il s'était versé un peu avant. Il s'arma alors d'une cuillère et mélangea les 2 substances avec ennui jusqu'à obtenir une substance homogène. Il ne resta donc plus qu'à mettre la tasse dans le micro-onde et avec le temps prévu à cet effet et attendre.  
Profondément ennuyé, il s'assit sur le banc qu'avait la vieille table et s'accouda à celle-ci, tenant son menton dans la paume de sa main.  
Son esprit divagua et il pensa brièvement à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, parce qu'il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose avec Kinana. Elle ne pouvait pas juste être là déjoué son ouïe... il devait y faire quelque chose. Le bruit du micro-onde le fit sursauter et il alla chercher ta tasse chaude pour en prendre une grande gorgée... qu'il recracha par terre très rapidement, juste à côté de Leef. La langue sortit, il jura comme un imbécile, la bouche entièrement brûlé. Au bout de quelques seconde, il était de nouveau accoudé à la table, un air mauvais de collé au visage, le bout de sa langue rougit visible entre ses lèvres.

* * *

-Bienvenue à tous et bienvenue au jeu de la roue de fortune!

-C'est quoi encore ce truc de dingue?, demanda Angel franchement pas rayonnante de joie.

-C'est simple, sourit le mage noir, ici, on a une roue avec tout vos noms dessus et le jeu continuera jusqu'à ce que tout le monde y soit passé. Alors à côté de la roue aux noms, il y a la roue des villes. Chacun devra allez détruire une ville ou soumettre une guilde de ce secteur et si quelqu'un retombe malheureusement sur une ville déjà détruite, ou sur la case vide, il devra tourner la troisième roue, celle des conséquences. Vous aurez droit de passer votre tour, de réessayer de piger une ville et bien d'autres... mais surtout, il y a le volet conséquences. Bon allez, tous en rang, je commence.

Midnight tourna la première roue et l'aiguille tomba sur Racer. Ensuite, le noir alla tourner la deuxième et cela tomba sur Ork, là où il y avait anciennement siégé la guilde noire de Phantom Lord. Racer partit aussitôt, si vite que personne ne le vit même se déplacer.  
Angel se vit accordé Onibus dont la gare traversait tout Fiore, Midnight tomba sur la conséquence de l'inactivité ( et Cobra aurait pu mettre sa main au feu qu'il avait faire exprès ), Jackpot dû se déplacer jusqu'à Hosenka, la ville touristique. Le regard de Midnight se posa alors sur le dernier et non le moindre encore là, Cobra. Qu'avec le regard qu'il lui lançait, il voyait déjà que cette partie ne serait pas jouée à la légère. Le dragon slayer le sentait exploité et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Cependant, il y avait encore quelques villes en liste : Hakane Resort, Clover, Harujion et Magnolia. Le regard toujours emplit de malice, la roue des villes tourna et plus les noms tournaient, plus le sourire sur les lèvres noires de son supérieur augmentait, à un tel point que Cobra déglutit difficilement. La roue tournait maintenant de moins en moins vite... Hakane Resort, Harujion, Clover... Magnolia. La roue s'arrêta sur Magnolia.  
Le chef de la guilde vit son sourire se décupler et son regard passa du résultat à Cobra plusieurs fois, attendant apparemment une réaction, qui le déçu un tantinet. Le brun n'avait pas bronché, à croire que son corps venait de couler dans le béton. À ses côtés, Son serpents dardait l'air de la langue, avec un air presque interrogateur. Leef finit même par aller coller sa joue contre celle de son maître pour essayer de le sortir de sa torpeur, ce qui marcha à merveille. Il ferma son unique œil et inspira-expira un grand coup avant de le rouvrir. Il tourna ensuite les talons, plus froid que jamais et il prit le chemin Magnolia.

* * *

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer avec l'invité un petit froid tiède comme de printemps. À Fiore, la neige était éphémère et à peine neigeait-il que la petite couche blanche fondait le lendemain, plongeant Magnolia dans une petite saison boueuse et incertaine jusqu'à ce que la température décide enfin de chuter pour de bon, laissant 2 mois de légère couche de neige. Enfin, L'homme entra l'air grave et se dirigea vers le comptoir avant de se défaire de son petit manteau et de son écharpe. Kinana lui offrit tout de suite un verre qu'il ne refusa pas. Rien qu'à voir son air, il était évidemment que quelque chose venait d'arriver.

-Hey Landon... il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec tes parents? Cela va faire à peine trois jours que tu nous as quitté pourtant.

-Ouais Ouais, puis le dragon slayer vida son verre de poison d'un trait, disons que je me souviens maintenant pourquoi j'avais de la misère à m'entendre avec eux...

-Écoute, lui dit Kinana tout en se penchant sur le comptoir pour se rapprocher un peu de lui, comme pour lui confier quelque chose, je peux prendre congé si tu veux, je n'ai grand chose à faire et ça ne me dérangerait pas...

-Te fatigue pas, je suis que venu prendre un verre, je part à l'instant même... une autre fois peut-être?

-Dans 2 jours?

-Ouais, si tu veux, répondit Cobra la tête ailleurs.

Kinana lui sourit et se remise sur ses talons pour continuer à travailler, toujours un œil sur son client du moins. De son côté, le dit client se tenait la tête à une main, agacé d'avoir à jouer aux jeux stupides de son supérieur et surtout, de ne pas tout capté, de la part de la mauve surtout. Drôlement, partout autour de lui il n'entendait que des pensées positives. « Tient! Voilà Landon qui nous revient! Il n'a pas l'air de bien allé. Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire pour lui remonter le moral. » Midnight le foutait dans un guêpier, jouait avec lui en attendant l'ultime moment avant de le mettre en échec puis, et math. C'était comme un chat jouant impitoyablement avec une souris... et toute la guilde savait pertinemment qu'il détestait être le rongeur. Comme tout le monde en fait. Au début, ils avaient été réunis parce qu'ils étaient amis, avec chacun un rêve précis. Nirvana devait les leur donner dans une ère de noirceur. Puis, à la mort du Maître Zero, lorsque Midnight s'était proclamé légitime descendant alors qu'il n'était même pas son vrai fils, personne ne l'avait arrêté. Stupides... ils avaient été stupides. Le jeune, une fois au pouvoir n'avait eu et n'avait pour seul amusement que le malheur des autres. Ainsi il nuisait à tous sauf à lui et, en tant que chef, personne ne pouvait l'opposé.

-P'tain... jura le dragonslayer entre les dents.

À Fairy tail, tous s'entraidaient. Lorsque quelque chose allait mal, tout le monde faisait son possible pour que ça aille mieux. Seul des « bonnes chances » sarcastiques et des « oh oh je n'aimerais pas être à ta place » ne s'élevait dans sa guilde lorsque l'épée de Damoclès daignait de descendre un peu plus sur leurs vies. Ça le mettait en colère. Mais très en colère. Il aurait voulu mérité une vie comme celle de Fairy Tail... accompagné de son serpent. Avant, quand on lui disait « les gentils gagnent toujours!» il leur répliquait «Ça devait pas être toi dans ce cas» mais là... il se rendait compte que ce n'était peut-être pas lui non plus. Comme un mouton noir dans un troupeau de blancs, ils sentaient qu'il n'avait pas sa place. Pourquoi? Parce que la seule personne qui lui avait appris les principes de la vie après l'incident de la tour avait plongé son cœur et son esprit dans le charbon, les rendant noirs et impurs. Depuis il avait tué et tué... des innocents, des enfants, des femmes des hommes... de toute sorte. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours eu de la misère avec les mômes. Avant de lever la patte sur eux, ils avaient toujours un de ses regards... ils vous regardent et vous supplie de ne pas les tuer, de ne pas faire mal à leurs famille. Le regard embué de larmes... c'était un mélange de regret, de tristesse et de haine qui se déversait en lui lorsque le sang des enfants devait couler. Et il ne voulait plus.  
Le cobra s'étonna lui-même de sa dernière pensée. Il ne voulait plus. Pour prouver son existence, il l'a cita même à voix haute.

-Je... je ne veux plus... souffla-t-il.

-Tu as dit quelque chose?, lui répondit Kinana tout en se retournant vers son ami.

-Rien, oublis. Je sors pas longtemps... je devrais être revenu ce soir.

Le brun repris son manteau et parti comme un courant d'air. La serveuse en resta même surprise mais surtout inquiète. Le comportement de son ami n'avait rien de normal et elle n'aimait pas ça. Curieux, certains membres de la guilde vinrent même la voir comme Macao, Laki et Jet.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'il a?

-Même pour moi, il est une vraie énigme. Je m'occuperai de lui ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura la mauve.

-T'es la plus proche de lui aussi... c'est quand même drôle de vous voir tout les deux... s'en est presque mystérieux..., ajouta Jet.

-Comme s'il manquait une pièce au puzzle. Tu ne crois pas que...?, s'avança Macao

-Je n'en sais rien maître... mais j'ai comme le pressentiment de le connaître par cœur et...

Kinana s'interrompit, baissant son regard sur la vaisselle qu'elle lavait mais qu'elle arrêta de frotter se plongeant dans un silence de gêne. Déjà ses joues se teintaient de rose. Tous aux alentours attendait la suite de son idée mais cela ne vint pas. Laki sauta plutôt à la rescousse de son amie en dissipant la petite foule de curieux. La mage de bois avait aussi comme impression que son hypothèse quant à la fin de la phrase s'avérait juste. Comme pour lui démontrer, elle lança un clin d'œil à Kinana qui rougit encore plus avant de se détourner et de se concentrer à servir à Droy un nouveau hamburger. Elle savait.

* * *

Dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir. Les nuages se déchaînaient en déversant leurs colères sur Magnolia. Parmi la pluie se trouvait de petits flocons. Le temps s'étaient refroidit et bientôt, cette tempête d'eau deviendrait une tempête de neige coriace. Peut-être ne rentrerait-il même pas à Fairy Tail finalement. Le brun accéléra le pas, ses mains nues bien collées contre son torse, le souffle court par le froid qui lui fouettait le visage. Sa mâchoire était gelée, sûrement ne tiendrait-il même pas une conversation. Pourtant, son regard était rivé vers l'avant. Il ne lâchait pas cet horizon sinon, qu'allait-il faire? De bout de ses doigts, il caressait sa petite Leef toute gelée dans son cou puis il accéléra de nouveau le pas. Il commençait à avoir de la misère à voir devant lui mais il continuait. Il devait s'y rendre, si ce n'était pour lui, au moins pour Fairy Tail. Puis, comme un vision miraculeuse apparut devant lui la guilde officielle qui servait maintenant presque entièrement le compté. Celle-même qui donnait du fils à retordre aux fées. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il entra bien malgré lui dans l'enceinte de Twilight Ogre. À l'intérieur, tous se tue pour se tourner vers l'intrus. Cobra ne bougea pas d'un poil. Des murmures retentirent puis une voix s'éleva. Un homme se leva se son banc en clamant un « Laissez-moi faire les gars, ça va être vite régler. Ceux qui entrent dans notre guilde sans permission je leurs réserve des surprise.» Plusieurs « va-s'y Teebo!» purent se faire entendre dans les esprits de tous.  
Le membre de Twilight Ogre s'approcha du nouvel entré et l'examina, exactement comme l'autre fit. Alors, le nommé Teebo était un grand maigrichon avec les cheveux noirs attaché au niveau de la mâchoire comme des oreilles de Mickey Mouse chaque côté de la tête. Il portait des épaulettes noires par-dessus son chandail rouge et arborait des pantalons noirs. Rien à se vanter bref, mais lui, semblait pensé que ça lui donnait un style de terreur et que le nabot devant lui devait s'incliner devant lui. Balivernes.

-Alors mam'zelle? On peut vous aider?

Voyant l'absence de réponse, le membre de Twilight Orgre cracha aux pieds de Cobra, le faisant renifler de dédain.

-Dégage si t'as rien à faire ici, déclara Teebo en haussant la voix, tentant de se montrer intimidant.

Seulement, il n'impressionnait nullement la personne devant lui qui ne broncha pas, arborant toujours la même expression. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pur le menacer, le noir fut coupé par la voix de sa pauvre petite victime.

-Ça sent la merde de guilde officielle... c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de mouches de réunis j'imagine.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit!?, s'emporta Teebo en se penchant sur son interlocuteur... ce qui ne fut pas une bonne idée.

Aussitôt penché qu'un éclair vert se jetait au visage du jeune homme qui tomba à la renverse, essayant d'attraper sa massue. Un pied se plaça sur son torse alors que le serpent s'enroulait autour du cou de sa victime pour l'étrangler.

-Depuis quand on traite ses supérieurs comme des ordures hein? Je crois qu'il est grand temps que je vous apprenne le respect les enfants.

La guilde entière se leva, insultée et outrée, ne provoquant qu'un large sourire au visage du dompteur de serpents. S'en suivit ensuite d'un long combat où sang et sueurs coula à flot. Même malgré lui, Cobra était essoufflé. Cela faisait approximativement 2heures qu'il se battait. Ses grosses pattes de dragon disparurent et durent remplacer par ses mains, simplement. Autours de lui, les gens geignait et pleurait, certains appelaient même leurs maman. Comme c'était choupi. Le dompteur de serpents cracha parterre puis commença à enjamber les piles de gens un à un, à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier.

-Bon... c'est qui le chef déjà?... j'ai dit, c'est qui le chef déjà!

Avec l'absence de réponse la première fois, il avait même dut hausser le ton. Certains geignirent plus fort, de peur de se refaire donner la volée de leurs vies... à nouveau. Le membre d'Oracion Seis détourna alors son attention vers son propre chandail maintenant bon pour la poubelle. Il soupira, regardant les manches qui avaient déchiré sous sa transformation. L'examinant encore de plus près, il se dit qu'il était juste fichu quoi... pleins de sang, de sueur et déchiré, ce bout de tissu allait terminer sa vie très vite. Ce fut en soupirant qu'il se dévêtit de ce même tissu pour le jeter parterre, entre deux personnes agonisantes. Alors, les gémissements de douleurs se transformèrent en murmures... des « Oracion Seis! » commencèrent à fuser un peu partout dans la salle à manger de la guilde. La panique commençait à faire rage dans le cœur de toutes les personnes parterre en voyant l'insigne de la guilde noire sur son dos, faisant naître un sourire cruel sur le visage du membre de la guilde noire. Avec son ouïe, il retrouva le chef de la guilde, un gros bonhomme au menton presque écailleux. Ses lunettes explosées pendant à la mode titanique sur son visage. Sans délicatesse aucune, Cobra agrippa le chef par le collet et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien sans laisser paraître qu'en fait, il avait un peu de misère à lever ce poids.

-Vous levez la patte sur Fairy Tail encore une fois et je vous tue. Je me suis juré i peine 2 heures que je ne le ferais plus jamais, mais vous êtes mon exception... c'est compris!? Trop de fée ont souffert et se cachent par votre faute, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Le gros bégaya des paroles incompréhensibles ce qui lui valut un allez sans retour express sur le sol. Alors que le brun tournait des talons pour rejoindre la porte et récupéré son animal, une voix le fit stopper. Encore cet incapable de Teebo qui n'avait pas encore appris sa leçon.

-Alors quoi!? Oracion Seis protège une des pires guildes officielles maintenant!?

Le dragonslayer tiqua et se baissa pour enrouler gentiment son reptile autour de son cou, l'enveloppant de même d'une grosse écharpe de laine. Seulement une fois sur que Leef était à l'aise, il prit le temps de répondre.

-Fairy Tail est nouvellement sous notre aile, considérez la-même comme une guilde noire. Mais sachez que si vous redemandez de l'argent ou que vous les embêtez encore, je vous assure que plus aucun de vous ne sera en position d'exécuter une mission, aussi stupide soit-elle. À moins que les morts se relèvent, bien entendu.

Un déglutissement général se fit entendre. Satisfait de ses menaces, le membre de la guilde noire ramassa un manteau au hasard au sol puis l'enfila. Les portes de Twilight Ogre s'ouvrirent de nouveau laissant un individu sortir. À l'intérieur l'ont pouvait encore entendre des gémissements de douleurs. Sourire aux lèvres, l'homme continua sa route le pas rapide, ne voulant pas rester dans la tempête plus longtemps. Il rentrait à Fairy Tail en toute fierté et satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

* * *

**(1)** Stronger- Kelly Clarkson

Voilààààààà!  
Ce chapitre m'a quand même prit beaucoup trop de temps à faire * soupire lourdement * Alors vous avez toute mes excuses. Je sais je me répète, désolé! Encore une fois, je vous attends à mon one shot! Merci de vos reviews et au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre!


	11. Retrouvailles inattendues

_Commentaires :__  
_Pas nouveau, ça m'a encore mis une éternité à posté. Encore plus pour ce chapitre parce que j'essaie le plus possible d'éviter le OOC… sauf que je vais devoir joué là-dessus avec ce qui va se passer. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce délais ! Je lis aussi beaucoup, j'étudie les styles ( attention à tes fesses Baella ! *w* ) et je remet en question le miens pour essayer d'évoluer. Ce que je peux tomber sur des bonbons ! Ouh là… des chef d'œuvres ! Du coup, je me botte les fesses et j'essaie de mon mieux. En eséprant ne pas avoir trop laissé allez ce chapitre !

_**Reviews :**_

**Spherebleue****dit :**

_J'adooooooooorree le début, tu t'es démené ! Et il me semble que t'as pas mal progressé auss__i ! Tu devais être inspiré non ? Enfin je vois toujours pas où tu nous mènes XD . Mais c'est pas grave, j'aime quand même :3 _

**L'Auteure répond :****  
**_Pour le début ? Plus que jamais ! Malheureusement, je ne te réserve pas ce bonus en début de ce chapitre… pas t__rop souvent ! ;) Là où je vais vous mener sera sûrement plus clair durant ce chapitre, tu me feras signe si tu as pigé :3 ! Vraiment contente que tu aimes au fait ! w_

**Kinacobra21**** dit :**

_C'était super j'adore ton style d'écriture!__  
__Continue comme ça ;D_  
**L'Auteure répond :****  
**_Merci !_ Je vais rougir voyons ! Avec tous ces commentaires, je vais commencer à vraiment remettre en cause mon écriture et mon avenir ! XD  
Merci encore à toi très chère fan ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi !

_Retrouvailles inattendues :_

-C'est bizarre... très bizarre même...

-Il y a un problème maître?, demanda, inquiète, la serveuse de la guilde.

Accoudé au comptoir, Macao regardait ses papiers et le montant fulminant qui y figurait. Troublé, il jouait frénétiquement avec sa moustache mauve. Ses sourcils arqués vers le bas, tout le monde savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Nous sommes déjà à la fin du mois de décembre... et pourtant Twilight Orge n'est pas encore venu réclamer l'argent.

La guilde se retourna comme un seul homme puis, la salle fut prise de murmures incessants. Tous approuvaient. Seul un homme à la tignasse bourgogne foncé ne faisait pas de commentaires, seul un grand sourire s'étendait sur son visage. Ce détail n'échappa pourtant pas à la mauve qui fronça des sourcils à la vue de ce spectacle. Le surnommé Landon se retourna vers elle en entendant le sentiment de suspicion qui s'émanait d'elle. Il lui fit un sourire en coin auquel elle répondit, cela voulait clairement dire : j'ai à te parler après mon service. Étrangement, cette éventualité agrandit le sourire du dragonslayer qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'enthousiasmait autant. Ceci pensé, il détourna son regard et la journée se passa comme à son habitude. Macao partit plus tôt passer le temps des fêtes avec sa famille et Wakaba s'était éclipser presque en même temps que lui. La salle à manger se vidait doucement même si l'heure n'était pas si tardive. Tous se souhaitaient de joyeuses fêtes avant de quitter. Au final, il ne resta plus que Cobra et Kinana. La mauve soupira et finit de nettoyer les restants de vaisselles pour se prendre un peu de temps à elle. Contournant son propre comptoir, elle alla s'asseoir aux côté du mystérieux Landon.

-Quelle bêtise es-tu allez faire à Twilight Ogre?

-Quoi? Tu m'accuses, moi, d'avoir fait quelque chose à cette bande de morveux?, lança-t-il faussement vexé.

Un regard réprobateur lui répondit, faisant ricaner le brun. Le regard que lançait alors Kinana s'évapora rapidement. Le son de son rire emplissait son cœur d'une chaleur indescriptible... plus elle passait de temps avec lui plus ses sentiments se troublait. Cela dit, si quelque chose pouvait être sûr, c'est qu'elle aimait sa compagnie. Avec chance, Laki avait fermé son clapet à leurs propos... si jamais Landon devait apprendre qu'elle l'appréciait! Rien qu'à cette pensée, ses pensées se troublèrent et le rose lui monta aux joues, alertant par ce fait même le dragonslayer.

-Tu as des plans pour tes vacances de Noël?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

Pris de court, le jeune homme prit un certain temps à répondre. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait fêté Noël... ou au contraire, il ne se souvenait que trop bien...

* * *

Une petite silhouette déboula les marches en trombe avant de s'arrêter devant le pauvre petit sapin de noël sous lequel peu de cadeaux avait été placé. Les yeux emplis d'étoile, le petit garçon remonta l'escalier en courant pour sauter dans le lit de ses parents afin de les réveiller, ne se doutant évidemment pas qu'ils l'étaient déjà. La petite famille s'attroupa alors dans le salon et les emballages volèrent en tout sens. Bien que ses cadeaux n'était pas toujours ce qu'il voulait, petit Cobra ne chialait pas et les acceptait avec enthousiasme. Il était assez vieux pour comprendre que le Père Noël ne passait pas vraiment le soir mais plutôt que ses parents les achetait. En fait, il avait déjà surpris une discussion entre ses parents au sujet des cadeaux à acheter. Joueur, il continuait quand même à faire croire à ses parents qu'il croyait que le gros bonhomme vêtu de rouge venait distribuer les cadeaux. Dans ses mains se tenait un petit train en bois, peint à la main. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait demandé, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Comme un petit ange, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Merci maman, papa, je l'adore!

* * *

Le brun eut un petit rire, ce genre de rire qui n'est pas drôle juste... malaisant. Un rire jaune. Le regard de Kinana s'approfondit, elle était bien triste pour lui. Au delà de l'image qu'il essayait d'entretenir, elle voyait un homme blessé et souffrant. Sans penser, elle attrapa les mains de l'homme devant lui, son regard noyé dans celui de son compagnon. Pris d'abord d'un sursaut, il fut ensuite plongé dans un état de malaise encore plus intense. Ce regard... si vif... vert Cubelios. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine mais il l'ignora. Et si au fond, il devait se rappeler? Tant de chose en elle lui rappelait son reptile... doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte lui-même... il se rapprocha d'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques malheureux petits centimètres. Chacun essayait de lire dans l'autre. Soudain, Kinana eut un mouvement de recul qui faillit la faire basculer elle et le tabouret par terre. Heureusement qu'elle tenait les mains du brun! Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Cobra se rendit compte que Leef était venu coller sa joue contre celle de son maître. Son regard rejoint à nouveau la mauve qui arborait un sourire presque aussi malaisé que le siens il y avait quelques secondes. Elle angoissait et elle avait chaud... pauvre petite bête, jamais elle ne saurait aimer les magnifiques créatures qu'étaient les serpents...

Le regard de Kinana se promenait partout dans la pièce, évitant soigneusement Cobra. Gênée et honteuse, elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait à sa place ici, avec lui. Oui elle l'aimait bien, pas pour dire qu'elle craquait, mais elle l'aimait bien pourtant… sa présence lui occurait tellement de sentiments confus… dont des malaises incroyables, voir des crises. En parlant de cela, son souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque et rapide. Alerté, le brun détourna son serpent avec un regard de sympathie puis, s'approcha de la mauve.

-Eh… n'angoisse pas trop, ricana-t-il avec un sourire nargueur.

Elle s'efforça de le lui rendre puis, elle d'emmener la conversation ailleurs. Elle ne devait pas penser au serpent posté devant elle… elle devait faire outre les brûlures que ses bras occasionnaient…outre de sa vision qui devenait de plus en plus flou… outre…outre…L'étau des mains de la mauve devint de plus en plus faible puis, elle cligna des yeux sans les ouvrir par la suite. Son esprit plongea dans les brumes alors que son corps plongeait dans le vide. Au moins Cobra aura-t-il eu le temps de sauver sa petite tête du choc contre le sol. Doucement, il la déposa au sol alors que de petites perles de sueurs se formaient sur sa peau.

-Eh merde…, lâcha-t-il.

Sans vraiment penser à d'autres solutions, il attendit. À genoux aux côtés de Kinana, ses mains dans les siennes, il espérait. Quoi ? Il ne le savait trop. Qu'elle ait mieux ? Évidemment, elle allait toujours mieux. Oh, peut-être de ne pas se faire coincé ainsi par la guilde… mais elle-même savait que ses crises étaient fréquentes, bien que ces temps-ci, elles avaient diminuées. Perdu dans ses pensées, il lui prit un certain temps avant de ressentir la brûlure. Cela commença par des petits picotements puis, cela devint chaud, brûlant. Surpris, il dégagea sa main de sur celles de la serveuse maintenant couvertes de mauve. Incrédule, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. D'accord, il savait ce que sa crise pouvait occasionner mais de la à être corrosif… La coloration remontait doucement mais sûrement jusqu'à ses coudes. Puis, ce fut à Cobra d'avoir un de ces malaises. D'un coup, comme une énorme décharge, un flot d'énergie remonta en lui, le faisant grincer des dents. Presque plié en deux, il attendit que ça passe. Une fois fait, la brûlure à sa main s'estompa. Curieux, il y jeta un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte qu'en fait, sa main était devenue une patte. Il avait le souffle coupé. Comment est-ce que la chose corrosive qui occasionnait les crises de Kinana pouvait bien le pousser à activer son pouvoir de dragonslayer ? Il n'avait l'habitude que de réagir au poison et encore là, un très spécifique. Celui de serpent venimeux. Seuls les crocs de Cubelios parvenaient littéralement à lui donner une telle décharge d'énergie. C'était incroyable. Il la considéra un long moment, de mois en moins à l'aise avec sa crise. Mettant son honneur d'Oracion Seis de côté, il alla mouiller un linge puis, il étendit celui-ci sur le front de la jeune femme toujours inconsciente. Une fois les vagues mauvâtres retranchés, il entreprit dans le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener chez elle, prenant même la peine de fermer la guilde à sa place.

* * *

Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que le lendemain. Instinctivement, elle se blottit un peu plus sur son oreiller douillet. Doucement, elle émergea du sommeil, se rendant lentement compte que quelque chose obstruait sa vue. Elle prit le petit linge et le jeta négligemment plus loin dans ses draps. Elle le ramasserait plus tard mais… pourquoi elle avait ce tissu sur elle à son éveil. En fait, en observant bien son oreiller, c'était une nouvelle tait. Dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle ne les avait jamais changer. Non pire… son charmant coussin respirait et son cœur battait. Sa poitrine battant à tout rompre, elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le haut et elle devint rouge tomate. Gênée, la serveuse se tira doucement de l'étreinte de Landon alors que celui-ci semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle se surprit même à l'admirer pendant son sommeil. Avec précaution, elle sortie du lit et se rendit sur la pointe des pieds à la douche. Cependant, ses pas s'arrêtèrent juste un peu avant d'y parvenir. Son regard se porta alors sur le petit sapin de fortune installer dans son salon, celui-même que Laki avait trouvé et installer chez elle. Étant son premier sapin d'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle, chacun avait ajouté une petite décoration à son image. C'était chou comme tout. Elle le regarda encore un petit moment puis, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau pour finalement prendre sa douche.

Le son des gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasants finit par venir à bout de son sommeil. Il s'étira d'abord puis, remarqua à sa grande surprise qu'il s'était endormit. Logiquement. Mais pas dans son lit, ni dans le fauteuil comme il l'avait prévu… non, dans le lit avec Kinana. Cette perspective lui empourpra les joues bien malgré lui. Poussant tout cela au loin, il se leva en baillant et inspecta la chambre, les yeux mi-clos. Alors, où pouvait bien être Leef ? Dans l'endroit le plus chaud, évidemment, cette salpe petite flemmarde détestait le froid. Il soupira d'attendrissement et passa devant la salle de bain sans bruit, trainant cependant un peu des pieds. Alors là seulement il put admirer les nouvelles déco du salon. Sympa, un sapin. Son cœur se serra mais il l'ignora alors qu'il s'approcha du petit arbre. Tient, une belle petite banderole verte tachetée. Ah, sacré Leef. Son attention dériva ensuite doucement de son serpent aux autres petites décorations. Des boules de noël décoré à la main, des papiers avec des petits mots gentils… même des petites figurines faisaient office de décoration. Comme c'était… cliché. Franchement pas amusé, il prit place sur le fauteuil, attendant de voir Kinana enfin sortir de la salle de bain.

-Je peux, retentit une toute petite voix derrière la porte.

-T'as le champ libre, lança Cobra désintéresser.

La mauve sortit et entra dans sa chambre fermant la porte derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'ouvrit de nouveau et au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, le visage en gros plan de la serveuse apparut. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta.

-Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?, dit-elle joyeusement.

* * *

C'est comme ça que Cobra se ramassa dehors à marcher dans Magnolia avec Kinana qui regardait tout les magasins comme un petit enfant. Il soupira lourdement, il n'aimait pas spécialement magasiner. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait presque jamais fait et encore moins en publique comme ça… ou avec quelqu'un. S'en était presque gênant en fait. Ses yeux se promenaient sur tous les magasins alors que la mauve s'extasiait devant un rien. Son souffle se perdit dans l'air formant de petites condensations. Ses pas se mélangeaient avec ceux des autres citoyens. Dans cette foule, il ne devrait pas être repéré. Bien. Partout autour de lui, des sons différents l'envahissaient. Le pas des enfants et leurs joies en ce jour de Noël. Les parents et leurs souffles chauds qui esquissaient des sourires satisfait de leurs trouvailles et de la réaction de leurs tout petits. Il ferma son unique œil et l'ouvrit lentement par la suite. Ah là là… il n'aimait pas cette période de l'année. C'était en fait la première fois qu'il la passait avec quelqu'un… mais vraiment avec quelqu'un. Pas avec Oracion Seis qui s'en foutaient éperdument, pour eux c'était un jour comme un autre. Enfin, tout cela lui était inconnu. Il n'était pas à l'aise du tout.

Kinana l'emmena partout, surtout dans un certain magasin de bijoux dont ses yeux semblaient en raffoler. C'était facile de deviner qu'avec son salaire, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas se le payer. Enfin, elle le traîna dans toutes sortes de magasins mais elle n'acheta rien, une autre chose que le brun avait bien de la misère à comprendre. Du lèche-vitrine, beurk ? Mais il ne rechignait pas, il se laissait entraîner à qui mieux mieux par Kinana. Ils firent cela toute la journée, achetant le dîner dans un restaurant à emporter. À peine reposés qu'ils repartaient aussitôt. Lentement, il commençait à regretter cette journée de shopping-sans-rien-acheter. Mais tout cela pris fin au coucher du soleil, là où tous les magasins commençaient à afficher « Fermer » Les rues n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'y avait presque plus un chat en fait. Cobra s'arrêta alors net, faisant par le fait-même stopper la mauve qui se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. L'œil du dragonslayer s'était arrêté sur un petit magasin qui menait sous un gros édifice. Il sourit lorsqu'un certain monsieur tourna sa pancarte « Ouvert » à « Fermer ». Sans en aire fit, il descendit les premières marches et tira sur la porte qui s'ouvrit avec le tintement d'une cloche. Le petit homme se tourna surpris tout en lançant un « Désolé on ferme ». Cependant, il s'interrompit et reconnu la silhouette accoté contre la porte de son magasin. Un sourire nait sur son visage.

-Je passe vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël Johnny. Merci encore pour Leef, c'est de loin d'être le plus beau cadeau que l'on ait pu m'offrir.

-Oh mais entrez Cobra ! Ne vous gênez pas !

-Merci de l'offre mais, on doit filer.

Johnny tiqua sur le «on» mais quand il aperçut la petite silhouette de Kinana descendre doucement les marches pour venir se poster aux côtés de son compagnon, il se tut. Remontant maladroitement ses lunettes, il salua la jeune femme puis sont regard resta fixé sur ses cheveux et ses yeux. Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

-Une amie à vous ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça…, répondit le brun avec une pointe de gêne.

-Je vois, souffla le vendeur de l'animalerie. Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Cubelios ?

Le regard de Cobra s'assombrit et se baissa vers le plancher. Corde sensible : touchée. Tout de suite le vendeur se sentit mal d'avoir reparler de cela mais, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose à déchiffrer.

-Non, répondit simplement le dragonslayer.

Une étincelle s'alluma alors dans le regard du vieux bonhomme qui promena ses yeux entre l'homme et la femme devant lui. Son sourire revint et il lança la chose la plus bizarre que l'on ait put dire à Cobra.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je constate… vous le reverrez bien vite, croyez-moi.

La tête de Cobra se releva en un instant et il étudia le vendeur des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas plus ses pensés qui étaient flou ou qui n'avait simplement pas de sens. Finalement, il fut tirer par Kinana qui lui avait agrippé le bras pour l'emmener hors du magasin alors que incertain, Cobra continuait de jeter des regards suspicieux derrière lui.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que Johnny avait bien voulut dire par « qu'il aurait bientôt des nouvelles de Cubelios. » C'était pourtant impossible… Son serpent était mort non ? Plus il y pensait et plus il se donnait mal à la tête. On fond de son âme, une petite étincelle d'espoir s'alluma malgré tout. Inutilement. Autant allumer une bougie dans l'estomac d'un ogre. C'était fini, que la lumière y soit ou pas. Pourtant, ses sens continuaient de le tirailler alors que sa tête était lucide. Quelle drôle de sensation. La tête dans les nuages ou plutôt, vers le sol, bien concentré dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la femme qu'il accrocha maladroitement. Toujours pas complètement sur terre, il grogna une excuse qui ressemblait, entre nous, un peu plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Il ne fit surtout pas attention au cerveau maintenant bouillonnant derrière lui. Mince ! Juste quand il allait peut-être mettre la patte sur un indice quant à la phrase bizarre de l'ancien propriétaire de Leef. Maudite soit cette…

-Érik chéri ? C'est bien toi ?

Ses cheveux et tous ses poils se hérissèrent de concert. Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui dire ce que quelqu'un faisait à savoir son nom ainsi ? Agacé, il pivota sur ses pieds et afficha un air blasé, voir un peu frustré. Cependant, en voyant la dame, son cœur manqua des battements. Elle était grande et élancé. Malgré son âge tout de même avancé, elle paraissait tout de même jeune, mais son visage avait l'air épuisé. Ses longs cheveux d'un rouge vin foncé retombaient en vague. Dans une de ses mais, elle portait un gros sac avec des emballages à l'intérieur. Le souffle lui manqua. La femme devant lui était au bord des larmes et le regardaient avec ses yeux bleu océan. Elle semblait le transpercer lui et son âme. Repoussant certaines pensée, il avala difficilement et répondit sur on ton se voulant nonchalant.

-Navré, vous devez vous trompez de personne…

-Je… vous n'êtes pas… Érik Orvet ?

-Je… non… enfin, la politesse c'est de se présenter soi-même…

-Tout mes plus humbles excuses, coupa presque la dame gênée, Je suis Marie-Alexandra Orvet…je… je vous ai confondu avec mon fils.

Ses jambes étaient devenues de la cire, celle que l'on chauffe au lance flamme. Il avait l'envie de fondre et ou encore de s'enterrer vivant. Mais à quoi ça aurait bien pu lui servir ? Cela aurait été inutile. Une partie de lui avait envie de crier alors que l'autre… l'autre lui hurlait de s'enfuir et de l'ignorer. L'absence de réponse fit inquiéter la dame qui s'approcha du brun doucement. Celui-ci serrait sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces. Que devait-il faire ?

-Jeune homme… qu'y a-t-il, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Même Kinana s'était rapprochée de Cobra pour s'assurer qu'il allait effectivement bien. Jamais elle n'aurait pu comprendre la complexité de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Finalement sa bouche s'ouvra et il joua ses cartes. Impossible de revenir en arrière à présent, qu'il ait commis une bêtise ou pas.

-Je… votre fils, parlez-moi de lui…

-Enfin… je n'en vois pas l'intérêt… pourquoi voulez-vous…

-A-t-il disparut un soir comme ça, sans laissé de traces ?

-Ou… oui mais…

-Vous a-t-il insulté avant de partir, s'en voulant ensuite à mort par la suite des évènements ? Il voulait un chien n'est-ce pas ? Sa famille était-elle trop pauvre pour le lui acheter ? Il voulait l'appeler éclair pas vrai ? N'importe quelle race aurait pu faire l'affaire. Il était sage mais il n'avait pas d'ami, les plus jeunes s'en prenaient à lui mais il ne pipait jamais mot, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses parents… il…

Madame Orvet avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche, les larmes débordant de ses yeux, formant des sillons sur ses joues. Son mascara ne coulait pas, c'était déjà ça. Dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait, les scènes repassaient inlassablement, des tristes comme des joyeuses.

-É… Érik…, sanglota la dame entre ses mains.

Le brun n'ajouta rien. Il commençait à peine à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, sans penser. Ce n'était pas bien digne d'Oracion Seis tout cela… ça allait lui couter très cher. Il l'entendait très bien. Cependant, il voulait avoir la conviction que c'était vraiment elle…

-Ne pleure pas maman… lança-t-il la gorge noué, les larmes à l'œil lui aussi.

La femme fondit sur Cobra, celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, laissant allez une larme. Dans ses bras, sa mère sanglotait et balbutiait à quelle point il lui avait manqué et ce qu'elle pouvait être contente de le revoir. Attendrit par la scène, Kinana restait à l'écart malgré tout, sa tête pensait au moins à miles à l'heure. Finalement, elle prit la décision de les laisser seuls, leur laissant ainsi leurs intimité, s'éclipsant pour essayer de démêler les nombreuses choses qui lui tournait dans la tête.

Il prit un certain moment à Cobra pour comprendre que Kinana était partie. Ses accolades avec sa mère lui avait fait oublier qu'il était accompagné. Il chercha des yeux sa compagne mais ne la vit pas. Quelque peu inquiet malgré lui, il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle ne devait qu'être rentrée chez elle. Aussitôt, sa mère draina toute son attention. Elle essuyait maladroitement ses grosses larmes.

-Oh quand ton père va apprendre ça… il ne me croira pas…

-Écoute maman je…

-Mais tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ? Oh mon petit serpent d'amour…

Elle le colla à elle et le serra fort. De son côté, Érik n'était pas insensible à tout cela. Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras avant de finalement la suivre à la maison où il irait revoir son père. La tête de sa mère bouillonnait, elle était si heureuse et si impatiente. Lui aussi, même si cela semblait difficile de se l'avouer. Malgré tout, se laissant entraîner par maman, il tourna une dernière fois le regard derrière-lui, quelque peu inquiet pour Kinana.

* * *

Alors voilà ! La suite n'est pas bien dure à deviner et j'essaierai de l'écrire le plus tôt possible. En espérant que cela vous ait plu ! Je suis tout de même curieuse d'avoir des commentaires sur la maman de Cobra ainsi que de la tournure des évènements. Allez, je croise les doigts forts forts pour avoir de vos commentaires !  
On se revoit au prochain chapitre les amis !


	12. D'autant en emporte la culpabilité

_Commentaires :__ Mon assistant a apparemment décidé de prendre son temps quant à la correction de ce chapitre…* se reçoit des tomates* okay okay !__ C'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui a eu la flemme de lui envoyer plus tôt…__ C'est une mauvaise excuse, reste que je __trouve ce chapitre vachement bien ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi en attendant, mes reviews abordée d'une nouvelle manière vue l'agrandissement des commentaires reçues (merci beaucoup les amies ! J'adore les grosses critiques bien juteuses ! )_

_**reviews **__**:**__**  
**__**  
**__**À Sphere :**__ Je sais que tu as la flemme et je m'excuse profondément de l'avoir attraper aussi… toute mes excuses ! Quant à la maman de Cobra, je suis sérieusement déçue de par la manière dont tu la voie, je croyais faire une rencontre émouvante avec tout__ mes efforts de flashback mais tant pis j'imagine… Sin__on merci ! En espérant que ce chapitre __te plaise mieux ( je l'adore sérieux w )__**  
**__**  
**__**À Himano : **__D'accord… alors bon, merci beaucoup pour cette critique ma fois… gigantesque. La mâchoire m'a décrocher quant j'ai__ vu ariver ce titan (et c'est pas mauvais hein ! T'as fait ma journée ! ). Donc, je dois t'avouer que je suis profondément touché que tu me défende__s__ face au gros méchants qui m'accusen__t d'OOCisme * va se cacher* J'__avoue avoir __dérapé__ ces temps-ci avec le__ comportement de Cobra mais j'essaie de me rattraper en me relisant… enfin. Je suis d'accord que Cobra est un être sensible et je suis touchée ( encore ! ) que tu partages cet opinion de ce personnage extraordinaire. Aussi, merci de bien vouloir donner une__ chance au personnage de la mère de Cobra que j'ai inventé. Vraiment, merci beaucoup. Quant aux choses intéressantes, tu vas vouloir ma tête quand tu vas lire cette fin ma foie diabolique. Ce que je suis ignoble ! __Sur__ ce, merci encore pour cette magnifique__ review et au plaisir de recevoir de nouveau__x__ commentaires de ta part !__**  
**__**  
**__**À Temy the Bloodedge :**__ Je suis d'abord très flatté que tu aies choisie ma fic alors que tu n'en lis pas beaucoup, je suis très honoré. Je partage ton opinion sur la mauvaise scène de l__'anime, comme la plupart de mes supporters avant toi. Tu n'es pas seule ! Sinon je pair disons Gray avec quelqu'un d'autre * cache ses plans de Grangel* et quant à Lahar, j'ai beau pas l'haïr à mort, je lui en veux toujours. Vive le Kinabra ! Vivement Rogu__e aussi ( mort à son coéquipier) * va se cacher pour éviter les fans hystérique d'Eucliffe* Bon, allons, je ferai peut-être une fic sur Saberthoot dans un avenir prochain, avec le train que ça va, ce sera pas long ( hein Mary ? ).__  
__Enfin, au plaisir de revo__ir une de tes magnifiques reviews !_

_D'autant en emporte la __culpabilité__ :__  
__  
_La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer avec elle l'air frais de l'extérieur ainsi que certains petite flocons curieux. Pas un son. Ou presque, il pouvait aisément capter la petite respiration saccadé venant de la chambre. Non… deux respirations venant de la même pièce. Il retint son souffle. Pourvu qu'il arrive avant qu'elle ne se réveille ! Avec précaution et sans faire un bruit, il traversa la maison come un ninja jusqu'à la chambre tant convoité. Sans un grincement, il ouvrit la porte en bois qui les séparait et s'arrêta. Le souffle court, il scruta le plancher, la lampe, les meubles puis, son regard s'arrêta sur le lit. Bingo. Déposant un pied devant l'autre avec précaution, il traversa les maigres mètres qui les séparaient et il déposa son genou dans le lit qui grinça légèrement sous le poids. Son souffle se coupa et il resta dans cette position au moins 5 secondes. Aucun changement dans la régularité de son souffle, c'était bon. Il écarta alors les couvertures délicatement avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait tant. Il l'empoigna doucement et l'enroula autour de son bras alors que le reptile ouvrait un œil ensommeillé. Il le referma quelques secondes plus tard. Le cœur plus léger, Cobra sortit de la chambre et déposa Leef dans le sapin près du calorifère. Satisfait, il se frotta les mains. Cette sale petite bestiole avait donc décidé de dormir au chaud dans le lit avec Kinana ? Sans vraiment savoir ça devait l'étonné, il continua de la contempler en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un bâillement interrompe ses pensées. Larmes à l'œil, il se traîna, à pas lourd, jusqu'au divan où il s'y laissa tomber lourdement. À peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était précisément, seulement que sa dernière vision du ciel était celle d'un ciel chatouillé par les premières lueurs du soleil.

* * *

Il faisait nuit. La lune s'était drapée de ses plus beaux habits, soit la plus grande variété d'étoile qu'il n'eut jamais vue. Carrément impressionnant. Il avait la tête dans les nuages, au plutôt dans les étoiles ce soir-là. Il ne devait pas véritablement se soucier d'où il allait : il serrait fort sa petite main dans celle de sa mère qui le guidait.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? Que regardes-tu ?

-Les étoiles… elles sont belles ce soir…

Ses deux parents levèrent à leur tour la tête un instant, s'arrêtant momentanément. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son père, élargissant sa moustache en « U » et sa petite barbichette. Doucement, il se pencha à la hauteur de son fils et pointa les constellations. Petit Cobra hochait la tête à chacune nommée, fronçant de même les sourcils, essayant avec tant de bien que de mal d'en retenir la majorité. Finalement désintéressé, il riva son regard sur les petits flocons qui tombait. Ils étaient jolis aussi.

-Dis papa… est-ce que les flocons, c'est comme de la poussière d'étoile ? Les étoiles ont la forme de flocons aussi ?

De grands sourire barrèrent leurs visage dont les joues étaient rougit par le froid. Monsieur Orvet renifla un peu avant de lui répondre.

-En fait, la neige c'est de l'eau qui, gelée dans les nuages, retombent sur nous doucement. Quant aux étoiles, personne ne peux s'approcher d'elles suffisamment pour savoir si elles ont réellement la forme de flocon.

-Ce serait marrant, ajouta son fils.

Ses parents ridèrent en cœur avant de continuer leurs chemins, sa maman tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne. C'était la veille de Noël et ses parents avaient fini par céder à sa demande d'aller voir le petit village de Noël du coin. Ce soir, il y aurait plein de cadeaux sous son sapin… mais pour l'instant, il profitait de ce moment avec ses parents.

-Érik… Monsieur Érik…

Prit d'un sursaut, le petit se retourna tout en lâchant la main de sa mère. Il regarda curieusement la petite fille qui venait de l'appeler. Elle détenait une chevelure châtaine, tout de même assez long. Ses grands yeux avaient l'effet de grands trous noirs. Vide, ils semblaient aspirer votre âme. Le brun déglutit bruyamment. Alarmé, ses parents se tournèrent comme un seul homme mais sans dire un mot, ils observèrent à leur tour la petite fille.

-Il ne faut pas…il ne faut pas…

Un flash apparut, celui d'une grande fille aux cheveux blonds foncées tenus drôlement dans les airs. Son corps d'une blancheur surprenante n'était recouvert que de grands pétales de roses noirs. De longues tiges de roses remontaient le long de ses jambes laiteuses. Les pétales venaient recouvrir sa poitrine et son bassin sans plus. De long gants foncé lui remontaient jusqu'en haut des coudes tandis que ses drôles de bottes s'étendaient facilement jusqu'à ses genoux. Un rose rouge venait cacher son œil gauche et dans l'autre, le signe d'Oracion Seis y était imprimé. La vision dura quelques secondes que déjà, l'image changeait. Maintenant, c'était la même fille, sans la rose sur son œil, sans le signe de sa guilde. Elle était habillé dans d'amples habits rose de style bergère, le casque venant même avec. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une valise, un peu comme l'étui d'une guitare. Ses yeux bleus océan étaient fendants. Encore une fois, quelques secondes plus tard elle disparaissait. N'y comprenant rien, le petit cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  
-Il ne faut pas Monsieur Érik… je vous l'interdit…

-In-interdire quoi !? De quoi vous parlez je ne… je n'y comprends rien !

Les yeux de la petite fille commençaient à se déformer, formant maintenant des spirales infinies. Continuant de se répété, sa voix aussi se déformait, devenant caverneuse… monstrueuse. Elle s'éleva dans les airs puis le son d'une puissante cloche se fit entendre, faisant trembler la ville. Inquiets, il leva les yeux de nouveau sur le ciel dont les étoiles semblaient tomber, admirant ainsi une horloge géante. Le son était assourdissant. Il se plaqua les deux mains sur ses oreilles pointues… avant de se rendre compte qu'il était devenu adulte. Tout autour de Cobra commença à se déformer. Les immeubles devenaient vieux, les gens couraient alarmés, vieillissant, redevenant jeunes. Paniqué à son tour, il se tourna vers l'endroit où les parents se tenaient mais aucune trace… sauf des cendres qui s'envolait dans le vent grandissant. De son unique œil il regarda impuissant les plantes se faner, les gens mourir de jeunesse, de vieillesse, les immeubles s'effondrer.

-Le temps est gravé et le chaos descendra… Le temps est gravé et le chaos descendra…

* * *

-Ah !

Il s'éveilla en sueur sur le divan bleu foncé du salon. Quelque chose sur lui bougea… il baissa systématiquement les yeux pour y observer son serpent qui, maintenant éveillé, se demandait pourquoi son maître agissait ainsi. Il souffla un peu, passant ses doigts sur Leef qui fit retomber sa tête sur Cobra avant de fermer ses petits yeux reptiliens. Fermant ensuite ses yeux, il se questionna sur le rêve qu'il venait de faire. «Le temps est gravé et le chaos descendra». Et cette fille bizarre… Il y repenserait dès que son esprit serait plus clair. Une fois son souffle calmé, tout comme son cœur, il se leva en grognant, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller de nouveau son serpent. Il traina ensuite ses pieds jusqu'à la salle d'eau où il ouvrit l'eau de la douche. Tout en se déshabillant, il regarda un moment son reflet dans le petit miroir. Son teint était blafard et des cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux. Son mal de tête aussi indiquait son manque de sommeil. Il soupira puis, se glissa sous la douche tout en savourant la fraicheur puis, la chaleur du liquide qui s'écoulait du pommeau. Ce fut donc avec un peu de tristesse qu'il sortit de cet éden mais avec une pointe de soulagement, celle de ne plus se sentir collant de sueur. Il contempla alors ses vêtements à ses pieds et décida de faire un peu de lavage. Il pouvait paraître bizarre que quelqu'un comme lui s'attarde à de telles tâches ménagères (et qui plus est dans une maison que ne lui appartenait même pas!) mais tant pis, il avait envie de sentir la fraicheur de ses vêtements. Alors qu'il enfilait ses habits direction machine à laver, il se dirigea et ce oui, juste en caleçon (il n'avait pas à s'indigner puisque Kinana était déjà partie travailler), vers la salle à manger casser la croute. Il ne se contenta ainsi que d'un petit restant de chocolat chaud (tiède) et des tartines beurrées. Aussitôt fini, il se recoucha sur le divan tout en se glissant sous les couvertures apparut à son réveil. Il remercia Kinana mentalement avant de fermer les yeux et de continuer de dormir un peu.

* * *

Ce rêve ne fut ni mouvementé, ni apaisant, juste récupérateur. Ainsi il se leva en pleine forme vers la fin de la journée avant de remarquer que ses habits propres avaient été minutieusement pliés juste au pied du divan. Cobra sourit avant de se dépêcher de les enfiler, valait mieux prévenir la vision que Kinana aurait si elle passait dans le salon alors qu'il serait dévêtu. Tout en s'activant à les enfiler, il porta ses oreilles vers la cuisine, là où la serveuse s'affairait. Elle semblait nerveuse. Mauvais signe. Doucement, il s'avança vers la salle, se surprenant lui-même à avoir le souffle court, ressentant un peu la même chose que la mauve. Presque imperceptiblement, il s'assit à la table, fixant la mauve. Celle-ci sursauta en le voyant. Elle devint ensuite toute rouge et se détourna rapidement. Intrigué, il lui prit quand même un moment à formuler sa phrase, le même temps qu'il prit à la serveuse pour en faire de même. Les deux se tournèrent donc vers l'autre en même temps, balbutiant chacun de leurs côté quelque chose. Les deux se turent ensuite, chacune des rougeurs venant colorer leurs joues. Voyant qu'elle ne parlait plus, il continua dans son élan. Il haïssait faire ce genre de manœuvre.

-Je m'excuse pour ma mère hier… je…

-Vous m'avez mentit…, chuchota-t-elle tout en le coupant.

Le brun s'interrompit en pleine formulation. Elle venait de le traiter de menteur. Ses poings se serrèrent. D'habitude il ne supportait pas ce genre de propos à son égard mais il retint ses coups et sa colère. Il était furieux. Contre elle, contre lui-même ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il ne répliqua rien et laissa la mauve s'exprimer, laissant ainsi chacun de ses mots s'enfoncer dans son cœur, comme des pieux mortels.

-Landon n'est-ce pas ? Quel beau mensonge… et cette excuse d'aller voir vos parents… où étiez-vous vraiment dans ces moments ? Je ne vous connais pas… je ne vous connais plus…

Des larmes s'accumulaient aux coins de ses petits yeux brillants de tristesse. Elle serrait contre elle un linge à vaisselle, comme si c'était lui qui lui donnait le courage de s'exprimer ainsi. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le linge alors qu'elle continuait de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Quand le dragonslayer se leva, elle eut un mouvement de recul et parut vouloir disparaître contre son comptoir de cuisine.

-N-Ne m'approchez pas… j'ai été gentille avec vous alors…alors il aurait été normal de me faire part de la vérité… Dieu seul sait quelles autres sottises vous avez pu me dire…

Le brun fit un pas en arrière, tout son corps était crispé de frustration. Il avait craché en l'air, ça lui revenait à la figure. C'était normal non ? Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Voulant tout dire comme tout nier. Mentir ne servait plus à rien, valait mieux cacher les choses d'une autre manière… au moins elle ne pourrait pas l'accuser de dépité n'importe quoi. Mais alors comment justifierait-il ses absences régulières ? Pris au piège. Bordel, ça allait être délicat de se sortir de cet embarras.

-J'imagine que… tu veux me voir partir n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un menteur. Seule chose : j'aimerais vraiment que tu gardes ce que tu viens d'apprendre pour toi parce que là… j'aimerais ne pas tomber plus bas…. Je suis…. Désolé.

Ses mots étaient restés accrochés aux parois de sa gorge, griffant sa chair pour ne pas sortir. Ça lui procurait un mal de chien mais ces mots avaient été prononcés. Midnight pourrais bien rire de sa gueule en rentrant, il avait tellement été pathétique, ravalant son honneur et sa dignité pour une femme du camp ennemi. Après tout ça, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière et plus à Fairy Tail. Cobra releva finalement la tête pour contempler la pauvre serveuse qui essayait de resté forte malgré tous ses sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle.  
Elle tremblait violemment et cela semblait empirer à chaque secondes. Puis un sifflement strident lui barra les oreilles. Instinctivement, il plaqua ses paumes sur ses oreilles pour essayer de diminuer cet horrible bruit. Il ne pouvait pas dire si sa compagne l'entendait aussi mais elle était en état de choc. Les yeux grands ouverts, les frissons lui parcourant la peau, ses tremblements qui la faisaient tressaillir, on aurait dit une crise. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux se portèrent à ses mains qu'il comprit que s'en était, en fait, véritablement une. Le mauve remontant de ses mains devenait de plus en plus foncé, épais de secondes en secondes. Ce marquage grandissait rapidement, il s'étendait même jusqu'en haut de ses coudes, remontant ses bras, s'enroulant à la manière d'un reptile autour d'elle. Prise de panique, le souffle court et toujours aussi tremblante, elle lâcha le bout de tissu qu'elle tenait pour se tenir au mobilier derrière elle. Kinana esquissa même un refus catégorique alors que son compagnon essayait de lui proposer son aide. Elle perdait la raison, ses sens. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus, ce devait être causé par le manque d'oxygène flagrant qu'elle subissait.  
Cependant, n'écoutant que lui-même, Érik posa sa main sur le bras du la mauve dont les palpitations se calmèrent lentement, comme réagissant au toucher du brun. En fait, le marquage réagissait vraiment au contact de la peau du dragon slayer. Sa paume lui brûlait, là où le mauve de sa malédiction se rassemblait, rebroussant même chemin pour venir rencontrer ses écailles. La transformation de Cobra avait opéré presque qu'aussitôt, lorsque le contact s'était fait avec le poison et lui. C'était si étrange.  
Le son étourdissant avait arrêté, à son plus grand bonheur. Il lui passa alors l'idée la plus stupide qu'il eut jamais eu. D'une patte, se voulant délicat, il attrapa la hanche de la serveuse et colla son bassin contre le siens. Anormalement, son corps était chaud, très chaud, il devait sûrement combattre le virus, déjà. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de fièvre elle devait faire mais cela ne l'importait pas réellement, du moins pas pour le moment. Son corps aussi brûlait vif, spécialement là ou leurs peau se rencontraient directement. La bouche entrouverte, laissant paraître ses crocs acérés, il approcha son visage de celui de Kinana qui semblait faire son possible pour ne pas s'évanouir. Son métabolisme ne devait pas être habitué d'endurer une telle chaleur… Très très doucement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent du visage de sa compagne. Les yeux mi-clos, bouche elle aussi entrouverte, elle le contemplait s'approcher, impuissante face au désastre qui se déroulait dans sa cuisine. Leurs nez se heurtèrent. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant de l'homme devant elle. Une vraie torture… tout cette chaleur. Malgré son état second, ses lèvres laissèrent passer un gémissement alors que la douleur la vrillait de plus en plus. La substance sombre avait beau n'être apparente que sur ses bras, elle la sentait remonter tout le long d'elle, lui tordant les entrailles. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Le visage d'Érik disparut alors de sa vue et une douleur encore pire que celle qui l'habitait déjà se propageait dans son cou. Une plainte encore plus rauque que celle qu'elle avait poussée auparavant résonna dans la pièce, tout comme un bruit de succion et des grognements. Les lèvres à son cou, les canines premières dans la chair de la jeune femme, il s'abreuvait de son sang. Cet acte vampirique était des plus étranges mais faisait tout son sens une fois dans le gosier du brun. Le goût âcre du sang avait un petit arrière-goût sucré, dû au taux élevé de poison qui s'y propageait, comme il le pensait. Les marquages sur les bras de Kinana commençaient à disparaître peu à peu. Dégoutté de ce qu'il faisait et du goût du sang, le dragon slayer avait bien hâte de mettre un terme à tout cela. La mauve s'agrippait à lui de douleur et désespérément alors qu'elle se sentait vidée de son sang vivante. Sa dernière pensée alors que le brun se décollait enfin d'elle, relâchant son étreinte fut qu'Érik était en fait un vampire… quel nom bizarre pour un vampire…  
Sous lui, les tensions du corps se relâchèrent et il la tint contre son torse alors qu'elle l'allongeait doucement parterre en plein milieu de la cuisine. Une fois fait, il la prit un bras sous les genoux et l'autre dans le dos au niveau de ses omoplates. La lever et la transporté fut loin d'être un effort olympique, il ne lui coûta presque rien en énergie. Il était rassasié et plein à un point tel qu'il croyait que son lacrima allait éclater, déversant ainsi le poison aspiré dans tout son corps. À bien y repenser, c'était bien une des premières fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi, la dernière fois étant avec Cubelios.  
Il baissa ensuite ses yeux sur la jeune femme dans ses bras, haletante. Un sourire franchit ses lèvres et il la déposa avec toute la délicatesse du monde sur son matelas. De son bras droit, et du bout de ses griffes, il replaça une mèche rebelle de sur le visage de la belle endormie. Son sourire tout à l'heure tendre devint triste et il souffla lourdement. Le regard fixant un point inconnu, il se résigna enfin à se lever et d'un pas lourd, il alla chercher son reptile dans le salon pour l'enfiler sous ses vêtements. Jetant un œil dehors, un long frisson le parcourut : sortir à ce temps et à la distance qu'il allait faire n'allait pas être agréable. Tout de même, il s'obstina et enfila ses épaulettes pour ensuite partir dans l'air froid de l'extérieur. Tremblant et retenant ses crocs de claqué, il se demanda quelle genre d'excuse il allait bien pouvoir donner à ses parents pour sa subite apparition et disparition…

* * *

La mauve s'éveilla en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, toute en sueur. Son cœur palpitait et ses mains lui démangeaient. Un petit coup d'œil lui suffit pour remarquer le poison sur le dos de sa main. Elle se sentait si seule. Elle devinait l'absence du brun, elle ne le sentait plus. Il était reparti, loin. Un pressentiment, sûrement son instinct féminin, mais cela venait d'encore plus profond. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle se mise à pleurer vivement, incapable d'arrêter ses sanglots. Le marquage de ses bras s'allongea, léchant tantôt ses coudes, puis ses épaules. Elle paniquait, cherchait son souffle, mais elle était bien trop occupé à sangloté jusqu'à son sang. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle allait devenir…

* * *

Voila ! Fini ! Et j'ai affaire à aller me cacher pour éviter de voir ma tête rouler… Vous avez hâte au prochain là hein ? Bah non, pas avant un bout ! Je vous laisse écrire vos théorie quant à la suite x)  
Sinon, merci pour la lecture et au plaisir d'avoir de vos reviews !  
Au fait, oui la femme à la valise est Michelle ( Imitaita) et non, la petite fille du début n'est pas la même, c'est la petite fille du livre de « Starry Keys of Heaven ». Enfin, merci de votre indulgence ^^'


	13. Un triste sort

**Commentaires :**  
J'ai reçu tout pleins de commentaires du genre « Ah ouais ! Tu gères la fougère ! »  
J'ai cependant le regret de vous annoncer que ce chapitre ne gèrera aucune plante verte nous donnant affectueusement de l'oxygène. Triste, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis quand même désolé U.U J'avais déjà commencé le chapitre de moitié quand j'ai reçu ces reviews alors… eh bah… je me suis forcé pour la fin. Vous allez avoir hâte au chapitre 14 je suis sûre !  
Sinon tranche de vie pour les intéressés : Je passe beaucoup de temps à travailler sur mon cosplay d'Angel ( Oracion Seis, Fairy Tail) donc, il se peux que le chapitre 14 prennent un peu plus de temps à sortir. Désolé U.U  
Aussi, plus je calcule et plus je me dis que je vais en avoir long à écrire. Ma fic fera peut-être dans les 20 chapitres… ouh là, ça me donne le tournis juste à y penser ! .

**Reviews :  
**  
Réponse à Temy the Bloodedge :  
Gros désolé pour le paragraphe de fin ! J'ai tout de suite arrangé ça quand j'ai reçu ta review ! Sinon, désolé, pas de bisoux tout de suite ! w En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

Réponse à Spherebleue :  
On n'a jamais comparé mon écriture à du café avant… ça fait tout bizarre ! Contente de voir que j'ai bien gérer cette petite fougère ! Sinon pour parler de café, il était quelle heure chez toi pour que tu essaies de resté éveillé ? TwT Si tu vois Cobra dans ton café, pause toi des questions et va te coucher très chère ! w

Réponse à Himano :  
Tu ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné pour voir la tête de tout mes lecteurs lors de ce paragraphe ! Trop grave ! Cependant ouf ! Je ne crois pas fantasmer sur une belle morsure empoisonné de notre cher ami… mais j'avoue que je ne serais pas contre…  
Merci encore et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi !

_Un triste sort_

Cela faisait près de 3 heures qu'il marchait et bientôt 1 heure qu'il neigeait à ne plus voir. Le froid mordait ses joues tout comme son cou mal cacher et il craignait pour la santé de son reptile. Si ça continuait, sa température corporelle pouvait facilement chuter à un point de non retour. Grognant, des écailles apparurent sur ses mains et son organisme se réchauffa doucement, ne faisant qu'augmenter la différence de température entre le monde extérieur et lui-même. La situation dura jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de force, ses écailles mauves disparaissent. Son souffle était rauque et saccadé. Entourant son ventre, Leef ne donnait plus de signe de vie. Malgré tout, il s'efforça de garder son calme, paniquer ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Seulement, sa vue se brouillait et ses jambes tremblaient, tout comme son corps en entier, glacé jusqu'à la moelle. La mâchoire serré, il se força à avancer encore un kilomètre ou deux de plus avant que son genou gauche ne touche le sol. Surpris de le voir flanché, il lâcha un grognement qui sembla bien être le seul son dans toute cette étendue blanche. Et quand il vint pour se relever, le deuxième hissa le drapeau blanc, s'avouant vaincue.  
C'est ainsi que le brun fut à genou dans la neige qui mordait cruellement sa peau. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'un épais manteau blanc qu'il envoya se fondre avec le décor d'un coup de poignet. Enfin, il se résigna à attendre de reprendre ses forces. Il attendit une bonne demi-heure avant de se surprendre à piquer du nez. S'il laissait le froid l'engourdir et l'emporter, jamais Morphée ne le libèrerait de sa douce emprise. Il laissa le temps s'écouler encore et encore… les yeux mi-clos, son ventre grondant de famine et la bouche desséchée par le froid, les lèvres comme prise dans une glace éternelle, sa tête lui faisait des caprices. Il le sut au moment où il aperçut une silhouette au loin se dessiner entre les arbres. Elle courait vers lui, l'appelant. Un sourire fit craquer sa lèvre inférieure qui se mise à peine à saigner, le liquide rouge comme figé par le froid. Instinctivement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et celle-ci y resta presque collée, comme sur du métal gelé. Ne faisant cependant pas fit de ce détail, il balança le poids de son corps vers l'avant avec l'intention de se lever et d'allez la voir. Pour une raison encore incertaine, il savait que c'était elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Malgré sa bonne intention, ses membres ne suivirent pas le rythme imposé et son visage rencontra le froid de la neige. Étendue de tout son long dans le blanc de l'hiver, il recruta ses forces pour au moins se retrouver sur les fesses, voulant épargner le froid glaciale à son compagnon. Celui-ci n'avait même pas bougé à l'impacte du sol. Mais il avait encore le regard fixe sur où la silhouette se mouvait. Elle courrait et courrait en sa direction sans jamais ne l'atteindre, pas normal ça. Il forçait ses yeux à restés ouvert malgré la brûlure qu'il ressentait. Puis il se dit qu'il allait juste cligna des yeux, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne sentit presque pas le sol rencontrer son dos et la neige commencer à l'enterrer prématurément, il n'était pas encore mort… Du moins il le croyait…

* * *

Tout son corps était trempé, il le sentait. À mi-conscient, un seul battement de paupière se transformait en sieste imprévue. Mais il sentait quand même ses corps poisseux… et le froid qui l'obligeait à s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures chaudes. Quelques fois, quelqu'un venait changer sa compresse froide. Il ne sut combien de jours il passa ainsi, entre la conscience et le rêve mais son esprit s'éveilla définitivement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et humide chatouillé la peau de son ventre. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçus une jeune femme à la chevelure blanche passer minutieusement un linge mouillé sur lui. Il frissonna de plaisir. Avoir de nouveau accès à de telles sensations était tout bonnement extraordinaire. Eh puis à présent, le froid qui l'avait envahit faisait place à une chaleur insupportable, le contacte du linge froid ne le dérangeait donc point. Son cerveau mis quand même un temps à comprendre qu'Angel s'afférait à baissé sa température et, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, de lui procurer un brin de toilette limité.

-Alors la belle endormie, on se réveille ?

Un grognement lui répondit et elle cessa toute activité, replongeant vivement son bout de tissu dans l'eau de la bassine au pied du lit. Son éternel air arrogant au visage, elle lui flanqua de petites claques sur la joue. Puis elle prit un air fâchée et elle commença à le réprimer.

-T'as idée à quelle point tu viens de me foutre la merde ? Ça doit faire presqu'une semaine que je dois m'occuper de toi. T'es énervant, ça va faire quoi, la deuxième fois cette année ?

Une nouvelle plainte venant du fond de son gosier lui servit de réponse. Il avait beau se sentir mal, il pouvait clairement entendre le fond de ses pensées. Elle s'était inquiéter et ça la soulageait de le voir enfin s'éveiller et montrer une quelconque amélioration, surtout après tout ses efforts fournis pour garder sa température normale. Un sourire étira son visage et l'ange devint écarlate. Elle attrapa alors le linge dans la bassine d'eau et comme elle l'avait méchamment pensé, elle lui fourra dans le pantalon. Un gémissement et de nouveau grognement se firent entendre, à croire que c'était sa nouvelle langue parlée.

-C'est quand même plus amusant quand tu te plains, susurra la blanche malveillante.

Puis soupirant, elle rattrapa le tissu par le bout qui dépassait des caleçons de Cobra et le remis dans l'eau froide. La manœuvre laissa une grande traînée mouillé sur son bas ventre, sensation tout de même déplaisante. Seulement, il ne voulait rien dire, il écoutait.

«Il doit une fière chandelle à Imitatia… je ne sais pas trop si je devrais lui dire… Midnight a quand même caché son existence jusqu'ici. Mais il doit déjà tout entendre, juste à voir le bout de ses oreilles frémir ainsi et l'arc de ses sourcils, je viens de vendre la mèche. Putain tant pis après tout ! Quand je pense que c'est quand même elle qui l'a ramenée… je ne sais pas trop si ça aurait été une meilleure chose si c'était moi qui étais tombée dessus. Peu de chance avec le froid qu'il faisait mais quand même… j'aurais dû aller prendre une marche et… non, il faut que j'arrête de penser… et lui qui continue de s'insinuer dans ma tête ! Je me demande si une claque lui suffirait pour lui apprendre que ce n'est pas poli…»

Comme pensée, sa main vola et atterrit sur la joue du dragon slayer qui grogna de nouveau. Il ne savait faire que ça. Elle se leva et s'en alla rapidement de la chambre, se voulant frustrée mais n'allant que chercher de quoi manger au final. Sa sortie remarquée tomba donc à l'eau. Cobra soupira et fixa longuement le plafond, y discernant ses imperfections. Pourquoi Midnight avait caché l'existence d'un membre au sein de la guilde ? C'était peut-être sa petite amie… nah, pas possible. Il sourit malgré lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être niais. La question resta sans réponse. Il demanderait à Angel tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Kinana. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans ses lèvres et il songea. Avait-il été prudent de la laisser seule après la crise qu'elle avait faite ? Se portait-elle bien ? Et la silhouette dans la tempête… cela n'avait pas été Kinana alors… à moins que… Malgré tout, il y avait une infime possibilité que l'identité de la mystérieuse Imitatia soit Kinana. Il trouva tout de suite l'idée absurde mais ne l'écarta pas complètement de son esprit. Il valait la peine d'étudier le tout.  
N'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à penser, il se remémora un peu sa prise de bec avec ses parents. Malgré les pleurs de sa mère, il avait du se montrer sec et sévère. Jamais il ne reviendrait habité à la maison, pour leurs biens. Si jamais Oracion Seis apprenait qu'il avait renoué avec sa famille… aïe ! Il ne préférait pas y penser mais déjà, des images se faufilèrent dans son esprit, notamment celles où il détruisait lui-même des familles heureuses. Un enfant acculé au coin d'un mur, le visage baigné de larmes, le nez coulant, appelant désespérément ses parents qui morts, gisaient à ses côtés. Un coup de patte. Une giclée de sang… Il détourna la tête, honteux. Le bruit de pas d'un certain ange remontant les escaliers lui fit tourner la page plus vite. Il la tourna sans jamais l'effacer, à grand regret. Cependant, Il n'y avait pas que les pas d'Angel…

-Yo ! Alors on se gèle les fesses dehors ?

-Pfff… si t'avais été là, t'aurais compris…

-Ou pas ! Je suis tellement rapide que le froid ne me touche plus.

Raconteur de ragots ouais ! Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du dragon slayer et il se releva vivement lorsqu'il vit ce que le punk avait dans les bras. Angel grogna, se plaignant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait rétablie et qu'il ne fallait pas trop le faire réagir mais ses yeux ne quittait plus celui de son aimée.

-Leef !

À l'entente de son nom, le reptile tourna doucement sa tête vers la provenance de la voix et vint pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son maître lorsqu'une paire de main la retint. Le serpent se retourna immédiatement, crachant et se remontant de tout son long pour intimidé Angel qui avait arrêté son parcourt.

-Non ! Pas d'animaux dans la chambre tant que j'y serai ! Ouste !

-Allons, rabat-joie, laisse ce pauvre Cobra revoir son serpent ! Il a du se faire du sang d'encre pour cette bestiole !, essaya de défendre Racer.

En fait, le cœur du brun se serra et son air se transforma, il passa d'un visage heureux à un triste. Pour être franc, il avait même oublié Leef… il s'en était tellement fait pour Kinana et Imitatia qu'il avait oublié de prendre des nouvelles de son compagnon. Ce qu'il pouvait être imbécile quelques fois ! Son regard rencontra les couvertures blanches, admirant les replis de celle-ci. Pour être totalement franc, l'appellation de Racer lui avait serré le cœur. Cet organe vitale lui jouait toujours de sale tour, ainsi au lieu de penser tout de suite à Leef, le « revoir son serpent » s'était transformer en « revoir Cubelios ». Sa canine s'enfonça dans sa lèvre inférieur sans pourtant la percée, évitant ainsi les soupirs de la blanche qui s'en prenait au motocycliste autant en propos que physiquement. Elle poussait le jeune homme et le serpent hors de la chambre, lui flanquant quelques coups ci et là par moments pour l'inciter à avancer. Racer n'haïssait pas ça d'ailleurs. Cela faisait un moment d'ailleurs qu'il entendait que le punk craquait littéralement pour l'ange et ainsi, il trouvait toutes sortes de raisons étranges pour lui tomber sur les nerfs. Quelle drôle de manière de se faire remarquer et d'avoir de l'attention. À n'y rien comprendre. L'amour lui passait ainsi 30 mètres au dessus de la tête lorsqu'une fille arrivait en ligne de compte. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé les femmes d'ailleurs, sa seule qu'il eût réussit à vraiment supporté étant Kinana, Angel étant juste une peste des pires genres. Au fond, il l'aimait peut-être bien comme ça, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour apprêté du grand A. Sans dire que la pourpre l'était… enfin, il se faisait du souci pour elle, c'était sûr.

-Bon, soupira l'ange de satisfaction, enfin sorti… et toi j'ai beau pas lire dans les pensées tu me fais une sale tête et ça va pas. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je joue la nounou et la psychologue… c'est juste pour être égal quant à la soirée… il n'y a pas si longtemps.

De belles teintes de rouge colorait maintenant les joues de l'ange qui gonflait même les joues de gêne. Ah pauvre Angel. Le brun secoua la tête sans s'en rendre compte. La pauvre s'emmêlait les pinceaux après la scène et la nuit de ce « il n'y avait pas si longtemps ». En fait, de ce qu'il entendait, elle commençait à craquer pour lui. Malheur.

-Ne t'emmêle pas les pinceaux cupidon ! Ça pourrait mal finir, juste comme ça.

Le teint d'Angel passa du rosée au rouge pivoine, ou plutôt coquelicot tiens. Elle bafouilla ensuite des mots dans un désordre total, quasiment dans le même que dans celui de sa tête. Elle prit ensuite deux petites secondes pour souffler, calmant ainsi un peu le flux de sang montant à sa tête et elle souffla une simple phrase avant de partir de la chambre à la volée, n'ayant même pas la force de tout nier, sachant que c'était évidemment perdu d'avance avec le pouvoir du dompteur de serpent.

-Depuis que Racer est passé tu sais parler alors ? Si tu ne sais que me grogner après, tu lui demanderas toi-même de te soigner.

Le vacarme que la porte fit en claquant lui vrilla les tympans un bon moment, l'étourdissant presque sur le coup mais il ne répliqua rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire et il était trop fatigué pour argumenter. C'est ainsi qu'il se coucha dos à la porte et qu'il s'endormit avec un certain goût amer de regret sur la langue. Il s'en faisait peut-être un peu trop pour Angel après tout…

* * *

Guilde d'Oracion Seis, dortoirs, rires. Voilà où nous en sommes et en fait, où ils en étaient. Le rire franc de Cobra et Racer résonnait dans une chambre du côté dortoir de la guilde comme mentionné un peu plus tôt. Le brun était assis en tailleur devant son ami qui lui racontait toute sorte de sornettes qui ce serait à ce qui parait passer pendant ses nombreuses absences.

-Eh puis là tu as une fille trop canon qui fait son entrer dans la guilde. Midnight est passé du blanc au rouge – je te jure !- et il a soupiré avant de l'emmener tout de suite à l'écart. Du coup curieux je me suis avancé rapidement et je les ai suivis. La femme a parlée d'une clé bizarre et elle parlait du vieux Jude Heartfillia qui n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Va savoir qui c'est ce type, peut-être un lien avec la petite Lucy Heartfillia qui a disparut i ans… enfin je te passe les détails. Midnight était furieux, heureusement que Klodoa n'était pas dans le coin parce que pour sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvé drôle pour une rare fois. Il lui a dit de ne pas revenir en plein jour pour faire ses rapports et la femme est partie. Mais le plus bizarre c'était son apparence, les cheveux châtains comme figée dans les airs, elle, habillé tout en noir et vert, comme une rose. En parlant de rose, elle en avait une sur l'œil droit… dit tu te sens mal, t'es tout pâle ?

Des flashs, si fort qu'il dut se tenir la tête à deux mains pour éviter qu'elle n'éclate. Ça passait à toute allure. Tellement qu'il se sentait tanguer en fait, peut-être reculait-il vraiment à chaque image qui le bousculaient et lui rentrait dedans. Zoom, des grands yeux, plus grand que l'univers, aspirant tout comme un tour noir… des tourbillons. Bam ! Une femme, cheveux châtain tenu mystérieusement dans les airs, un air sinistre. À côté d'elle, la petite bergère de son rêve. Vlan ! Son dos heurta le plancher. Une clé, une horloge, ses parents, la mort, les plantes qui fanent. Boom ! Kinana qui rampe faiblement par terre, lui tendant la main, les yeux baignée de larmes, de tristesse, de désespoir. Elle le supplie de l'aider mais aussitôt que sa main touche la sienne qu'elle part en poussière, tout comme elle. Une puissance au dessus de lui, une ombre, le bruit de pas, de respirations, une présence imposante, un rire maniaque, une vrille qui le lacère de part en part. Des lèvres noires.  
Un léger tapotement sur sa joue droite le fit rebasculer vers la réalité. Le souffle court, comme si c'était sa première inspiration, il prit une grande goulée d'oxygène. Ses oreilles ne captaient plus le son, sa vision était floue. Une rire enfantin passant de cristallin à caverneux résonna dans sa tête puis doucement, il reprit ses sens. Il vit d'abord Racer, penché sur lui à paniquer un peu, quelques secondes plus tard, il put percevoir sa voix qui l'appelait. En grognant, il se rassit, poussant Racer d'au dessus de lui. Il n'aimait pas être dominé. Une paume sur la tempe, il continua de grogner, il avait un de ces maux de crâne.

-Écoute, si t'es pour me flancher comme ça en pleine discussion, va te coucher. J'ai pas envie d'être accusé de ta mauvaise mine. Surtout pas avec Angel…

Ce que le punk ne savait pas, c'est qu'il parlait dans le vide. Soit, le brun entendait tout, mais la tête dans les nuages, il filtrait tout bref, le blah blah pas très intéressant de Racer. Son œil se plissa alors que sa pupille mauve rétrécissait encore plus. Son lacrima brûlait et son instincts lui dictait de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Sans rien ajouté, il se leva et sortit de la chambre de son compagnon et sans crier gare, son corps se propulsa contre le mur. Ou c'était le mur qui lui avait rentré dedans ? Peu probable. Sa vision redevint flou et ses oreilles se remisent à bourdonner, comme un essaim de 300 abeilles là, dans ses tympans. Sa peau fut parcourut de long frisson et d'engourdissement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il se força pour mettre un pied devant l'autre mais la tâche devint plus ardue que prévu et il abandonna, tout simplement. Il cessa de lutter contre la force qui le maltraitait et ferma les yeux. Sûrement que le malaise passerait. Sa paupière lui projeta, comme guise de réponse, un grand zoom sur les lèvres de sa mauve, prononçant avec peine, gouttant ses larmes, son nom.

«Érik»

Un sanglot, une parole, une fin.

Ce fut presque agonisant que la blanche le retrouva dans le couloir des dortoirs, tout en sueurs, mais encore conscient. Il respirait difficilement. Angel tendit une main vers lui puis se ravisa, optant pour une technique moins douce et une langue fourchue.

-Tu piques une sieste debout, grand débile ?

-Ferme-là.

Un ton sec, lourd de menace et de sentiments. De la tristesse, de l'incrédulité, de la peur et de la frustration, surtout de la frustration. Le brun était là, désarmé, devant elle. Au lieu de l'écraser, elle avala difficilement et repris d'une voix plus douce.

-Ça va mal toi…

-T'es bouchée ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit ta gueule ! Tu interfères avec mon message…

-Ton message ? Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu fais combien de fièvre ?

Cobra grogna et fixa Angel avec la pupille d'un dragon. Puissant, invulnérable, royal. Tout ce dont le dragon slayer ne ressemblait pas en se moment. Seulement, la puissance de son regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans sa bulle, son espace personnel. Cette même bulle qui s'était agrandie, sûrement dût à son agacement. Il soupira ensuite et l'air, d'abord saturé de mauvaise intention, se détendit d'un cran, permettant enfin à Angel de se risquer à respirer sans voir sa tête rouler.

-Je l'ai perdu, laisse tomber, gronda Cobra qui se relevait péniblement de contre le mur, se traînant ensuite lentement dans sa chambre.

La blanche le suivit, très intrigué. Elle se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte alors que le charmeur de serpent se jetait dans son lit, encore agacé.

-C'était quoi, ce message divin ? Je suis un ange, je peux l'interpréter.

Un soupir, le bruits de plissements de draps, un œil qui la scan, autant physiquement que mentalement. Un nouveau soupir, de nouveau plissement de draps, un dragon slayer qui la regarde, qui la fixe. Elle sentit le poids de ses paroles lui retomber dessus, décuplé par la force cinétique. Merci Newton. Le brun lui déballa tout. Assis dans son lit, il ne lui dit pas tout, mais juste assez pour qu'elle ait assez d'info. La blague vint à la tête de la blanche mais elle les ravala de travers, pesant le regard de son compagnon sur elle. Et sans même qu'il puisse prononcer quelque chose, Cobra se levait déjà, à toute jambe, déboulant les escaliers, se jetant sur le porte-manteau et enfilant rapidement un vêtement. Ne fermant même pas la porte derrière lui, il se jeta dans la neige courut du plus vite qu'il put. Cette tâche fut d'ailleurs plus aisée sans l'encombrante matière blanche et froide qui recouvrait le sol comme lors de sa dernière marche de santé. Son cœur battait la chamade, giclant jusqu'à dans ses tempes. Ses jambes lui faisait mal, il courrait à perdre haleine depuis… il ne savait plus vraiment. Et pourtant le temps comptait. Redoublant d'ardeur, il continua son chemin. Plus vite, plus vite ! Il entendait, le crissement de l'écaille contre le bois, un souffle chaud, une langue goutant l'air. Mais ce ne devait être que lui. Ce n'était que lui. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la nuit et à ce froid, aucun reptile. Ce devait être de vagues souvenirs ou des sons qui ne lui parvenait que maintenant, les mouvements de Leef.  
Le souffle court, Cobra s'arrêta enfin, en plein milieu de Magnolia. Il n'avait jamais autant courut, jamais aussi longtemps. Son Lacrima se plaignait, il gigotait, gémissait, se tortillait et lui donnait des coups. Il explosait. Son instinct était détraqué, mais lui donnait la force d'encore reprendre son souffle assez rapidement et de continuer sa course effrénée. Déterminé, il reprit direction maison de Kinana. Lorsque sa vue caressa de toit enneigé de la maison, son esprit s'adoucit et lorsque sa main frôle la poignée, son lacrima se comprima et son cœur se serra. Et si elle était encore fâchée ? Si elle lui criait dessus ? Ou qu'elle la retrouvait malade… ou morte. Il s'obligea à souffler et à raisonner. Il n'était pas un être sensible, il aimait tuer. Cette petite fille n'était… que ce qu'elle était. Rien. Il importait peu si… ah et merde ! Ses jointures rencontrèrent le bois de la porte dans 3 petits coups. Puis 4 grands coups. Il ne l'entendait pas à l'intérieur. Tant pis… Il tourna les talons puis, un long frisson lui remonta l'échine. Ses oreilles captèrent alors un bruissement, le frottement d'écailles sur un sol, un souffle chaud, une langue qui goutait l'air. Le brun avala difficilement et son œil tout comme son corps se tourna lentement vers la source du bruit. Sa main effleura la poignée de la porte puis la tourna, doucement, affreusement lentement. Si un serpent s'était introduit chez-elle, autant qu'il lui en débarrasse avant qu'elle ne rentre. La porte grinça, ouvrit vers l'extérieur et il fit face à une grosse masse. Toujours tapis dans le noir, il devinait cependant sa longueur et sa grosseur. C'était énorme. Peut-être pas un serpent finalement. Avalant de travers, il posa un pied dans l'antre de la bête…

* * *

C'est tout pour notre 13 ième chapitre ! Vous pouvez exposer votre colère en cliquant sur le petit bouton : reviews en bas de la page.  
Merci de m'avoir lu et on se revoit au prochain chapitre ! ;D


	14. Larmes et angoisse

Commentaires :  
J'ai fini ce chapitre d'une traite, j'espère que la fatigue ne se fera pas sentir cependant. J'ai bien aimé le faire, il y a beaucoup de choses qui s'y passe par ailleurs.  
Sinon dans ma vie, j'ai fini ma grosse jupe d'Angel. Il ne me manque qu'à faire le haut et les manches, arranger des détails et j'aurai fini ! Je suis toute fière de moi. Cela dit, il se pourrait que je prenne encore un peu de retard avec mes chapitres sachant que je travail toujours sur ce projet.  
Au fait, le chapitre 15 est parti se faire corriger (déjà!) et l'attente devrait être en principe moins longue que pour ce chapitre ! Hallelluyah !  
Merci de votre compréhension et bon chapitre !

Reviews :  
Réponse à Spherebleue :  
_Je croyais vraiment avoir foiré ce chapitre! Merci de ton appuie, je travail fort pour que tu sois fière de moi ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira !_

Réponse à Temy the Bloodedge :  
_Je suis tellement sadique ! Moi et mes fins croustillantes ! x)  
Je suis d'ailleurs très très honoré que tu attendes mes chapitres autant que ceux de Fairy Tail ( qui sont franchement trop bien ! Il ne faut pas les manquer !) Tu me touches ! Je me force de bien divisé les paragraphes pour toi! J'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre !_

Réponse à Aeliheart974 :  
_Vite ! Rend toi au dernier chapitre ma grande ! Je suis plutôt fière de voir que tu t'es bien amusée dans certain chapitre (le délire d'une vie !) et je suis contente que tu te régales de mes chapitres ! (mais mange pas tout quand même ! Laisse s'en un peu aux autres !). Merci de me soutenir ma belle 3_

Réponse à Guest (1) :  
_Le voilà ! Merci de ton appuie !_

Réponse à Guest (2) :  
_J'espère que cela ne t'a pas pris trop de temps pour te rendre compte que ma fic était géniale ! Je rigole ! Merci à toi aussi pour ton grand soutient ! Vivement une nouvelle review de ta part !__  
_  
Réponse à Marabeilla :  
_Merci à toi ! Voilà la suite pour le bonheur (et le malheur) de tous ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Au plaisir d'en lire une autre !  
_  
_Larmes et angoisse_

La planche grinça sous le poids de son premier pied. Son premier réflexe fut de couper complètement sa respiration et de jeter des coups d'œil angoissé dans le salon. Rien. Soufflant très délicatement, il posa ensuite un deuxième pied aux côtés de son premier et attendit. Juste quand il se disait qu'il avait peut-être rêvé, un bruit de frottement se fit entendre et quelque chose le plaqua. Le souffle court, il s'étala sur le dos dans la neige. Il avait entendu mais peut importait ce qu'il aurait fait, ça n'aurait rien changé. L'espace dans lequel lui et la bête avaient été coincé ne lui aurait permis aucun mouvement de toute manière. Ses coudes dans la neige, il s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'une masse fondit à nouveau sur lui, plantant ses crocs dans son épaule. Le dragon slayer lâcha un cri puis serra fortement sa mâchoire pour ne plus laisser échapper un son. Il posa enfin son œil sur la bête qui s'attaquait à lui lorsque sa vue s'embrouilla. Quoi encore ? Ses dents s'allongèrent, des griffes lui poussèrent et sa vue trouble vit parfaitement dans le noir. Sa transformation s'était opérée. Avec de nouvelles forces, il s'accouda rapidement et para avec une certaine vitesse le coup de son adversaire. Le brun grogna alors qu'un pair de crocs s'enfonçait brutalement dans son bras. Plissant les yeux, ils ne pus que constater que son ennemi n'était autre qu'un être à sang froid, comme il le pensait. Il pouvait bien entendre le sifflement enrager de la bête qui l'attaquait. Sa vision reptilienne ne lui servait à rien. Un grondement sourd résonna dans sa gorge et dans tout son être. Il avait beau être à semi aveugle, il entendait tout. Soudain, l'air devint plus lourd et Cobra faillit bien s'étouffer en prenant une trop grande inspiration. Sa vision n'en était que plus troublée cependant, la brûlure qu'il ressentait à la gorge était bien familière. Un nuage de poison ! Un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait à aspirer l'air et le poison à grande goulée. Comme avant, il essuya le coin de sa bouche.

-Merci pour le repas

S'en suivit d'un sifflement sinistre et il esquiva de justesse la bestiole qui essaya de s'entortiller autour de lui. Ses yeux ne l'aidaient pas. Il allait devoir essayer d'annuler sa transformation en plein combat, chose qu'il n'avait jamais essayée alors que tout son être lui criait de garder ses écailles. Il ferma son œil et se concentra, sachant que la bête le regardait intensivement, attendant le moment opportun pour lui sauter à la gorge. Il lui offrait et il le savait, mais il devait essayer. Doucement, ses pattes redevinrent mains et ses dents diminuèrent. Ses sens se turent un instant. Un très court instant. Et alors qu'il ouvrait finalement son œil de cette transition qui lui avait paru prendre des heures, son lacrima lui fit un caprice. Ce n'était peut-être même pas de la faute de l'objet magique, mais il ne sut jamais ce qui se passa à cet instant. Son œil fermé et cicatrisé se mis à brûler de l'intensité de miles flamme et il plaqua violement ses paumes devant sa paupière close. La douleur était tel qu'il referma son œil encore valide et il se sentit tomber. Un coup dans le ventre, comme un coup de fouet, venait de le projeter par terre. Le souffle court et son lacrima hurlant, il se concentrait comme jamais pour calmer la douleur et sa transformation. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait le reptile, le dominant de toute sa longueur et sa largeur. Il s'apprêtait à frapper. Le dompteur de serpent ne trouva qu'à geignir et de prononcer :

-Cubelios

Ses pensées s'était arrêtées, mais elles repartirent de plus belle. C'était quoi son problème de le nommer alors qu'il allait se faire écrasé par un reptile géant, peut-être un dragon même? Il était cinglé, mais son subconscient ne lui jouait peut-être pas de tour. Son nez capta alors subtilement une odeur bien particulière et à bien y revoir, il en était recouvert. Ses blessures empestaient cette odeur trop familière, sa gorge brûlante laissait un petit goût sucré qui lui plaisait sur le bout de la langue. Et pendant que tout lui apparaissait, comme un miracle, son adversaire ne bougeait pas. Il avait figée. Ignorant la douleur, il eut comme premier réflexe, d'ouvrir ses deux yeux mais une douleur fulgurante le ramena sur terre, lui rappelant son handicap. Il referma les yeux, rageant, pestant contre son imbécilité. Il VOULAIT voir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça le frustrait. Quelque chose mouilla alors sa joue, une première larme roula. Il voulait voir à ce point, parce que ses blessures lui rappelaient Cubelios, qu'il voulait le revoir, même si c'était impossible. Il avait peur, son corps tremblait. De froid ? Non, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il vraiment constater sa faiblesse, contempler ce qu'il espérait futilement être Cubelios ? Si ce n'était pas Cubelios, il aurait mal, mais il souffrait déjà. Physiquement et mentalement, tout était instable, son corps comme son cœur était meurtri, de nouvelles ou d'ancienne blessures s'étant ouverte.  
Son esprit papillonnait maladroitement, passant d'un sujet à un autre, d'une pensée à une nouvelle. Il était perdu et troublé, faible. Ses pensées vagabondaient tellement qu'il en avait oublié la présence du prédateur, celui même qui s'était penché vers l'homme sous lui, essuyant ses larmes avec sa large gueule. Cobra se raidit et frissonna quand la langue de son ennemi vint chatouiller son oreille droite. Il trembla violement, retenant au mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes, mordant sa joue. Inconscient du danger, il leva une main vers la grosse créature, espérant, priant pour un signe quelconque. Il ne savait en fait même pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il guettait la réaction avec une impatience infinie. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface lisse et écailleuse qu'il caressa doucement. Il sembla rêver. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. De sa deuxième main, délaissant ainsi son œil douloureux, il passa sa paume le long du ventre du serpent et vint jusqu'à le caresser sous la gueule. Les deux yeux toujours fermé, il se releva sur les fesses et se colla contre le corps du reptile, pleurant comme un bébé. Un bébé qui aurait retrouvé son ourson qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

-Cubelios…

* * *

Environs 1 mois avait passé depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il n'expliquait toujours pas qu'est-ce que la bête faisait dans la maison de la mauve, mais cela importait peu. Leef et lui se battait toujours du coup, il devait souvent confier un reptile ou l'autre à Racer. Depuis que Cubelios était revenu à la maison, il se sentait renaître, même ses anciens instincts destructeurs revenaient à la charge. Il était prêt à tuer, à faire le mal. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, ils étaient les plus forts. Cela dit, Cobra n'avait plus entendu parler d'Imitatia ou de Fairy Tail. Au fond de son être, Kinana lui manquait un peu, mais la nouvelle présence de son reptile comblait ce manque. Est-ce que c'était égoïste ? Oui, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à battre. Il ne serait d'ailleurs jamais rentré dans cette guilde si Midnight ne l'avait pas poussé à le faire. Le dragon slayer avait d'abord rechigné mais s'était au final plié à son supérieur. Chose faites, il s'était rendu à la petite guilde, d'un pas las.  
Pendant qu'il marchait, il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce vieil établissement. Son unique œil rivé sur le sol, suivant le rythme de ses pieds, il se souvenait. Son kidnapping manqué avec Kinana, la première crise de celle-ci. Sa voix, son odeur. Son cœur se serrant de plus en plus, il fit halte. La crise qu'elle avait piquée en voyant Leef, le coup de poêle qu'il avait reçu sur un œil… Le principal intéressé ricana un peu puis se tût. Elle lui manquait. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea d'abord vers la maison de la mauve, espérant la retrouvé là avec un peu de chance. Il toqua 3 coups, puis 3 autres. Absence de réponse. Sa main s'essaya alors sur la poignée qui se bloqua sous sa main. Barré. Tant pis, il la trouverait donc à la guilde. Marchant rapidement, il ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'atteindre son but. Il poussa les deux grandes portes de la guilde et un silence de mort s'abattit. Tout les regards se rivèrent sur lui, dédaigneux. Un flot de pensée négative lui assaillit les oreilles, mais il les rejeta du revers de la main, optant pour une réaction plus humaine.  
Cobra s'avança doucement dans l'établissement et alla même jusqu'à s'asseoir au bar. Déjà, quelques membres de la guilde s'étaient désintéressés de son cas, mais la plupart avait toujours les yeux braqués sur lui. Aucune raison de le préciser, le brun se sentait bien inconfortable. Ignorant le regard lourd de tout le monde, il tourna ses pensées et ses yeux vers Laki derrière le comptoir. Pesant ses mots et tournant sa langue 7 fois avant de parler, il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

-Je te prendrais un verre de poison, s'avança-t-il.

-Désolé, on ne sert pas les guildes noires, lui répondit sèchement la mauve devant lui.

La panique s'empara de son esprit. Comment pouvaient-ils bien savoir ? Il se força se rester calme et de jouer l'innocent, mais le regard de la mage de bois en disait long. Elle l'aurait bien tué sur place. Elle voulait savoir où était Kinana. Elle était persuadée que c'était de sa faute su elle était disparu. Le dragon slayer était pris de court et il fit un gros effort pour respirer régulièrement. À ses côtés, Cubelios frotta sa grosse joue contre l'épaule de son maître. Celui-ci le caressa distraitement. Cobra n'y comprenait rien.

-De quoi tu parles ?

La mâchoire de la mage se serra et le comptoir se déforma pour foncer sur le garçon qui l'évita habilement d'un grand bond à l'arrière. En position de combat, il attendait un nouvelle vague, mais elle ne vint pas. Seul un ordre que le chef aboya.

-Laki ! Cesse, j'avais précisé pas de bagarre ici.

Furieuse, elle reconstitua le comptoir de bois et frotta violement la vaisselle, manquant de tout casser. De son côté, le charmeur de serpent était aux affuts. Il tourna la tête vers le maître, sachant que celui-ci avait quelque chose à dire. Bien qu'il entendait déjà tout, il le laissa parler.

-Tu as du culot de revenir mettre les pieds ici petit, commença calmement Macao. Dis-nous où tu as caché Kinana et il n'y aura aucune bavure.

-Dit la guilde qui se fait démolir par les Twilight Orgre. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Cesse de te foutre de notre gueule !, s'emporta sans prévenir le maître. Toi et tes sales potes d'Oracion Seis, vous l'avez enlevé dieu sait ce que vous lui avez fait !

Son serpent cracha et Cobra passa une main sur son corps pour le calmer. Le reptile se détendit d'un cran, mais il était toujours énervé lui-aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait à foutre d'une fille comme elle ? On sait faire la vaisselle.

Il souffla un peu, calmant la colère qui montait en lui. Il allait tuer les gens qui l'avait enlevé et peut-être même placé un gros reptile dans sa maison. Ce n'était pas eux, ils n'avaient rien fait. Une question resta irrésolue, mais comme si le vieux savait lui-aussi lire dans les pensées, il y répondit avant que Cobra ne puisse la poser.

-C'est bien, tu as compris que de faire l'innocent ne te servirait à rien. On le savait depuis le début que tu étais d'Oracion Seis et quand même, on t'a abrité et loger. Je t'ai donné une chance et toi, tu nous as crachés dessus. J'ai bien remarqué ton tatou dans ton dos en appliquant les bandages la fois où un des membres t'avait envoyé valser dans le mur de notre guilde. On pensait pouvoir te faire confiance, que tu avais été rejeté par les tiens.

Le maître fit une pause, un flot d'émotions l'envahissant. Cobra n'avait en rien mérité un telle confiance. Il haïssait cette guilde autant que tout le reste d'Oracion Seis. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Le conseil est venu faire un tour i ou 3 semaines. Cobra d'Oracion Seis aurait été défendre notre guilde à Twilight Orgre, les humiliants et leurs disant que l'on était sous la tutelle d'une guilde noire. Nous sommes surveillés de près depuis. Dis-nous qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Kinana.

-Mais j'ai rien fait du tout ! Arrêtez de vous acharnés sur moi ! Je suis d'Oracion Seis, ici pour nous espionner et gagner votre confiance pour mieux vous détruire, mais il ne signifie en rien que je sais ce qui est arrivé à cette fille. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait piqué une crise dans sa cuisine et j'étais allez l'installé dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose. J'avais ensuite quitté la maison et…

Le membre d'Oracion Seis s'interrompit. Il y avait des bruits de pas dehors, très inquiétant. Un grands nombre d'hommes se dirigeait à la guilde. Le conseil ! Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il commença à courir vers la porte, évitant le plancher qui essayait de l'emprisonné, les balles d'Alzack et Bisca, les plantes de Droy. Toute la guilde était à ses trousses et il ne fallut qu'un faux pas pour qu'il se retrouver cloué au sol. Bien sûr, il avait dut protéger son serpent pour éviter que le tir précis de Bisca ne l'atteigne. Il avait ensuite été incapable d'éviter une planche de l'entourer autour de sa cheville et les plantes grimpantes l'entourer. Il était fait comme un rat et avant de pouvoir dégager un nuage de poison, un mur de runes apparut, bloquant la magie.  
Il grognât, gémit, se débattit comme un fauve mais rien ne faisait. On lui passa rapidement les menottes et toujours aussi ligoté, les soldats du conseil magique l'enfermèrent dans une carriole fermée. À nouveau, il était séparé de son serpent. Il ragea, pesta contre Fairy Tail. Ils allaient le payer très cher. L'engin se mit en marche magiquement et Cobra fut prit d'un grand haut-le-cœur. Il haïssait les moyens de transports, ça le rendait malade. De grosses gouttes de sueurs se formant sur son front, il regarda par la petite fenêtre à barreaux, admirant le paysage qui se déferlait sous ses yeux. Il aurait dut s'en douter que Fairy Tail avait été munit de lacrima surveillance… il avait été trop naïf. Ou peut-être avait-il trop espéré de cette guilde trop chaleureuse. Peu importait. Il se calla un peu plus contre son banc et son œil s'arrêta sur un détail dehors. Une silhouette fixait la carriole, un sourire noir sur les lèvres. Celle-ci joua avec une de ses tresses et disparut dans la forêt…

Lahar se planta devant le maître de Fairy Tail. Celui-ci s'était placé devant le gros serpent immobilisé.

-Je revendique le droit de garder la bête.

-Je dois d'abord savoir ce que vous allez en faire, exigea Lahar.

-Vous verrez. Serait-il trop demander que d'ériger une puissante barrière anti-magie autour de lui ?

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir, soit.

Le serpent se débattait comme une fureur, crachant son poison au visage de quiconque l'approchait. Quand le mur de runes se leva il fut pris de spasme incontrôlé et il poussa des cris qu'un serpent ne serait pas supposé articuler normalement. Se tordant dans tout les sens, les sons produits par la bête se transformèrent en de longues plaintes. Un grand flash de lumière mauve se fit alors que les cris redoublaient. Puis le silence revint, la lumières diminuant d'intensité. Quand elle disparut, une jeune femme était étendu parterre, le souffle court. Macao entra dans le cercle magique et accota délicatement la femme contre lui, la serrant.

-Tout va bien Kinana, tu es sauve maintenant. Le conseil va te jeter un nouveau sort pour scellé ta malédiction. Tout ira bien.

Après quelques mois, le conseil les avait finalement laissés tranquille. Macao n'avait rien raconté pour l'identité de Kinana. Il avait simplement inventé que le conseil l'avait retrouvé. Certains se doutaient que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Les membres étaient simplement heureux de revoir la jeune serveuse vivante et en un seul morceau. Son état s'était même amélioré, elle ne faisait presque plus de crises.  
à cette bonne nouvelle en venait une pas terrible, la guilde était à nouveau témoins d'intimidation de Twilight Orgre qui devenait plus violent à chaque fois. Quand Blue Pegasus avait voulu lancé une nouvelle expédition, Macao n'avait pas refusé, loin de là. La guilde n'était cible de trop de trouble et elle devrait bientôt se dissoudre si tout cela continuait. Toute la guilde espérant le retour des membres de l'île Tenroujima. Le même jour, Natsu entra en trombe dans le guilde, chassant les ogres de la guilde à grands coups de pieds. Les membres perdus de Tenroujima était revenu, à la joie de tous. Fairy Tail fût à la fête longtemps, voulant faire savoir à tous qu'ils retrouveraient leur puissance d'antan. Le premier au courant étant le maître de Twilight Orgre qui connu Makarov, Erza et Mirajane de très proche. Quelques jours après la fin des soucis, une jeune femme habillée en bergère, les cheveux châtains faisait son apparition, une grande valise dans les mains…

* * *

Le chapitre fini plus vite que prévu, je suis désolée. Je ne pouvais juste pas commencer quelque chose de gros avec une petite fin de chapitre. On reviendra au sort de Cobra plus tard. Avec toute la chance du monde, j'ai réussit à me ré-enligner sur les traces de l'anime. Je vais cependant faire différent, question de pas vous ennuyer.  
En espérant vous revoir pour la suite des choses !


	15. Tel un dragon en cage

**Commentaires :**

Je me suis trouvé une nouvelle correctrice ! Allons Bymeha, ici !  
Donc, mon ancien correcteur est aussi occupé que moi (aussi, nah, plus encore!) et il semble qu'il ait été compliqué pour lui de tout remettre à temps. Cela dit, ça m'arrange un peu puisqu'il (à ce qui paraît) laissait passer quelques fautes et expression qui n'ont ni queue ni sens pour les français (je vous rappelle ici que je suis québécoise, si si !)

Donc gros merci à Bymeha et bonne lecture !  
J'aime bien ce chapitre, bien que j'ai du diminuer son intensité pour pas devoir monter la cote de la fic, merdouille ! Enfin, c'était qu'une parenthèse !

**Reviews :**  
Réponse à Temy the Bloodedge :  
_Ouais d'acc, tu m'a casé, j'ai bel et bien fini ce chapitre un peu trop vite, genre : merde quoi c'est la fin et j'ai hâte de finir. Aussi, j'ai toujours des problème de syntaxe chelou, surtout quand je suis fatiguée ! Quant aux fautes… bah désolé ! Mon correcteur à du les laisser passer:/ Gros désolé !_  
_Sinon merci pour ta fidélité, c'est toujours hyper agréable d'avoir tes reviews et de savoir que je suis suivie !_  
_Bon chapitre !_

Réponse à Marabeilla :  
_Merci mais tout ceci n'est pas une question de chance mais de…aïe ! C'est bon, c'est pas de l'expertise, je me la ferme !_  
_Enfin, désolé pour les faux espoirs de Cubelios, mais je préfère nettement Kinana, elle est plus jasante !_  
_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

Réponse à Spherebleue :  
_Eh bah, désolé ma vieille ! C'est Kinana le plus important hein, pas que j'ai de quoi contre les zoophiles! Juste que… bah c'est moins bizarre ! Et ce serais tout de même tellement trop facile de finir comme ça ! Trop facile tient ! Il faut y mettre du piaquant très chère !_  
_Quant au temps, bah nah, c'était 6ans après le départ de Fairy Tail, mais là on entâme la septième année !_  
_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira !_  
_P.S. Que dieu bénisse Snake Tail !_

_Tel un dragon en cage :_

S'ennuyer, Il n'avait jamais autant saisit le terme. Il se frappa une nouvelle fois la tête contre le verre de sa cellule, faisant sursauter et trembler le garde juste devant. Le brun grogna. Ah, la douleur au moins lui rappelait qu'il était en vie. Le temps paraissait tellement long… avec toute ces lumières artificielles, ont ne pouvaient même pas déterminer si on était en plein jour ou inversement, en pleine nuit. Bref, son organisme était sûrement décalé… il ne savait plus. Cobra poussa un long soupir et se calla contre le verre derrière lui dans une position aussi inconfortable que toute celle qu'il avait essayé jusqu'ici. Maudite prison avec ses contenants de verre à peine opaque répugnant. Il posa sa main sur la surface de sa prison. Bordel il ne savait plus quoi faire, il allait devenir dingue.

Toujours, les gémissements des autres prisonniers, le tremblement du misérable garde qui devait le surveiller… pourquoi au fait ? Il n'avait même pas assez de place pour se lever ! Il soupira et grogna encore. C'était chiant. Les fées allaient le payer.

-Hey…

L'homme sursauta de nouveau et regarda devant lui, feignant d'ignorer le prisonnier. Cette manœuvre fit rouler les yeux du charmeur de serpent qui se rapprocha un peu plus de la paroi qui le séparait de l'homme.

-Je te cause… ça va faire longtemps que tu me gardes non ? Tu devrais savoir que je ne vais pas te manger…

Il sourit à ces mots, un grand sourire sadique. Voir le sang gicler, les gens crier, tout ça commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. À un point tel qu'il ne savait même pas jusqu'à quel point il pourrait en prendre plaisir. Savourant ses images mentales, il ne prêta pas attention à la jeune femme qui vint prendre la place au petit peureux mais quand il le fit... Chouette. Le dragon slayer se rassit au fond de sa minuscule tanière.

-Imbécile, tu es tombé si bas que tu essaies d'amadouer les gardes maintenant ?

Elle ne le regardait même pas, il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle souriait d'un sourire cruel, tout aussi vilain que le sien. Putain, cette femme lui donnait de ces envies ! Attiré par ses instincts, il se rapprocha finalement de la garde.

-Je ne ferais qu'un bouchée de toi tu sais… ? Ou non, je te dégusterais finalement… te laissant mourir lentement, à petit feu.

À ces pensées, Cobra eut du mal à se calmer. Il aurait bien pu se jeter sur la vitre, mordre, griffé pour arriver à son objectif, mais le prédateur était prudent. La ruse valait toujours mieux que l'empressement. Ça, Natsu l'aurait bien appris si tout ne s'était pas dérouler comme tout c'était réellement passé.

-Rêve toujours pauvre pervers, tu peux bien crever au fond de cette miteuse cage à rat. Tu ne vaux guère mieux que cela après tout.

Cobra griffa violement la vitre, perçant les tympans de son adversaire. Celle-ci se retourna pour constater que cette fois aussi, il s'emportait trop. Rapidement, elle sortit une lance et lui envoya une puissante décharge électrique qui calma de moitié les ardeurs du prisonnier. Soupirant, elle se remis en position, dos à la cage. Elle cachait mal son sourire sadique. À l'intérieur, le dragon slayer pestait contre cette vermine. Il la déchiquèterai, il le sentait. Bientôt…

* * *

Sa paupière fermée laissait passer un petit flot de lumière, à peine. Dehors, des bruits de pas, une voix d'homme et celle d'une femme, il s'en fichait en fait. Il ne trouvait pas sommeil, cela devait bien faire une heure qu'il ne bougeait plus. Ne plus grouiller, feindre la mort. Il en était vraiment à faire ce genre de pauvres trucs pour essayer de s'en sortir quand en fait, le sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, les bras… les crocs et les griffes aussi si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Il prenait grandes peine à ne pas trop grouiller, même si ses membres lui criait de se jeter sur les parois jusqu'à les défoncer.

-Bien Lahar, merci.

-Je t'en prie Fellicia, bonne nuit à toi.

Le petit ange regarda son supérieur s'en aller calmement puis quand elle entendit le cliquetis propre au verrou de la porte, elle put enfin sourire de toutes ses dents. Un sourire à en faire froid dans le dos, celui qui n'inaugure rien de bon. Elle jeta alors un regard gourmand au prisonnier derrière elle mais attendit. Elle ne tint cependant pas plus de dix minutes. Elle commença alors à sautiller sur place tout en s'étirant négligemment. Malgré l'épaisseur de la vitre et la barrière anti-magie, Cobra perçut très bien ses pensées défiler. En temps normal il en aurait eu des frissons dans le dos mais ces images ne faisaient en fait que l'exciter au plus haut point. Ne plus bouger relevait maintenant du miracle.

-Alors, on va cramer sale peste ? Je vais te regarder mourir avec une pointe de regret, tu vas me manquer. Je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps ensemble mais ta mise à mort à été déterminé et tu n'en a plus pour bien bien longtemps. Je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi avant que tu descendes en enfer, de quoi te faire souhaiter de déjà y être.

Un rictus malsain s'installa alors sur le visage de la jeune Fellicia qui se mis à éclater d'un grand rire hystérique. Ses yeux étaient autre que lorsqu'elle avait parlé à son supérieur. Bien sûr que non, personne ne savait qu'elle torturait les prisonniers, tous ceux qui avaient essayé de la vendre avaient été victimes d'un malheureux incident. Son cœur comme son esprit étaient teintés de noir charbon. Alors qu'elle affichait son sourire le plus dingue, le plus cruel, elle sortit sa grande lance électrique. Cobra n'avait pas vraiment cru que son plan marcherait, feindre de dormir ou de mourir, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait aurait pu tourner ainsi.

Le bout de la lance traversa la vitre comme de l'eau, laissant même quelques petites vagues lors du touché. La seconde plus tard, le dompteur de serpent serrait la mâchoire et les poings comme jamais, se retenant de laisser son corps partir dans une danse incontrôlée. Le choc était fort, mais pas assez au goût de la garde.

-Allons, ne dors pas ! On ne fait que commencer !

Son rire augmenta d'un cran alors que la puissance des chocs faisait de même. Un cri finit par surgir de la gorge du prisonnier alors qu'un rire de maniaque fusait de celle de Fellicia. Le temps parut encore plus long pour Cobra. Il lui semblait pouvoir suivre toutes les décharges électriques dans son corps, il se demanda même si cela arrêterait un jour. C'était insupportable, ça attisait la bête. Celle qu'il efforçait de garder au fond de lui, celle qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier et de cacher. Maintenant, elle lui labourait les organes à grand coups de griffes et de crocs, voulant sortir à tout prix. Puis comme un miracle, le temps s'arrêta. Son corps retomba sur le sol de sa prison de verre avec un bruit moite, comme sans vie. Seule sa respiration difficile trahissait son cœur battant à tout rompre, risquant de faire un faux battement, de quoi arrêter l'usine qu'était son corps.

D'un regard supérieur, le bourreau regarda sa victime essayer de se calmer. On s'adaptait à la souffrance, mais quand elle cessait, le pire à craindre était qu'elle revienne. Ainsi, interrompre le processus d'immunité contre la douleur était des plus douloureux et savoureux. Elle se pourlécha les lèvres avidement et attendit encore un peu. Quand sa victime sembla s'en être suffisamment remise, le bout de sa lance retraversa la vitre comme un simple liquide et elle appuya sur le bouton de la décharge.

Les lumières coupèrent alors. Perdant son sourire, Fellicia regarda à droite et à gauche. La porte indiquait que personne ne l'avait ouverte et un silence planait. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, ce devait être un problème mineur à la centrale, tout se rallumerait rapidement. Essayant de retirer sa lance, elle remarqua que celle-ci était bloquée dans la vitre. Elle lâcha un juron. Elle l'aurait bien enlevé au cas où, elle ne devait pas se faire prendre. Tant pis. Ses mains décollèrent de l'arme et elle tourna sur elle-même admirant furtivement la pièce. Elle adorait cet endroit et ce métier. Puis son sang se glaça, les yeux aux murs étaient fermés. Elle se mis alors à avoir de grandes sueurs froides malgré elle. Ça, ce n'était pas normal. Les lacrimas de surveillance ne se fermaient jamais, sous aucun prétexte. Le poids de son corps se balança vers l'avant, elle fit quelques pas et elle allait commencer à trotter à la porte quand elle entendit un grognement. Son corps fut parcouru de grand frisson d'horreur et le goût de la bile lui vint à la bouche, elle tremblait même. Dans son dos se tenait une énorme bête, un prédateur bien pire qu'elle. Pour la première fois, elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus sur son territoire de chasse, mais sur celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Lentement et sans véritable envie, elle tourna des talons juste à temps pour voir un dragon lui sauter à la gorge. Son regard resta fixer sur son arme qui retombait lourdement par terre en même temps que son corps alors que la prison de verre venait de disparaître.

* * *

Ses bottes frappèrent le sol avec un bruit qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Plus loin, on n'entendait que des grognements et des bruis flasque, parfois comme des soupirs, mais il était impossible que sa victime ait été en vie. Il s'avança vers la provenance de ces sons et jouant avec sa tresse, il se positionna derrière le dragon slayer, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres noires.

-Allons, on doit partir, laisse-la.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit et il dut même utiliser le crane de Klodoah pour attiré son attention, tapant par le fait même sur la tête du prédateur. Grommelant dans sa barbe imaginaire, Cobra se frotta la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Il tourna sa tête vers son compagnon avec un air un peu perdu, le visage barbouillé de sang.

-Hein ?

Il n'avait rien de mieux à dire, cela fit même sourire Midnight qui le prit par le chandail et le releva sur ses pieds. Ensemble, ils traversèrent la pièce rapidement, déformant la porte verrouillée, n'affichant pas avoir été ouverte, comme la prison et les lacrimas de la pièce. Son plan d'évasion avait aussi bien, voire encore mieux, marché que prévu.

* * *

Son lacrima lui faisait encore mal. Il se plaint et se retourna dans son lit, ignorant la personne à son chevet.

-Tu n'as pas à y retourner, Imitatia y est déjà, elle s'occupe de tout. Tu as échoué, elle pas. Dès que tu seras plus en forme, tu apposeras rapidement ton sceau sur un parchemin que je t'amènerai et tu seras relié à une pièce de l'horloge. Nous aurons notre revanche, père sera fier.

-Oh ferme-là tu veux… va t'en.

Brain le second soupira et se leva, pensant que s'il était assez en forme pour argumenter, il l'était assez pour signer tout compte fait. Malgré ses paroles, c'est ce qu'il fit. Peut-être se vengeait-il ? Ses pensées étaient floues. Un rapide pacte de sang et tout fut conclu, il se recoucha tout de suite après et le noir quitta sa chambre satisfait.

Cette nuit fut d'ailleurs mouvementée, pleines d'horreur, il revoyait sans cesse la fin du monde, une jeune fille châtaine. Il n'en pouvait plus et au fond de son cœur, cette fin ne lui plaisait pas. Il se sentait cependant faible, incapable d'accomplir quoique ce soit contre cette tournure du sort. De toute manière, il ne savait pas où commencer. Puis il reçut un signe… mais ce ne fut pas celui qu'il attendait. Celui de Fairy Tail. C'était son seul repaire…

* * *

Le dragon trainait des pieds longuement, durant tout le voyage il l'avait fait. C'était pénible quand même… plutôt idiot aussi quand il y repensait. Pourquoi il faisait ça déjà ? Sa mission était juste de détruire des églises, rien d'autre et encore, il avait été jusqu'à mettre ses pieds dans Magnolia. Soit il était débile, soit il était masochiste. Il secoua vivement la tête en tâchant d'éloigner ce genre de pensées de sa tête et sans penser, ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'au chemin de pierres qui menait lui-même au moulin. Il déglutit violemment. Il s'avança encore un peu et sa main se bloqua à la poignée. À l'intérieur ça criait, riait et buvait, il entendait tout ça et ces bruits lui vrillaient les tympans. Il grimaça. Cette bande de joyeux lurons étaient incontrôlables. Aux plusieurs pensées et bruits, il comprit aisément que les anciens membres étaient revenus. Il tenta alors une approche plus furtive, son choix ne fut en fait que plus clair quand il entendit Natsu se plaindre d'une drôle d'odeur. Instinctivement, il se dirigea à l'arrière de la guilde avant de se faire coincer par la salamandre. Il souffla alors un peu dans le jardin.

Son cœur dansait une valse qu'il aurait bien aimé contrôler. Manque de chance, il n'y arrivait pas. Son sang affluait aussi à sa tête. Il entendait de là-bas Kinana frotter joyeusement la vaisselle. Il était soulagé comme il n'aurait jamais cru l'être. Savoir qu'elle allait bien le rassurait plus qu'il n'aurait pu croire. Et puis, au lieu de rentrer dans cette baraque, il préférait rester en retrait dans le petit boisé, question de rester anonyme encore un peu. Très peu de temps plus tard, le brun était assis sur une vieille souche, les yeux fermés à écouter Fairy Tail. Il était débile finalement. Cette guilde l'avait envoyé en prison et pourtant, il revenait comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Nah mais quelle connerie. Un grand soupir se glissa entre ses lèvres et dehors, la porte de derrière s'ouvrait à grande volée. Intéressé, le dragon slayer se tourna lentement vers la source du bruit pour regarder Natsu faire des sornettes avec son chat.

Au moins Natsu avait-il un compagnon. Le méritait-il plus que lui ? Rien qu'il y avait 3 jours, il avait encore fait versé du sang… Cubelios ne lui reviendrait peut-être jamais, parce qu'il avait fini par ne plus le mériter. C'état injuste, il voulait se battre contre ce destin, même si c'était futile. Il se surprit lui-même à penser ce genre de bêtises, les bêtises prônées par la guilde qu'il avait devant lui. Le sens de la famille et de la détermination de Fairy Tail était-elle née en lui ?

Ses pensées se turent brusquement alors que la jeune Heartfilia sortit dehors accompagné d'une autre fille habillé en bergère. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur celle-ci. C'était elle et pourtant, il ne détectait aucune onde cérébrale. Il resta dérouté un bon moment, assez pour perdre le fil de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, si bien qu'il faillit se faire choper par Natsu. Il en avait été moins une ! Soupirant, il se laissa tomber le long d'un arbre et aussitôt fait, des vignes vinrent l'entourer et l'attacher contre le tronc. Retenant des gémissements de peur d'alerter les fées, il se débâtit avec autant de fureur que de sons étouffés. Au bout d'un moment il abandonna, entendant quelqu'un approcher. Très semblablement celui qui l'avait ligoté. Il préparait déjà un souffle empoissonné, celui-même avec qui il faillit s'étouffer en voyant celle qui avait envoyé les ronces. Aucune ondes cérébrales, très peu vêtue mais ressemblant à une rose. Imitatia. Elle paraissait vexée. S'étant suffisamment approchée, elle se pencha sur le fautif.

-Ne t'approche plus. Contente-toi des ordres de Brain. Ne me réponds rien et fiche le camp.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Dès que les plantes l'aient libéré, il fila sans demander son reste, cette fille ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais plut en fait. Quand il cru s'être suffisamment, il ralentit la cadence de ses pas. Au loin il percevait la blonde appeler une « Michelle » qu'elle ne tarda pas à retrouver dans les boisées. Michelle devait être la bergère… existait-il un lien quelconque entre elle et Imitatia ? Lui qui savait lire dans les âmes des gens ne connaissait pas la réponse et cela la frustra. Mais par-dessus toute cette frustration vint une certaine satisfaction. Rester dans le coin de la guilde et faire sa petite enquête ne serait que des plus amusants maintenant que l'on lui avait formellement interdit. Il allait bien s'amuser…

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis crevée !

Ne plus jamais me taper un chapitre au complet d'un coup, jamais ! C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois… * soupire *

Ici, Cobra aura bien de quoi s'amuser avec des fées et des membres d'Oracion Seis.

Je ne pourrai par contre pas suivre le filler… mais qui ça dérange en fait !? Je vais pouvoir inventer ma propre fin quant à cet arc ! À vous d'être rassuré ou pas !

Sur ce, on se revoit au prochain chapitre ( celui que j'ai déjà fini, donc c'est garantie de l'avoir la semaine prochaine !)


	16. Rapprochements

**Commentaires:**  
Rebonjour tout le monde ! Exceptionellement, j'ai rien de super à vous dire ou à vous annoncer dans ces petits commentaires… non. Il ne fait pas beau dehors, j'ai mal à la tête et je tire une sale gueule de Rogue ! Mais ça va hein, je vous l'assure !  
Donc, gros merçi à Bymeha de nouveau pour la correction de ce chapitre ! j'ai encore un chapitre d'avançe mais ce sera ma gentille Anna qui le fera ! MERCI ANNA !  
Donc… bonne lecture ? Ah et merci à tout ceux qui me suive, je suis touchée QAQ

**Reviews:**  
Réponse à Temy the Bloodedge :  
_Merci à toi ! T'es trop gentille, je suis d'ailleurs plutôt contente que tu continues de me suivre ! Vraiment, merci ! Désolé si le tout se lit trop vite, déjà que j'ai un peu de misère à faire 3000 mots en une fin de semaine et avec la fin d'année qui approche x.x  
Excuse moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !_

Réponse à Spherebleue :  
_Ah non, ça sent pas si mauvais ! Mais tu réveilles mon côté sadique alors je ne garantie plus rien kukuku…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira très chère ! Parce que les tiens, je les dévore ! C'est très dommage que tu ne te connectes pas si souvent d'ailleurs ! M'enfin, on s'en reparlera ! Bonne lecture !_  
  
Réponse à Mirabeilla :  
_On l'aime tous ! Ou on aime Kinana… enfin, c'est en ce point qu'on se réunit ici ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas, il va connaître des sorts moins sadiques que la tête qui renverse… je veux quand même pas tuer mon personnage principal ! Quant à la suite, je verrai, rien n'est sûr alors attache ta tuque !  
Merci à toi aussi pour a review et bonne lecture !_

Réponse à Aeryane :  
_Yahoo… là, je sais pas trop quoi répondre ._.  
Je suis supposé en tirer quelque chose de positif où…. Ah au fait, mon père est médecin, va consulter tiens, je te passe sa carte !  
Allez je déconne ! Merci pour ta review… haute en couleurs, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! au fait, pas tant que Kinana est conne que Cobra l'est : il ne remarque même pas que c'est son serpent !  
Bonne lecture ! C :_

_Rapprochements_

La guilde était calme, rien n'était à signaler, aussi profita-t-elle de ce rare moment de calme pour aller étendre un peu de linge sur la corde de la cours arrière. Tout en accrochant les morceaux de vêtements, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée après une grosse crise d'amnésie, elle se sentait toute bizarre. Son cœur lui faisait souvent mal pour un rien, elle avait l'impression qu'elle vivait un deuil inconnu. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas la silhouette se glisser sans bruit derrière elle. La seule chose qui trahit sa présence fut un léger sifflement qui lui donna des frissons et avant qu'elle ne se retourne, une paire de main était déjà plaquée sur ses yeux. La mauve paniqua légèrement, panique qui s'envola rapidement. La présence derrière elle n'était pas mauvaise, ce devait même juste être Macao qui voulait la surprendre. Non… c'était plus que Macao. Une grande chaleur naissait dans tout son corps, partant de son cœur. Délicatement, elle posa ses mains sur celles de l'inconnu et essaya vainement de deviner qui c'était. Elle vint même jusqu'à s'écraser un peu la personne derrière elle. Son souffle chaud lui caressa l'oreille et il lui siffla amoureusement quelques mots.

-Devine qui.

Le ton de sa voix lui rappela tout de suite un serpent, étrangement. Malgré sa phobie, elle ne fut pas entraînée par la peur, au contraire. Agrippant dorénavant les mains sur son visage, elle se tourna élégamment vers son invité surprise, aussi lui tomba-t-elle presque dans les bras.

-Landon ! Je suis si contente de vous voir ! Où étiez-vous passé tout ce temps ? Personne à la guilde n'a voulu me répondre, ils veulent même que je m'éloigne de vous ! Assurez-moi que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais… Ils se trompent tous à votre sujet…

La mauve baissa tristement la tête, les mains du brun toujours entre les siennes. Ce même brun ne comprit pas tout. N'était-elle pas fâchée contre lui ? Depuis quand était-elle revenue, saine et sauve à la guilde ? Qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle ? Reformulant ses pensées, il tourna sa langue 3 fois dans sa bouche, le temps de se laisser trouver les bons mots…

-Je ne suis pas méchant, pas quand la situation ne le nécessite pas. Cela dit, il est vrai que tu devrais prendre tes distances, c'est malheureux. Mais toi, où étais-tu tout ce temps ? C'est à moi de dire que je me suis fait du souci ! On m'a accusé à tort et à travers de t'avoir fait du mal, on m'a même jeté en prison pour ce malentendu.

-Oh Landon ! Je suis si confuse…

Kinana se colla à lui. Dans tout ce flots de non-sens, il était bizarre qu'elle se sente si attiré par lui. Ne devrait-elle pas se méfier ? Si ce que les rumeurs disaient était vrai, elle avait été kidnappé, mais elle ne voulait pas envisager que ce puisse être lui qui lui ai fait du mal. Jamais il ne lèverait sa main sur elle, sa conviction en était déroutante. Et pourtant, elle avait tellement foie en lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment de trahison refit surface, pourquoi ? C'était si compliqué, la tête commençait à lui tourner.

-Je ne porte aucun souvenir de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver lors des derniers mois de ma disparition, peut-être avant même. Mon esprit est si tordue, je voudrais tellement retrouver la mémoire…

-Tout reviendra le moment venu, ne t'inquiète pas…

-J'aimerais tant le revoir aussi…

Pour une raison obscure, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Le revoir ? Qui ? Continuant à frotter son dos, Cobra serra la mâchoire. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi, du moins, jamais avec une femme. Il avait déjà ressenti un peu de jalousie quand Cubelios s'amusait avec Racer, mais ce n'était rien à comparer à maintenant. Euh… attendez ! On recule ! Lui, jaloux ? Pourquoi faire ? Il ne ressentait rien pour Kinana… bon d'accord, elle pouvait être une bonne amie, mais rien pour déclencher un tel sentiment. Il devait rester froid et impassible en tout temps et pourtant… Non stop ! Elle avait le droit de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre si ça lui plaisait, rien de ce qui le regardait, alors c'était de son devoir d'arrêter de se sentir si mal. Il inspira et expira lentement et remis de l'ordre dans ses idées à nouveau. Il était temps de changer de sujet…

-Cela aussi viendra le moment venu.

-Je ne veux pas abuser ce vous et…

-« Toi » s'il-te-plaît, ça devient gênant que tu me vouvoie comme ça.

-D'accord, dit-elle en ricanant, alors comme je disais : je pensais me débrouiller pour le revoir, mais les étoiles ne filent plus… j'ai peur de ne plus jamais avoir de ses nouvelles. Alors qu'il m'avait promis, de me retrouver il y a 7ans et…

Sa voix vacilla, tout comme sa lèvre inférieur qui commençait à dangereusement trembler. Manquait plus que cela. Ce fut donc avec un air embarrassé qu'il la calla un peu plus contre lui, histoire de ne, au moins, pas la voir pleurer. Déjà l'entendre allait être assez pénible…

-Je m'excuse vraiment…, elle passa une main devant ses yeux, question d'essuyer ses larmes,… mais je voudrais que tu m'aides à le retrouver. Il a les cheveux blonds, tout dressé comme toi. Je me souviens qu'il était habillé en rouge et blanc… mais son nom m'échappe toujours…

-Ca va pas être du gâteau, soupira Cobra, sans son nom, ça va même peut-être être impossible. Pas que je ne me forcerai pas ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je vais le retrouver en un clin d'œil… C'est donc si important pour toi ?

-Oui, il renferme la clé de mon passé… je voudrais tellement savoir… je sens qu'il m'était cher mais… enfin laisse tomber, tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce que je raconte.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit. Ça lui importait peu, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'en fichait carrément. Dire cela lui briserais le cœur et ça, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Quelques secondes plus tard et ils étaient décollés l'un de l'autre à essayer de reprendre une conversation normale. Celle qui ne vint pas. C'est aussi ce moment que quelqu'un de la guilde choisit pour débarquer sans prévenir. Sacré Natsu ! Toujours à ses trousses. Le dragon slayer se promit de lui donner un combat digne de ce nom tout juste avant de disparaître dans le boisée. Cela avait à peine pris quelques secondes, encore une chance que le membre d'Oracion Seis ait l'ouïe fine.

-Oh ?

-Natsu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sens !, se plaignit la blonde derrière lui, Tu n'arrêtes pas de courir partout depuis hier… mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Je sais pas, mais ça sens pas bon Lucy. Peut importe ce que c'était, son odeur s'estompe…

-Ah Kinana !, s'exclama Lucy pleine de vie, Excuse nous, on ne t'avait pas vu !

-T'aurais pas vu un type bizarre ?

La mauve pris un air un peu bizarre. Elle avait très peu connu les membres de Tenroujima et leurs présences imposantes la laissaient perplexe. Elle avait encore un peu de misère à gérer toute cette énergie. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et les releva à peine pour leur répondre.

-Non, personne.

Les deux mages haussèrent des épaules en cœur, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autres. Tant pis, Natsu allait devoir continuer à pister l'individu.

-Nee-chan !

Boum, aussitôt arrivé aussitôt tombé. Lucy regarda Michelle avec amour et l'aida à se relever alors que des larmes perlaient sur le bord de ses yeux. Pauvre Michelle, elle était aussi adroite que Wendy quand elle courrait. La blonde consola doucement sa cousine puis reporta son attention sur Natsu qui reniflait les vêtements accroché sous les yeux inconfortable de Kinana. Le tirant par l'écharpe, la constellationiste lui passa un petit savon, Natsu boudant son équipière pour l'avoir interrompu dans ses précieuses recherches.  
Au loin, un sourire se suspendit aux lèvres du dompteur de reptile. Ils n'avaient pas changé, pas d'un poil. Pauvre Kinana qui devait supporter tout ce raffut. Au moment où il se perdait dans ses pensés, un regard lourd et une énergie sombre le fit frissonner. Son regard se porta alors sur Michelle, qui le fixait au travers de la forêt comme un rapace guette une souris. Malgré lui, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine tandis que dans sa tête résonnait un interminable concert de voix. Toujours la même.

«Le temps est gravé et le chaos descendra… »

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Le temps est gravé… Le temps n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait graver proprement dit, mise à part les cicatrices et le corps humains, le temps n'était pas gravé, il défilait. Il n'arrêtait pas non plus. Oui bon, ce qui était clair c'est que le chaos descendrait dès que le temps serait graver… tout cela ne faisait aucun bon sens. Aucun, c'était purement illogique. Et cette Michelle qui continuait de le fixer…

«Observe bien…»

Les réflexes du dragon slayer furent plus vite que le son cette fois. Il se plaqua une main devant la bouche avant de ne laisser un cri lui échapper. Putain ! La frayeur ! Reprenant son calme, il observa la petite fille devant lui. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'était pas de chair et d'os, son petit corps frêle flottait à environs 1 mètre du sol. À bien se rappeler, c'était elle qui hantait ses rêves depuis un moment. Il rêvait debout, il hallucinait ? Bordel, tout ça ne faisait aucun sens… Il se frotta les tempes en inspirant. Il n'allait même pas poser de question, il sentait que les réponses allaient le laisser tout aussi incompréhensif de toute manière. Le petit corps astral pointa en direction de Fairy Tail puis se répéta.

«Observe bien »

C'était une chance que sa voix ne résonne que dans sa tête, elle l'aurait fait repérer. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait… allons bon. Avec cette Michelle qui le regardait comme si il était devant elle, et ce regard meurtrier alors que sa cousine avait le dos tourné… quelle hypocrisie. Il n'aimait pas cette fille, pas tellement plus qu'il n'aimait Imitatia à vrai dire.

-Et alors ?, chuchota tout bas le dragon slayer, un peu bougon

Sa réponse fut courte, en fait, seul un coup sur la tête lui répondit. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce corps astral. Il gronda et se tourna vers la petite fille en se frottant vigoureusement la tête. Il manqua de s'emporter mais ravala le tout, surtout ne pas être repéré. En plissant les yeux, il soupira et observa avec insistance la bergère. Il devait voir quelque chose, mais quoi. Son instinct lui dictait que c'était bien cette Michelle qu'il devait garder à l'œil, mais pourquoi ?  
Puis un éclair de lucidité lui passa sous les yeux. Elle n'avait plus sa valise ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire la remarque mais à ses côtés, la petite le regardait avec un regard… si pénétrant. Il la referma et se remis à regarder la cousine de Lucy avant de remarquer que celle-ci tenait une étrange relique. C'était vraiment bizarre. Trop bizarre même. À l'odeur, il détectait une puissante magie qui s'échappait de l'objet… et un sceau. Tendant l'oreille, il essaya de déchiffrer le tout mais sans grand succès. Ses oreilles étaient utiles, mais des fois pas assez. En soupirant, il tourna de nouveau son regard sur l'esprit qui était à ses côtés avant de ne constater qu'elle n'y était plus. Instinctivement, il se retourna et scruta les environs sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Bon. Il devait déchiffrer cette rune avant que les équipes ailles faire leurs recherches sur…ils ne savaient même pas quoi Le brun se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre et regarda pensivement la cime des arbres. Bientôt…

* * *

Ce soir comme tous les autres soirs depuis le retour des membres de Fairy Tail, la fête était à son comble. À peine le temps d'aller servir une bière qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche à prendre la commande d'autres. Sans compter tout ce boucan. La mauve soupira tout en se frayant un chemin entre les membres de la guilde et Mirajane rattrapa de justesse le plateau qu'elle faillit échapper pendant le trajet. Alors que celle-ci s'emparait du dit plateau, elle lui lança un petit sourire et un clin d'œil complice, lui faisant signe qu'elle méritait une pause. Elle ne se fit pas prier, pour une fois. Elle n'aimait pas prendre de pause mais là… Elle se dirigea épuisée vers l'arrière de la guilde, direction cours arrière. À peine avoir franchit le seuil du couloir menant à la porte arrière qu'elle poussait un cri vite étouffé par une main. Elle se calma cependant rapidement. Une fois la main enlevée de sur ses lèvres, elle lui sourit et compris rapidement le message que ses yeux envoyait. Se dépêchant un peu, elle retourna derrière son comptoir et sortit 2 flacons de poisons. Elle ne se rendit cependant pas compte que Macao l'observait, lui faisant de gros yeux. Une fois la serveuse de nouveau à l'arrière, le chef de Fairy Tail soupira et essaya avec tant de bien que de mal à se re-concentrer sur le bordel que les membres fichaient, de mauvaises pensées l'enveloppant.

Aussi à la fin de la soirée, alors que tout le monde rentrait chez eux, presque seul le petit rire enjoué de Kinana ne raisonnait dans la petite guilde. Le mage de feu soupira lourdement, et se leva, prêt à affronter tout ce qu'il devait. Ce fut donc en trainant des pieds qu'il se rendit à l'extérieur, s'accotant au passage sur le seuil de la porte. Devant lui, leur mauve échangeait des regards complices et des rires avec son compagnon. Son air se fit grave. Rien ne pourrait les séparer. Pas même la prison, pas même la restriction. Et dire que ce type était dangereux, merde ! Il allait devoir essayer de parler à la mauve, question de la dissuader de continuer à trainer avec ce criminel. Secouant la tête, il alla se pencher à côté des deux tourtereaux. Seule Kinana sursauta, Cobra avait déjà dut l'entendre.

-Oh ! Maître, je m'excuse, je parlais à Landon… je dois y retourner ?

-Pas la peine, la soirée est déjà terminée. Je fermerai même pour toi ce soi si tu veux.

-Merci !

La mauve lui sourit tandis que le brun à ses côtés gardait un œil mauvais sur lui. Il avait l'air de lui dire : « Je n'ai pas oublié, tu me le paieras ». Seulement, Macao n'était pas à la hauteur d'affronter un membre d'Oracion Seis en pleine forme. Il déglutit rapidement et garda ses yeux sur le dragon slayer. Une lueur de malice passa dans l'inique œil de l'homme, il avait une idée dans la tête…

-Macao, je crois que j'ai à te parler.

Quoi encore ?

* * *

Il n'avait que répondu un « J'y penserai » qui avait été ponctué par un regard grave de la part de son ennemi. Et maintenant, il devait se battre contre Kinana pour son bien. Cette soirée était moche décidément.

-Je te dis qu'il est dangereux !

-Il ne l'est pas ! Il a autant un cœur que nous tous ici.

Kinana frotta la vaisselle rageusement, essayant d'évacuer toute sa colère. Elle ne se frustrait que très rarement, mais quand elle le faisait, elle était bornée et rien ne l'arrêtait.

-Je te l'assure, arrête de traîner avec ce mec !

-Ce mec, il a essayé de remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver quand j'étais… je ne sais où. Ce n'est pas parce que ma mémoire me fait parfois défaut qu'il faut me traiter comme une enfant maître ! C'est mon ami…

Puis son cœur se serra et elle arrêta de frotter soudainement. Resserrant ses doigts sur le bout de tissu qu'elle tenait, elle serra la mâchoire. Elle était tanné de ne rien se souvenir. Elle voulait revoir son ami, bordel c'était si compliqué ? Les étoiles ne filaient plus, et ça la frustrait. Même ne prenant son mal en patience, tout cela la mettait hors d'elle. Soufflant pour se calmer, elle se remise à frotter les verres de bois isolés plus doucement cette fois-ci. Son cœur lui fit un nouveau caprice quand elle lava les flacons de poison. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un avenir où elle et lui étaient séparés. Elle avait tant souffert de son absence durant le temps où on l'avait envoyé en prison… Elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

-Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous Maître, alors je crois que je serais mieux de quitter la guilde.

Le mauve s'étouffa avec sa bière et Wakaba prit une trop grande inspiration dans son cigare. Voilà que les deux toussotaient en chœur. Kinana s'empressa de rajouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Je ne veux pas que l'on me sépare de lui. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Grommelant, le chef baragouina qu'il allait surement accepter l'offre de Landon s'il pouvait garder sa serveuse préféré. Une fois fait, il se leva et sortit de la guilde de mauvaise humeur. Derrière son comptoir, Kinana cacha difficilement son sourire victorieux. Quand elle voulait, elle pouvait !

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que notre Cobra fiche bon sang ? C'est quoi son plan ?  
Vous verrez ! Reviews ? ;D


	17. Cette drôle d'idée

_Commentaires :  
_Avec une semaine de retard, voici le chapitre ! Gros, GROS merci à Bymeha et Aliheart pour la correction, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part !  
Alors bon, je n'ai aps grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre… à par que j'ai ma petite idée derrière la tête. Vous verrez en temps venu ! Sinon, blâmez Twitter pour mes retards, je suis accro désolé x.x  
Bonne lecture à tous !

**Reviews :**  
**Réponse à SphereBleue :**  
_L'arnaque ? Mais naannnn ! Mais non voyoonnns ! Je suis tout de même contente que ça te plaise (comme d'hab! T'es trop mon idole !). Ça va se préciser encore lpus dans les chapitres à venir ! Bonne lecture !_

**Réponse à HalfSoul :**

_Ravie que ça te plaise ! On ne manque jamais de fan ! Quant au chapitre 5… une petite folie à moi tu vois ! Ça m'arrive ! J'avais peur mais les gens ont aimé, du coup, ça a valut la peine d'avoir pris le risque ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et vivement une nouvelle review de ta part !_

_Cette drôle d'idée_

- Maintenant que les filles sont parties, venez vous baaaattre !

Natsu était déjà monté sur une table pour défier quiconque qui voulait venir se frotter à ses écailles. Bien sûr, quand un idiot crie, ça en attire d'autres ! Déjà des réponses lui parvenaient et il avait un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres, celui qu'il arborait notamment quand il savait qu'il allait gagner. Bref tout le temps. Sacré prétentieux. Cela prit tous les efforts du monde, ou non, simplement une Erza en colère parce qu'on venait de toucher à son fraisier sans faire exprès, pour que tout se calme. Makarov rigolait dans son coin avec une chope de bière à la main et Macao se sentait un peu mal. Il avait à peine fait exprès de trébucher sur Elfman pour qu'il accroche Erza. Il essaya de se consoler en se disant que s'il n'avait rien fait, rien ne se serait réglé assez rapidement. Il prit une grande inspiration et parla d'une voix forte.

- Tout le monde, je voudrais profiter de l'absence de la plupart des filles pour vous expliquer quelque chose de compliqué.

Déjà le boucan habituel diminua en grande partie. Bon signe, il n'allait pas à crier ce qu'il allait dire. La sueur perlait sur ses tempes et en essuyant son front rapidement du revers de sa main, il plissa du nez. Beurk ! Le parfum lui avait collé à la peau ! Celui-même avec lequel il avait aspergé Cobra pour éviter que Natsu ne fasse trop de bruit à ce sujet. Depuis le petit matin, le dragon slayer du poison était resté caché dans l'entrepôt à sûrement s'ennuyer mortellement. Il était malheureusement le temps de le faire sortir. Après avoir essayer de tout expliquer bien sûr. La tête lui tournait, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau !

- Bon alors, j'ai reçu une demande spéciale et…

BOUM ! Un peu et il se recevait la porte derrière la tête ! Il était complètement disjoncté c'est ça ? Macao gronda et murmura tous pleins de trucs pas jolis tandis que les yeux de tous s'agrandissaient comme des soucoupes. Ouais, il en avait des trucs qu'il allait devoir expliquer.

En défonçant la porte, Cobra avait malheureusement fait lever un nuage de poussière et donc d'air… le parfum de femme lui remonte au nez et il s'étouffa. Tant pis pour son entrée remarquée. Remuant rapidement sa main devant son nez, il essaya de dissiper l'odeur. C'était horrible ! Il aurait pu en boire et ça aurait fait la même chose !

- COBRA !?

Seul un petit « Cobra-san » fit défaut à l'appellation générale. Déjà, Erza enfilait une meilleure armure et Natsu faisait cramer ses mains. Eh bah, elles n'étaient pas pressées les fées ! Un grand sourire barra son visage. Quel bel accueil ! Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux !

- On se calme !, intervint Macao et entrant dans la zone à risque – soit l'espace qui séparait les fées du serpent.

Un mouvement de recul général se fit lorsque le membre d'Oracion Seis leva le bras. Elles étaient apeurées les fées là hein ? Il ne put empêcher un ricanement s'échapper de sa bouche alors que Leef se faufilait rapidement jusqu'au comptoir de la guilde, soit loin de l'odeur horrible du parfum. Il aurait bien fait de même tiens ! Le serpent se dirigea lentement et sans crainte aux côté du four avant de ne changer d'avis en constatant qu'il ne fonctionnait pas. Une lueur passa rapidement dans ses yeux. Ah merde, il n'aimait pas ça ! Tout en faisant un mouvement inutile comme pour empêcher son serpent de faire ça, celui-ci avec un bel élan et beaucoup de grâce, se jeta sur Natsu. Atterrissage réussit pour Leef, 10/10 ! Aussitôt sur la peau du dragon slayer de feu, le brun retint sa respiration comme tous dans la salle.

- Tu bouges je te tue, menaça Cobra juste à temps alors que Natsu et Erza s'apprêtaient ensemble à faire un mouvement pour chasser le reptile.

Le python gravit le bras d'un Natsu inquiet et franchement pas partant avant d'aller se faufiler autour de son cou et de s'y lover comme à son habitude. La tension dans le corps de dragon slayer du poison se relâcha d'un coup, atténuant par le fait même celle de la guilde en grande partie.

- Il fait quoi là !?

- Elle, siffla Cobra tout en reprenant Natsu, elle s'est trouvé une source de chaleur, c'est tout. Ouais bon, je vous entends tous et ce n'est pas en m'attaquant par surprise que vous m'aurez. Baissez les armes, puisque je n'en ai pas !

Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur son visage mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder si Kinana était bel et bien absente. Bénies soient les drôles d'idées de Macao à propos des filles, jamais il n'aurait voulu que Kinana n'apprenne ce qu'il allait se dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un membre d'Oracion Seis fabrique ici ?, siffla rapidement entre les dents une Erza pas contente.

Un grand frisson parcourut l'échine du chef de la guilde. La terrible Titania n'était pas contente, pas du tout même. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se montre plus compréhensive tout de même. Il allait se faire buter, il allait mourir là. L'air vibrait de manière menaçante autour de la femme en armure. Il pria en silence pour que Cobra ne fasse rien de con.

Un profond soupir accueillit la requête silencieuse de Macao et Cobra s'assit avec précaution sur un banc du bar, dévisageant avec un certain sourire ses adversaires.

- C'est une histoire assez longue et compliquée alors je vais abréger : je viens…travailler avec vous pour éviter une fin du monde qui semble vouloir s'installer.

Une série d'expressions faciales s'afficha alors à lui, toutes plus incertaines les unes de les autres. Leurs cerveaux bouillonnaient et menaçaient de donner une sacrée migraine au charmeur de serpent. Il se massa tranquillement les tempes tout en grimaçant. Le parfum n'embellissait pas les choses. Il profita même du chaos ambiant pour se tourner vers Macao.

- Au fait, ce n'est pas moi qui va payer pour allez me faire nettoyer ça de fond en comble… ça empeste !

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il enleva élégamment ses épaulettes pour les jeter sur le mage de feu qui attrapa le vêtement avec une pointe d'ennui. Macao n'eut pas à sentir le tissu pour allez le jeter dans le panier de linge sale qui avait été déposé négligemment au bord de la porte qu'avait étalé Cobra. Un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage du dragon slayer. Il allait l'avoir sa revanche du coup de la prison, petit à petit. Finalement Erza consentit à ne revêtir que son armure habituelle, mais elle était toujours aux aguets. Natsu ne pigeait rien et était quand même franchement trop stupide lui accorder sa confiance. Au moins la présence de Leef dans son cou le calmait, tout aussi con qu'il soit, il comprenait que de revêtir un serpent était dangereux. Gray continuait de le dévisager mais avait déjà plus confiance en lui que le reste du petit groupe. Et Wendy… eh bien elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé à son œil. Bref elle était complètement déconnectée. Peut-être qu'elle était plus stupide que Natsu finalement ? Quoi que stupide n'était pas le mot, disons donc naïve. Pauvre gamine. Elle avait perdu sa guilde et avait rejoint Fairy Tail, rien d'étonnant en soit pour faire bref. Son chat la regardait d'un œil mauvais, au moins était-elle là pour l'empêcher de trop se mettre dans le pétrin.

- On t'écoute.

Le membre d'Oracion Seis sursauta un tantinet, perdu dans ses pensées -et celles de autres- le son de la voix d'Erza l'avait surpris. Seulement avant de commencer son récit, il voulait savoir Leef en sureté. Agilement, il descendit du petit banc sur lequel il était niché et se dirigea vers le dragon slayer du feu. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs prêt à le recevoir.

- À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça tête brûlée, j'entends toujours tout et ton petit coup de poing n'aurait été qu'un gâchis. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas endommager ta pauvre petit guilde si démunie, si ? Allez, laisse-moi te débarrasser…

Lentement, il s'appliqua à faire bouger son serpent de sur la dite tête brûlée qui se refroidissait un peu. Tant mieux, vaux mieux qu'il calme ses ardeurs avant de tout démolir, c'était sa spécialité après tout. Ainsi il n'avait jamais été aussi près du rose hors combat. Son unique œil le détailla avec lenteur alors que l'esprit un peu ailleurs, il le débarrassait du reptile, le même qui était décider à rester accrocher à son nouvel ami. Il poussa un grondement qui fit sursauter la fée et un sourire en coin trahissait son amusement. Le serpent ouvrit finalement un œil et sifflant, il s'enroula à l'intérieur de l'écharpe en écaille. Merde, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

- Enlève ton écharpe que je puisse enfin la déloger, elle semble vouloir resté collée à toi.

Un refus catégorique retentit dans la pièce suivit rapidement d'un nouveau grondement sourd et menaçant. Les deux dragon slayer se fusillaient du regard alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Montrant les crocs, ils se jaugeaient, fixant intensivement la prunelle de l'autre afin d'y déceler une quelconque faiblesse. Les grondements montèrent d'un ton. Le rosé plissa du nez. Ouais, autant dire qu'une odeur pareille n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il avait d'habitude, encore moins lors de combats. Ses hormones de dragon s'étaient lentement mises en marche et il s'était mis à suer d'un seul coup, l'odeur de la provocation et de l'intimidation se mélangeait avec celui du parfum. Quelque peu amusé, Cobra décida de lui aussi jouer le jeu et il prit une grande inspiration par le nez. Ça sentait le combat, la nouvelle odeur que Natsu dégageait excita notre brun.

Se battre, s'arracher les écailles une à une, essayer de retourner son adversaire sur le dos pour allez mordre dans ce ventre mou… Tous ces instincts de dragon existaient bel et bien en lui. Il était si près de son cou… Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'en rapprocha même. Juste ouvrir la mâchoire doucement et s'approcher presque imperceptiblement… puis enfoncer ses crocs que ce cou si juteux… croqué dans cette veine si précieuse et décrocher ce butin. De longs frémissements le prirent. Dire que ça aurait été si facile. S'affligeant de douloureuse claque mentale, il se détourna méthodiquement de la fée devant lui et le dévisageant avec un peu moins de provocation, question de garder le jeu bien tranquille.(1)

- C'est toi qui vois, tu la gardes et tu gardes cette écharpe, ou tu enlèves brièvement celle-ci et je te débarrasse de mon serpent.

Soutenu par plusieurs regards sur lui, Natsu gronda en marmonnant des choses que Cobra ne prit pas spécialement le temps d'écouter et il enlève finalement sa précieuse écharpe. Celle même que Igneel lui avait offert avec de disparaître. Il était triste de voir que sa petite tête n'accepte pas la mort de son paternel. Enfin, ce n'était pas du ressort du brun qui réussit enfin à décrocher une Leef pas franchement contente. Il l'enroula autour de son bras et remarqua avec curiosité la cicatrice dans le cou du draogn slayer de feu. Ensuite comme si rien ne c'était passé, il retourna s'asseoir alors que Natsu se dépêchait à remettre son précieux cadeau à sa juste place. Un raclement de gorge fit remarquer qu'Erza attendait toujours sa réponse. Quant il vint pour répondre, elle le coupa simplement.

- Tu fais toujours parti d'Oracion Seis ?

Il referma son clapet. C'était une bonne question, aussi prit-il le temps de bien réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.

- Prenez en compte que oui, mais je serai temporairement avec vous. Ce que j'ai à vous apprendre va vous choquer, vous comprendrez.

Un hochement de tête simultané indiqua à Cobra qu'il pouvait entamer son récit, ce qu'il fit.

- Depuis quelques temps, le sommeil ne m'est pas doux, et i peine deux jours, j'ai reçu la visite d'un… corps céleste. Tout me porte à croire que c'est un avertissement quant aux cauchemars que j'endure et qui me représente assez bien la fin du monde.

- Pourquoi nous ?

Bien sûr, pourquoi Fairy Tail ? Il était peut-être juste fou au final, les regards posés sur lui l'accusaient à tords et à travers de n'avoir qu'halluciner. Il se fiait à quoi au fait ? Un rêve ? Ouais, juste ça. Mais il s'y accrochait tout de même, pour Kinana qu'il se disait.

- Parce que c'est le seul putain d'indice que j'ai reçu, grogna-t-il, indiquant clairement que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas plus à lui qu'à eux.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Natsu était perdu et ne comprenait strictement rien. En fait, il pensait que la présence de Lucy aurait aidé, Erza cru bon cependant de le mentionner à voix haute.

- J'aime pas cette… Michelle. Je n'arrive pas à la sonder et Lucy semble attachée à elle. Vaut mieux garder secret à ces deux-là quant à mes visites régulière, lança le dragon slayer du poison strictement.

Il ne mentionna pas l'absence d'activité cérébrale autant qu'il ne mentionna pas que Kinana ne devait pas être tenue au courant. À quoi bon ? Personne ne pigerait et ça donnerait peut-être des idées à certains. Ah et sans oublié la taupe enfouie dans Fairy Tail, cette Imitatia. Elle ne semblait pas là… mais tout compte fait, elle devait s'être déguisée…

Pris d'un vertige, le brun s'accrocha fermement au comptoir de la guilde sous les yeux ébahit des autres. Un déguisement… ce qu'il était bête ! C'était même l'évidence même ! Imitatia n'était nul autre que Michelle…Autant dire que sa mission d'infiltration avait marché à merveille. Personne ne se doutait de rien, elle se faisait même passée pour la cousine de Lucy. La femme avait su utiliser la force de Fairy Tail à son avantage : On ne touche pas à la grande famille qu'est cette guilde. Cela relevait du génie. Cobra avait lui aussi cet avantage mais il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser : il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec Kinana, ils n'étaient qu'amis plus ou moins proches. Avec de la chance, cela pourrait le protéger un bout de temps. Sa tête tournait et il entreprit de l'agripper d'une main. Bordel… et dire que le mystère de la pièce runique n'était même pas encore réglé…

Un mouvement devant lui le força à ouvrir un œil et il put admirer la petite Wendy timidement postée devant lui, lui offrant de ses services. Le membre d'Oracion Seis grogna tout en déclinant l'offre, ça allait passer. Mais son petit regard inquiet restait posé sur lui. Elle voulait quoi encore ? Ah, elle se demandait pour son œil, cette belle blessure de guerre comme il l'appelait. Cette même guerre qu'il avait longtemps livré contre lui-même et qui l'avait fait perdre la raison un bout de temps, assez pour s'infliger lui-même la cicatrice qu'il arborait. Il grimaça. Pas très beau à se rappeler, autant allez tout coffrer et jeter dans l'oubli. Mais elle ne savait pas. Il soupira et la regarda dans les yeux, la faisant frissonner. Elle avait grandi la petite, elle était encore toute petite mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait un peu changé, surtout mentalement. Elle était plus sûre d'elle et elle se sentait en sécurité. Brave petite.

- Je… je peux jeter un coup d'œil à votre blessure Cobra-san ?

Il claqua de la langue, la faisant sursauter. Il n'avait rien à perdre mais cela l'agaçait tout de même. Ce fut avec un certain soupir qu'il s'installa à la hauteur de la petite dragon slayer du vent pour qu'elle l'examine. Lorsque ses petits doigts fins touchèrent la peau de ses paupières, il gronda sourdement sans s'en rendre compte. Wendy recula, apeurée.

- Réflexes, se défendit Cobra.

Un peu plus prudemment, elle posa de nouveau ses doigts sur le visage de l'homme devant elle et ignora ses grondements du mieux qu'elle put. Elle se battit avec les paupières de ce dernier, allant même à lui demander de se relaxer. Un sifflement lui répondit et elle continua d'essayer de regarder la plaie. Sans succès. Voyant l'embêtement de la petite, le dragon slayer du poison soupira lourdement et entreprit d'ouvrir ses paupières lui-même. Ce ne fut pas facile même si c'était lui qui le faisait, ce qui confirma à Wendy qu'elle en aurait eu encore pour un bout de temps. Cependant, la vue qu'il lui offrit la dégouta. La bleutée déglutit bruyamment mais s'approcha tout de même.

- Vous pouvez le bouger, Cobra-san ?

L'œil devant elle bougea. Ça devait être dégueu parce qu'au moins la moitié des membres de la guilde regardaient attentivement partout sauf dans leur direction. Son commentaire mental se dénuda de sarcasme, elle était brave finalement. Wendy posa doucement sa main devant l'œil de son nouveau compagnon et une aura verte en ressortit. Le corps de Cobra se mit à trembler violemment et il serra de la mâchoire comme un dingue, il avait même la larme à l'œil ! Mal de chien…

- Calmez-vous… sinon je ne pourrai pas bien faire le travail, prononça-t-elle angoissée.

Il faillit, bien malgré lui, lui répondre qu'elle pouvait se le mettre où il pensait son « calmez-vous » mais il se retint. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on l'insulte de la sorte. Dire qu'à côté la petite chatte beuglait à sa maitresse de ne pas se forcer pour un type comme lui, qu'il était un membre de guilde noire et blah blah blah. Ses nerfs allaient exploser, mais Sharuru ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte - ou elle s'en fichait, tout simplement.

- T'es qui, sa mère !? Ferme-la et laisse-la se débrouiller seule bordel ! Tu vois bien toi aussi qu'elle a changé et qu'elle n'est plus la fille fragile qu'elle était à Nirvana ! Alors remballe tes conneries d'épuisement et casse-toi !

Tout son corps tremblait et les yeux fermés par la douleur, il ne vit pas la réaction des autres. À défaut de les voir, il les entendait et c'était clair et net : il avait dépassé les bornes – et flatté Wendy. Au diable les bornes, ils l'avaient tous cherché. La douleur, l'odeur de merde du putain de parfum – qu'il brûle en enfer ! – … les commentaires désobligeant et ce putain de Natsu. Sans prévenir, il se leva et en ouvrant son œil valide un tantinet tout en fermant le blessé, il se dirigea vers la cour arrière. Il ne se retourna pas sous les protestations de Wendy comme quoi elle n'avait pas fini. Il devint sourd à tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui. Il était si frustré qu'il avait oublié Leef. Eh merde, il allait devoir y retourner bientôt…

* * *

(1) Inspiré d'un rêve à moi… imaginez comment je me suis réveillé ! Juste quand ça tournait en Yaoi et là, t'as Cobra qui arrache la jugulaire de Nats' ! Putain…

Alors voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Certains vont se plaindre que Kinana n'était pas là, mais elle y sera au prochain, parole de scout ! Pff... Comme si j'étais scout !

Bref, merci de laisser une petite review, et au prochain chapitre ! ;D


	18. Dure vérité

**Commentaires :**  
Gros gros merci à Juan pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Je suis même plutôt contente de le poster. Ce chapitre un peu dégoûtant qui a fait frissonner une de mes amies… ! Les examens finaux approchent, mais je vais essayer d'avoir le moins de retard possible ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! U.U

**Reviews :**

Réponse à SphereBleue:  
_Attend, plus fou que le tiens !? __Je dois allez consulter, mais ça va pas ! __Aïe... je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment venant de ta part, mais vraiment là ! Merci ? __Et attention, je voudrais pas qu'on entre en compétition! __(ricanne)_

Réponse à Marabeilla:  
_Sharuru a toujours été très casse pied, je te l'accorde. __Elle me tappe sur le système ! __Quand au rêve... ah je ne raconterai pas celui avec Cobra et Laxus ! __Le délire! __Je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ait plus, en espérant que celui-ci fasse de même !_

Réponse à HalfSoul:  
_Oh tu sais ça va, je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est toujours mieux que rien nah ? __Je suis enchantée que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Et merci ! Bonne lecture !_

_Dure réalité  
_  
_«Oh my chains, I can't disengage__  
__I don't believe that I want to__  
__One hand sings Your praise__  
__The other brings me shame__  
__I have selfishness to blame__And I'm singing for freedom__  
__I know I'm not the only one praying to the One__  
__Who can bring me this freedom__  
__I'm ready for change, change, change, change__Looking down I lay__  
__I keep holding my chains__  
__No longer bound but here I stay__  
__I scream...»_ **(1)**

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Sursautant, il étouffa un juron qui fit éclater de rire le rosé. Celui-ci prit place à côté du brun, sans permission, et ce même sous le regard meurtrier que lui lançait le dragon slayer du poison. Un silence de malaise s'installa, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger outre mesure Natsu qui lui sourit, pour enchaîner rapidement :

-Tu sais, je ne pige pas trop pourquoi tu fais tout ça, mais c'est gentil. Je suis content que tu t'en sois sortit aussi, malgré euh… comment il s'appelait déjà ?

-Brain, gronda le brun.

-Ouais ça… Au fait, tout le monde t'appelle Landon, c'est ton vrai nom ?

-Oui et non… m'enfin, ça à l'air d'être de tes affaires !? répondit Cobra, impatient, faisant éclater de rire Natsu.

-T'es pas mal pour un mage noir, t'as un bon fond, affirma le rosé. C'est dommage pour ton serpent au fait… tu as demandé à Macao s'il l'avait vu ?

-Pas ses affaires… gronda-t-il de nouveau. Allez, va jouer ailleurs, tête brûlée !

Ladite tête brûlée ricana ; et sortit malhabilement un serpent de sous son écharpe, avant de le donner timidement au brun devant lui. Cobra attrapa doucement la bête et l'entoura autour de son propre cou. Dès qu'il releva les yeux, il ne pu que constater la disparition du rosé. Puis, résigné à cessez de tourner autour du pot, le dragon slayer se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la grande guilde. Il était crevé : Détruire des églises et tuer les gens, ça devenait fatiguant à la longue. Midnight n'avait passé aucun commentaire à propos de ses petites escapades, aussi prétextait-il avoir à faire quelque chose à chaque fois pour se diriger vers Fairy Tail. À défaut d'avoir posé des questions au charmeur de serpent, le chef avait de nouveau chargé Racer de le surveiller. Dommage, il semblait que l'adorateur de vitesse ait décidé de prendre congé aujourd'hui. Dire que sans son ouïe, il se serait fait chopper à plusieurs reprises ! Calmement, il entra dans la guilde, constatent l'absence de certains membres. Mais il n'en fit pas grand chose, tant qu'Imitatia n'était pas dans le coin…  
Il s'assit en soupirant sur un petit banc de la guilde, en face du comptoir comme à son habitude. Autour de lui ça grouillait, telle une ruche d'abeille. Décidément, il préférait quand les membres de Tenrou étaient absents… Certains étaient d'ailleurs surpris de le revoir, alors que l'on ne l'avait pas invité. Il détourna la tête, essayant de remonter ses barrières mentales. Il se fichait bien de ce que cette stupide guilde pouvait penser. Il grinça des dents. En fait, il les haïssait. Quelle vérité atroce alors que l'on sait que qu'il faut collaborer avec ce même ennemi. Heureusement, un mouvement à sa droite le fit sortir de ses pensées. Kinana lui jeta un regard quelque peu inquiet. Ce fut donc en se donnant un bon coup de pied aux fesses qu'il lui adressa le plus beau sourire présent dans ses stocks à ce moment là. Cependant ces temps-ci, ce stock avait plutôt été dévalisé…  
Quelque peu rassuré par le sourire du brun, Kinana se détourna avec une pointe de regret. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le sourire aujourd'hui, elle non plus. Elle aurait au moins voulu que Landon lui redonne… Landon. Ses mains cessèrent de s'activer sur le chiffon et l'assiette qu'elle avait en main. Les mêmes phrases lui tournaient dans la tête depuis qu'elle les avait entendues.

-Ouais ça… Au fait, tout le monde t'appelle Landon, c'est ton vrai nom ?

-Oui et non… m'enfin ça à l'air d'être de tes affaires !?

En tant que tel, tout ceci n'avait rien d'alarmant, il était peut-être même curieux que le brun n'ait pas donné son vrai nom. À moins qu'il ait caché à Natsu comment il s'appelait vraiment ? Cette possibilité était très plausible, même elle avait remarqué que les deux dragon slayer n'était pas du genre à bien s'entendre. Ses yeux plongèrent et fixèrent la mousse que créait le savon à vaisselle qu'elle avait inséré dans l'évier. Zut, elle qui avait demandé timidement à Natsu de voir s'il était dans le coin, avait même eut le culot de suivre le jeune dragon et d'écouter leur conversation, Elle n'osait même pas se montrer à Landon ! Cela dit, elle avait déjà pu recueillir des informations importantes : Landon n'était pas nécessairement son vrai nom. A cette pensée, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle doutait de son ami. Cela dit, son cœur lui pinçait cruellement, se serrant et battant plus fort. Encore ce sentiment de trahison qui lui donnait la nausée.  
Finissant enfin de frotter l'assiette dans ses mains, elle la déposa dans le séchoir et se tint au comptoir en faux céramique qui entourait l'évier. Quant au chiffon, elle le déposa à côté du séchoir, réprimant une grande envie de l'y jeter. Ses nerfs étaient encore à vif, ce qui lui arrivait tout le temps lorsqu'elle essayait de rattraper le petit indice qui pourrait lui en dire plus sur son amnésie. C'était bien là la seule exception à sa patience de fer. En parlant de fer, Gajeel lui en demanda un morceau plus ou moins gentiment, s'attirant des regards furibonds de la part du dragon slayer du poison. Elle n'y porta pas plus attention, et même si elle sentait l'irritation des garçons derrière elle, son corps ne bougea pas. Ne pas briser sa concentration…

-Kinana, ça va ? Tu devrais te reposer, tu es toute pâle… avança Mirajane en passant de son côté du bar.

-Ça va aller Mira-san… Je suis juste un peu dans la lune…

La mage au pouvoir démoniaque lui offrit un sourire angélique avant de se glisser à ses côtés pour l'aider. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, elle était contente que Mirajane l'aide et se soucie d'elle. Se sentir aimé, malgré la solitude profonde qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle travaillait à retrouver des parcelles de mémoires ; était comme un baume sur son cœur. Cela dit, elle pouvait continuer à travailler et à penser en paix maintenant que Mirajane l'aidait. Les sourcils froncés par l'effort, elle retourna la question dans tout les sens pour y trouver la faille que son esprit semblait détecter. Landon n'était pas son vrai nom. Son seul indice, ses frissonnements incessants le lui prouvaient… Est-ce que cela signifiait aussi que le véritable nom de Landon l'aiderait quant à son passé ?  
Son cœur battait si vite, ses pensées étaient si embrouillées… Sa respiration devint saccadée, doucement, elle essaya de se calmer. Et plus elle se rapprochait du nom du brun, Et plus son corps paniquait… Et si elle ne devait pas savoir ? Est-ce que l'ignorance était la meilleure solution ? Non… Il valait mieux qu'elle le sache. Elle prit de nouveau une pause. Un essaim entier de papillons volait dans son ventre… Prise de légers vertiges, elle crut être malade. Malade, la réponse allait la rendre tout simplement malade. Malgré l'avertissement de son corps, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra. Allons, ce ne pouvait pas être si horrible…

-Je te sers quelque chose Cobra ?

Les gens dans la pièce ne virent qu'un flash mauve tituber rapidement vers l'arrière de la guilde. Le dragon slayer du poison se leva prestement mais ne s'avança pas. Le détail ne manqua pas d'être remarqué. Merde, il n'aurait pas du se lever. Avec plus de calme et de tact, ses fesses rencontrèrent de nouveau le banc et il s'empressa de prendre de la place sur le comptoir, histoire de montrer qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Les plus dupes n'y virent que du feu, les plus rusés entrevirent le pot aux roses. Tant pis. Son unique œil détailla le bois de la guilde. Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à Kinana tout d'un coup ? Il retint de justesse sa main de rencontrer son front. Mirajane venait de l'appeler Cobra. Merde de merde. Elle avait du prendre peur. Savait-elle juste qu'il était d'Oracion Seis ? De ses canines de dragons, il mâchouilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Pourvu que cette histoire ne cause pas trop de dégât…

* * *

Dans un ultime spasme, elle finit de rejeter le contenu de son estomac dans l'évier. Tremblante, elle se passa les mains sous l'eau et s'en envoya sur le visage, avant d'attraper un linge qu'elle mouilla pour se laver la figure. Toujours sous le choc, Kinana releva la tête pour rencontrer son propre reflet. Seul un hoquet d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme à la peau écailleuse par endroit, dont les yeux verts comme l'émeraude ne se paraient plus que de deux légères fentes. Elle les ferma et se passa la tête entière sous l'eau. Elle devait retrouver son sang froid, effacer cette vision qui s'offrait à son regard. Les yeux fermés, l'eau coulant, formant plusieurs minuscules ruisseaux sur sa tête, elle se rappela. La voix d'un homme lui revint à l'esprit…

«- Cobra, élimine-moi ce sale petit morveux

-Pas de problème ! Ça tombe bien, c'est l'heure de nourrir Cubelios !» **(2)**

«-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Ouais...

-Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

-Euh... Attendez voir... Disons... Cubelios !

-Joli.

-T'es trop chanceux ! » **(3)**

Malgré ses yeux fermés, elle vit des flammes… Une prison avec laquelle s'accompagnaient des pleurs et des cris d'enfant… Puis une silhouette étendue sur le sol, des pleurs à nouveau… Une main tendue vers elle…  
Ce fut comme si on venait d'essayer de lui arracher son cœur à main nue. Elle attrapa son ventre et essaya de respirer à fond. Respirer… Elle en était capable… D'habitude… Pas cette fois-ci… Des taches noirs parsemaient sa vue. Elle avait chaud elle avait froid, elle était comme drappée d'une aura de mort, de trahison et de déchirement. Ses ongles entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, au niveau du visage… Son regard se releva vers le miroir et de nouveau, des écailles… Toujours des écailles… Mauves, comme ses cheveux ; comme ces yeux maudits de reptile qui la fixaient. Puis un torrent de magma et de lave remonta à sa gorge, provenant directement de son cœur. Pour peu elle aurait craché au visage de cette fille. Ce n'était pas elle… Elle la haïssait. Jamais des pulsions pareilles ne s'étaient présentées auparavant… Mais là, elle avait carrément des envies de meurtre.  
Avec rage et hargne, elle regarda la peau de cette femme se déchirer sous ses ongles. Elle se régala sadiquement du sang qui lui coulait sur le visage. Elle pouvait bien mourir… Mourir… Mourir et disparaître. Pourquoi la haïssait-elle ? Elle n'était qu'une lâche, une pauvre traitresse. Laisser son ami mourir… mourir… Elle avait tué SON ami…  
Un vertige arrêta la course de ses ongles sur sa peau douce et laiteuse, et elle se prit la tête entre les mains… C'était si horrible… !

« Si un jour on doit être séparé, ne panique pas, je viendrai te chercher… Oui oui ! Sur une étoile filante… Je sais comment tu les aimes ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, je te le promets ! »

« Laisse-moi entendre ta voix… Ta voix qui doit être si douce… Si belle. Je suis convaincue que tu ferais un très bon chanteur ! »

« Je te la chante maintenant mais un jour, c'est moi qui serai étendu là, à ta place à t'écouter. Ce sera un des plus beaux moments du monde… Personne ne pourra égaler cela. Ce ne sera que toi et moi. »

Projetant sa tête vers l'arrière à cause de la souffrance, elle lâcha un cri déchirant. Dans sa folie, son corps balança et son dos heurta la porte de la salle de bain à peine fermée, et elle tomba à la renverse. Ses fesses touchèrent le sol les premières, talonnées de près par son dos. Elle se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment, criant sa souffrance. Rapidement, elle se retrouva à rouler sur le parterre, essayant d'éteindre sa douleur comme on éteint un feu. Une paire de mains l'attrapèrent et la relevèrent, lui demandant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas lui… Ce n'était pas lui…! Une autre voix lui demanda de boire tranquillement ce qu'elle devait tenir dans sa main, mais les yeux fermés et le visage crispé, elle ne voulu rien savoir. Finalement, la pression d'une fine aiguille traversa son bras, et son cœur se calma rapidement. Cessant de geindre et de crier, sa voix se tut, cessant de faire souffrir ses cordes vocales ; écorchées par l'émotion. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux… Ca n'en valait pas la peine… Elle devait les laisser fermer et… Rattraper l'étoile qui filait sous ses paupières... Là... Si près… Si proche d'elle. Et dire qu'avec un peu plus de force elle aurait pu tendre le bras et l'attraper…

* * *

La jeune femme se détendit finalement dans les bras de la blanche qui la couvait d'un regard inquiet, presque maternel. Comme si Kinana était un être fragile ! Malgré tout, il ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement. C'était tout de même une chance qu'il l'ait entendue paniquer avant qu'elle ne dérape totalement. Il n'aurait jamais réussit à trouver la seringue de… De drogue puissante. Il ne savait pas ce que Mirajane lui avait injecté, mais la mauve semblait maintenant apaisée, endormie, même. Puis son regard se posa sur la joue ensanglantée de la belle ensommeillée et sa mâchoire se crispa automatiquement. Il devint si raide et si hargneux que tous les membres de la guilde présents le dévisagèrent, tandis que certains reculèrent même d'un pas.

-Je vais tuer celui qui lui a fait cette marque, gronda-t-il fortement.

-Cobra calme toi, tu…

-Me calmer !? Tu rigoles là ! Alors que quelque chose l'a peut-être attaqué ! Où est Wendy !?

Le dragon du poison se retourna vivement, et tous se disparaissaient de sa vue. C'en était gênant. Son œil de reptile scrutait la pièce et il tendit les oreilles pour pouvoir capter la petite. Mirajane laissa sa protégée à Laki, alors qu'elle se levait, les poings sur les hanches. Ah, d'accord, elle n'était pas très contente.

-Je t'ai demandé de te calmer, alors s'il te plaît, fais un effort. Si tu regardes de plus près, tu peux très bien voir qu'elle s'est infligé cette blessure elle-même. Aussi, Wendy est partie avec la plupart des membres pour trouver les pièces de l'horloge. Les bons vieux moyens marchent aussi alors je te le redemande gentiment : Cobra s'Il te plaît, calme-toi.

Il se drapa dans sa dignité, en même temps qu'il laissa les pans de sa cape recouvrir ses bras. Il avait deux choix : soit il lui crachait au visage pour lui avoir parlé ainsi, soit il se taisait et restait. Il décida très rapidement et s'avança vers Mirajane d'un air dangereux. Ainsi, penché vers elle, le visage presque collé au siens, il lui souffla avec hargne et mépris quelques mots.

-J'en ai rien à foutre.

Puis, très théâtralement, il tourna vivement les talons pour sortir, sa cape blanche créant un effet très réaliste. Comme un haut posté qui s'en allait dignement. Les pensées fusèrent comme des flèches. « Oracion Seis n'a pas sa place à Fairy Tail. Il nous a trompés une fois, il le refera. » Bien sûr, il était maintenant clair que quoi qu'il arrive à Kinana, cela le toucherait. C'était limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Sachant cela, tout ruisseau aboutit à la mer. Les gens allaient parler, ce qui salirait sa réputation et il se ferait taper sur les doigts. Au diable les conneries, valait mieux tout balancer derrière et ne plus y penser. Le temps que toutes ces pensées lui reviennent, mais plus tard. Le plus tard possible. Pour l'instant, il irait tuer des gens, détruire des églises. Se défouler quoi, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute manière. Il reviendrait… Plus tard. En partie pour lui, mais surtout pour _elle_.

* * *

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, ses cheveux blancs lui collant à la peau. Les yeux écarquillés, elle déglutit, puis fixa ses mains tremblantes. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un moment avant de finalement se laisser tomber sur son oreiller à nouveau. Un rêve… Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête. L'ange se força à garder une respiration plus basse, essayant les exercices de respiration que Cobra lui avait apprit. Sans grand succès. Finalement, elle se tourna dans tout les sens, se retournant dans son lit, avant de rendre les armes. Le sommeil avait pris congé. Poussant un grand soupir, Angel se résolut à se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle n'avait pas soif, elle sentait juste l'envie de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Sa petite marche de santé fut cependant interrompue, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'achever. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain, elle pouvait aisément distinguer des voix. Curieuse, la blanche se rapprocha à pas de loup, ce qui était facile, depuis qu'elle commençait elle-même à se changer en ange. Passons. Comme une gamine trop curieuse, elle colla doucement son oreille contre la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Je luis avais dit que ce n'était plus de son ressort !

Ah, ça, c'était la belle voix ténébreuse du chef. Fermant les yeux, Angel s'en délecta rapidement. Mais le moment passa bien vite puisqu'une nouvelle voix s'éleva du centre de la guilde.

-Je lui ai dit de déguerpir, évidemment. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Mmhh... L'ange fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. C'était peut-être celle dont les gens parlaient, cette Imitatia ? Elle aurait voulu jeter un coup d'œil, mais elle ne s'y risqua pas. De quoi parlaient-ils à la fin ?

-Je le surveille et il ne fait rien de mal. La plupart du temps, il pense. Je ne le perds presque pas de vue.

Un poing s'abattit sur une table. Angel sursauta et paria que Racer, qui venait tout juste de parler, venait de faire de même. Qui avait bien pu marteler ainsi le mobilier ? Elle ne se posa la question qu'une fraction de seconde. Sa réponse lui vint vite, accompagnés de la voix furibonde de leur chef.

-Comment ça, tu ne le perds PRESQUE jamais de vue !? Bordel, je t'avais dit de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle ! Ce putain de serpent peut se faufiler partout !

-Je fais de mon mieux ! Il m'entend alors du coup, c'est pas facile, même avec la vitesse !

Le silence retomba, entrecoupé de grognements de la part de Midnight. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Plus la conversation avançait, moins elle comprenait. Ils avaient parlé de serpent, ils parlaient peut-être de Cubelios. Ou de Leef… À moins que ce soit de Cobra tout court ?

-S'il t'entend aussi bien que tu l'affirmes, alors il ne faut pas exclure le fait qu'il te sème. Ne me dites pas qu'il y est retourné…

Un soupir ponctua la phrase laissée en suspend par Midnight, arborant un air exaspéré. Bon, avec ces histoires de « je t'entends », il était clair que c'était au sujet de Cobra. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait encore fait ? Délaissant la conversation tout en secouant la tête, la blanche retourna dans sa chambre. Tant pis pour le verre d'eau, elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, de toute façon. Se sentant pensive, Angel se posta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, laissant son regard danser parmi les étoiles. Puis, après un certain moment, ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle se mit à piquer du nez accoudée à sa fenêtre. Sous le regard des esprits. Un petit sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Les esprits… Cela faisait drôlement longtemps… Le sien commença d'ailleurs lentement dériver…

« Il mourra. »

Angel s'éveilla en sursaut. Dire qu'elle venait juste de trouver le sommeil ! Qui venait la déranger !? Relevant les yeux, elle ravala un cri de surprise. Une petite fille lui parlait… Elle flottait dans les airs. Un ange lui faisait-il parvenir un message ? Derrière la petite voix de la jeune fille, des cris déformés de douleur lui parvenaient. Elle frissonna violemment. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Sa détermination l'emportera, juste quand il entrapercevra la lumière. Trahi à nouveau, son descendant ne le manquera pas. Il mourra dans la douleur et le désespoir. Se vidant de son sang devant tous ceux qu'il aimait et en qui il avait confiance. Ce sera sa fin et la fin de ce monde.»

Les larmes roulèrent doucement le long de ses joues. Non… Non ! Son front rencontra la vitre alors que le cri de Cobra résonnait en elle. Il mourra. La petite ne cessait de répéter ces mots, tels une litanie. Prise de panique, elle lui cria de se taire, de disparaître. Cobra ne mourrait pas… Il ne le pouvait pas. Il était un dragon, il devait encore vivre des centaines d'années comme ça… Personne ne pouvait lui arracher son destin aussi violemment. Pleurant comme une enfant, elle ordonna à l'esprit de s'en aller, de ne pas lui raconter de mensonges plus gros qu'elle. Affalée contre son mur, les joues inondées de larmes, elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'à une chose. Cette même chose qui déchirait son cœur alors que les cris de son ami vibraient toujours dans sa tête.  
Suppliant la petit d'arrêter, son corps frêle retomba dans le lit, et quelques secondes à peine, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Rapidement, elle se retrouva contre le torse de quelqu'un, à mouiller son chandail plutôt que ses joues. Racer entreprit d'essayer de calmer son ange tout en voulant lui arracher les détails de sa tristesse. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut qu'elle avait cauchemardé. Cela ne l'empêcha évidemment pas de rester aux côtés de sa douce, le temps qu'elle s'apaise et qu'elle s'endorme. Mais à quoi avait-elle pu rêver pour déverser ainsi tant de larmes ?

* * *

**(1) **Freedom – Run kid run

**(2) **Tiré de l'épisode 61 en français

**(3) **Tiré du chapitre 6 d'Envenimement, vert feuille

Voila pour ce chapitre ! On n'entendra pas parler de Kinana plus que cela dans le prochain, toutes mes excuses d'avance !  
La fin est proche ! Mais… est-ce que ce serait aussi la fin pour notre dragon slayer ?


	19. Horloge qui roule n'amasse pas mousse

_Commentaires :_

Ne me mettez pas au défi ! Parce que je vais le faire ! Croyez-moi ! Je…je… MERDE ! Nah c'est bon, au final je ne crois pas être capable de tuer Cobra… vous gagnez ! (_soupir_)  
Sinon vous semblez tous avoir bien apprécier la scène de la crise de Kinana. J'en suis bien heureuse, moi qui y avait mis tant d'effort !  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu mais surtout reviewer !

**Reviews :**  
Réponse à Spherebleue :  
_Comme si toi aussi tu pouvais le tuer ! Pffff… Puis bon okay, j'ai quand même aucune chance si on entre en compétition hein…on va être réaliste. Sinon gros merci ! L'action va venir, en espérant pas trop de décevoir ! Bon chapitre !_

Réponse à Marabeilla :  
_Je suis contente que le passage avec Kinana t'ait plu ! Sinon ouais, je verrai ce que je fait avec notre reptile préféré ! Merci beaucoup et Bonne lecture !_

Réponse à HalfSoul :  
_Le meilleur ? Vraiment ? J'avoue que celui-ci et le prochain ne seront pas aussi bien, mais les derniers risque d'être pas mal non plus ! Sinon t'inquiète, je protègerai Cobra de Midnight du mieux que je pourrai ! Si j'y arrive… Sinon gros merci ! Bon chapitre à toi !_

_Horloge qui roule n'amasse pas mousse  
_

Le soleil se levait dans le fond de ce paysage parfait. Un œuvre d'art. Ses rayons dardaient paresseusement l'air, imitant le feu crépitant de l'église dans laquelle il était encore. Il prit une grande bouffé d'air et se laissa respirer un peu. Cette mission… Il la faisait sans même savoir quelle cause il protégeait. Son œil se planta sur l'homme qui gisait sous lui… son visage était figé dans une grimace et ce pour au moins une centaine d'année. Il était devenu comme une statue d'or. Rien de superbe ou de plaisant. Enjambant paresseusement les décombre de l'église, le dragon slayer se dirigea du côté opposé au conseil qui arrivait trop tard. Même pas besoin de se dépêcher. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Passer la nuit au complet à détruire des bâtiments et à pétrifier des gens c'était sympa mais demandant. Bon là c'était clair, il avait deux options : il fonçait à Fairy Tail voir de quoi il en retournait, soit il rentrait tout simplement à Oracion Seis question de ne pas inquiéter personne. Choix complexe.

Il releva alors le regard. Ah, ses pieds l'avait apparemment mené dans un boisé, rien de déplaisant. D'un bond agile, il se percha sur la branche d'un grand arbre avant de s'y installer le plus confortablement possible. Pour l'instant, il n'avait jusqu'à penser à en tomber de fatigue. Pas très difficile. Alors, par où commencer ? Il pouvait rentrer à Fairy Tail et demander des informations sur la relique que Michelle avait eut en sa possession. Cependant, rentrer à Oracion Seis et demander la même chose au sujet d'Imitatia se faisait aussi. Mh. Eh puis l'énigme sans queue ni tête du petit corps astral. Le temps est gravé… Fermant les yeux, il réfléchit comme il pouvait… puis son esprit s'assombrit… il avait si sommeil…

* * *

- _MMhh… I don't understand_… Je me serais perdu même avec la carte de Samuel ?

Son oreille gauche remua en captant le son. Cette manœuvre le chatouilla et il la frotta légèrement, essayant avant tout de retrouver sommeil. Cependant, il était dur de réussir à faire ainsi avec un individu qui faisait les cent pas juste à coté de sois. Agacé, il ouvrit son œil qui toisa l'homme qui venait de le déranger. Il avait les cheveux blonds gommés vers l'avant. Habillé en blanc, il scrutait une carte qu'il tenait devant lui, son esprit essayant de la déchiffrer. Ses lunettes fumées et son habit faisaient tout ce qu'il y a plus de disco et de rock n roll. Bon… il ne voulait pas se mêler à ce genre de chose finalement. Il bougea légèrement, essayant de retrouver une position confortable. Il avait glissé en dormant et le bois de l'arbre devenait inconfortable. Il gronda d'impatience. Comment il avait réussit à s'endormir déjà ?

- MMhh... _Excuse-me_ ? Vous ne sauriez pas où je suis par hasard ?

Cobra gronda de nouveau, mais de mécontentement cette fois-ci. Lui ficher la paix, c'était si compliqué ? Ah et puis pour abréger la discussion, il pouvait bien écouter un peu. Ça ne tue pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il se mordit la joue très fortement. Aïe ! Un léger gout de fer recouvrit sa langue. C'était super clair, mise à part que ses pensées étaient parfois à traduire de l'anglais. Il le trouvait mignon. La gorge du brun se noua avec dégout. Beurk ! Finir la conversation au plus vite ne ferait pas de mal ! Alors, où il allait ? Bon... il suivait une carte faite par un certain Samuel… il ne devait surtout pas décevoir les membres de la Légion… Il devait trouver une pièce d'horloge et… STOP ! La légion ? Zentopia ? Yahoo, mais c'est que ces pièces devait être drôlement importantes…

Dites-donc, ce n'était pas celle que les membres d'Oracion Seis avaient marquées aussi ? Un raclement de gorge le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Ah ouais, il attendait toujours.

- À Fiore, tu veux allez où ? Mais attends dis-donc, tu ne serais pas de Zentopia toi, de la Légion ?

Pris de court ! Ce qu'il aimait ses oreilles parfois ! Il se délecta du spectacle que lui offrait l'homme devant lui. Il était tétanisé par la surprise et ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime. Alors voyons voir, il se demanda en premier comment il savait. Il se répondit tout seul, laissant presque un sourire sadique sur les lèvres du dragon slayer. Bah ouais, il devait être populaire. Il était de l'élite, le grand Sugarboy ! Conneries ! Les membres de la Légion n'étaient pas super connus, à part Byro peut-être… Bon, ensuite le blond se sentit flatté de se faire reconnaître, il était tout fier. Putain que ce type était d'un ridicule ! S'il avait pu, Cobra se serait donné à lui-même une tape dans la main. Maintenant qu'il venait de se glisser comme un serpent dans l'estime de ce Sugarboy, il pouvait essayer de lui soutirer des infos.

- _Yes i am_ ! Sugarboy à votre service ! Mhhh !

D'accord, il était peut-être un génie mais là, son génie lui donnait envie de gerber. Le brun se retint de ne pas trop frissonner d'horreur. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce type. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait tué, ici et maintenant. Mais son instinct lui racontait qu'il pouvait peut-être en apprendre plus, aussi se retint-il. Une vraie torture. Juste sa présence le rendait inconfortable, alors ses pensées… valait mieux ne pas trop focaliser là-dessus ! Parce qu'il s'en passait des choses dans la tête de ce membre de Légion, un peu trop même. Son oreille droite remua sans quitter son « nouvel ami » des yeux, il caressa le serpent qui descendait paresseusement de l'arbre. Le reptile vint même à s'accrocher à lui. Le dragon slayer le flatta alors à sa guise. Il adorait le toucher que de la peau de serpent lui offrait. Des serpents vivants, pas mort. Mort et en sacoche, ça l'horrifiait. Il imaginait déjà Angel se trimballant avec un sac en peau de… bah en peau de lui. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir des idées fétichistes sadiques des fois ! Bon, il perdait le fil. Sugarboy recula un peu en voyant le reptile mais ne dit rien. L'idée germa toute seule et il faillait ouvrir la bouche pour l'empêcher de prononcer ces mots infâmes. Maudit soit ce type.

- Alors, _Snake-boy_, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Rapidement, je suis occupé.

Cette fois, les frissons se furent violents et la bête sur son bras le dévisagea. Ce qu'il avait envie de lui labourer le visage à ce type ! Il avait osé prononcer ça. Une chance qu'il était seul, les gens auraient bien rit dans le cas inverse. Bon, tant qu'ils ne l'apprenaient pas… À l'oreille, Racer n'était pas dans le coin. Bonne chose. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour continuer son rôle de lèche-botte à ses risques et périls.

- J'ai vaguement entendu parler du fait que les membres de la Légion cherchait les pièces d'une horloge, c'est vrai ? À quoi ça va bien pouvoir servir ?

L'homme devant lui secoua la tête. Il continuait à bien scruter ses pensés mais le laissa parler. Autrement, ça aurait été trop louche.

- Les pièces ne doivent pas se rassembler, _never_ ! Et Fairy Tail semble avoir cette idée, ils ne comprennent pas que ça pourrait créer une catastrophe ! _The end of the world_ !

Juste à entendre ces informations, il sût qu'il savait dorénavant ce qu'il devait savoir. Les derniers morceaux du puzzle s'assemblaient. Oracion Seis avait possédé les morceaux, ils étaient à eux. Seulement, de ce qu'il voyait, Midnight avait absolument voulu que les autres se charges de les trouver. Plus que louche, mais en prenant compte que c'était une idée du nouveau chef d'Oracion Seis, cela avait peu à peu du sens. Alors, Zentopia ne voulait pas rassembler les morceaux, ça causerait la fin du monde. Le chef de cette communauté religieuse avait été clair. Celui-ci ne se sentait pas très bien ces temps-ci, il cauchemardait sans cesse. Des cauchemars ? Alors ce bon vieux Midnight allait même jusqu'à tourmenter le vieux qui tenait Zentopia ? Grand fou, et calculateur en plus. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Ce ne pouvait pas être pour rien… Bon, la fin du monde allait avoir lieux à cause d'eux, guilde noire aux trop grosses ambitions. Et si le noir ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas ressembler les pièces ? C'était hyper louche. Donc oui, pour continuer dans son élan, Zentopia avait déjà mis la main sur l'aiguille, la pièce que Fairy Tail avait gardée jalousement. L'enlever à la petite Heartfilia n'avait pas été si facile.

L'aiguille hein ? Le mystère de la relique d'Imitatia venait de prendre fin. Imitatia était partie donner le morceau de l'horloge à Fairy Tail et les avait incités à chercher le reste des morceaux. Les liens de la famille étaient si fort, les volontaires si nombreux. Plus de la moitié de la guilde était partie sur cette mission, il en était persuadé. Il ne fallait pas que Fairy Tail fasse ce mouvement. Bordel ! Maudite Imitatia ! Ça allait être de sa faute si tout foirait ! Ce serait elle qui apporterait la fin de ce monde ! Mais où Midnight l'avait-il repêchée ? Sérieux, le délire. Dire qu'elle n'était peut-être même pas humaine !

- Eh bah… bonne chance mon vieux ! La ville est par-là si ça peut t'aider. Je ne suis pas du coin, je n'ai pas plus de renseignements, désolé !

- _Thank you _! La Légion et Zentopia te bénissent !

Et il disparut en équilibre sur… de la glue verte. Cobra se laissa habilement descendre et atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Il allait devoir suivre ce type que ça lui plaise ou non… Et ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était loin de l'enchanter. Quant au mystère de l'horloge et tout le reste, il y allait avoir tout le temps d'y penser en chemin.

* * *

Ce con ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était suivi. Juste au cas où, il essayait de se cacher quelques fois, mais c'était inutile. Le cerveau du membre de la légion ne donnait pas le moindre signe qu'il avait été repéré. C'était comme jouer aux espions avec un bovidé. C'était trop facile et franchement ennuyant. Les choses avaient cependant commencé à se corser lorsque le blond avait bondit dans la lumière que les membres de Fairy Tail avaient créé. Comment, il s'en fichait, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il venait de perdre sa seule piste. Lui, avoir sauté dans ce piège à rat ? Jamais ! Mais maintenant que tout ce beau monde venait de disparaître, il le regrettait peut-être un peu. Le plus bizarre c'est que ses oreilles captaient une fréquence qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne voyait rien, mais entendait. Ailleurs qu'ici, quelque chose se déroulait. Quelque chose d'important qui incluait 4 personnes. Ah, si on comptait Juvia, Lyon, Gray et Sugarboy, ça faisait effectivement 4. Pas à s'inquiéter dans ce cas, ils reviendraient ! Et s'il avait de la chance, ils apparaîtraient même ici.

Le dragon slayer traîna avec lassitude ses pieds à la recherche d'une quelconque manière de se cacher un peu. Juste au cas où. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Son fessier rencontra la roche dure et froide et il grimaça tout en accotant son dos contre le mur derrière lui. Ce n'était pas confortable et en plus ça sentait le renfermé. Il plissa du nez et tendit sans grand intérêt l'oreille. Bon, il semblait qu'un combat venait de s'engager. Cobra positionna sa main devant sa bouche juste avant de bailler aux corneilles. Ah… c'est vrai, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. Il était tellement fatigué. Il ne devait pas ! Sa paupière se ferma malgré tout toute seule, sans même qu'il ait le temps de se battre contre… c'était de la triche…

* * *

Le néant. Partout. Pas de mur, pas de plancher, juste une brume sortie de nulle part. En fermant les yeux et en se concentrant un peu, il capta le son du crépitement de feu et des bruits de pas affolés. Une respiration saccadée, de la panique. Puis à ses côtés, à une vitesse fulgurante, une présence. Il eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir son œil pour constater que Racer se tenait à ses côtés et qu'il était vêtu de sa tenue de combat. Ça sentait mauvais. Il soupira alors que la main de son compagnon rencontrait son épaule.

- Tu faisais quoi ? Bra-… Midnight est super frustré !

Il frissonna d'horreur en entendant le nom du type qui lui avait marqué le dos à jamais. Cette blessure qui lui avait fait remettre en cause ses camarades. Un coup de poignard dans le dos, c'était si facile à administrer… Pour la première fois, il s'était sentit sourd. Le plus sourd des sourds. Il n'avait pas entendu son ami, ni son sifflement alors que lui, allongé sur le sol avait tendu désespérément une main vers lui. Il avait sourd toute sa vie… Toutes les pensées qu'il avait cru entendre, celles de ses amis, celles de Brain. Tous lui riait à la figure. Un sourd avait cru pouvoir entendre et il s'était laissé berner. Ce qu'il avait pu être bête… Sa cicatrice était là pour lui rappeler sa naïveté, la confiance enfantine qu'il avait eut. Rien n'avait changé, il les aimait tous toujours autant. Il irait même jusqu'à dire que leurs liens s'étaient renforcés avec le temps et la réincarnation d'Oracion Seis. Il n'avait pas appris de ses erreurs. Il était bête. Était-ce mieux ainsi ? De rester vivre heureux dans une illusion en attendant que quelqu'un se décide de la détruire en même temps de lui ? Peut-être…

Toutes ses pensées jaillissaient dans sa tête alors qu'il suivait docilement Racer qui l'emmenait devant tout ce qui lui restait. Une guilde qui essayait de détruire le nouveau bonheur qu'il avait entrevu ainsi que le monde. Il prétendait que seul Cubelios comptait, que les fées devaient payer mais… est-ce que c'était encore réellement le cas ? Il n'y avait plus que Cubelios qui comptait maintenant… il y avait elle aussi maintenant…

- Bien Cobra, nous t'attendions, susurra le chef à son insu. Si je vous ai tous convoqué ici, c'est que le temps est enfin arrivé. Celui même qui est gravé et qui amènera le chaos. Dans quelques heures, si ce qu'Imitatia m'a raconté est juste, l'horloge sera enfin rassemblée et nous pourrons nous en emparer. Il ne manquera plus que la jeune Lucy Heartfilia pour tout compléter. Je vous rassemblerai bientôt, nous attaquerons et nous vaincrons ! Ce monde sera enfin entre nos mains !

Midnight poussa un ricanement, tout juste pour dire qu'il n'éclatait pas en un rire hystérique. D'accord, ce type là, il n'était pas bien. Dégouté, il promena son regard parmi l'audience. Klodoah ricanait dans la main de son maître, Racer arborait un sourire carnassier et Angel… eh bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Leurs regards se croisèrent et un grand frisson glissa le long de sa colonne. Ce regard… pourquoi elle le regardait comment ça ? Il lisait de l'angoisse… de la peur, de la sympathie. Il s'était passé quelque chose lors de son absence ou quoi !? Il n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas ça. Il réprima une nouvelle vague de frisson. Rapidement, le noir déclara l'audience terminé et il eu l'impression de tomber dans un puis sans fond, une mauvaise intuition collée au train.

* * *

Ce fut avec un goût amer à la bouche qu'il reprit conscience alors que dans la salle, un combat prenait fin. Dire que la première chose qu'il captait était les pensées plus que louches de Sugarboy ! Beurk ! Il n'avait plus juste un goût amer, il y avait le goût de la bile qui venait de faire son entrée ! Dégoutant… Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels… juste qu'il préférait les avoir loin de lui. La salle se remplit rapidement de glace et elle s'en vida presque aussi vite quelques minutes plus tard. Aussi con que ça puisse paraître, il avait à peine respiré le temps que les mages de Fairy Tail et de Lamia Scales étaient là. On s'entend, ce n'était tout de même pas à cause de sa respiration douce et calme qu'il se serait fait repéré mais le stresse lui avait noué la gorge et dans l'angoisse, il avait cessé de respirer. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient parti, il laissa libre court à ce besoin. Sa gorge était en feu, ses poumons souffraient. C'était quoi déjà le but de cette idée saugrenue ? Enfin… le dragon slayer du poison se remit vite sur ses pieds, époussetant doucement ses vêtements de la poussière qui s'y était logée. Maintenant, il faisait quoi ? D'un haussement d'épaules, il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus juste : il suivit les mages en toute discrétion.

Il regretta rapidement. Ce que leurs pensées étaient confuses ! Gros triangle amoureux… et cette Juvia qui ne dégageait que de ces histoires à dormir debout à propos de « Gray-sama » et Lyon. Lui qui bien sûr n'avait d'yeux que pour sa « Juvia-chan » et un regard de compétition avec Gray. Celui-ci qui tenait le regard de compétition à son rival tout en se demandant ce qui se passait avec lui et Juvia. Ça y est, il commençait à avoir le tournis. Plus jamais il n'allait s'approcher de ces trois là alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Jamais ! L'amour, ce n'était pas pour lui. Oh non ! Aïe ! Maintenant Juvia s'imaginait des trucs avec Gray et Lyon. Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! Dans son énervement du moment, il faillit trébucher sur une roche et s'étaler par terre. Quoi de plus subtile messieurs dames ? Cependant, ce fut ce déclic qui le tira des pensées infernales du trio. Ils étaient dans une crypte antique, sûrement religieuse. Tout autour de lui, les gens s'activaient. Il captait des objets runiques et un combat. Il déglutit le plus silencieusement possible, mais les trois devant lui semblaient bien trop occupés pour le remarquer. L'horloge s'assemblait… ça allait pousser la fin du monde.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Tous étaient bien déterminés à ramener leurs pièces du puzzle. Bien sûr il aurait pu arrêter les mages de Fairy Tail… mais ils n'auraient pas compris. Il n'était que le méchant de l'histoire, de leur point de vue. Et puis, attirer trop l'attention aurait attiré Midnight et Imitatia qui se trouvaient juste un peu plus loin. Il sentait de toute manière que le chef allait les téléporter à lui dans peu de temps. Il aurait perdu sa crédibilité. Bon sang, c'était con.

Le reste se passa très rapidement. Midnight qui déblatérait puis qui les envoyait au combat. Il dut même faire du mal à la jeune Wendy et à Natsu. Puis Angel appela son ange et une lumière fusa dans toute la crypte. Les Oracion Seis s'éclipsèrent avec l'horloge et Fairy Tail fut sauvé in extremis par Blue Pegasus, Imitatia dans le lot.

Rien n'avait avancé, autant dire qu'il avait reculé. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant… pourquoi ?

* * *

Ouf ! J'étais sûre de ne jamais finir ce chapitre ! Non de non ! Avec tout le travail que j'ai à la maison pour l'école… je ne sais plus trop où me donner de la tête. C'est juste insensé.  
Le prochain chapitre sera bien relax, mais ce ne sera que le calme avant la tempête !  
Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et de vous revoir au prochain chapitre !


	20. Quand nos chemins se recroiseront

Commentaires :  
Ce chapitre est en retard je saiis ! C'est ce qui arrive quand je recommence à dessiner ! Et puis avec les examens, c'est pas évident hein ! Donnez moi une chance s'il-vous-plaît U.U  
Sinon je dois bien avouer que la fin de « Et Sabertooth alors ? » m'a bien émue. Parce que oui c'est la fin les amis, bordel ! Je hais quand ça doit finir. Dire que la mienne ne tiendra pas non plus très longtemps, au plaisir et au malheur de vous tous. Mais je vous réserve une bonne fin ! Du moins, je devrais… nous verrons !

Reviews :  
Réponse à SphereBleue :  
_Ouais, j'ai bien regarder les épisodes pour tout avoir en tête. Sinon à la psycho ? T'es pas en train de me traiter de folle là? XD M'enfin pour le reste, j'ai essayer de bien expliquer dans les derniers paragraphes. Désolé. Et merci aussi! Bonne lecture!_

Réponse à HalfSoul_ :_  
_Je suis contente de t'entendre dire que j'ai réussit à te surprendre! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également!_

_Quand nos chemins se recroiseront_

Midnight était monté sur une table en plein milieu de la guilde. Il inspira un bon coup, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça ne lui augurait rien de bon. Le chef ferma les yeux et fit un bref discours que le brun n'écouta même pas. Il était trop dégouté par lui-même, par cette guilde poisseuse de sang. Cette idée de vengeance était tellement insensée… Dire qu'ils allaient en plus rajouter une seconde couche de cette peinture rouge dans la guilde. La barbouiller à grands coups de pinceaux, murs comme mobilier… même les gens qui se trouveraient dans la pièce. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine ; il avait même envie de vomir sur le moment. Extérieurement, il n'offrait qu'un visage impassible. Plus cette histoire avançait et plus il se disait que sa place n'était pas auprès de cette guilde… Une bouteille au vol attira son œil et il sortit rapidement de ses pensées, se reconnectant avec la dure réalité. Racer venait de lancer du champagne au chef qui l'avait attrapé adroitement. Tout sourire, il commença à ouvrir la bouteille à l'aide de Klodoah, se servant de ses dents comme tire-bouchon.

-À notre victoire mais surtout, à notre vengeance ! clama le noir haut et fort.

Puis le bouchon vola et atterrit en plein front de celui qui venait de le déloger. Le cœur trop à la fête, le chef ne gronda même pas et il but directement à la bouteille. Autour de lui, d'autres contenants se débouchaient, envoyant ainsi des projectiles un peu partout. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, tout le monde avait de quoi boire. La guilde levant chacun sa boisson pour porter en toast de groupe. Ils scandèrent tous en cœur « À notre victoire, à notre vengeance !» Bien évidemment, Cobra leva le bras mais ne cria pas haut et fort, profitant de la fête et des cris des autres pour se faire enterrer. Une fois fait, il s'assit simplement à une table pour boire modérément, perdu dans ses pensées incessantes. Ce qui le tira de celles-ci fut la radio qui s'alluma et la fête qui commençait. Pire que dans un bar. En grognant, il vint pour se lever et au moins aller chercher ses bouchons quand la vision d'une main tendue vers lui l'arrêta. Le dragon slayer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relever le regard. Angel se tenait devant lui, des bouchons à oreilles dans la main. Ce geste de bonté arracha un sourire au dragon qui s'empressa de se protéger les oreilles, avec un soulagement infini.  
D'un bref signe de tête, il la remercia. Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. La blanche posa ses lèvres sur la bouteille qu'elle avait en main et prit une grande gorgée de son contenu. Cela lui arracha une grimace. Un simple coup d'œil à l'étiquette lui indiqua qu'elle buvait du rhum. Tiens, depuis quand ? Sans oublier que l'ange ne buvait jamais… quelque chose clochait. Les deux membres de la guilde se regardèrent. L'un fronça des sourcils, l'autre lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard. Ce fut au tour du brun d'hausser les épaules, cachant difficilement son inquiétude pour son amie. Il n'aimait pas ça. Malgré ce détail, la soirée se passa relativement bien. Aidé par l'alcool, il put rire et se détendre un peu. Puis le clou du spectacle arriva sans prévenir. Les premières notes résonnèrent et tous soupirèrent en chœur, suivis par une explosion de rires et de sourires.  
_  
__«You know the bed feels warmer,  
Sleeping here alone__ »_

Le chef était remonté sur une table, tapant du pied de façon exagérée, ajoutant du ridicule. Et bien sûr, il chantait ! Cette chanson avec laquelle il leur avait cassé les oreilles si longtemps !

_«You know I dream in color,__  
And do the things I want.  
You think you got the best of me__  
Think you had the last laugh__ »_

Oracion Seis répondirent un «Ha ! Ha !» Puis pouffèrent de rire._  
__  
«Bet you think that everything good is gone.  
__Think you left me broken down»_

Midnight alla même jusqu'à faire semblant de s'évanouir sur le table de manière très théâtrale. C'était si ridicule !  
_  
«Think that I'd come running back__  
Baby you don't know me,__  
Cause you're dead wrong.»_

Les membres répétèrent en chœur «You're dead wrong !» alors que le chef faisait de grands signes de «non» avec sa main._  
__  
«What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller__ »_

Au refrain, Brain le deuxième commença à se déshabiller sous les regards gourmands de tous. Les cris fusèrent comme une armée de fangirls hystériques, encourageant le chef dans son striptease improvisé. Les gens continuaient à boire et à rire alors que la chanson continuait toujours de rouler et que Midnight faisait toujours le clown_.  
__  
__«Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter__  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger !»  
_  
Quant au reste de la soirée... c'était flou. L'alcool avait prit le dessus sur ses sens. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'était de s'être amusé –peut-être un peu trop même- et d'avoir rit et ce, avec un gout amer sur la langue… Et puis la position dans laquelle il se réveilla ne l'aida pas non plus. Il bavait presque sur ses propres affaires, soit son chandail et ses épaulettes. Fatigué et avec un mal de tête atroce il laissa ses paupières papillonner avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un le secouait. Il gronda pour qu'on le laisse en paix. Le bruit d'un verre déposé à côté de lui attira cependant son attention. Avec de gros efforts, il ouvrit complètement son œil et fixa le verre d'eau et le cachet d'aspirine devant lui. On voulait qu'il se réveille, c'était plutôt clair. Son œil se balada ensuite vers Angel. Angel qui le regardait avec un visage inquiet et sérieux. D'accord, elle se décidait à lui en parler… aux petites heures du matin. Autour d'eux, il percevait les ronflements des autres membres mis au tapis par tout l'alcool ingéré de la veille. Boire autant n'avait pas été une bonne idée… Se redressant donc lentement sur ses coudes, il prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage. Cobra attrapa prestement le verre devant lui puis le cachet avant de faire descendre celui-ci rapidement. Se retenant de tirer la langue de dégoût –le cachet n'avait pas franchement un goût délicieux- il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la femme devant lui.  
Un ange passa, aussi ironique que cette phrase puisse être. Le moment parut long, porteur d'un certain malaise, presque comme en suspend. Aidé de ses bouchons, le dragon slayer ne tricha pas. Il sentait que ce qu'Angel allait lui révéler serait important et qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse seule. Rompant finalement le contact visuel, la blanche soupira avant de lui rendre un regard perçant.

-Prend ce sac et va t'en, ne revient jamais.

Elle désigna avec douleur le sac posé sur une table rempli de ses affaires. Avec douleur ? Oui, sa mâchoire était serrée, son corps droit comme un « i » et ses ongles entraient rageusement dans ses paumes. Avec douleur donc. Si cela lui faisait si mal de le mettre dehors, pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Il était bien sûr évident qu'elle aurait préféré éviter le sujet. C'était le genre de question auxquelles les réponses sont toujours les plus difficiles. Les plus longues et les plus douloureuses… les plus révélatrices. Cependant, le charmeur de serpents avait le droit de vouloir comprendre. Il voulait des explications sortant de sa bouche, pas de son esprit. Parce que ce devait être le fouillis là-dedans. Juste à voir son expression faciale, il le savait. Ce visage de marbre cachait tant de choses… Sans dire un mot, il posa sa question. Son froncement de sourcils légèrement exagéré parla pour lui. C'était comme s'il avait peur qu'elle perde le courage qu'elle avait emmagasiné pour avoir le cran de faire une telle chose.

-T'expliquer serait long… s'il te plaît va t'en…

Il l'avait bien entendu sortir de sa bouche. « S'il-te-plaît». Sans oublier que cette phrase se finit en un couinement. L'œil observateur du serpent se promena sur elle. Elle tremblait légèrement et elle torturait sa lèvre inférieure de ses canines. De ses mains coulaient de minces flots de sang. Ah, ce sang si clair, sous un autre contexte il aurait pu s'en régaler, en demander plus même, mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de pensées. Prenant le temps de bien analyser la situation, le membre d'Oracion Seis se leva doucement, sans mouvements brusques. Le sang de sa compagne bouillait comme jamais. Son corps était parcourut de spasmes, de frissons incessants. Son regard dur comme le roc cachait malhabilement une inquiétude sans bornes et une souffrance infinie. Celle dans laquelle on ne plonge pas de peur de s'y noyer. Il espéra silencieusement qu'elle garderait la tête hors de cette eau maudite. Celle dans laquelle il avait baigné trop longtemps. Assez longtemps pour qu'elle se teinte de rouge. Celui de ses ennemis, de ses amis, même du sien. Si les anges existaient vraiment, ils entendraient sa prière et la sauverait. Il ne pouvait plus que se fier à cela. Ce maigre espoir. Revenant sur terre, il attrapa le sac qu'elle venait de lui jeter dans les bras violement. Angel s'approcha furieusement de lui, l'agrippant presque par les épaules, lui remettant par le fait même ses vêtements par-dessus son bagage.

-C'est pour ton bien, crois moi… si tu oses revenir, je te tue…!

Sa voix angélique et cristalline se brisa en même temps que les barrages retenant ses larmes. Celles-ci glissèrent lentement sur ses joues, y dansant des valses amères. Perdu dans cette contemplation morbide, il ne remarqua pas la proximité de son amie. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent une surface tiède. Son corps et son cerveau bloquèrent, tel des rouages alors que les lèvres d'Angel quémandait désespérément une réponse, se butant et se frottant avec douceur contre ses jumelles. L'esprit du dragon slayer redémarra enfin et il repoussa avec regret l'ange devant lui. Il aurait tant voulu la consoler… la tenir contre lui, la réconforter…. Lui frotter doucement le dos comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Sécher ses larmes qui continuaient de rouler contre sa peau si pâle et douce. Il aurait tellement voulu rester avec elle plus longtemps…  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait apporté ? Rien de bien. Il l'aurait calé dans la mer de larmes noires du désespoir. Il l'aurait peut-être même noyée. En faisant cela, il aurait même pu perdre son propre objectif. D'un seul coup, il aurait pu briser tout le courage qu'elle avait si difficilement assemblé pour tout orchestrer. Son départ, son aveu, celui qui ne connaîtrait jamais de réponse. Mieux valait, effectivement, qu'il s'éloigne. Il avait décidé d'embarquer sur ce bateau sans trop décider s'il allait lever l'encre, Angel venait de l'aider à prendre son cap. Au fond de lui, Cobra savait. Il devait quitter, se séparer de ceux qu'il aimait tant. Ils avaient été son point fort comme son point faible. Il prenait un nouveau départ, un tout nouveau chemin vers une île qui lui semblait si belle… mais il devait faire ses adieux. Prenant tout son temps, il déposa avec amour ses lèvres contre le front de la femme devant lui. Sorano Aguira, Angel de surnom. Jamais il ne l'oublierait. Leurs chemins allaient inexorablement se recroiser, quand le temps serait venu. En attendant, il allait prier pour elle chaque jour, il s'en fit le serment. Puis sans rien dire, il tourna des talons et sortit de la guilde, cachant la cicatrice qu'ornait son dos avec son chandail. Cette fois, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, il irait jusqu'au bout, peu importe les obstacles. Derrière lui, un ange ramassait une bouteille pour en vider le contenu d'une traite, voulant étouffer son désarroi.

* * *

Le chemin parut long, plus que d'habitude. Tout tournait et se retournait dans sa tête. Il avait quitté ses amis, cette faiblesse qui avait manqué de le tuer, il venait de tout rompre. Ses liens d'amitié, il venait de les remplacer. Avec honte, avec peine… oh misère. Son cœur était si lourd… il avançait mais se sentait reculer. D'après Angel, c'était la bonne solution. Il ne devait jamais rentrer… il méritait mieux. Qui ne méritait pas mieux ? Tout ceux D'Oracion Seis méritaient ce même sort, cette même échappatoire. La seule différence était qu'à lui, on lui avait tendu une perche. Avec un regard derrière lui, il se dit que les membres de la guilde noire allaient lui manquer mais surtout, qu'il allait essayer de les sauver aussi. Midnight et ses belles paroles, c'était tentant pour des gens qui n'avaient plus rien. Mais il allait leurs offrir quelque chose, quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient pas regretter. Cela dit, il y avait quand même un beau pépin. Imitatia était toujours avec Lucy. Il y aurait du sang, une bataille, mais il protègerait cette petite Heartfilia. Pas pour elle non, pour lui et pour Kinana. Parce qu'il la protègerait en même temps de sa vie s'il le fallait.

La cadence de ses pas ralentit doucement alors que ses oreilles lui offraient un son des plus étranges… comme un serpent. Un énorme serpent, plus gros et plus imposant que Leef. Ce sifflement, cette aura qu'il ressentait, il le connaissait bien. Il stoppa. Cubelios… il n'était pas très loin. Mais où ? Son cœur battait jusque dans ses tempes et sa respiration devint saccadée. D'accord, il devait d'abord se calmer. Avec difficulté, il inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises puis, les yeux fermés, il fonça. Complètement concentré, les sons autour de lui formaient des échos, ils lui renvoyaient une image mentale de tout. Il restait cependant concentré… sur ce sifflement qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, sur ce sentiment qui hurlait de courir dans cette direction précise sans s'arrêter. Kinana venait de passer en second plan assez rapidement, il s'en sentit même mal quand il s'en rendit compte. Plus tard… il chassa ses pensées plus loin. Il tourna d'innombrables coins de rues, il bouscula quelques personnes sans s'excuser puis la ville s'éloigna. Il n'y eut un moment qu'un chemin sinueux, le bruit des insectes et des voix lointaines. Puis il ouvrit ses yeux en se stoppant abruptement, voulant voir de ses yeux le bâtiment devant lequel il se trouvait.  
Au dessus de lui, une vieille affiche indiquait «Fairy Tail» tandis que devant, il y avait le moulin. Cette vieille bâtisse qui servait maintenant de base aux fées. Puis Cubelios dont l'appel résonnait de plus en plus fort. Le dragon slayer grinça des dents. Fairy Tail lui avait piqué son serpent, ils l'avaient gardé pour eux et ils l'avaient caché alors qu'il était en taule. Ces sales fées…Elles allaient le payer cher ! L'air autour de lui se mit à vibrer, il l'entendait. La nature se tut et les discussions à l'intérieur diminuèrent d'un cran. Qu'ils le craignent ! Pour lui avoir enlevé son serpent, il les massacrerait tous puis, il arrêterait cette foutue fin du monde. Oracion Seis avait besoin de Lucy, mais morte elle ne serait plus d'aucune utilité. Imitatia pouvait bien se mettre dans son chemin, cette saleté irait crever dans son coin avec les autres, avec sa Lucy qu'elle semblait tant aimer. Il ne voyait plus clair, que du rouge. Avec hargne, Cobra reprit son chemin vers la guilde avant d'ouvrir les portes à grandes volées. Les fées se retournèrent comme une, se désintéressant rapidement de Kinana qui écrivait sur le mur. Peu importait… Cubelios… où était-il !? Son regard balaya la salle sans grand résultat. Se fiant donc à ses oreilles, il ferma les yeux. Où était-il… où était…

Son sang se glaça avant de recommencer à bouillonner. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la direction de Kinana alors que celle-ci lâchait enfin la fourchette avec laquelle elle gravait dans le mur. Son corps tomba par terre dans un bruit mat. Un silence plana. Non… non ! Le sifflement… il s'était tût ! Et Kinana qui… Sans prévenir, il se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles, gémissant de douleur. Ce son était si aigu ! Ça lui labourait les tympans ! Son attention fut portée sur Michelle qui le fixait intensément. Il aurait pu jurer que c'était de sa faute ! Ce son si aïgu… l'imitation de Cubelios pour l'attirer jusqu'à elle. Elle savait pour sa disparition d'Oracion Seis. Cette fille était un monstre. Elle savait tout, elle entendait tout, voyait tout…!  
Un de ses genoux céda alors qu'un cri écorcha sa gorge. Faites que cela cesse… pitié ! Mais qu'est-ce que ces stupides fées attendaient pour réagir ? Qu'elles arrêtent ce bruit incessant, si strident ! Qu'elles l'aide bon sang ! Dans un mouvement désespéré, il leva le regard vers Wendy qui semblait avoir peur de lui tout en le regardant avec un fond de pitié. Maintenant qu'il lui avait fait du mal, à elle, à toute cette guilde, il avait gâché la faible confiance qu'il avait vainement réussit à gagner. Lui qui avait travaillé si fort ! Tout allait échouer, ce serait de sa faute… ! La fin de monde arriverait, il ne resterait plus rien. Même plus lui, lui qui venait de creuser sa tombe voulant bien faire. C'était terminé… fini. Ah que le sol était froid pour sa joue qui venait de le heurter. Son cerveau allait exploser, son corps préférait se mettre en mode « veille » pour atténuer le massacre de ce son intarissable. Et ces fées qui ne faisaient rien. Oh malheur et désarroi, ceux-là même qui s'abattraient sur eux en fin de chemin, alors qu'il ne resterait plus rien…

* * *

-Tu nous as trahi.

Son œil valide s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Sa respiration était difficile, son cœur battait la chamade.

-Tu mérites de mourir, continua une voix cristalline.

Il ne voyait rien. Que du noir partout autour de lui, autant devant ses yeux que dans ses oreilles. Il était sourd, il était aveugle. Sur sa langue, il distingua doucement le goût amer et écœurant du fer. Du sang. Et un liquide qui lui coulait jusqu'au menton, jusqu'au cou. Il passa doucement ses doigts pour remarquer la consistance du liquide. Poisseux. Le sien ? Celui d'une autre victime ? Il ne savait plus. Ses sens étaient tous enroués.

-Je te ferai la peau, déchet, enchaîna une voix plus grave.

Il ouvrit la bouche en vain. Sa gorge sembla se nouer alors qu'un flot immense de liquide l'étouffait. Il toussa, cracha désespérément. C'était horrible. Que ça arrête.

-Je te déclare coupable de trahison et je te renvoie d'Oracion Seis. Tu n'y es plus le bienvenu, tu n'es plus des nôtres.

Cette voix, il la reconnut. Elle sonna très clairement dans sa tête. Midnight venait de lui faire son procès alors que lui, se tenait sûrement à genoux devant lui, crachant du sang qui était peut-être le sien. Il était pitoyable. Aussi pathétique que le chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Soudainement, un choc se fit sentir dans son sternum. Son dos se plaqua contre une surface froide. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ça lu fit du bien. Alors que sa cicatrice laissée par Zero brûlait comme si on la lui retraçait à mains nues, à l'aide d'une tige de métal chauffée à blanc. Alors que son Lacrima éclatait. Ces bêtes étaient imprévisibles et le sien, craquait. En arrière plan résonnait le rire hystérique et rauque du chef D'Oracion Seis. Sa transformation opéra d'un coup. Ses mains devinrent pattes, ses dents celles d'un prédateur, sa peau celle d'un reptile. Il poussa un cri affreux, presque inhumain. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent alors dans de la chair. La sienne. Son Lacrima était complètement pété. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Du sang, toujours plus de sang. Cet instinct animal terrifiant qui refaisait surface. Une machine à tuer, c'est ce qu'il était. Et cette même bête voulait voir des organes à vif, alors elle labourait la seule chair disponible, la sienne. Un hurlement déchirant, complètement humain cette fois-ci, lui écorcha la gorge, le palais même.  
Il ressentait pleinement la sensation de souffrance, celles de toutes ses victimes faites depuis le début. Sa bête intérieure était devenue extérieure et lui ouvrait violement le ventre à grands coups de patte. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il tuait un point c'était tout. Il avait beau essayer de crier et de se débattre, rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si une grosse bête le retenait au sol pour se régaler de sa peur, de tout son désarroi. Il pleura même, poussant toujours plus de cris, plus gémissements. Marmonnant des choses sans but. Une patte lui passa alors de bord en bord, étouffant un des ses innombrables hurlements. Seul un hoquet ressortit alors que sa propre patte lui explosait le cœur sans merci.

* * *

J'ai longtemps hésiter avant de finir ce chapitre, mais finalement le conseil d'une bonne amie a fini par me décider. Vous pouvez exposer votre rage ou me laisser un beau commentaire choupinet dans la boîte juste en dessous. Merci de votre participation, ça fait super plaisir!


End file.
